


Come On Down to Femboy Hooters

by pissedmalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys in Skirts, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Femboy hooters, Jealousy, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, daisuga - Freeform, femboy, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 121,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedmalone/pseuds/pissedmalone
Summary: A femboy Hooters opens up, with popular femboys Kenma, Oikawa, Akaashi and Sugawara running the show. This story will follow each one and their relationships. Will Hooters help make, maintain or break them?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 853
Kudos: 652





	1. Chapter 1

“Order up! Two wing combos with buffalo sauce and two sides of ranch”

Sugawara sighed, picking up the two pints of beer he had filled behind the bar and brought them over to a serving tray, setting them on and making his way to the kitchen. He balanced his tray on his forearm as he began putting the baskets of wings up around the pints. 

“Suga-saaaan! Table 3 is getting on my last nerves! It’s those guys from the insurance agency across the street,” Oikawa came bursting into the kitchen, pouting as he laid his notepad onto a counter of to-go orders.

“Again? Shit, Daichi kicked them out only just last week. How many beers have they had?”

Oikawa glanced at his notepad, “Four…..each?”

“Yeah, we cut them off at three, that’s our new rule with them” Sugawara hoisted the serving tray up onto his shoulder and turned to Oikawa, “At least that’s the agreement we had, it was that or they were gonna get banned”

Oikawa groaned, “They’re gonna yell at me if I tell them they’re cut off! They keep trying to grab at me too, I’m so over them,”

“Want me to get Daichi?” Suga asked, hand on his hip as he looked at Oikawa. The brunette swiftly shook his head, “No...you know how he’ll be, I REALLY need their tips tonight!”

Suga nodded, “Kay, let me deliver these to Table 9 and I’ll go over there to check up on them. Help Kenma, with his order for Tables 11 & 12, those construction guys always request him, but they make their orders complicated as fuck...you know how it is,”

Oikawa left to go find Kenma who was sulking at the register, his notepad a confusing scribbled mess of orders. Suga made his way to Table 9 and delivered the beer and wing baskets, “Here you are boys, enjoy!”

One of the men clapped his hands, “And this is why you’re our favorite, Suga-kun!”. Sugawara flashed them a smile before tucking the serving tray under his arm and scanning the room for Table 3. There they are.

The group of men clad in dress shirts and slacks leaned back and laughed loudly, but quickly straightened up when they saw Suga heading their way. Whenever there was an issue, no matter how big or small, Suga was sent in to deal with it. His top priority was his fellow servers and he’d do anything to keep them safe. 

“Well hello boys~” Suga smiled sweetly, his laugh lines crinkling that adorable mole by his eye, hips swishing as he came over, “A little birdie told me that you weren’t being very nice to my friend Oikawa. Didn’t we have a similar conversation like this last week?”

One of them men glowered, arms crossed over his chest, “We didn’t do nuthin! Just wanted to see how he felt!” 

Another man nodded, “I mean, how could we resist? He’s the one tempting us with those bare thighs and soft skin. We only wanted a soft touch, that’s all!”

Suga grit his teeth, slamming his tray down onto their table and making their empty pint glasses rattle. The entire restaurant grew quiet, heads turning towards the sound. Suga bent over carefully, leaning down to their level, “And? What’s my number one rule here? Can any of you remember? Or are you too inebriated to do so?”

Daichi, who was behind the bar with a customer, looked up to see what the commotion was about. When his eyes landed on Suga his heart began to beat fast. His husband was half bent to the customer’s level, skirt pulled up in the back just covering the tops of his milky thighs. He smirked, taking in his expression and stance, it was always a sight to see him get down and serious with customers.

“...No touching…”one of the men replied softly, looking up at him. Suga smiled, “You’re right! And why don’t we touch?”

The three men looked at each another before one spoke up, “We...we don’t touch because it’s rude and impolite,”

Suga nodded, “This is your final warning,” he leaned back up and took his tray off the table, “Fuck with my servers one more time, and you’re out for good”. The men began apologizing profusely, throwing cash onto the table and rushing out in a flurry. Suga grinned, looking down at the money...this was definitely way over their tab.

Oikawa came over moments later, “Wow, Suga-san..i’ll never understand how you can do that,” he began to clean up the table and counting up their cash, “At least take 50% of this, you deserve it...think of it as thanks!” 

Sugawara shook his head, “Nah, you keep it. I’m sorry you had to deal with them. Next time I’ll make Daichi be their waiter,” Oikawa lauged, shaking his head, “I’d like to see that!”

Suga left him to go set his tray behind the bar, when he felt fingertips brush against the softness of his hip above his waistband. Turning over his shoulder he was met with dark brown eyes, “Hey, you”

Daichi smirked, ‘Hey~ you were great out there”. He squeezed Suga’s hip, making him gasp, shoving him, “You know I’m ticklish there! And thanks, just the normal pervs…”

Sugawara was never on board with Daichi’s idea of opening a Hooter’s, especially not in this college town near the business district. In fact, he was so against the idea he would spend nights across the dinner table trying to talk him out of it. Their normal professions were fine! A police officer and teacher’s salary was enough to keep them comfortable. But once Daichi had an idea in his head, there was no stopping it.

Reluctantly, Suga agreed to stay by his side as assistant manager. He was only assistant manager for a small while, because their business grew fast. When word got out that this specific location was only hiring men, it spread like wildfire. There were lines out the door every single day. 

That’s when Sugawara decided he needed to step down and become a shift leader among the servers. After seeing the way some of them were being treated, he knew he needed to get down “in the trenches” to fully protect them. Plus, it left the assistant manager position open for someone else to get promoted.

“Yeah they’re annoying. The next time those guys come in here acting like that, they’re banned for good” Daichi replied, shaking his head. Suga turned to him, arms wrapping themselves around Daichi’s middle before leaning up to give him a quick kiss, “Mm, and this is why you’re the best manager!” 

Daichi chuckled, patting his hip, “Back to work, you...I don’t pay you to make out with me”. Suga gasped, eyes twinkling, “Now THERE’S an idea!” he teased.

Daichi just shook his head, turning back to his patrons at the bar before giving his husband one last look over as he turned the corner into the dining area. An old man at the bar chuckled gruffly, taking a swig from his beer, “You’re a lucky man, Sawumara...you can’t EVER let that one go,”

“I know~”


	2. Chapter 2

“Guy on the right had half buffalo half barbeque with blue cheese…wait no, he had mustard….” Kenma muttered, eyes glancing between his scribbled words and the baskets of wings on the serving trays in the prep area. He grew flustered, tucking a piece of half dyed hair behind his ear.

They could hear the loud muffled noise from behind the kitchen door of laughter and conversation. The lunch hour was always a busy time, and how Kenma got stuck serving the ever-highly disorganized construction crew, he'd never know. 

Oikawa groaned, throwing himself dramatically against the smaller boy, “Kenmaaaa! If you would just follow the numbering system Akaashi showed us, this wouldn’t happen!”

Kenma’s cheeks were flushed with frustration and he looked up at him, “Well when they order all this stupid complex shit I lose focus! Like..who the FUCK orders mustard with wings?!”

Oikawa shrugged, “Fine, if we can’t figure it out then you just have to put on the ‘sweet dumb’ act. Walk up to them, apologize, and then make THEM tell you who had what,” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, “This is stupid..but you’re right,” He lifted two serving trays up onto his shoulders, balancing them. His cropped shirt rode up higher on his belly, stopping just below his chest. Oikawa did the same and followed him out.

As the two approached the tables of yellow construction vests, Oikawa hip bumped Kenma, “Remember..SMILE!” he whispered. Kenma took a deep breath and put on a soft sweet smile.

“F-food’s up! But I’m really really sorry...I just can’t remember who ordered what!” Kenma pouted, shaking his head cutely so his hair was ruffled. The men oogled at him, “Don’t be sorry Kenma-kun! We’ll help!” one of them replied. 

With that, the men requested what they had one by one and Oikawa and Kenma handed them out to them. Kenma bowed one last time apologetically, only to be cooed at in response. He followed Oikawa back to the kitchen, “Remind me to never serve them again. That was fucking humiliating.”

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head, “Oh cmon Kenma, you know they always request you because of how cute you are,” 

A couple hours passed and the lunch hour subsided, turning the afternoon into a lull. Kenma sat at a table with Oikawa, the two of them folding silverware as Sugawara served a couple hightops. 

Kenma looked up when Akaashi stepped into view, backpack over his shoulder, still wearing his school clothes. “Oh, hey you two,” he greeted nonchalantly. 

“Akaashiiiii! Thank goodness you’re here,” Oikawa stood, “I was worried you’d be late and I wouldn’t make it in time for my lab,” He quickly grabbed his own bag and went to the staff room to change with Akaashi.

Akaashi always came in mid-afternoon and stayed until late evening, he was always their shift relief so that Oikawa would be able to make his night classes in time. Kenma continued folding silverware and gave a small wave to the chirpy brunette as he clocked out and ran out the door to catch the next bus onto campus.

Akaashi came back, clocking in at the computer and walking over to Kenma, rolling up his high socks, “I can finish this if you want. Kuroo-san is here,” 

Kenma perked up, lifting his head and eyes widening, almost like a little cat. Silently he got up and hurriedly made his way over to the bar where he saw him. Kuroo, his childhood friend.

“Yo, Kenma!” he waved over to the blonde. Kuroo leaned over on the barstool, elbows up on the counter as he was halfway through his beer, talking to Daichi.

Kenma half skipped, half walked to the bar and got up on the stool next to him. “Hey I brought your coding homework with me if you have any downtime during your shift tonight,” Kuroo said, patting a binder next to him.

“Thanks,” Kenma replied softly, “Sorry you have to do that,”

Kuroo shook his head, “Are you kidding me? If you were slacking off all day I’d be pissed for having to remmber your shit for you….” he reached over and patted the top of his head, “But you’re working your ass off, I’m proud”

Kenma smiled softly, holding back from leaning up into his touch. He pulled his hand back and took another drink of his beer, “By the way I’m staying over at Bokuto’s tonight”

Kenma’s expression faltered and he pressed his thighs together, playing with the hem of his bright orange skirt, “Oh...you are?”

“Yeah, I mean you don’t get off until late tonight right? I don’t want to keep you up with our antics all night,” Kuroo laughed, “There’s this stream we’re gonna watch together”

Kenma tried not to let disappointment fall over his features so he nodded, “Okay..”

The fact was, he hated sleeping in his dorm without Kuroo. Even though they weren’t together, as much as Kenma wanted to be, he still yearned for the feeling of familiarity of his best friend near him...especially at night.

Daichi felt a grip on his wrist and looked to see Sugawara giving him a look, eyes flitting between the pair at the counter and him. Daichi nodded, following him out from behind the bar and to the kitchen. 

“Those two...Kenma is a totally different person when Kuroo’s here,” Suga sighed, glancing at them through the kitchen door window. “I just wish he’d confess already! Kuroo is being dumb and CLEARLY isn’t getting any hint that Kenma likes him!”

Daichi chuckled, “Calm down babe, don’t go meddling into other people’s business,” 

Sugawara watched with sad eyes as Kuroo finished his beer and waved goodbye to Kenma. He noticed the way the smaller boy watched his friend leave, his frame faltering as he picked up the binder Kuroo left him and brought it to the staff table in the corner where Akaashi had finished folding silverware.

Akaashi looked up at Kenma, “Kenma-san...is something wrong?”. Kenma shook his head, “Nah it’s nothing….did you know Kuroo was going over to you and Bokuto’s place?”

Akaashi nodded, “Yeah, Bokuto has been talking about it all week, why?”

Kenma sunk down into the booth with him and laid his head in his arms on the table, “I dunno, it just pisses me off Kuroo doesn’t tell me shit until the last minute,”

Akaashi sighed, “So why don’t you ask him to? Be clear and direct,”

Kenma groaned, “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just my friend, he doesn’t owe me his time and attention. I’m just being a brat..”

“What else is new?”

The two looked up to see Suga standing over them with a smirk, hands on his hips, “I’m just kidding. But really Kenma….I see the way you look at him, you clearly want to be something more,”

Kenma sat up, body rigid, “Yeah? Well he CLEARLY can’t take a hint! I don’t want to confess to him though...because I don’t even know if he likes guys anyways!”

Akaashi shrugged, “You never know...did I ever tell you how Bokuto and I started dating?”


	3. Chapter 3: Bokuaka

Akaashi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, eyes narrowed in concentration as he read his textbook. It was 10 minutes before class would start and he was cramming hard for this exam. The night before he had a long shift at Hooters and practically knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Waking up in a rush, he ran to class to get there early and get any extra time he could before the exam.

His concentration was interrupted by a booming voice, “No way! Dude you HAVE to come over tonight so we can play it together!” Akaashi cringed, the very recognizable loudness coming from no other than his lab partner, Bokuto Koutaro.

He glanced up to see him walking in next to his best friend, Kuroo. If Akaashi had to be honest, he liked Kuroo way more than Bokuto. Perhaps it was because the man didn’t wait until the last minute to work on their group project, or not talk as nearly as loud as his two tone haired friend.

“Fuck, I totally would if Kenma wasn’t making me go back to our hometown with him this weekend,” Kuroo replied with a sigh, sitting down a couple seats away from Akaashi. Bokuto pouted, “He can ride the train by himself!”

Kuroo shook his head, leaning back in his seat, “Nah man, he gets really bad social anxiety, I should be with him,”

Bokuto shrugged, gazing around the lecture hall before his eyes fell on Akaashi.

“Akaashi! You’ll come over and play video games with me this weekend right?!” Bokuto pleaded, pouting at him.

Akaashi frowned, “Not a chance. No way.”

“Awwwww! Akaashiiiiii!” Bokuto whined, sticking out his bottom lip as he leaned towards him. Akaashi found himself flushing at the closeness of the other man. He could practically feel the warmth radiating off his broad body.

“In case you forgot, which it seems you have, our end of unit project is due Monday and you haven’t done your part yet. It’s safe to say that needs priority than your game” he replied flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bokuto’s pout turned into a sheepish grin, “Oh….right….you can help me though, right Akaashi? I mean, how could you resist the best lab partner you’ve ever had?”

Akaashi opened his mouth to respond before he was interrupted by the professor announcing them to put their books away and get ready for the exam.

_________

“Creyton Hall, Room 334”

“Huh?”

“My address, come by tomorrow and help me with the project!”

Akaashi pulled his bag over his shoulder, frowning at the man, “I don’t recall agree to help you. This is supposed to be YOUR work, not mine,”

Bokuto groaned, “Akaashi please? I don’t often do this….but I really, really need the help. That test was shit, I totally bombed it...and if I don’t get a good grade on my portion of the project then I’m screwed,”

Akaashi sighed, looking down at Bokuto who was slumped forward in his chair, arms folded on his desk as he looked up at Akaashi with puppy dog eyes. It was quite cute to be honest...and hard to resist.

Fuck.

“Fine! But I work tomorrow afternoon and I don’t get off until 6,” Akaashi replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bokuto cheered, pumping his fist in the air, “Alright! You can come over then!”

Bokuto was going to be the death of him. For the longest time, he mistook Akaashi as a girl for the first month of class. He’d lean in to Akaashi, purposefully letting their legs brush against one another. He’d lower his voice to almost a baritone, letting it fill Akaashi every time he spoke, warming his body. His eyes would gaze at Akaashi with a look the brunette could never quite place.  
It wasn’t until Kuroo corrected him one day during a project meeting that the man turned beet red and apologized profusely to Akaashi.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Bokuto-san. I don’t really care what people think about me, whether I’m a boy or a girl,” Akaashi shrugged. 

Still to that day, Akaashi wondered if things would’ve been different if Bokuto had kept on believing Akaashi was a girl. Would he have continued with those soft looks and slight touches?

_________________

Freshman year had been tough for Akaashi. Starting college he was completely on his own. His parents had distanced themselves from him after he decided to pursue his degree rather than take over the family business, and his older sister was always traveling. His friends from high school went their separate ways, so he had to start anew. 

He found quickly that living off his meal plan was not enough, with no extra cash for anything else, not to mention savings for after he graduated. A couple months of job searching was getting him nowhere. Living in a college town was like fighting tooth and nail against other students who wanted the same part time positions. 

It wasn’t until he was almost down on his luck, when he saw a crumpled flyer in the library trash, about to throw away his granola bar wrapper after a 3 hour study session. The orange coloring caught his eye and he looked closer, Hooters?

He was about to dismiss it with a scoff, when he noticed the fine print, ‘Hiring males between the ages of 19-28’. Males? Wasn’t Hooters supposed to be a chain for women to work at?

Nevertheless, Akaashi was curious and contacted them the next day. He reached the restaurant in the middle of the afternoon, where only two tables were currently occupied. He looked around, seeing no sign of anyone.

A man popped up behind the counter wearing a dark polo and dress pants. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how well he filled it out, was he an ex-athlete? “Akaashi Keji?” the man smiled, walking up to him and holding out his hand, “Sawumara Daichi,” he greeted, shaking his hand.

“Come over here and we’ll get started”

The interview was as normal as any other interview, so why had they insisted on hiring males only? It wasn’t until the end that Daichi leaned back in his chair, “Well I think you’re a fine candidate, Akaashi, we just have one more task for you,”

“We?”

A grey-haired man came around the corner, carrying a serving tray with baskets of food on it and walked by their table. Almost in slow motion, Akaashi’s eyes widened.

His smile, his bright eyes, the cute mole by the corner of his eye….and, wait a minute..is he wearing a skirt?

Akaashi watched in awe as the man served the table, the bright orange skirt riding high on his thighs, the white cropped Hooters top stopping just above his belly button. Was this man wearing a women’s outfit? This man was probably one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen in his life.

“Suga!” Daichi called out to him, motioning over. Suga turned to them, giving them a wink before finishing serving. He came over and plopped down in Daichi’s lap, “Hi there! I’m Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga!”

“H-hi..Akaashi Keji,” Akaashi responded, cheeks slightly pink.

“I think he’s exactly what we’re looking for. A brand new personality,” Daichi said to Suga, squeezing then man’s waist a bit. Suga looked Akaashi up and down, “I think you’re right….calm, cool, nerdy, no-nonsense….he’s perfect!”

Akaashi looked between the two of them in confusion before Suga let out a small giggle.

“Let us explain. As you can see this franchise is a bit different than other Hooters you’ve maybe heard about. Here, we wanted to be different and instead of having women, we have men serving. My husband and I like to pick our staff with varied personalities, the more different you are from the rest, the more you’ll be requested by patrons to be their server. The more requests, the more tips you get! Your personality is exactly what we need,”

Akaashi swallowed hard, thinking everything over. Daichi did mention that he paid over minimum wage, which was huge considering minimum wage was still more than a normal server’s wage. Could he do this? Serve customers and wear this outfit at the same time?

Akaashi was never an overly masculine man, in fact, he was often mistaken for a woman. He took a deep breath and looked up at the couple.

“When do I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will dive more into Bokuaka~ Should I label each chapter with each ship's story so you can pick and choose which couple to read about? Or just leave them plainly titled? Something to think about I suppose


	4. Chapter 4: Bokuaka

“Ooooooh so you’re going to his dorm, then?” Suga giggled, leaning across the table as he set down the set of silverware he had just folded.

Akaashi shrugged, “It’s not a big deal, I’m just helping him with a project,” he gazed down at the napkin in his hand, wrapping it around the fork and knife with a neat tuck.

Sugawara grinned, “I dunno..a late night study sesh always ends up turning into something else,”

Akaashi deadpanned, looking up at Suga, “This is different. Bokuto Koutaro is loud, abrasive and obnoxious. I am NOT into him.”

Suga sighed, pouting, “Akaashiiii! You never let me have any fun!” he slumped back against the booth, pulling at the hem of his crop top.

Akaashi felt a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips as he put the silverware into a tray and stood, “These seems a bit inappropriate to talk about at work, Suga-san...you should know better”

Suga stuck his tongue out at him playfully, watching Akaashi walk away to deliver the silverware to the serving stations. He smiled softly, Akaashi was a true beauty. Behind those nerdy glasses and stoic demeanor, he was almost angelic the way he moved. His tall stature and lean frame made his posture look effortless, not to mention those long legs and dark slightly curled locks. 

Suga noticed that Akaashi seemed to attract a certain group of men. They always seemed to be men that were outspoken, but grew quiet whenever he was near. It was as though Akaashi could simply shut them up with just one look. Men never teased him, never outwardly flirted with him as they did with Suga and other servers.  
Since working there, he had quickly grown into his role and Suga could trust him with no doubt in getting his work done. 

__________

Akaashi could feel his chest tighten and belly flip in nervousness as the clock ticked by, growing closer to the end of his shift. Why was he nervous? Maybe it was because this is the first time all year someone invited him over. Yeah. That’s it….

When he clocked out, Akaashi went to the bathroom and changed into a slightly oversized cream colored jumper and jeans. He put his glasses on and threw his uniform into his bag, walking through the restaurant and waving to Suga and Daichi who were at the bar.

Akaashi checked his phone and made his way to the bus stop, catching the Blue 23 bus just in time. He sat down with his backpack in his lap, holding it to his chest. His phone buzzed and he looked down.

‘Akaashi! Have you eaten yet? Are you on your way? I can order pizza for us!!!!’

Akaashi smiled softly, shaking his head at the text before responding. 

‘On my way now, I will be there in 10 minutes. Pizza is good.’

Not even a minute later and Bokuto responded.

‘:) :) :) :)’ 

Akaashi put his phone in his pocket, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. Even though Bokuto could be extremely annoying, there was something endearing about his energy.

_________

“Akaashi! Welcome to my humble abode” Bokuto greeted, grinning as he opened the door. Akaashi nodded, stepping into the dorm. He looked around, noticing the amount of sports paraphernalia and video game merchandise. A typical male college student’s room. However, he noticed something was a bit off as Bokuto motioned for Akaashi to sit on his bed. 

Did Bokuto….clean for him?

Stifling a small chuckle, he noticed the bedding was tucked aggressively into the mattress and along the wall. Video games had been stacked in a pile against the wall, in fact, everything had been pushed up against the wall. His dresser had articles of clothing sticking out a bit, almost too stuffed to be standing. 

“You have access to the powerpoint, right?” Akaashi glanced up from his computer screen, eyes locking on Bokuto’s golden ones. They widened a bit, Bokuto was clearly in some sort of daze.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, brows furrowed.

Bokuto blinked, shaking his head, “R-right! Uh..yeah! Powerpoint..let me get it pulled up,” he quickly fumbled for his computer and turned it on, sitting on the floor in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi crossed his legs under him, waiting for Bokuto to get the presentation up and running. When he was ready, he looked up at Akaashi. 

“What do you need help with then? I’m not going to do this for you, Bokuto-san...you have to do this on your own, but I can help aid you,” Akaashi said, watching him flip through his textbook. 

“It’s mostly that unit I was talking about...that test the other day kicked my ass” Bokuto groaned, finding the right pages.  
“Okay, then we’ll see what you need to cover in the project and apply that to the textbook” Akaashi replied.

____________

“I hope pepperoni is okay! I didn’t know what you liked or didn’t like..” Bokuto chuckled sheepishly, holding the just delivered pizza box open to Akaashi.

Akaashi grabbed a piece and smiled up at Bokuto, “Pepperoni is great. Thank you, Bokuto-san,” 

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed hotly and he could only respond with a nod. What was happening to him? Why was he so flustered around Akaashi? He was never like this with Kuroo, or his own roommate, Tendou. 

He always noticed there was something different about Akaashi. Bokuto was indeed attracted to Akaashi, before he found it he was not a she. But...for some reasons those feelings never went away. Akaashi is pretty, no doubt about that. Even Kuroo once commented on their group partner’s attractiveness. 

So what was it? Was it the way Akaashi’s brows would angle in when he was concentrating? Maybe it was the way he carried himself in every setting, so serious and calm.  
Perhaps it was those long dark lashes that framed his soft eyes, or his dark wavy hair. 

“Bokuto-san?”

“Huh-wha?” Bokuto blinked, looking at Akaashi. He must’ve dazed off again halfway through eating his pizza.

“I asked if you were understanding the material better now,” Akaashi replied slowly, raising an eyebrow. 

Bokuto nodded, “Oh yeah! You’re a great teacher, Akaashi! I understand it a lot more now and I’m getting a hang of the project,” 

Akaashi finished his slice and licked his lips. Bokuto practically swooned at the sight of it. Holy hell, what was wrong with him.

“I think I should be leaving then, since you’re doing well” Akaashi spoke, closing his laptop. Bokuto swallowed hard, panicking. Why didn’t he want Akaashi leave? What would it matter? He’s just his group partner, nothing more. Akaashi doesn’t even like him. Does he liked Akaashi? No! He doesn’t like boys.

Bokuto watched as Akaashi put his laptop away in his bag, zipping it up. 

“W-Wait!” Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi jumped slightly, looking up at him, “What?”

Shit. Now what? Does he try to play dumb and convince Akaashi to stay and continue helping him, only for him to leave later with their relationship unchanged? No. If Kuroo were here he’d laugh at him for his tiredness.

Then does he confess these unknown feelings for him? What if Akaashi gets grossed out and leaves? Or mad?

“Bokuto-san are you okay? You look a bit flustered. Are you worrying about the project?” 

No. It’s not the project, it’s you. It’s YOU, you idiot! You’re making me flustered by just sitting there. 

“Do you need something? Do you feel sick?” Akaashi moved forward, pressing the back of his hand to Bokuto’s forehead. 

Bokuto could smell the scent of sweet mint and pine, his cologne. He shook his head, unable to form words as his mind spun.

“Then what’s wrong? What do you need?” the dark haired beauty asked, his voice going soft in tone. 

“YOU.”

The room filled with silence and Bokuto watched as Akaashi pulled away softly, looking at him in confusion.

“....You….I...need you,” Bokuto continued, his cheeks flushed, “I’m not good at this sort of thing...and shit, since I can’t control my big mouth I might as well tell you.”

He looked at Akaashi, “I feel...different, when I’m around you. There’s something that draws me to you and for the life of me I can’t figure it out. When I’m not around you, I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve never felt this way about….anyone. Not any other girl or any other guy. It’s just you. Only you”

Akaashi didn’t know what to say or what to do. For the first time he was at a loss for words. He could sense Bokuto’s sincerity in his voice.

“Bokuto-san...I-”

“No! No it’s okay I’ve said too much and now you’re uncomfortable. I-I’m all good with the project now, so you can head home. The last bus leaves in 30 minutes so you should get go-”

“What if I don’t want to leave?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he turned to Akaashi who was gazing at him and leaning a bit closer, “I too, feel a certain way about you...I didn’t realize it until recently but I….I want to know what it is.”

Akaashi could feel his face warm as he was practically knee to knee with Bokuto, sitting on his dorm floor. They were less than a foot away, the tension between them radiating immensely. Akaashi began to regret wearing this chunky sweater.

“I was nervous coming here a-and I didn’t know why…. I think it was because I was going to see you. And I realized...I like seeing you. As much as you drive me crazy and piss me off, I want to be around you.”

Bokuto felt his heart hammering in his broad chest as they had just now mutually confessed to one another. He broke out into a grin, “Akaashi…are you….talking about your feelings?” he teased,

The other frowned in annoyance, pulling his fist back to give him a playful punch, “B-bokuto-san I swear to G-”

Bokuto swiftly caught the hand coming towards him and pulled, causing Akaashi to fall forward and their lips to lock.

He smiled into the kiss, letting out a deep sigh as he moved his hands to cradle Akaashi’s face. He began to feel Akaashi’s hands move to his chest, clutching at his shirt. 

Bokuto pulled away, a soft noise breaking their kiss, “Akaashi….go out with me. Be my boyfriend” he whispered, practically nose to nose with him.

Akaashi sucked in a gentle breath, nodding, “Only if you’ll be mine,”

Bokuto grinned, tilting his head to lean in and press his lips to his cheek, “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Bokuaka fluff for ya! I can't decide if I should continue their story in the next chapter with some spicy-ness...or switch back to the "present day" story. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: Daisuga

“So as I was saying, how do you know Kuroo doesn’t like guys? He might just be into you. That's how it was with Bokuto and I,” Akaashi shrugged.

Kenma let out a breath, “Hm, I didn’t know that’s how you two met. You guys act like you’ve been together for years,”

Akaashi leaned back, “It’s hard to explain, we have this kind of chemistry between us that I’ve never had with anyone else,” he reached over to lay a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, “Don’t fret, I’m sure things will go better than you think they will,”

“Once you actually TELL HIM!” Suga butted in, whacking Kenma’s other shoulder with a set of silverware. Kenma cowered from him, growling at Suga who just laughed in response.

30 minutes later the dinner rush began and the three of them took orders, balanced food and cleared tables until they were in their late evening lull. Kenma was busy wiping down tables with Akaashi cleaning up serving stations and logging his tips for the night.

“Daichi~” Suga yawned, leaning into his boyfriend. The two of them stood behind the empty bar, with Daichi looking over their monthly budget meticulously. 

“What is it, sugar?”

“I’m exhausted..is it time to go home yet?” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck, his hands wrapping around Daichi from behind and making their way up the front of his shirt. 

“I’m pretty sure this is an HR violation” Daichi chuckled, sucking his stomach in at the cool touch of Suga’s fingers. Sugawara laughed, “Good thing that’s you!”

He pulled away and sighed, glancing over the last couple of tables left, “How’s the budget looking for this month?”

Daichi hummed, sifting through his papers and handing one to Sugawara, who took the sheet and began to read it. 

“Holy shit! We did really well!” Suga exclaimed, smiling and kissing Daichi’s cheek. The brunette grinned, “Couldn’t have done it without you. Really babe, you’re the glue that sticks the whole team together and I appreciate everything you do”.

Suga blushed, leaning up against his side, “Mmm, thanks love”. He continued to read the sheet and bit his lip, “I think it might be time to add more, or something extra since we’re making enough money. What about delivery?”

Daichi thought for a moment, “Well we already have GrubHub and Doordash picking up food…”  
“Yes I know! But if you look at the budget, every month they’re taking a percentage of our profit in exchange for brand awareness. But I think we’ve been here long enough to establish our own clientele and regulars. If we can make our own delivery service, then we can get all the profit after taking out money for gas and hourly wage of course,”

Daichi shrugged, “It’s definitely a solid idea. I just don’t know if it’s worth cutting out the services we already use. Right now we would have to hire a delivery driver and that’s a liability. Also if we want to keep our brand image, then the uniform is a must. We can’t guarantee their safety if we aren’t there to protect them.”

Suga frowned, “Shit...you’re right….I think on it more, I guess,”

He handed the papers back to Daichi and looked around the restaurant, Kenma was now sitting in a booth doing his homework with Akaashi finishing up the last couple of customers. He felt a warm hand slide along the exposed skin of his lower back, squeezing at his hip gently. Suga smiled, leaning back into his touch, “I’m gonna go check how the kitchen is doing on closing, meet you outside at 11?”

Daichi nodded, pulling away from him, “I’ll be in my office if you need anything”.

It only took an hour for Suga to make his rounds and help close up for the night. He made sure Kenma and Akaashi got on the bus safely before leaning back against the front doors of the restaurant, waiting for Daichi. Like clockwork, he had finished paperwork at 11 and came out to lock the doors. Sugawara yawned, walking with him to their car, “Mnh….what do you want for dinner tonight?”

Daichi got in the car and started it up, using the time to think for a moment. Suga got in, looking at him with soft eyes, “Maybe just ramen...or frozen pizza”

Sugawara laughed, leaning back in his seat, “I thought we were trying to be healthy!”. Daichi began to drive them home, grinning, “Hmm, if my memory is correct I think YOU were the only one who decided that”

Suga pouted cutely, “I need to watch my figure Daichi~ You know how much those wings tempt me!”. Daichi shook his head, taking one hand off the wheel to slide over onto Suga’s thigh, gently squeezing the soft skin, “I would never encourage you to think about your body one way or another, because you already know how much I love and cherish it...no matter what size you are”

Suga blushed, setting his hand on top of Daichi’s, feeling the man turn his soft touch into more of a firm grip, kneading it gently, “Yeah…I know…”

Once home, Suga changed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, getting the frozen pizza out and in the oven. He walked into the living room to see Daichi lounging on the couch in joggers, frowning when he noticed him looking at his tablet of stock items for the restaurant. 

“Hey! No working!” Suga whined, throwing himself across the man who let out an ‘oof!’. Daichi chuckled, setting it down, “Fine, fine.” He wrapped his arms around Sugawara and let him lay on him, pressing a kiss to his head. 

The two of them laid there in the soft silence of their breath and the dim room. Suga lifted his head and rested his chin on Daichi’s chest.

“Hm?” the brunette hummed, locking eyes with him.

“What, I can’t just admire my handsome husband?” Suga replied softly, smiling as he reached forward to touch his cheek. Daichi nuzzled against his palm and pressed a kiss to it.

Suga felt his heart clench. After all these years of being together, moments like this felt like they were back in high school again. All those long looks across the net during practice, soft touches when no one was looking, the unsaid thing between them that made their affection stronger. 

Leaning in, Sugawara pressed his lips to Daichi’s, feeling his warm hands move up along his sides and under his t-shirt. He whimpered when he felt Daichi nibble his bottom lip, sucking on it softly. He moved his other hand to rest on the other side of Daichi’s face and let out a soft moan. 

With a swift move, Daichi flipped them over, making Suga gasp in surprise. He looked up at Daichi, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Mm, baby please...I want you so bad..” his hips pressing up to grind against him. The brunette groaned lowly, leaning down to kiss him again, harder and with more fervor as his hands moved down to Suga’s hips and began to take his shirt off.

Suga lifted his shoulders, helping him get rid of his shirt and watching as his husband tossed it behind the couch. He panted when Daichi ducked his head, a hand going under Suga’s chin to force his head up so that he could press his lips to his neck. 

Teeth sunk softly into the skin, sucking hard. “A-ahh!” Suga whimpered, biting his lip and letting Daichi devour him. His lips began to slowly trail down, pressing to each soft freckle and expanse of skin they could find. He lowered down to Suga’s chest with a smirk, looking up at him with a dark gaze as he began to suck on his nipple, swirling it with his tongue.

Suga let out a loud moan, back arching as he threaded his fingers through his hair, “H-holy..! Fuck!” 

Daichi chuckled, taking his mouth off and moving to the other, “Always so sensitive here, baby,” he began to suck on the other, groaning. 

Suga felt the familiar feeling of warmth spreading in his lower belly. He wanted more, no, he needed more. 

He pulled at Daichi’s hair a bit harder, making the other look up in confusion, “F-fuck me….please..I-I’ll even prep myself for you I-I just need you inside me!”

“Yeah? Will you let me watch like the good little wife you are~?” Daichi smirked, pulling back to look down at Suga. The grey-haired beauty blushed deeply, “Sh-shut it…”

“Oh cmon now, you know it turns you on…” Daichi purred, hooking his fingers on the waistband of Sugawara’s sweatpants and pulling them down and off, “Knowing that we’re married...and that you’re my beautiful house wife” he teased.

Suga couldn’t help but let out a little moan. As strong-willed and outspoken as he was, he did have a slight kink for submission, particularly when it involves the dynamic of their marriage.

“So obedient and supple….always ready for me to fuck whenever I want,” he continued, reaching down to stroke Suga, making the other gasp and claw at the couch. 

Sugawara whined, “D-daichi please…” he rutted himself against his hand, face flushed and hair a soft fluffy mess. Daichi leaned down, pressing a kiss to the freckle near his eye, “Alright sweetheart, show me,”

Sugawara wasted no time pulling his legs up and spreading them, looking up at Daichi as he sucked on his fingers. Daichi groaned, palming himself through his joggers, “Yeah that’s it, get them nice and wet baby”

Suga moaned, taking them out of his mouth and moving them down to his hole, pressing one in. He winced a bit at the pressure and began to stretch himself. Looking up at Daichi, he focused on his dark gaze, groaning, “L-like what you see?” he teased.

Daichi grinned, “Don’t be so full of yourself~” he gave his thigh a light slap, making him gasp in response.

Sugawara added another finger, squirming a bit at the feeling of being filled. It still was no comparison to Daichi, nothing and no one would compare to the feeling of him pounding into him and filling him up.

“A-ahhh! Mngh…” he groaned, adding another finger and arching his back off the couch, “D-Dai…..please, oh fuck I need you!”

Daichi grunted, gripping Suga’s thighs and spreading them even more, “You’re fucking beautiful...look at how flushed you are, moaning and begging for me”

He moved his hands up his hips and waist, gliding over his lean soft skin. He gripped his hips hard, making Suga squeal cutely. He leaned back, flipping him onto his stomach, giving his thighs another slap, “Spread them.”

Suga blushed and did as he was told, taking his fingers out and looking back at Daichi over his shoulder, “Please baby, fill me up...f-fuck me hard!”

Daichi took his pants off quickly and stroked himself, groaning as he began to press against him and slowly sink in. He gripped Suga’s hips, gritting his teeth at the sight of being inside his sweet, gorgeous husband. The glint of gold caught his eye as the dim lighting bounced off his wedding band. Mine. 

Sugawara let out a long moan, “Nhhh, ahhh~! Oh god..” he breathed, “Daichiii..I'll n-never get used to how good you feel…”

Daichi leaned over him to kiss the small freckle on the nape of his neck, “Mm and this is why you’re all mine,”

He pulled back and began to rock his hips, loving the sound of Suga’s sweet breathy moans. He slid a palm down the expanse of his arched back, gripping at his grey hair and pulling as he got faster.

“A-ahh!” Suga gasped, head tilting back. His eyes were glazed with lust, lips parted as he panted. Daichi tightened his grip and snapped his hips forward hard, jolting Suga’s body and making him cry out.

“You’re mine, baby, all mine…” Daichi growled, thrusting in and out of Suga, the couch beginning to creak with every push.

Sugawara nodded as best he could with Daichi’s firm grip in his hair, “Y-yours! I’m all yours!”

“You’re my what?” 

Suga flushed brighter, whining. Daichi slapped his ass as he awaited a response, “My WHAT, Sugawara? Answer me.”

“Y….your….I-I’m your good little wife..a-always ready for my h-husband’s dick,” he whimpered. Daichi grinned, giving him another spank in affirmation.

“That’s right, baby”

He released Suga’s hair and leaned back to speed up his thrusts, hips slapping against Suga’s ass cheeks loudly. Daichi groaned as he watched Suga squirm for release, putting an arm around his middle to stroke him. 

“You wanna cum, sweet boy? Huh?” he panted.

“P-please! Please oh my god I’m s-so close!” Suga replied, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Daichi began to stroke him harder and faster, until finally with a soft scream Suga came into his hand and on the couch, his thighs trembling as he clutched the cushion.

Daichi smacked his slightly cum-covered hand against Suga’s ass and pounded into him, using his body as he chased his orgasm and finished deep inside him with a hard thrust. The two of them pante, bodies flushed and shaking slightly. 

As silence began to creep in, a loud beeping came from the kitchen and Suga laughed breathlessly, “Our pizza is done!”, receiving a playful kiss on the cheek by his chuckling husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh finally some spicy-ness for ya! Daisuga is my comfort ship so I just HAD to do them first:) Stay tuned for upcoming chapters!   
> Will Kenma confess? Also, someone will soon pique the interest of our lovable Oikawa...who is it? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

“God I fucking hate game days.” Kenma whined, pouting as he plugged his orders into the serving station. Akaashi brushed past him carrying two trays of wings and onion rings, “Kenma your table 4 order has been up for almost 5 minutes now, don’t let it get cold,”

Kenma groaned, frowning at Akaashi, “I would’ve gotten it if Oikawa hadn’t spilled my sauces everywhere, taking me like 10 minutes to clean up in the back! He made me forget to put this order in!”

“Sorry, love but I am just tooooo busy tonight!” Oikawa sang as he moved past the serving station, winking at Kenma and receiving a middle finger in reply.

The entire restaurant was filled to the brim with men and a handful of women. College game day had the whole place swarming, almost never a dull moment until the game was over. Everyone was scheduled for those days, knowing they’d need all the help they could get. Daichi was busy answering calls and getting to-go orders managed, while Suga worked the bar. Akaashi, Oikawa and Kenma split the restaurant into thirds and each had their own section. 

Akaashi smiled pleasantly as he delivered his table’s food and made his way back to the kitchen, glancing at the clock. Bokuto had promised to come in after the game with Kuroo, both of them had student section tickets to this week’s game. They were in the fourth quarter now with only 2 minutes left, should be soon.

Kenma came in behind him, stacking his table 4 order onto a serving tray and looking up at Akaashi, “Kuroo’s gonna be here….” he said softly. Akaashi grinned, looking down at him, “Yeah? Are we gonna have to fight for who gets their table then?”

Kenma flushed, “Dummy! I don’t want it!” he lied, shaking his head as he kicked open the kitchen door with his food and leaving in a soft huff. Akaashi watched as Oikawa came in after him, almost like a revolving door.

The brunette sighed dramatically, blotting his face with a paper towel before going to look at the order tickets, “If Kenma doesn’t confess tonight I might just steal Kuroo-chan for myself!” he smirked, making Akaashi frown.

The two of them didn’t really get along that well. As co-workers, they worked perfectly. They helped one another with tables, traded shifts, cleaned, served and did everything else that was required of them with no complaints. It was when it came to personal matters that they resented each other.

Perhaps Oikawa reminded Akaashi too much of those high strung popular boys in his classes in high school, always thinking they were better than them. Or perhaps Akaashi reminded Oikawa of those quiet but stoic types who thought themselves smarter and above everyone else. Either way, the two found it difficult to get along. 

When the game ended people began to trickle out, leaving behind a messy floor, sticky tables and loads of tips. Kenma groaned, standing on his tip toes as he scrubbed at a high table, listening to the soft lull of the few customers that were left and the kitchen getting caught up on dishes. The tvs played the regular sports programs at a murmur, leaving Kenma in his thoughts.

_______________

Suddenly, he felt warm fingers brush up his sides from behind and he jumped, squeaking as he turned and kicked his assailant.

“Christ, Kenma!”

Kenma gasped, eyes wide as he looked up to see Kuroo clutching the top of his thigh, chuckling, “Look before you swing next time!”

“S-sorry, Kuroo…” he muttered, cheeks flushed. Kuroo waved him off, giving the blonde a gentle smile that made his stomach flutter.

“Yoooo Kenma! Akaashi around?” came Bokuto’s deep voice. Kenma nodded, pointing to the back of the restaurant by the windows where he was taking an order. Bokuto smirked, eyes fully focused on Akaashi as he made his way over to him.

“So, is this table taken?” Kuroo asked, sitting at one of the stools Kenma had just wiped down. The younger shook his head, “N-no, you can have it”

He noticed another man with them, he was a bit stockier in build with dark hair and deep toned skin. Upon further inspection, he looked a lot like the rugged masculine version of Akaashi, only a bit shorter.

“Ah, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, he’s been in Bokuto and I’s astrology class all semester so we thought the three of us could hang out,” Kuroo introduced. Kenma nodded, “Hi, Kenma Kozume,” 

Iwaizumi nodded, giving him a slight smile.

Kenma went to go get menus before he saw Oikawa walking up to the table with a stack of them, “Good afternoon boys-” he paused, eyes falling on Iwaizumi. His whole face flushed and he could feel his throat tighten.

“I uh….I’m Oikawa...a-and well you’ve already met Kenma! Uhm..who might you be? You’re definitely not Kuroo’s regular dinner guest, Bokuto” Oikawa grinned, setting the menus down and looking at Iwaizumi.

“This is-”

“Iwaizumi Hajime” Kuroo was interrupted by Iwaizumi, and a bit taken aback at the man’s newfound extroversion. 

“Oikawa Tooru, pleasure to meet you,” Oikawa smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes. He leaned across the table, chin in hand, “So what brings you here? I’m assuming these two drug you here against your own will?”

Iwaizumi let out a deep chuckle, “Yeah, something like that”. Everyone looked up, watching Bokuto approach with his arm around Akaashi’s waist, fingers playing with the waistband of his skirt. 

Oikawa noticed the soft pink on the tops of Akaashi cheeks and the way he leaned into the man’s body. He looked up, making contact with him and immediately looking away in embarrassment. 

Bokuto sat down at the table, letting Akaashi go as he smiled softly. He looked over at Iwaizumi and back at Oikawa, opening his mouth to say something before he received a sharp hit under the ribs by Kuroo.

“Oikawa, why don’t you serve us today?” Kuroo asked, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips as the two brunettes could barely take their eyes off of one another. Kenma and Akaashi’s faces fell, but they kept their composure as Suga had called them over to help take dishes from the bar back to the kitchen.

“S-Sure!” Oikawa reached into his waistband and pulled out his notepad and pen, “What can I get you guys to drink?”

“A pint of Busch all around” Bokuto replied, nodding at the two he was with, “Thanks Oikawa!”

Oikawa nodded with a smile and scribbled it down before glancing up at Iwaizumi, giving him a playful wink and turning to head to the bar.

Suga was wiping down the counter, shaking his head with a soft grin as he saw Oikawa come near, “See something you like?”

Oikawa sighed dreamily, leaning across the counter and giving Suga his paper of scribbled drinks, “Yes…..Suga~ I think I found the man for me...he’s so handsome, have you seen him?!” he grinned.

Suga nodded, “Yes I have, he’s definitely a looker,” he chuckled, filling each glass at the tap, “Seems to be a bit shy too, which is the opposite of you,” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, sitting up a bit, “Suga, is he looking?” he whispered. Suga glanced over at the table, watching Kuroo laugh and his Bokuto with his menu, but Iwaizumi’s eyes were right on Oikawa.

“Oh yeah he is,” Suga nodded, turning to set the glasses on a serving tray for him. Oikawa smirked, reaching forward and standing on his toes to slowly take the tray, his skirt lifting higher and higher in the back, showing off his long legs and the slight curve under his ass.

Suga watched as Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and face grew dark red, looking away flustered. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, “What did I tell you about teasing the customers?” 

“But he’s just not any customer, is he?” Oikawa grinned, standing fully now as he put the tray up on his shoulder. 

_______________

The brunette strutted himself back to the table, serving their drinks, “Alright, do we know what we want for food?”

“The usual for us,” Bokuto smiled, nudging Kuroo, “What about you, Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa nodded, scribbling down four 6 pieces of wings, two with buffalo and two with honey barbeque. He looked up at Iwaizumi expectantly, watching as the darker brunette struggled to find something on the menu.

Bokuto laughed, “I think you were too focused on Oikawa to even look at the menu!”

Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed and Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Oh, is that so?” he moved to the other side of the table, letting himself brush up against Iwaizumi as he leaned in to look at the menu, “Hmm...I’d suggest the boneless with honey sriracha, that’s my favorite,” he purred softly. Iwaizumi swallowed hard and he nodded, “Then that’s what I’ll get..”

“Great! Give me a couple minutes and I’ll get that order going for ya!” Oikawa smiled, taking their menus and going over to the serving station. He began to plug their items into the computer when he felt a presence next to him, “Kenma, if you’re gonna tell me off for taking your table just do it now”

Kenma frowned, “That’s not what I was gonna say….I was gonna tell you, I..I talked to Akaashi the other day and he told me how he and Bokuto started dating. So I, I think I’m gonna tell Kuroo soon,”

Oikawa’s eyebrow raised and he turned to look at him, leaning back against the station, “Oh yeah?”

Kenma furrowed his brows, looking away, “And...I guess...well I was wondering…” he took a breath, “I saw you over there and you’re really good at flirting. You always have been with customers and I-I guess I was wondering if you could….”

He glanced up at Oikawa and was met with eyes full of anticipation, a sly grin on the taller’s face, “Go on, Kenma-kun~” 

Kenma balled his hands in fists and tugged at the hem of his skirt, “I-I..I was wondering if you could teach me how to flirt..”

“Oh please, Kenma, don’t stoop so low as to ask Oikawa for your help,” Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes as he had overheard their conversation and walked over just as Oikawa had squealed in response, hugging the blonde tightly.

“Why not?” Kenma asked, face squished against Oikawa’s chest cutely. “Yeah Akaashi! Why not?!” the brunette added, looking at Akaashi with narrowed eyes.

“Because you shouldn’t make Kuroo like you by trying to seduce him. He should come to that conclusion based on you being yourself,” Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest. Oikawa let Kenma go, making him brush out his now frizzy hair in annoyance.

“But I’m already trying to be myself..I’m always myself around Kuroo yet it’s not like he’s confessing to me,” Kenma replied softly, sneaking a glance over at their table, “So I need to try something different..”

“All I’m saying is that if this goes too far it could ruin your relationship with him,” Akaashi shrugged, hip jutted to one side as he looked down at him, “If you come on to him too strong he might push you as far away as he can because he doesn’t see you in that way”

“Don’t worry Akaashi, Kenma will be totally safe under my care. It’s not like I’m going to make him fuck Kuroo as soon as possible” Oikawa responded with a roll of his eyes. He winced when he felt Kenma punch his arm at his words before silently going back to the kitchen.

“Be careful with him, Oikawa. If you fuck this up, I won’t forgive you,” Akaashi said lowly, pressing his finger to his chest. Oikawa smirked, eyes staring straight into Akaashi’s with no fear as the other turned and walked away.

He heard a ring from the kitchen and swiftly made his way there to see his order was up. He put the baskets onto his tray and added a couple sides of ranch, just how he knew they liked it. Propping the tray up on his shoulder, he went back out to the main area and began to go to their table.

He smiled cheerfully when he arrived, passing out their food to them, “Anything else I can get for you boys today?” he asked. 

The three of them shook their heads as Oikawa took their empty glasses, “I’ll have Suga get you another round, this one is on the house,” he winked at Iwaizumi and turned to head to the bar. Kuroo snickered at how flustered Iwaizumi was. 

“Sugawaraaa~” Oikawa sang, watching as Suga lifted his head from looking down at papers with Daichi, “Hm?”

“Can you get these guys another round? I’ll pay for it,” Oikawa said, setting the glasses down. This made Daichi look up and survey the restaurant, eyes landing on their table, “How come? It’s just Bokuto and Kuroo” he asked, looking back at Oikawa.

“Oh well, there’s a special guest with them today too,” Suga cut in, smiling a bit, “So Oikawa wants to make a good first impression,”

Daichi sat up straighter to peek over Oikawa’s shoulder and saw Iwaizumi, “Oooooh, that guy over there? Very handsome,”

Oikawa blushed, shoving Daichi a bit, “Well don’t blatantly stare at him!” he whined, making Daichi chuckle and sit back a bit.

Suga shook his head, setting the now full glasses on the tray, “Sorry Oikawa, Daichi isn’t one for subtlety” 

With a breath, Oikawa picked up the tray and nodded at them, “Wish me luck!” he blew Suga a kiss and went back to their table.

“Ah, young love~” Suga hummed, leaning over the bar to watch Oikawa chat up the table. “Oh whatever, we’re still young,” Daichi replied.

“Mm, I know...but I sometimes miss the excitement and anticipation of a new love. I’m sure you do too,” he sighed, looking over at his husband who nodded, “I do, because look what it led me to? I wonderful marriage with the most beautiful boy in the world,”

Suga smirked, “You are one lucky guy!”

___________

“Kenma, I’ll see you later tonight right?” Kuroo smiled down at the blonde, shrugging on his jacket. Kenma nodded, looking up at him, “Mhmm...can we, can we order from that Chinese place on the corner?”

Kuroo grinned, ruffling his hair, “Of course, I’ll get your usual by the time you get home it’ll be there okay?”. Kenma leaned up instinctively into his touch, “Add pot stickers too…”

He nodded and withdrew his hand, making Kenma silently ache for the affection, “Whatever you want. Just text me if you change your mind”

They all said their goodbyes, with Bokuto pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek and giving his ass a squeeze under his skirt, making Akaashi flush furiously and pushing him out the door. The three servers went to go fold silverware together in the now empty restaurant.

“You didn’t say anything to Iwaizumi, Oikawa” Kenma stated flatly as he sat down, “I thought you liked him?”

Oikawa grinned, “Oh, I said something, just not vocally”. 

The other two looked at each other in confusion and shrugged as they started their task.

“Now, that we’re not busy and you’re going to be hanging out with Kuroo tonight,” Oikawa mused, looking across the table at Kenma, “let’s begin Operation Kuroken,”

_____________

“So what did you think?”

“Huh?”

“Of Hooters!”

Iwaizumi thought for a moment, looking at the two as he sat with them on the bus, “It was..interesting…”

Kuroo smirked, “Mm, yes, that tall brown haired beauty IS very interesting, isn’t he?” he leaned into Iwaizumi.

“Hey! You better not be talking about my Akaashi!” Bokuto bellowed, shoving Kuroo and making him cackle.

Iwaizumi listened as the two bickered, smiling to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his receipt, giving it one more look.

‘Text me!! xxx-xxx-xxxx ~Oikawa <3’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! This one might be the longest chapter yet! Once I started writing it I couldn't stop..I love imagining this playing out in my head, so I wanted to just keep going~


	7. Chapter 7: IwaOi & Kuroken

“Kenma-kun~ What do you normally wear around Kuroo?” Oikawa asked, leaning back in the booth as he watched the blonde tuck a napkin around a set of silverware, passing it to Akaashi to be taped.

“Hm, I dunno..normal clothes I guess. We’re roommates so he sees me in everything I wear,” Kenma shrugged flatly, eyes studying the silverware almost in a trance as he routinely folded them. Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Well duh, I know that. I meant what ARE your normal clothes? I only see you come and go from this place in sweats and a sweatshirt,”

Kenma paused, “Yeah, that’s what I wear.” 

Oikawa gasped, “No! That can’t be true! Please tell me you have at least a cute sweater or jeans? Just one pair?” he whined, pleading at him with his eyes.

Kenma glanced at his friend and shook his head, “Maybe, but it’s probably at home...I left all the stuff I didn’t want at my house when I moved on campus”

“Well dammit Kenma...that’s your issue! You need to surprise Kuroo! If you wear something out of the ordinary, he might see you in a different light than before! Suddenly, he’ll see you as cute, sweet, and soft Kenma...not just reliable, flat and kind Kenma,” 

Groaning, the blonde looked at Akaashi for help, who shrugged at him in response, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Oikawa might be onto something” 

Oikawa grinned, fist pumping the air, “Yes! Akaashi Keiji, is actually on my side!”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head, going back to his silverware, “I didn’t say that at all”

Pouting, Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Whatever, anyways...Kenma we need to get you a whole new wardrobe. We’ll go out after our afternoon shift tomorrow and go to the mall” 

Kenma was about to hastily decline before he stopped. No, he did ask Oikawa for help, so he’d have to at least try whatever he suggested.

Oikawa felt his thigh buzz and he reached under it, pulling out his phone. Oikawa’s biggest complaint about working at Hooters was the lack of pockets in the skirts. While he argued it would be a good place to keep pens, Sugawara replied by saying no pockets meant no way to carry or be on their phones while working. Thus, the reason why Oikawa’s was tucked under his thigh as he sat.

‘Hi, it’s Iwaizumi’ 

Blushing softly, he could feel his chest tighten with anticipation as he quickly tapped a response.  
‘Iwa-chan!!!! I can call you that, right? <3 <3’

He set his phone down and looked up at Kenma, “So now that we’ve got this whole looks thing down, we need to focus on your image anyways. You strike me as the no-nonsense, quiet, gamer type”

Kenma looked up at Oikawa, “H-how did you-”

“Oh please, you didn’t think I wouldn’t stalk my own coworkers on social media right? It took me a bit...but I am pretty familiar with the all-famous streamer, Kozuken,” he smirked, winking at him. 

“Fucking hell,” Kenma mummbled with a frown, deflating and laying his head on the table, “Great, so you found me out. Now what? Gonna make fun of me?”

Oikawa crossed his legs, “On the contrary, I think we can use that to our advantage. Our lovely Kuroo-san has to see you interact with male customers in a short skirt and top, but ALSO with a plethora of followers who donate you money just to watch you online...even though your playing video games”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “Oikawa..where are you going with this?” his tone was drawn out in warning as he wrapped the last set of silverware and put it in the pile.

“I’m saying...Kuroo cherishes you as a best friend and has to watch from the sidelines as people fawn over you one way or another. Use it to make him jealous. Get out of your comfort zone and interact with the customers more, talk and flirt with your stream’s followers” 

Kenma thought for a moment, “But it has to be enough to get his attention…”

“Right! That’s where I come in,” Oikawa smirked mischievously and leaned forward, feeling his phone buzz in his lap, “I’ll teach you my secrets,”

With a groan, Kenma agreed with a nod and got up to help Akaashi take the silverware to the serving stations. Oikawa pulled out his phone excitedly, fingers fumbling to open his message.

‘Sure, no one calls me that though. Guess that makes you special’

‘Oh trust me Iwa-chan, you don’t know the half of it ;)’ 

“Okay, how do we start?” Kenma asked, arms crossed over his chest as he came back and stood in front of Oikawa. The brunette smiled, “Well, you’ve seen the way I act with customers...and I think you got a pretty good look at what I did with Iwaizumi. Mimic that”

“Step back and then walk towards me. Put your legs one in front of the other with a slight stretch to make them look longer, then sway your hips,” he instructed, watching Kenma with eager eyes.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde did as he was told and walked toward him.

“Chin up! Don’t look at the ground!” Oikawa called out. Wincing, Kenma lifted his head. “Turn your nose up, like you’re better than everyone in the room,”.

Backing up, Kenma started again, following his instructions. Once he reached Oikawa, he received a nod in approval, “Needs a bit of work, but it makes you look way more confident than before. Keep practicing that and try it on the customers tonight,”

Oikawa thought for a moment, “Hm, now let’s work on small things you can do to sedu-”

“OIKAWA! KENMA!” Suga shouted, causing them both to jump in surprise, “If you two are going to be goofing off, at least put some work into it! Go clean the bathrooms!”

With a groan, the two went to the supply closet and got a couple dustpans, cleaning solution buckets and made a mop, taking it to the bathrooms. Oikawa propped the door open with the trash can and put gloves on, handing Kenma a dustpan as he went to work on wiping everything down.

“As I was saying...try to add little gestures to your conversations with people. Bat your eyes, bite your lip, pitch your voice just a bit higher and add a little whine,” Oikawa explained, on his knees as he scrubbed at the toilet, his face pinched in disgust as he did it quickly. He could hear Kenma sweeping in the stall next to him, “Really? I have to do all that?”

“Look, if this doesn’t work with Kuroo it will for sure work with your customers and increase your tips. Before you know it, you’ll be doubling them in no time,” he replied.

“Okay….anything else I should do?”

“When it comes to Kuroo specifically, you need to do these things..but tone them down. I’ll admit, Akaashi is partially right about not being too rash towards him. But, maybe instead of completely changing your personality, be more affectionate. Kuroo comes off as a physical guy, always hitting Bokuto, patting you on the head...receiving that affection back unprompted might ignite something in him.” Oikawa replied. He was met with silence, so he stood and turned, locking eyes with Kenma’s fearful ones.

“A-are…..are you some kind of romance God?” Kenma whispered. Oikawa laughed, “Of course not! I just think if you thought a bit more about the way Kuroo is, you can use his likes and your current state to drive some sort of romantic force between you two,”

____________

Oikawa collapsed into his bed, groaning as he stretched out his tired limbs. After coming home and smelling of fried spicy food and stale beer, he showered and threw his uniform in the wash. Now he was squeaky clean and dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts, curling up as he opened his phone.

‘I’m an engineering major, so ya know...super exciting stuff’ Iwaizumi had texted. The two had spent the rest of the day texting nonstop, or when Oikawa could get away with responding when Suga wasn’t around.

‘Really?! So you’re SUPER smart then! I’m a chem major, same program as Kuroo-san :))’ 

‘Wow, didn’t pick you to be in science. You seem like a performing arts major to me’

Oikawa gasped to himself. Performing arts?! He’d never associate himself with their college’s theatre program. Not unless it guaranteed a one way ticket to Broadway.

‘Hell no! I’m too pretty for that program, I’d get cast as every lead and it wouldn’t be fair to the others:(‘

‘I actually lol’d...you’re full of yourself, aren’t you?:)’

Oikawa bit his lip, stomach fluttering at the thought of Iwaizumi laying in his bed and laughing at his text. Was it deep, like his voice? Or was it filled with soft air as it went up an octave? Blushing, he typed back his response.

‘Just a little bit ;) I know it’s hard to tell’

With a soft sigh, Oikawa could feel his eyes grow heavy, so he made sure to set his alarm for his shift tomorrow and put it on high nightstand. Pulling the blankets over him, he let his mind drift off with images of Iwaizumi, reaching to remember his voice.

As he fell asleep, Oikawa missed the soft buzz and soft light of his phone screen as it lit up with a glow. New notification.

‘Get coffee with me some time soon. I want to see you again’

__________________

“Kenmaaa! Just in time!”

Kenma groaned, letting his bag fall as he entered his dorm. His body was sore and he was exhausted. He smiled softly, hearing Kuroo’s voice. He looked over to see him sitting on his bed, holding a sack of takeout.

“Got those pot stickers too, half fried, half steamed” Kuroo rummaged through the bag. Kenma walked in and flopped down next to him, “God I’m so tired…” he whined.

Kuroo chuckled, patting Kenma’s belly softly, “Yeah? Should I feed you then?” he teased, pulling out a potsticker and pressing it to Kenma’s lips. Instinctively, the blonde opened his mouth and took a bite, humming at the savory sweetness of the dumpling. Kuroo tossed the rest of it in his own mouth and sat back, taking out their dinners and placing Kenma’s on his chest. 

Kenma sat up, reaching for some chopsticks and opening his container, “Hm, orange chicken...my favorite” He began to eat quickly, his stomach had been running on empty almost all day. Kuroo leaned back against the wall, legs stretched over his bed, “Are you streaming tonight?”

Pulling his knees up, Kenma ate his food thoughtfully. Should he stream? He didn’t want to, but...if he could use what Oikawa taught him earlier. He bit his lip, “Hm, yeah...I think I will,”

With another bite, he cautiously let himself lean up against Kuroo a bit, the taller man’s warmth practically radiating off him. They were shoulder to shoulder, sides touching gently as they ate together. 

“How was work?”

“Fine…”

“Iwaizumi really has a thing for Oikawa. I’ve never seen that guy smile, let alone blush! He’s such a hard head around everyone, but he’s overall really nice and fucking hilarious. Bokuto loves him to death, but Bokuto loves new people we meet anyways” Kuroo went on, eating his chow mein.

Kenma sat and listened. This was their normal; Kuroo talked and Kenma listened. It had been that way since they were kids. Some people thought it was strange, that Kuroo was rude as though he were talking over Kenma. But Kenma preferred it this way….and besides, he liked the sound of Kuroo’s voice.

“...and then the professor singled him out in front of everyone, I was dying,” Kuroo chuckled. Blinking, Kenma nodded with a soft hum. He totally zoned out what he was saying...whoops! The two chatted a bit more before Kuroo got up to clean up from their food and Kenma began setting up his stream. His dorm desk had his monitor and PC all ready to go, so he just needed to put on his cat-eared headphones and turn on his LEDs.

Kenma signed in and began his stream, pulling up an online game to play. As soon as most of his followers had joined, he greeted them. Now, to put Oikawa’s words into work.

“Hello everyone! Thank you guys so much for logging on tonight~”

Kuroo’s head lifted from its spot on his pillow, frowning in confusion as he looked over at Kenma. He didn’t mind just listening to Kenma stream, or watching...it was pretty therapeutic as the room filled with the sounds of Kenma’s soft voice and music from the game. But this was unusual...greeting his fans like this?

Kenma continued to play his game, making soft commentary every once in a while. Nothing changed, until a follower donated him money.

“$40?! Thank you robotHead83~! Your contribution doesn’t go unnoticed,” he winked into the camera, making his voice soft and sweet. Just like that, more donations came in, each one receiving a soft sweet thank you as he bat his eyelashes or winked at the camera. 

Kuroo glanced over at him, eyes narrowed a bit. What’s going on?

“Mm, it’s getting hot in here..” he whined, pouting as he took off his headphones and pulled his sweatshirt off, revealing a plain white crop top underneath, “That’s better!”

Kuroo felt his cheeks warm as he watched from his bed. He quickly signed into Kenma’s stream as a guest and his eyes widened, reading the comments.

‘Kenma-kuuun! You’re so cute!! :3’

‘I like this new Kenma! So sweet! You deserve all the love, baby!’

‘His body looks so soft..I wonder what he tastes like…’

Kuroo scrunched up his nose at the comments that were flooding in. More people were donating every minute now. He looked up to see Kenma’s cheeks turn a soft pink, Kuroo knew he must be seeing this. 

‘How much to take the top off? ;)’

‘If I donate $500 can I get a private chat?!’

‘Bet that sweet voice sounds even sweeter in bed,’

Kuroo’s stomach was boiling, his fingers shaking with anger as he read through the comments. He sat up abruptly, looking directly at Kenma.

“Turn it off.”

Kenma jumped at Kuroo’s deep voice, the tone dripping with anger. He looked over his shoulder at him, “What? What’s wrong?”

“I said turn it off.”

Kenma furrowed his brows in confusion, “Kuroo...I’m in the middle of a stream, I need to finish out this level,” 

The blonde turned back to the screen when it ‘pinged’, notifying another comment.

‘God...the things I would do to him ;)’

With a grunt, Kuroo got up and stalked over to Kenma’s set up, reaching over and pulling the plug on his computer. The system went black, and Kenma took his headphones off angrily.

“Kuroo! What the hell?!” Kenma shouted, looking up at him. Kuroo leaned down to his height, the tips of their noses brushing at the closeness, “Nobody gets to talk to you like that. No one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh~ let the drama begin!!!  
> Ya'll the amount of support I've gotten in the past 24 hours has been INSANE! I love you all and I'm writing this fic for YOU <3 THANK YOU!!


	8. Chapter 8: IwaOi & Kuroken

Kenma stood, eyes narrowed on Kuroo’s gaze. He could feel his heart racing at their closeness. He had never seen his best friend this angry before. Did he make the right decision? Did Oikawa’s plan backfire on him?

“Why should it matter to you?! I’m the one streaming, you aren’t! You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do,” Kenma replied. He pretended not to notice the way Kuroo’s eyes drifted down over his loose crop top and flat stomach, sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

“I’m just trying to keep you away from creeps like that online! Did you see what they were saying?” Kuroo grunted, shaking his head as he broke his gaze from Kenma’s body. Kenma shook his head, “So? If they’re paying me then that’s all that matters.”

Kuroo let out a sigh in frustration, “So you’ll let someone degrade you if they pay you?! Kenma, have some fucking decency!” 

With a huff, Kenma reached behind Kuroo to plug his computer back in, “What if Bokuto was doing this? Hm? Would you say something then?” Kuroo looked at him, leaning back against Kenma’s bed frame and crossing his arms over his chest, “No that’s different,”

“Oh really? Different because Bokuto is big and macho, right? Because he can stand up for himself and I can’t?” Kenma stood, looking up at Kuroo with a stoic expression.

“N-no that’s not what I-”

“Then, what is it?”

Kenma noticed the way Kuroo’s cheeks turned light pink, the tips of his ears burning with a blush. Is Kuroo...embarrassed? No. He’s probably just so frustrated he’s getting flustered. The dark haired man looked away at the wall, gritting his teeth, “I-it’s...nothing. Just forget about it.”

Opening his mouth to snarkily reply, Kenma could tell that Kuroo was upset and he didn’t want to make it go any further. He swallowed hard and sighed, “Fine. But interrupt my stream like that again….” Kenma warned, moving closer to him, “And you can count on no more complimentary onion rings when I’m serving your table,”

He watched as Kuroo relaxed, his whole demeanor softening as he laughed, “Noo! Kenma you wouldn’t dare!” he smirked, shaking his head as he patted Kenma’s shoulder. The blonde smiled softly with a shrug, “You never know, I just might,”

Kuroo went back to his side of the room, gathering his clothes, “I’m gonna go take a shower, I’m beat,” he grabbed his towel and shower caddy, giving a slight wave to Kenma before going out into the hall. 

Kenma changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, turning the lights off and getting comfortable. He went on his phone and quickly typed out a status update to his followers, telling them his wifi went out and that he’ll be back to streaming soon. He could hear Kuroo come back into the room and the rustling of blankets, before he let out a deep sigh.

Blushing, Kenma smiled softly, it worked. Oikawa’s tips had actually worked. Now, to implement the same strategy at work. 

_______________

“Oh my fucking god I have nothing to wear!!” Oikawa whined, standing in front of his full length mirror. He grimaced at his reflection and fell back onto his bed with an exasperated sigh. It was an hour before he was meeting Iwaizumi at Johsai Coffee Co.

Oikawa had never been but Iwaizumi was insistent on going. Through texting, Oikawa began to see Iwaizumi’s personality grow more and more as they became more open with one another. He was so quiet and reserved back at Hooters, yet there was still a seriousness about him that made Oikawa that more attracted to the man.

He remembered when he woke up and saw his text earlier that morning, practically squealing as he jumped out of bed with excitement. 

‘Get coffee with me sometime soon. I want to see you again’

His heart was hammering in his chest. Iwaizumi was different, he told Oikawa exactly what he wanted, no questions asked. There was no, ‘Wanna go out?’ or ‘You free Sunday?’, he was straight to the point. 

Oikawa sat up and looked at himself once again, maybe it was the sweater? Yeah, that’s it. He stripped off his sweater and changed it for another one. He stepped back and looked at himself. Brown corduroy pants cuffed at the ankles, black belt and a cable knit soft tan sweater. He nodded in approval and went to brush out his hair, making it more fluffy yet tamed. 

For an extra confidence boost, he winked at himself in the mirror and picked up his phone, calling one of his old childhood friends.

“Hey,” came a voice from the phone.

“Matsukawa! My dear old friend, I need you to rate this fit on a scale from old grandpa to bangable sex god” Oikawa replied, grinning into the camera.

“Those are two extremes...but fine, let me see,” Matsukawa sighed.

Oikawa switched the camera and struck a pose in the mirror, ‘“How’s this?”  
“Hmm...is bangable grandpa an option?” Matsukawa laughed. 

“Yes! That’s what I was going for more or less. I need to match the vibe ya know, it’s a coffee shop date so I can’t be extremely provocative, but I don’t want to be too modest” Oikawa nodded.

“Wear your glasses, it’ll make it look more put together” Matsukawa suggested, tossing a handful of cheetos into his mouth. Oikawa nodded, putting on his half rimmed glasses and looking at himself from every angle.

‘How’s my ass look? Flat?”

“Your ass is always flat”

“HEY!” Oikawa patted, jutting his hips back and shaking his ass at Matsukawa in the mirror, “I make up for it with everything else...and it’s not THAT bad! Don’t make me regret asking you for advice,”

Matsukawa laughed, “I’m teasing. You look great and you have to send me a picture of this guy,”

Oikawa sighed, thinking for a moment as he turned off his bathroom light and went back into his room, flopping down onto his bed “Ya know..I don’t think this guy has any social media.”

“Well if he’s gonna even think about dating Tooru Oikawa, he needs to get on that soon” Matsukawa grinned.

“Ugh I know..but I think it’s kinda cool how like, mysterious he is. He’s super laid back but not? He TOLD me I was getting coffee with him, he didn’t ask! And I dunno...I kinda liked it,” Oikawa smirked, reaching over to his nightstand and applying some lip balm.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, “Christ Oikawa, you don’t need to dive deep into your kinks with him yet,” he chuckled when he received a pissed look from the brunette, “Anyways I gotta go, I’m babysitting right now and I heard a bunch of shit fall in the other room. Good luck!”

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you later,” Oikawa replied, giving him a wave before ending the call. He sat up and took a deep breath before gathering his things and checking the bus schedule.

__________________

“Oh my god am I late?! Were you waiting long?!” Oikawa gasped, rushing over when he saw Iwaizumi leaning up against the side of the coffee shop. The man looked up from his phone at Oikawa and blushed softly at the sight of him. Seeing Oikawa in clothes other than his work uniform was something else. It made him look more, real, giving him more depth to his personality. 

“Nah I’m just always chronically early to things,” Iwaizumi replied, putting his phone in his pocket. He wore a jean jacket and black pants with a gray hoodie underneath. Normally, Oikawa would have dismissed this outfit as lazy “straight frat boy” vibes, but he found it endearing on him...it seemed to match his demeanor well. Oikawa laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Oh no, Iwa-chan...we might not be too compatible then, I’m always running late!”

With a small grin, Iwaizumi kicked off the wall he was leaning on and turned to the door, ushering Oikawa in with his hand ever-so-gently touching his lower back to guide him, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep you in check” he replied lowly.

Oikawa could feel his knees almost buckle. Did Iwaizumi just say that? In public?! Granted no one could’ve heard him, but still! His heart pounded and he said nothing, for once, speechless.

They walked in and were hit with the deep smell of roasted coffee beans. The entire shop was dimmed with bookshelves lining the walls. Old Edison bulbs hung from the ceiling and soft jazz echoed through the room. There were old chairs and tables, mismatched in the perfect way. In the corner was a reading nook with a fireplace crackling. Oikawa felt himself get giddy with happiness, this was the perfect date for a gloomy afternoon.

He blinked back to reality as they stepped up to the counter. He looked up at the chalkboard menu and hummed, “Iwa-chaan~ What do you recommend?” 

“I normally just get an americano...but for you,” his eyes flitted through the menu before looking at the barista, “Could I get an americano and a cinnamon maple latte?”. The barista nodded and rang up his order, taking Iwaizumi’s card before Oikawa even had the chance to protest. 

The two sat down in the corner near the fireplace and next to the window on velvety soft green armchairs to wait for their order. Oikawa grinned, “Cinnamon maple, huh? What made you order me that?”

Iwaizumi sat back in his chair, shrugging, “Just a feeling I had. It’s what your eyes remind me of,”. Oikawa blushed bright red, no one had ever compared the color of his eyes to such a sweet pairing before. “I don’t know what happened to the Iwaizumi I met at Hooters..but I’m really liking this one~” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Yeahhhh, well I was kinda out of my comfort zone there. I’m not too open in those situations like Kuroo and Bokuto are. Plus I didn’t want to come across disrespectful in any way,”

Oikawa smiled, “Disrespectful? You must not know half the customers we serve,”

“Is it hard? I mean, having people say things or do things like that to you while you work?”

Oikawa thought for a moment, “It was at first...but Sugawara-san really helped in the beginning. I grew a thick skin and just had to realize that I’m better than any man that walks through that door and thinks he can get away with touching me or saying something to me. In my eyes, they’re scum. When I serve them, I’m doing THEM a favor by simply being in my presence,”

Iwaizumi laughed, “That’s amazing! Well you seem good at what you do,”

The barista dropped off their drinks and Oikawa let his hands wrap around the sides of the orange mug, letting the scent of sweet cinnamon and honey’d maple waft a bit. He lifted the cup and took a sip, eyes widening, “This is delicious!”

Iwaizumi smiled gently over the rim of his mug, “I’m glad you like it,”. Oikawa took another sip before setting it back down, “So Iwa-chan...do you work anywhere?”

The latter shook his head, “Not right now, but in the summers I work at a country club in my hometown. I manage the grounds”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, imagining shirtless Iwa mowing a field of green or pulling weeds, in country club uniform driving a golf cart in the sun, “Huh, I would’ve picked you out to be in a more technical field, given your major,”

“Nah, my family owns the club so I’m basically forced to work there until I graduate and get a full time job,” He replied, sipping his drink. Holy shit! Oikawa not only landed the attention of this super hot guy...but he’s rich too?!

“That’s cool! I’d love to come visit sometime...I’m an excellent tennis and sand volleyball player,” Oikawa winked, bringing his mug to his lips.

“Oh I don’t know about that~ I’ve taken tennis lessons for years so I’m pretty top notch,” Iwaizumi grinned, letting his foot brush up against Oikawa’s ankle. Oikawa felt his belly grow warm with anticipation, “Mh, oh yeah? It’s settled then. You and me, this summer, tennis competition,”

Iwaizumi agreed with a chuckle, leaning back in his chair. They pause in conversation as they both took in their surroundings.

“Do you do this a lot?” 

“Hm?” Oikawa raised his eyebrow, turning back to Iwaizumi who had been gazing at Oikawa for a few moments now. The soft brunette blushed when he locked eyes with the other, feeling a bit self-conscious under his deep gaze.

“Go on dates, I mean. I’m sure loads of guys beg to go out with you,” Iwaizumi explained, taking another drink. 

Oikawa shook his head, “No...I mean I’ve had a few guys ask but no one I’m interested in. In fact, no one really approaches me about that sort of thing anyways….like dates and stuff,”

“Why not?”

Oikawa bit his lip, “Probably because I come off too strong. I’m overly confident and that can be intimidating to people”

Iwaizumi let his lips curl into a soft smile, “I thought you were intimidating at first, but it only made me want to get to know you more. I find it endearing,” 

There it was again, Iwaizumi’s foot brushing up his ankle and now dipping along the shape of his calf. “Really? I...I guess you’re the first person who’s ever said that to me..” Oikawa replied softly.

“Good, because I want to be that person,” he hummed. 

“Iwa-chaannn, don’t say such cheesy things!” Oikawa pouted, feeling his cheeks flush darker. 

“Hmm, I don’t think I will... I think you like it,” Iwaizumi grinned.

Puffing his cheeks cutely, Oikawa swallowed his pride and drank the rest of his latte, unable to deny him. 

“Do you maybe wanna catch a movie or something?” Iwaizumi offered, noticing that Oikawa had finished and he was almost done as well.

“Damn, I’d love to but I gotta go back home and get ready for my shift tonight,” Oikawa groaned, slumping back in his seat dramatically. Iwaizumi finished his drink and nodded, “It’s alright, we can go another time. Here, I’ll walk you to the bus stop,”

The two stood and cleared their cups, thanking the baristas on the way out. The air was getting noticeably chillier now that winter was only a couple weeks away. Iwaizumi walked beside Oikawa to the bus stop down the block.

Once there, Oikawa turned to him, cheeks a bit rosy from the cold, “Thanks for taking me out today, I had fun! And I hate to admit it, but you might’ve just brought me to my favorite coffee place now,” 

Iwaizumi smiled gently, “Glad you liked it,” he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and gazed at Oikawa. He leaned up a bit, tilting his head and pressing his lips to his cheek, “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

With that, Iwaizumi turned and walked away in the opposite direction, leaving a giddy blushing Oikawa speechless at the bus stop with his hand pressed to his cheek.

_______________

“Ow! Ow! Shit-!” Kenma gripped the sink tightly, knuckles turning white.

“Don’t be a fucking baby, beauty is pain,” 

“But it hurts like a bitch!”

“Well if you brushed your hair, I dunno...even just once every two days it wouldn’t be like this!” Oikawa shot back.

Oikawa, Kenma and Akaashi were huddled in the staff bathroom together before their shift. They had been changing into their uniforms when Kenma, dumbly, let it slip that Oikawa’s tips of flirtation had actually worked. Thus causing the brunette to fill with pride and spring into action by dragging Kenma into the bathroom. Akaashi had followed to ensure safety...and maybe out of a bit of curiosity as well.

“Okay...now let’s shake it a little, pull out a couple pieces..voila!” Oikawa stepped back, admiring his work.

Kenma looked in the mirror. His hair was tied up in a loose yet well put together messy bun, way different than normally keeping his hair down.

“This way everyone, especially Kuroo-san, can see those gorgeous collarbone and neck! Plus you never wear your hair like this, so it’s a surprise even of itself,” Oikawa explained, arms crossed over his chest proudly. 

Kenma met Akaashi’s eyes in the mirror, looking for help, but Akaashi shrugged, “You do look really good Kenma,”

“Wait! One more thing!” Oikawa pulled a little jar out of his bag and leaned in, applying lip balm to his lips and on his lashes, making the blonde wince at how close he was to him.

“Makes your eyelashes longer and your lips glossier! No one will be able to take their eyes off of you tonight,” he smiled, zipping up his bag.

Kenma took a deep breath, “Okay….I’m ready…”. He stood up straight in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, the two brunettes following behind. They stopped at the bar and watched as Kenma greeted the first pair of customers who walked in as soon as Daichi had opened. Both men could barely speak as they followed Kenma to a table.

“I’m so proud!!” Oikawa squealed, hands over his mouth in astonishment as he watched the way the blonde used his hips and walked confidently. Akaashi sighed, holding a stack of menus, “I gotta say...you may piss me off most of the time, but you’re not too bad when you help others, Oikawa. You can be a good friend,”

Oikawa gasped, “I CAN be a good friend?! You must mean I AM a good friend! Akaashi-kuuuun!” chasing after him into the kitchen as their evening dinner shift began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! You GUYS, the sheer support you give me is making me pump out these chapters with so many ideas! (And also bc there's a snow storm so I didn't have to go into work today hehehehhee) But fr though I couldn't stop smiling reading all your comments, and I hope to keep giving you all what you want :)


	9. Chapter 9: Kuroken

Kenma sighed, tapping in an order into the computer. All this “caring about how you look and act” was starting to take a toll on his energy. He glanced up, watching Oikawa move around the restaurant with a bounce in his step. How could he do it?

With a deep breath, he finished the order and went into the kitchen to see Daichi speaking to the line cooks sternly. Kenma watched, feeling a bit bad that they were being told off a bit for being too slow...but he also was relieved that Daichi was saying something and the servers didn’t have to fend for themselves.

He jumped a bit when the bell rang and he leaned up on his toes to check the order on the counter, yup, table 10. He grabbed a tray and lined the wing baskets up on it, checking his notes before taking it out to the restaurant. 

For the past few hours, Kenma noticed a significant increase in tips. People were more drawn to him; leaning closer, being more flirtatious. He didn’t mind the extra attention, especially if it meant racking up cash.

“Three 12-piece honey barbeques, a 6-piece garlic parm and 2 6-piece buffalos….can I get you anything else?” Kenma smiled sweetly, tucking the now empty tray under his arm and cocking his head to the side cutely.

“I think we’re all good here, sweetheart,” one of the men grinned, not being secretive in the slightest as he looked Kenma up and down.

“Enjoy!” he replied, giving them a wink before turning on his heel and sauntering off, making sure to move his hips just like Oikawa said. 

He put his tray down at the serving station and sighed, surveying the dining room. Akaashi came over to use the computer, tapping in his order swiftly, “Bokuto texted me, him and Kuroo will be here in an hour,”

“Hu...WHAT?” Kenma’s eyes widened and he looked over at Akaashi, “Shit, I can’t let Kuroo see me like this! I-it’s too much!”

Akaashi frowned, “I thought that was why Oikawa dressed you up?”

“Well it was supposed to be for practice, b-but I don’t think I’m ready for Kuroo to see me like this…” Kenma groaned, leaning his head down onto the station’s table top. Akaashi sighed, smoothing out his skirt, “As much as I don’t want to agree with Oikawa...he’s right. You’ve done well so far today, you just need to rip the bandage off,”

“Akaashiiii you’re supposed to be on my side!” Kenma whined softly, pouting. He felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing softly, “And I am...but I’m on your side in the fact that I want you to be with Kuroo as much as you do. If that means having to do this much to make him realize it, then go for it”

Kenma looked up at him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, “All this, though? He’s so dense I feel like I have to put on a fucking show for him…”

Akaashi chuckled, “I know it seems like a lot, but the payoff will be worth it. Once he realizes how much he cares for you and wants you, he will spend the rest of his time making you feel special. Then you won’t need all this extra crap,”

Kenma swallowed hard, because as much as he didn’t want to hear it, Akaashi was right. Seeing the way Kuroo had acted last night, Kenma knew there was something there that he wasn’t telling him. 

“I hope you’re right…” the blonde replied softly. He sat up and stretched a bit, skirt lifting up his slender thighs, “Mmgh...tell me when he gets here, okay?”

Kenma went to go check on his tables, making sure they had everything they needed. For the next hour, he kept glancing up at the clock anxiously as minutes ticked by. How would he react? Would he even notice? Knowing Kuroo, he probably would barely register Kenma’s new look and it would be back to the normal antics of gentle smiles and soft head pats.

_________________

Akaashi was cleaning off the bar, on his toes a bit as he reached over and scrubbed at the sticky countertop, with Suga on the other side gathering dirty glasses to take to the kitchen. 

“Well hey there, sexy” came a purr. Akaashi flushed, knowing exactly whose voice that was. He turned, back pressed against the counter as he became face to face with his boyfriend. 

“Bokuto-san~” Akaashi smiled, reaching up to wrap his arms around his broad shoulders and pull him in for a quick kiss. Bokuto couldn’t help but reach down to grip the back of Akaashi’s thighs tightly.

With a soft whimper, Akaashi pulled away, “I’m still on the clock,” he warned, receiving a pout in response. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, noticing Kuroo was looking around for Kenma.

“Follow me,” He instructed, grabbing a couple sets of silverware and bringing them into the dining room. They two sat down and Akaashi bit back a laugh, Kuroo looked so desperate for even a glimpse of Kenma.

“He’s probably finishing out his last table’s order. I’ll make sure he comes and waits on you guys,” Akaashi said. Bokuto sighed, “But Akaaashiii, I want you to be our server,” 

Akaashi was about to reply when the doors to the kitchen swung open and out came Kenma, holding a tray up on his shoulder. It was as though time stood still for a second, with his aura being almost completely different. With his hair away from his face, he looked much softer...cheeks flushed, lips parted and skin glowing from the exertion of running around the restaurant. He seemed curvier, but maybe it was the way his swung his hips, making his way to deliver his table’s food.

“Holy fuck Kenma looks-” Bokuto yelped when Kuroo punched his arm particularly hard, both men in a daze. Akaashi grinned, walking back to where Oikawa was folding silverware at a table so they could watch from a distance.

Kenma smiled pleasantly and waved to his customers after giving them their food. He turned on his heel and was face to face with two sets of familiar eyes. He froze, Kuroo was here.

Mustering up all his courage he sauntered over to them, “Hey guys, whatcha drinking today?”

Kuroo was at a loss for words, unlike his friend.

“Kenma! Dude this new look looks great on you! I’ve never seen your hair up like this before..you should do it more often,” Bokuto grinned. 

Smiling shyly, Kenma tucked a loose piece of his bun behind his ear, “Thanks Bokuto~ just thought I’d try something new…”

Bokuto couldn’t help but feel himself blush, Kenma was just too cute! 

“Beer.”

“What?”

“We want beer,” Kuroo repeated, averting his gaze from Kenma. The blonde furrowed his brows a bit, was Kuroo mad?

“Okay! I’ll be right back!” He turned and went to the bar to grab a couple pints from Suga. He grit his teeth, back turned to them. Shit. Fuck. Kuroo seemed pissed...was it because he was being a little flirty with Bokuto?

About to give up and just call the whole plan off, he stopped himself. No. He was doing this to piss Kuroo off, to get his attention. He WANTED Kuroo to be mad. No, he NEEDED Kuroo to be mad. After years of pining for his best friend who was completely oblivious, it was about time to let this happen.  
Kenma gripped the beer glasses tightly, noticing a couple of older men walk in and sit at the bar. He paused, watching Suga greet them and hand them menus. “Suga!” Kenma whispered, waving him over.

The grey haired beauty walked over, leaning on the counter, “What’s up?”

“Uhm...can I wait on those guys?” Kenma asked, eyeing the two men. Sugawara grinned, “Is this a part of your plan?” 

“Alright~ Just so you know...the one on the left has a thing for being called ‘sir’ “ he whispered. Kenma nodded, thanking him before turning to go back to Bokuto and Kuroo.

“The usual?” Kenma asked, cocking his head to the side cutely as he set their drinks down, hand on his hip.

Kuroo grunted with a nod as Bokuto smiled, “Yeah! And can you add an extra side of ranch to mine?”

“Of course!” Kenma replied, “I’ll get that put in for you,” He made his way to the serving station computer and tapped in their order. He took a deep breath and looked at the bar...with closing being in an hour, this was his last chance.

Kenma used his hips and hiked his skirt up a bit more, walking to the bar with a sweet smile. He stood on his tip toes to lean up on the counter beside them, being a bit shorter than the average person. “Hi sirs! What can I get for you today?”

“Well hey there pretty boy,” the one with the mustache greeted, “We don’t often get the attention of you,”

Kenma pouted, “I’m sorry~ you know you can always request for me to serve you. And today I just happen to have room for one more table, so you should feel extra special!”

The other bearded one grinned, leaning back on his stool and taking a long look at him up and down, “Mm, you bet we do. Now, if we could get some beers that would be great,”

Kenma nodded with enthusiasm, almost skipping to the other side of the counter. He grabbed two glasses and used the tap to fill them up. Standing up on his toes a bit, he knew the back of his skirt was riding up high on his thighs, so close to revealing what was underneath. There was no mistaking the heated looks he was being given behind him.

He bit his lip, spilling one a bit on his skirt. When he turned, he blushed, “Oops..made a bit of a mess~ I’m sorry sir…” looking up at the one on the left with soft eyes.

The man chuckled, “Poor princess, now your skirt is all messy…” he took a swig of his beer, “Too bad you couldn’t just rid of it, I’m sure you don’t want to be smelling of beer for the rest of the night”

Kenma blushed cutely, “I think you just want to see what’s under it,”

The other grinned, “Only if you let us~ We definitely wouldn’t say no,” Kenma made his way around the counter, asking to take their order.

“Jesus Kuroo, you’re gonna break your glass,” Bokuto remarked, raising an eyebrow as he noticed how white his knuckles were as he gripped his beer. He followed his friend’s gaze over to Kenma.

The two watched as Kenma nodded and scribbled down his notes before giving them a little wave and twirling on his heel, making his skirt swing. 

_______________

Kenma was just finishing putting the men’s orders in when he heard the bell from the kitchen. He walked in and gathered up Kuroo and Bokuto’s orders. He brought them back to their table with a sweet smile, “Here ya go!”

Bokuto stifled a chuckle, practically feeling the dark energy radiating off of Kuroo as he gazed at Kenma with narrow eyes, “Extra ranch too. Anything else I can get for ya?” Kenma asked.

Bokuto shook his head, “I think we’re good! Thanks!”. Kuroo stayed silent as he began to eat, eyes now moving from Kenma back to the men at the bar who were whispering and smirking, looking at the blonde.

Kenma nodded and went to go sit with Oikawa and Akaashi as he waited for the men at the bar to get their food. 

“My young pupil, you are excelling at this,” Oikawa sighed dreamily, “I’ve never been prouder!”

“Thanks,” Kenma muttered, letting a bit of his regular personality come out, “I’m exhausted and I don’t even know if it’s working,”

“Oh it’s working.” Akaashi replied with a nod, “It’s definitely working.”

_____________

About 15 minutes later Kenma heard the bell ring in the kitchen and he got up to go get his last order. He made sure it was correct before putting it on the tray and with a deep breath, walked out and to the bar. He could feel the hem of his skirt brushing the back of his legs as he swung his hips.

He flashed a smile to the men at the bar and handed them their food, “Here you go!” he grinned.

The mustache man smiled back, “You’re an angel, delivering us food AND beautiful?”

“Th-thank you, sir,” Kenma replied back sweetly, batting his eyelashes. The man groaned, letting Kenma give out their wing baskets before setting his tray down.

“Anything else I can get for you?”

The bearded man shook his head, “No, thank you princess” he began to eat. Kenma looked over at the mustached man, noticing how he didn’t say anything. His uncrossed his arms from his chest and leaned in close to Kenma.

“You’ve done such a good job for us~ There’s something I may also like…” he purred. Kenma swallowed hard, blushing at how close he was. Suga must’ve gotten them refills when he was gone earlier, because the smell of beer was eminent on their breath. 

“And what’s that, sir?” Kenma asked softly, biting his lip as he felt the man’s fingertips glide along his side.

“I’d like to give you a reward for being such a great server,” he grinned, moving his hand down to rest on the small of his back, thumb brushing against the back of the waistband of his skirt. Kenma tensed up, shit. This wasn’t what he planned to get himself into.

“O-oh, really? You don’t have to….” Kenma replied with a gulp. The man chuckled, leaning in close to his ear, “Oh but I want to, pretty thing~ you deserve everything I wanna give to you,”

His hand moved lower to rest on the curve of his ass lightly, making Kenma squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment. Was he going to just let this happen? What should he do? Suga was in the back with Daichi..Oikawa and Akaashi were out of eyesight so they probably had no idea what was going on.

He could feel the man begin to curl his fingers, as he were to squeeze his ass, until he heard a loud commotion. 

Opening his eyes, he gasped, Kuroo’s hand on the bottom of the man’s wing basket, having shoved it directly in his face. Kenma stepped back out of the way and watched as Kuroo flung the basket onto the floor and grabbed the man by his collar, hoisting him up and out of his chair.

“I should bash your fucking face in for touching him like that,” Kuroo growled, eyes dark and narrowed dangerously, baring his teeth. His body was almost trembling with rage as he gripped the man’s shirt.

The older man could barely speak, in both shock and fear. Suddenly, Daichi appeared around the corner with the rest of the staff behind him. “HEY! Break it up!” he bellowed, shoving Kuroo off the man.

“Kenma! What happened?!” Suga asked worriedly, rushing over to the blonde and wrapping an arm around Kenma’s slender shoulders.

“This disgusting pervert thought he could get away with touching Kenma and saying nasty shit!” Kuroo replied, whipping around to look at Daichi. Suga gently leaned in close, “Kenma? Is that true?”

With a soft nod, Kenma confirmed his words. Sugawara looked up at Daichi knowingly, the manager nodding in response.

“Alright you two, out.” he began to usher the older men out. In anger, they shrugged on their coats and cursed at Kuroo and Daichi. Kenma leaned into Suga with relief, feeling that awful fearful tension leave as soon as Daichi had shooed them out.

They stood for a couple moments in silence before Kuroo made a beeline for Kenma, grabbing his hand, “We’re leaving.”

“B-but..Kuroo it’s not the end of my-”

“We’re leaving NOW.”

Kenma looked at Suga worriedly but he gave him a gentle smile, giving Kenma some sort of acknowledgement that if he left with Kuroo he would at the least not be fired.

The blonde looked up at him worriedly as Kuroo shrugged off his jacket and put it on Kenma. It almost swallowed his small frame and Kenma clutched it tightly to keep it on as Kuroo gripped his hand tightly and drug him out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwaaha what you've all been waiting for..now....what will happen next, I wonder? ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Kuroken

It was silent on the bus ride, only a few people taking the late route back to campus. Kenma looked down in his lap, biting his lip anxiously. Kuroo had yet to say anything to him the entire time, his presence overwhelming next to Kenma. He could feel the tension between them so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The bus stopped outside their dorm and they both got up, with Kuroo grasping his hand again and leading the way. Kenma followed, almost at a half jog to keep up with his pace. They reached their dorm and Kuroo unlocked it hastily before swinging it open and pulling Kenma in.

“Kuroo-” Kenma started, before gasping as Kuroo yanked his jacket off of him, leaving him in his uniform. The dark haired man paused, looking him over before reaching down and grabbing him, hoisting him up and against the wall, “Ah! W-Wai-!” Kenma squeaked.

His back was pressed up on the wall with Kuroo’s hands on the underside of each thigh, having spread his legs to wrap around him. Kenma put his hands on his shoulders for balance, looking at him with bright wide eyes.

That narrowed dark look was dripping with another type of emotion...something hot and heavy. Kuroo grit his teeth, “I want you.”

“W...what?” Kenma whispered back.

“I want you. All of you. I want you to be mine. And right now…” he leaned in, panting softly as he restrained himself by absolutely devouring him, “I want to fuck you so hard you’ll never forget it.”

Kenma’s heart hammered in his chest, his belly warm with need and he nodded hastily, unable to form words. Kuroo smirked, leaning in and kissing him hard. Kenma melted into him, tilting his head and moving his lips with Kuroo’s. He sighed sweetly when Kuroo pressed his tongue in, kissing him deeper and squeezing the back of his thighs.

“Mmnh~ ahhh..” Kenma mewled when Kuroo pulled back, lips wet and face flushed. Kuroo gazed at him, “Kenma….” he whispered gruffly, leaning back in to press his lips to his neck.

Kenma tilted his head back, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud as Kuroo kissed and sucked along his neck. “A-Ahh!” he gasped, feeling his teeth sink in a bit. Kuroo let out a low groan, lips moving to the other side of his neck.

Kenma could feel himself start to drown in the intense pleasure. Finally, Kuroo was his. 

“M...more…” Kenma whimpered. Kuroo pulled back, glancing up at him, “Oh? You want more?” he grinned slyly. Flushing bright red, Kenma pouted, “Don’t make me say it again…”

Kuroo chuckled, lifting him and taking him over to his bed before laying Kenma down below him, straddling the smaller. 

“Of course little Kenma is so needy~ I know what you were doing…” he leaned down, tilting his chin up to look at him, “Your divisive little plan to make me jealous….”

Kenma moved to turn his head in embarrassment, but Kuroo had a firm grip on him. He blushed harder, “I..don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Kuroo tilted his head, licking along his neck and sucking on his ear, “Don’t play dumb. Prancing around in that little skirt, using your body to get attention...don’t think I didn’t notice,”

The blonde whined, squirming a bit as he grasped at Kuroo’s shirt, tugging, “I-I...AH! I was just d-doing my job..”

“Then what was that little stunt you pulled while streaming, hm?” he licked his lips, leaning back to look at him. Kenma gulped, shaking his head to avoid answering. 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

He let go of his chin and moved his hands down to his waist, gripping it tightly as he moved them up to lift his crop top above his chest. Kenma trembled, those hands were so big on his small frame, so warm with want. He cried out when Kuroo pinched one of his nipples, back arching.

“Mm, so soft and sweet...yeah fucking right,” Kuroo smirked, moving to press his lips to his nipple, sucking on it hard. Kenma cried out, gripping his hair and pulling as he teased him. 

He took his mouth off, licking his lips and teasing the other with his fingers, “Only I know the real Kenma. I know what you want...and it’s not to be slow and gentle, is it?” he glanced up at the blonde.

Kenma shook his head, biting his lip. “Say it.” Kuroo demanded.

“N-no...I d-don’t want that…” Kenma squeaked. Kuroo sucked on his nipple hard with a groan, letting Kenma writhe under him before lifting off again.

“What do you want? Hm? I’m not gonna give it to you unless you tell me.” he purred, thumbs brushing against his sensitive chest.

“H-hahh~! Ah! I...I want you s-so bad...Kuroo I….I need you to fuck me...w-want your dick i-inside of me and fucking me hard…” Kenma mewled. Kuroo moaned at his words, letting it fill him up as he leaned back and stripped his shirt off, tossing it aside. He began to unbutton his pants when he felt a hand cover his own.

He looked up to see Kenma had sat up a bit, “I want to suck your dick...please..” he looked up at Kuroo, flushed and wanting. 

Kuroo groaned, “Fuck Kenma…” he nodded, sitting back on his heels and letting Kenma undo his pants. He instinctively thrusted his hips forward when he felt soft little licks against his bulge, making his briefs wet. 

Kema lowered his briefs and gently began to stroke Kuroo. He was hot and heavy in his hands, making his mouth water. Kenma was proud at the way Kuroo was biting back moans of pleasure as he moved his hand.

Looking up at him, he pressed his lips to the tip and sucked softly, making the brunette shiver. He opened his mouth and took him in, tongue pressed to his length as he began to move his head back and forth. 

“Oooooh~ fuck yeah that’s it..” Kuroo groaned, tilting his head back and running a hand through his dark hair. He panted, looking down at Kenma and marveling in the way his cock filled his mouth. Those soft wet lips taking him in with every movement. Kenma moaned softly around him, making Kuroo tense up and press his hand to Kenma’s cheek.

“Mmmngh, shit baby…” he grit his teeth. Kuroo felt Kenma tremble at his words and let out a mewl in pleasure, moving his head faster.

“You like being called baby?” he asked, watching as Kenma took his mouth off and nodded, panting. He let his tongue hang out a bit between his parted lips, Kuroo’s dick resting on the tip.

He could barely hold himself together at the sight of Kenma looking so undone and needy, practically worshipping his cock. “Mmgh, fuck baby I wanna cum all over that pretty face,” he groaned. 

“Ngh, I want it so bad, please Kuroo” Kenma begged, nodding as he panted in pleasure. He kept his lips parted, watching as Kuroo began to stroke himself quickly, letting his dick press against Kenma’s tongue.

His vision blurred a bit as he focused on the blonde, his expression so full of lust. Kenma was practically drooling for it. “Mngh~! Fuck!” Kuroo gasped, cumming hard on Kenma’s tongue and cheeks.

He panted, running his thumb along the mess he made on Kenma’s cheek. As he was about to pull his hand back, Kenma grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb and looking up at him.

“Oh my god...baby~ how can you be this fucking hot?” Kuroo groaned, feeling himself get hard again. Kenma smirked mischievously as he gave his thumb one last lick and reached over to grab Kuroo’s shirt and wipe his face off. As soon as he was done, he gasped, feeling Kuroo push him back and flip him over.

“My turn now, baby doll,” he purred, making Kenma shiver. A moment of silence passed and Kenma looked over his shoulder at him, wondering why he was taking so long. He flushed hard, Kuroo had lifted his skirt and was pressing his hands to his ass cheeks, squeezing and spreading them with heated eyes, “Mm, Kenma you look so hot..” he purred.

Kenma groaned, burying his head into Kuroo’s comforter, “Th-this is fucking embarassing..”. He yelped when he received a smack on his ass in response, “Watch your language,” Kuroo teased.

The brunette tugged down Kenma’s underwear and spread his ass before diving in. He began to lick and suck on his hole, almost smirking when he felt his thighs shake under his grasp and soft whimpers filling the room. 

“Hahh~..! Ah K-Kuroo..n-not th-there!” Kenma whined, clutching the comforter. His whole body twitched as he felt the slide of his tongue press into him, crying out at the feeling. Kuroo took his time with Kenma, slipping two fingers inside him to begin stretching him out.

Kuroo groaned deeply at the feeling of Kenma’s tight heat around his fingers, adding another. The blonde moaned, tugging on the blanket and pressing back against him for more. He pulled his fingers out and gave his ass a smack.

Kenma sat up a bit, whimpering at the loss of pleasure before watching as Kuroo turned and sat next to him, patting his lap, “Cmere pretty boy~”. Obediently, Kenma crawled over and straddled his lap, face flushed as he avoided Kuroo’s piercing gaze. He felt the thick length of his dick slide between his ass cheeks. 

“Want you to ride me~ show me how bad you want me..” Kuroo grinned. Kenma whined, pouting and putting his hands on his shoulders, “K-kuroo…”

“Please baby? I mean after all, you’ve spent the past couple of days tormenting me and making me angry on purpose,” Kuroo leaned back against the headboard, his hands moving up and down Kenma’s thighs.

Kenma swallowed hard and slowly raised his hips, reaching behind and under his skirt to lower himself on Kuroo’s cock. As he sunk down, his body tightened and trembled, “F-Fuck.Ah! I-it’s n-not gonna fit..!” he whimpered. Kuroo growled, leaning forward a bit to grab Kenma’s hips and press him down further, “Yes it fucking will. That slutty ass is gonna take it all..and I’ll be in so deep you’ll feel me in your stomach,” 

Kenma cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as he was finally inside him. Kuroo’s body trembled as he kept from absolutely letting go and fucking Kenma. As much as he wanted to completely ravish him, he wanted to make sure he was absolutely comfortable. 

He let his hands squeeze the plushness of his thighs, kneading them and moving them up under his skirt and around to grasp his ass. The smaller of the two mewled, his grip on Kuroo starting to loosen as he got more comfortable. Slowly, he raised his hips and began to move himself on his dick.

Kuroo groaned, leaning back to watch as Kenma rode him. He was a mess; top pulled up above his chest, body flushed pink, skirt hiked up on his thighs, lips parted and hair falling out of his bun and around his face. 

“Fuck yeah baby, mmmh..” Kuroo praised, squeezing his thighs. Kenma rocked his hips faster, “K-Kuroo..! Ahhh! S-so deep!” he panted, his eyes lidded with lust.

He bounced on his dick, letting out soft moans with every movement. Kuroo grit his teeth, fuck...he needed more. He grabbed Kenma and pulled him close, his chest now pressed to his. He sunk his heels into the bed and began to thrust up into him harder and faster, practically pistoning his hips into him.

“Ahh!! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Kenma squealed, body lax against Kuroo’s as the brunette grabbed his ass and forced it down on his dick with every thrust up. He reached up, grabbing the headboard to keep his body still as Kuroo fucked up into him.

The bed began hitting the wall loudly with every sharp thrust. Kenma could feel Kuroo so deep inside him it was like his entire body was full, “Mmmmhh!! Kurooooo!” he cried.

“That’s right baby doll, you like getting your ass fucked don’t you? So fucking needy. How long have you been craving this dick? Been dreaming of me fucking into you so hard you can barely talk?” Kuroo growled dangerously.

“T-too...AH...too long!!” Kenma whined through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on the headboard. He gasped as Kuroo smacked his ass before continuing to pound up into him, “You’re mine now. All mine. Got it, pretty boy?”

“Y-Yes! Yours!” tears brimmed the blonde’s eyes, the pleasure overwhelming him as well as the absolute relief of finally being with him. He felt Kuroo’s dick throb inside him, pulsing with every smack of their hips as he fucked him.

“God, Kenma! Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum inside this tight ass and really make you mine,” Kuroo grunted, spanking him again. Kenma couldn’t take it anymore, losing his grip on the headboard and clutched at Kuroo. Kuroo looked up at him, the sight of Kenma fully debauched and crying making him thrust up hard, cumming deep inside him. 

“Cum for me baby doll..cmon’ be a good boy and cum~” Kuroo panted, continuing to thrust into him as the cum inside Kenma began to seep down his thighs. The blonde cried out, practically screaming as he came, making a mess of his skirt and Kuroo’s stomach. 

The two panted heavily, gripping onto one another tightly. Kuroo’s movements slowed and he looked up at Kenma, who was shaking as a tear rolled down his cheek. He reached up, brushing it away, “Kenma…? I meant it you know..” he whispered. Kenma nodded, wiping his eyes, “I- I know I’m just….overwhelmed I guess….god this is so stupid,” 

Kuroo grinned pulling Kenma down to him, “It’s not stupid, it shows how much you care.…” he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kenma blushed, looking at him, “So are we…?”

Kuroo nodded, rubbing Kenma’s back gently “Mhmm, you’re all mine now Kenma~ no one else can have you, got it?” 

Kenma giggled breathlessly, “I don’t want anyone else anyways,”

“Then I’m all yours, baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all feeling well-fed after this chapter ;) Now that Kuroo and Kenma are together, will it affect their previous friendship? What's in store for Iwaizumi and Oikawa? And later...Suga finds himself battling between what he wants, and what Daichi wants.


	11. Chapter 11

Kenma hummed, nuzzling into a soft pillow as he slowly began to wake up. He could feel gentle fingers combing through his hair methodically from behind, a warm strong arm secured around him and back against a strong chest. He yawned, finally opening his eyes as he turned over his shoulder slightly and was met with a soft smile.

“Morning, baby,” Kuroo greeted, voice a bit gruff from sleep. Kenma blushed, that pet name never ceasing to make him do so as he remembered everything that had just happened the day before.

“Were you just watching me sleep?” Kenma asked groggily. Kuroo shrugged, “Yeah? I didn’t want to move and wake you up”

Kenma chuckled, reaching down to move his hand over Kuroo’s that was resting on the flat plane of his stomach, “It’s just a bit creepy,” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “It’s not creepy! I can’t help that I want to admire your beauty in the morning!” Kenma squeezed his hand and began to sit up with a groan, wincing as he hips and thighs tightened.

‘Mngh~ you know me Kuroo, I look like a trainwreck in the mornings,” he mumbled, looking down at him. The brunette rolled onto his back and stretched; Kenma watching as his muscles flexed.

“Yes, but you’re a BEAUTIFUL trainwreck!” Kuroo grinned, making the blonde slap his chest playfully in response. Kenma got up and pulled a sweatshirt over him, covering his frame, “Did you undo my hair?” he asked, now realizing Kuroo had been brushing through it when he first woke up and it was no longer in a bun.

“Yeah, you fell asleep as soon as I laid you down last night and slept hard, so I took down your hair and cleaned you up a bit,” Kuroo nodded, watching Kenma with a slight hum.

Kenma blushed as he imagined Kuroo taking care of him, “Well thanks...keeps it from being super tangled,” he tugged on the bottom of the sweatshirt a bit. Kuroo sat up, the sheets dropping to pool at his hips. He reached over and grabbed Kenma’s wrist, turning him, “Cmere, baby”

Kenma smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Kuroo’s. The two felt themselves sink into the now familiar sensation. Kuroo threaded his fingers through his hair and behind his head, tilting his chin to kiss him deeper. Kenma let out a soft whimper before pulling back, “Don’t distract me, I wanna take a shower,”

Kuroo pouted, “Fiiine! But be quick! I want you right here in no longer than 20 minutes!” he teased, patting the empty space next to him. Kenma laughed, rolling his eyes as he gathered his things and made his way to the dorm bathroom.  
_______________

“Kenmaaaa! What happened to the cute messy bun? I thought you liked it!” Oikawa pouted, looking up from cleaning off menus as the blonde walked in. Kenma shrugged, “I got what I wanted out of it, so I’m done…”

Oikawa blinked, watching Kenma walk past him to the back room. Got what I needed? Wait a minute…Oikawa gasped as the realization hit him and he bolted for the staff room, swinging open the door.

Kenma jumped in surprise, holding his uniform to his bare chest as he was right in the middle of changing, “Shit! Oikawa!”

“Did it happen?! Did you two fuck?!” he gasped, looking at the smaller with wide eyes. Kenma’s face flushed bright red and he turned away, continuing to change, “Don’t be so vulgar..” he mumbled.

“You did! Oh my god, my plan worked!” Oikwa clapped his hands excitedly. The door pushed open and Suga walked in, “What’s all the commotion?”

“Kenma and Kuroo are finally together!” Oikawa announced, hands on his hips as he stood proudly. Sugawara lit up, looking at the now fully clothed blonde, “Really?. Kenma nodded softly.

“That’s great, Kenma! I knew you could do it,” Suga smiled, patting his shoulder. “Thanks,” Kenma replied, giving him a soft smile. Suga watched as he moved past to go clock in, with Oikawa hot on his heels and spouting a million questions at once. He sighed happily and looked around the room, deciding to tidy up a bit.

He hung a couple things up and rearranged the room a bit before the door open and Daichi peeked his head in, “Hey, there you are,”

Suga smiled at the sight of his husband, “Hey to you too….what’s up?”. The brunette looked over his shoulder before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. For some reason, an uncertain air flowed between them and Suga could feel a weird tension.

“I just wanted to let you know that I have some investors coming in for inspection in a couple hours,” He explained. Suga furrowed his brows a bit, smoothing out his skirt, “Okay….is that it?”

Daichi paused, biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling, “Uhm, I don’t want to freak you out, it’s nothing serious...but..I think we need to talk..” 

Suga blinked, he hated those words. “....I agree, I also...have something I want to talk about…” he nodded slowly. Daichi looked at him with curiosity, “Oh! Okay, well, maybe we can talk about it during dinner tonight,”.  
The grey-haired man nodded, “I think we should,”. The two stood there awkwardly, Suga playing with his wedding ring absentmindedly to try and ignore the tension. “Well I better head back, I wanna make sure the place is ready to go when the investors get here,” Daichi sighed. 

Sugawara smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll go with you,”. The two left the room together, both lost in their own thoughts and wondering what the other person was thinking.

________________

“Akaashiiiiii!” Bokuto grinned, rushing over to the brunette as soon as Akaashi had walked out the front doors. “Were you waiting out here for me?” Akaashi asked, tucking his scarf into his coat, “You could’ve come in and at least sat at the bar, it’s warmer,”

Bokuto shrugged, pressing a kiss to his cheek and sliding an arm around his waist, “I know, but I’m in there all the time..and anyways, I think Daichi is getting sick of Kuroo and I stopping by everyday, he’s probably starting to catch on that you and Kenma give us your employee discounts” 

Akaashi smiled, letting Bokuto hold him as they walked down the street together, “Hmm, well he hasn’t said anything yet so I think we’re in the clear,”.

As they walked further down the street, the closer they got into downtown where the lights lit up the sky and more people filled the sidewalks. Akaashi leaned into his boyfriend as they maneuvered their way through the crowd together before stepping into a dimly lit bar.

Bokuto led them to the counter and the two sat up on red velvet upholstered stools, shrugging their coats off. Akaashi propped his elbow up on the bar counter, resting his chin into his hand. He felt Bokuto gently rub his lower back, “You look great tonight, Kashi’” he hummed.

Akaashi smiled, turning his gaze to him, “As do you, love,”. This made Bokuto grin happily, leaning forward for a quick kiss. It was true, Akaashi did look breathtaking under the dim lighting of the bar and soft jazz flowing through the space. He was wearing a black turtleneck that clung to his lean figure, tucked into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of nice black boots.

He pushed up his glasses when the bartender came over and handed them cocktail menus. He read through everything before settling on an orange cosmo, and Bokuto ordering a whiskey. 

“Thanks for taking me out tonight, we don’t do this much,” Akaashi mused, looking over at his boyfriend. Bokuto smiled, resting a hand on his thigh, “Of course, I figured you might like this type of place...it’s pretty quiet, but still has those fancy drinks you like,” 

Akaashi chuckled, “I like going to other bars too!”. Bokuto nodded, “I know, but I also know that you have a hidden love for nice things, and you deserve nice things. So that’s why we’re here!”

Sighing, Akaashi leaned closer to him, “I don’t know how I could deserve a boyfriend like you,” he kissed Bokuto softly. The other man hummed against his lips before pulling back, “You don’t,” he smirked.

Akaashi gasped, laughing as he squeezed Bokuto’s bicep, “You need to stop hanging out with Kuroo so much! His ego is rubbing off on you!” The bartender brought them their drinks and Akaashi took a sip of his, swirling his drink with the curled orange peel on the rim.

“So Tendou texted me and said there’s this huge party happening later tonight if you wanna go. Kuroo asked Kenma earlier before his shift and he said he’d probably go with him….so we’d at least know them too!” Bokuto said, sipping his whiskey.

“Is it just like an end of the semester party?” Akaashi asked, to which Bokuto replied with a nod, “Yeah I’ll go with you,”

He thought for a moment, biting his lip. So it would be him, Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo...but something felt off. Thinking about after the party and reminiscing on shared memories, he could see a certain brunette feeling left out. 

“What about Oikawa?” he asked, taking another sip of his cosmo.

“Oikawa? I thought you didn’t like him” Bokuto frowned, raising an eyebrow as he gently massaged Akaashi’s thigh. The brunette shrugged, “He’s growing on me...and I think it’s only polite that we invite him to go with us,”

Bokuto nodded, “Yeah, sure I’m okay with that,”. Akaashi took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before landing on Oikawa’s.

‘Party tonight? I’ll text you the details later’

_______________

“Have a good night!” Sugawara exclaimed, waving to the last table of customers as they left. He sighed, letting his body relax as he looked around the restaurant. He had left Kenma and Oikawa off early when they started to get slow after the dinner rush, and he heard whispers of a party happening later.

It was cute to see the two of them excitedly getting ready to leave and thanking Suga for letting them go. He loved his servers. It reminded him a lot of when he used to be a teacher. Taking care of people was his favorite thing to do.

******************************  
‘All right kids! Let’s gather in the reading corner and get ready for show-n-tell!’ Suga exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He watched as his kids excitedly got up from their desks and got their items to show off. 

He moved two small stools to the front of the mat and sat down on one before holding a finger to his lips. The kids chattered amongst themselves as they sat down a bit clumsily (they were kindergartners after all). Sugawara waited, keeping his finger to his lips and looking down at them until they grew quiet and mimicked his action.

“Great job! You all sat down and I didn’t even have to do the countdown!” Suga praised. He smoothed out his soft baby blue sweater and patted the stool next to him, “Which one of our friends wants to go first?”

“Me! Me! Me!” the kids shouted, raising their hands and waving them around. Sugawara picked Mei, a quiet girl who always had difficulty voicing her own. She came up next to him and sat down, pulling out her stuffed lion toy. 

Sugawara hushed the kids and let her speak. “Th-this….this is my favorite buddy. He s-sleeps with me every single night with my o-other buddies too,” Mei explained, holding him up for the kids. Suga’s heart melted at the cuteness, watching her with soft eyes. 

One by one, every kid got a turn to share their items. Suga helped those who struggled to share, and calmed down the ones who were overly excited. Towards the end of show-n-tell, he was listening to a boy named Meeko share his army figurine when he glanced up and saw Daichi leaning in the doorframe of the classroom, smiling warmly. 

Sugawara smiled back before turning his attention back to his kids. That’s weird..it’s not Friday is it? Friday is normally when Daichi comes to take him out to lunch and spend the afternoon with the kids. They adored him, especially when he wore his police uniform like he was today.

When Meeko finished, the kids must’ve caught Suga’s line of gaze and they all turned, “DAICHIIII!” they squealed excitedly. Daichi smiled, stepping into the classroom and waving at them, “Hey guys! I thought I’d come join show-n-tell with you!”. He looked at Suga and gave him a wink, chuckling as his boyfriend rolled his eyes in response to his cockiness.

Daichi sat down at the stool Meeko was just in and watched as Suga did his listening motion. It took the kids a bit to calm down, but they all held their fingers to their lips obediently. Sugawara smiled and put his hands in his lap, “So, Officer Daichi….you wanted to participate in show-n-tell? What did you bring?” he asked.

Taking a breath, Daichi nodded, “Yes, well..my show-n-tell item is pretty special. In fact, it’s so special that I couldn’t even tell the teacher about it!” he whispered to the kids. They all gasped with wide eyes, whispering in excitement to one another. 

“As you all know. I LOVE to come spend time with all of you. You make my day every time I walk through the door. But, there’s someone who makes me feel like that every single day...and he’s right here,” Daichi smiled, glancing at Suga. Suga blushed bright red, swallowing hard. Where was he going with this?

“I love your teacher very very much, and he’s special to not only you guys...but me too! I’ve known him for a very long time..and I want to keep knowing him forever,” Daichi continued, reaching under his uniform utility belt and into his pocket. Sugawara’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched him, feeling his eyes get watery at his words.

“So, because I want to be with your teacher forever, I thought I’d show you all this,” Daichi pulled out a black box and opened it, showing it to the kids. Suga gasped, covering his mouth with trembling hands as the kids awed over the glittering golden band, moving around to get a better look. 

“Sugawara…” Daichi began, standing up before kneeling down next to Suga. Suga’s eyes were wide and brimming with happy tears, “Will you make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me?”

Suga choked down a sob, nodding, “Y-yes! Yes!” he stood as Daichi took his arm to do so with him, pulling him in for a tight embrace. The kids all cheered and got up, huddling around them and tugging on their legs.

“I love you,” Daichi whispered in his ear, drowning out the noise.

“I love you too,”  
********************************

“Suga? Ready to go?”

Suga jumped a bit and turned to see Daichi carrying his coat for him, having turned out the lights. “Yep! Let’s go!” he nodded, sliding his coat on. They walked out and he watched as Daichi locked the doors behind them. Walking back to the car in silence, the couple got in and began to make their way back home.

What did Daichi need to tell him? Was he ready to tell Daichi what he’d been thinking about for the past few months too? Suga anxiously awaited until they were face to face across the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Suga wants to talk to Daichi about? What does Daichi need to tell Suga?.......you MIGHT find out next chapter ;)  
> Ya'll I'm having SO much fun with this fic, I need to make myself take a break but I can't stop writing, aghh~


	12. Chapter 12

Oikawa groaned, throwing clothes around in his closet, “Oh my god..I have nothing to wear,” he huffed. Checking the time, he paced in front of his mirror anxiously. He had texted Iwaizumi earlier about the party and he said he’d meet them there. Now, it was 10 minutes until Akaashi would be by to pick him up.

Frantically, he facetimed Mattsun and grinned when he answered, “I need your help oh my GOD I have nothing to wear!”

Mattsun chuckled, “Okay, what’s it for?”

“An end-of-semester party. Booze, music, the whole thing,” Oikawa replied, “And Iwaizumi is gonna be there! And it’s basically winter now so it’s cold as hell outside..so nothing super revealing,”

Mattsun thought for a moment, sitting back in his desk chair, “Hmm...what about that cute floral button up? The short sleeved one? It shows off your arms but it’s also thicker so warmer than your average short sleeve shirt. And then those tailored navy blue pants you have,”

“You sure it’s not too summer-y?” He asked, biting his lip. Mattsun shook his head, “Nah, I’m sure there’ll be girls there wearing much less,”. Oikawa nodded and got up, rushing to put the outfit on. He smoothed it out and picked up his phone, showing Mattsun his reflection.

“Shit you might be right...switch the top out for that one cream turtleneck you have,” Mattsun replied, studying his outfit. Oikawa set his phone down and rushed to find his sweater. He threw it on and tucked it in, showing Mattsun.

“I mean I think it looks great, it’s classy but laid back..you don’t want to look like a slut,” his friend chuckled. Oikawa pouted, “But I wanna be treated like ooonnee! 

Mattsun rolled his dark eyes, “And if you play your cards right that just might happen! Just be safe. You know it worries me that you live alone,”.

Oikawa smiled, setting his phone up on his desk so Mattsun could still see him as he put his shoes on, “I know, I’ll be safe. I haven;t been hurt or kidnapped yet!”

He picked his phone back up when he saw a text from Akaashi saying he was outside, “Okay, I’ll talk to you later” he blew Mattsun a kiss, making the other shake his head and laugh, “Bye Oikawa”

The brunette got up quickly and threw on his coat. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading out to Akaashi’s car. He opened the back door of the black sedan to see Kenma practically in Kuroo’s lap, the dark haired man mouthing along the nape of his neck.

“Christ, is this an orgy?” Oikawa mumbled, sitting down and shutting the door, buckling himself in. Kenma flushed, wriggling in Kuroo’s grasp in embarrassment. Bokuto laughed from the passenger seat, “Man would that be a crazy night!”

Kuroo glanced up at Oikawa, resting his chin on Kenma’s shoulder, “To be fair he moved over to make more room for you” he grinned. Oikawa laughed, “Kenma being nice? To ME?! I don’t think so”

He looked around as Akaashi started driving them. He noticed the way Bokuto was rubbing Akaashi’s thigh as they spoke. He yearned for someone to touch him like that. He glanced back at Kenma, feeling his belly warm at the sight of Kuroo whispering in his ear and making him giggle softly. 

Oikawa had never experienced true love for someone. Sure, he had lots of flings, but nothing ever surpassed just feeling simple pleasure. In high school, he was notorious for being with both men and women. No one was really “out” at his school, besides himself. To say he received many contacts from individuals would be an understatement. He had tons of people texting or snapping him to hook up. So what if he indulged in them a bit?

He wasn’t the school whore by any means, but that area of his life wasn’t private. When he left for college, he needed somewhere out of town and as far as he could get from his small school. Landing at this big university was the best thing that could’ve happened to him. While he didn’t make many friends, Oikawa got to be independent and learn more about himself as a person.

Right before he started his job at Hooters did he realize he was gay, not bi. He was happy to finally be completely okay with that part of himself, so when he saw the job posting for Hooters he couldn’t pass it up. 

“Oikawa have you ever been to parties around here?” Bokuto asked, snapping the brunette back to reality. 

“Just a couple, nothing big or anything,” he shrugged. “The big ones are the best! You can get totally wasted and no one says anything because they’re fucked up too,” Bokuto replied, grinning. 

“Which is NOT the goal of a party,” Akaashi corrected him, turning a corner, “It’s not to see who can drink the most,”. Oikawa watched as Bokuto’s face grew red and he sunk back a bit...he wondered if something had happened in the past with that. 

They pulled up to a house in the middle of a neighborhood outside of Greek life. It was older and had a wrap around porch full of people, with more likely inside. You could hear muffled music and voices from inside the car as Akaashi turned it off and everyone got out. Oikawa smoothed out his clothes and checked his phone, no text from iwaizumi. He’s probably just not there yet,

Everyone walked inside together, the couples side by side respectively as they walked up the stone patch. They were met with a large looking man at the front door. He was broad and tall, eyes dark and eyebrows emphasizing his stagnant expression.

“$20,” the man said flatly. Bokuto laughed, “You’re fucking kidding, right? For a house party?” he shook his head, “We know Tendou,”

The man crossed his arms over his chest, “I’ve heard that one probably 30 times tonight…$20.” 

Bokuto sighed in defeat and they all began rummaging their pockets for money. Suddenly the door swung open and a lanky, swaying man with red hair stumbled out, “Bokutoooo! My old roommate!!” he grinned, throwing himself around Bokuto.

The two-tone haired man clapped him on the back, “Dude, Tendou this party looks sick!”

“Riiiiight?! Well don’t just stand out here in the cold, come on in!” He ushered them into the house, “Don’t worry, Ushijima...these are my FRIENDS!” The man at the door huffed and let them all by.

It took a minute for Oikawa to get used to the loud music as he focused on the redhead’s flaming hair, pushing through people to make it to the kitchen where drinks lined counters and tables. Tendou and Bokuto grabbed a beer and went to go chat, while Kuroo grabbed himself a beer and a seltzer for Kenma. 

Kenma gave Oikawa a little wave before being whisked away by Kuroo and some short guy with orange hair. Oikawa sighed, grabbing a can of beer and opening it, taking a drink. He looked down at his phone...still nothing.

“Hey,”

He looked up, soft brown eyes meeting dark obsidian ones, “Oh, Akaashi...hey,” Oikawa nodded. Akaashi was holding a seltzer, sipping on it a bit as he stood next to Oikawa, both leaning back against the counter. They sat in silence, surveying everyone in the house. People were dancing, shoving, drinking, yelling and constantly revolving through the kitchen. 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?” Akaashi asked, breaking their 10 minute silence. Oikawa’s eyes widened and he shook his head, ‘N-No I’m good….just uh, waiting for someone,”. He pulled out his phone, nothing.

“Want me to wait with you?” Akaashi offered. Oikawa thought for a moment, taking a drink of his beer, “What about Bokuto? Where’s he?”

“Off with Tendou somewhere, I dunno. Parties aren’t my thing but Bokuto loves them, so if it’s important to him then I’ll participate” the dark haired beauty shrugged, sipping his seltzer.

They stood there for a bit, continuing to watch people. About 30 minutes later Kuroo came through with Kenma in tow for another round of drinks before leaving again. Oikawa checked his phone and frowned when he saw nothing on his screen. He opened their messages just to be safe.

7:04 p.m.- ‘Iwa-chaaan! I just got off work and Akaashi invited me to a party! Wanna go?! :):):):)’

7:10 p.m- ‘Sure, where at?’

7:12 p.m.- ‘xxxx Maplecrest Lane!!!! I’ll text you when I leave so you can meet me there? :)’

7:22 p.m.- ‘Perfect, works for me’

9:54 p.m.- ‘Leaving now! Let me know when you’re on your way ;)’

It was now 11:34 PM and Oikawa still hadn’t heard from Iwaizumi. It was all the strength he could muster to not start calling or texting him frantically. He finished his fourth beer and cracked open a fifth, looking around as he took a big swig.

____________________________

“Kuroooooo!” Kenma whimpered, giggling as Kuroo’s lips tugged on his ear, “We’re in front of everyone!”. The blonde was pressed right up against him in the crowded living room, music bumping and people dancing.

“So? No one’s looking,” Kuroo shrugged, whispering into his ear. He had his arms around Kenma’s waist, fingers moving up under his cropped sweater to feel his warm skin. They swayed to the beat of the music together, Kenma’s face flushing bright red.

“God, I can’t get enough of you,” the taller one groaned, squeezing his waist, “You’re just...so fuckable~” he purred. Kenma squeaked, his face burning, “Kuroo! Not here!”

Kuroo pouted, pulling back to look down at him, “Aww how come? There are rooms upstairs~” he moved his hands down to Kenma’s ass, grabbing it hard and making him whine. His breath smelled of beer and spiced cinnamon cologne, but Kenma didn’t mind. If anything, it made him want Kuroo more in his tipsy state. 

Kuroo mouthed along his neck, groaning deeply, “Mnng cmon baby boy~”. Kenma shivered, while he was aching for his new boyfriend, he still felt uncomfortable with the thought of just doing it in someone’s bedroom.   
“K-kuroo~ look at me,” Kenma groaned, leaning back and glancing up at him. Kuroo raised a brow in curiosity. Kenma licked his lips, his hands moving slowly down Kuroo’s chest and stomach before moving under his shirt and massaging his abs.

“We uber back to the dorm and you fuck me into that mattress so hard I can’t walk for days,” Kenma purred, batting his eyelashes up at him cutely. Kuroo growled and grabbed Kenma’s hand, pulling him through the crowd and fumbling with his phone to open the uber app. Kenma grinned, hiding a satisfied giggle with his hand.

________________________

Oikawa didn’t know how much time went by, until Akaashi leaned over to him, “Hey, Kenma came by and said Bokuto’s been looking for me. If he’s super drunk I’m gonna go and drive him home. Wanna come with?”

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Calm, cool, ‘has his shit together’ Akaashi had taken pity on him for the past couple hours by waiting with him all night. He didn’t want to admit that he may have been stood up.

“No go ahead, he said he’s on his way” Oikawa lied, smiling. His vision was a bit swishy as he took another drink. Akaashi nodded and stretched before going to track down his boyfriend. Oikawa angrily finished his beer and grabbed another.

_________________________

“Akaaashiiii!” 

Akaashi sighed, coming out into the backyard where Bokuto was flat on his back. He kneeled down next to him, “Did you do the keg?” he asked, gently threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s black and white hair.

Bokuto nodded, mouth slightly open as he stared up at him, “Wow...my boyfriend is an angel…” he whispered, the moon illuminating Akaashi’s face as he looked down at him. Akaashi blushed, “Cmon’ it’s time to go home,”. Bokuto groaned as Akaashi helped him up, making their way through the yard and around the house to the front. 

“Beautiful! Gorgeous! You should be a model!” Bokuto exclaimed, not taking his eyes off him. As much as Akaashi thought it was a pain to take care of drunk Bokuto, his attention for him was endearing. 

“Yeah? Model what?” Akaashi asked, playing into his antics. Bokuto hummed in thought, stumbling a bit, “Model…..model…..fashion! New York model with the big long thing you walk down! But…..but Kashi’ listen to me...listen….” 

Akaashi chuckled as they reached the car, “I’m listening, Bo.”

“You have to be my SECRET model, ya know? Like….like….a porn model! Wearing little outfits and panties and cute things,” Bokuto grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Akaashi groaned, flushing deeply, “Cmon’ get in the car,”

He helped Bokuto in and buckled him before going to the other side and getting in, buckling himself in. The man was laughing, gazing out the window in his intoxicated state. Akaashi smiled softly, shaking his head as he started the car. Suddenly Bokuto went quiet and he turned to Akaashi.

“Keiji?” he whispered. Akaashi looked at him, it was rare Bokuto ever used his first name, “I’m gonna marry you someday,”

The brunette smiled, leaning in to give his goofy boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, “I look forward to it.”

_________________________

Oikawa had enough of standing around and decided to walk around the house. He bumped into people, stumbling a bit to keep his balance. The music and everyone’s voice sounded like they were underwater, muffled in his ears. Oikawa felt his heart pound furiously in his chest, suddenly getting anxious. He made his way to the corner of the big living room packed full of people and sat down, finishing his beer and tossing it.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, with his head tilted back against the wall. But once he opened his eyes, he noticed a significant difference in the amount of people left in the dim room. Oikawa stood, using the wall to stay balanced as he moved to the front door and swung it open.

He stumbled out onto the porch and held the railing, his eyes brimming with tears. Iwaizumi never came. He got turned down.

Oikawa’s bottom lip quivered and he wiped at his eyes, staring down into the bushes under the railing. 

“O-Oikawa?”

He lifted his head, looking over to see Iwaizumi at the bottom of the porch steps, hands on his knees and was panting hard, looking up at him worriedly.

“I...I..I-Iwa…?” Oikawa replied, his lip trembling as a tear rolled down his cheek, “you…..you stood me….u-up..”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, “No! Oikawa I’m so sorry….”. The brunette shook his head, watching as Oikawa tried to come down the stairs. He tripped and Iwaizumi lunged forward to grab him, grunting as his weight fell on him.

He gripped his shoulders and gently slid his arm around his waist, keeping him upright and helping him down the stairs.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean! Mean!” Oikawa pouted, trying to break free from his grasp. Iwaizumi sighed, “Oikawa listen, we should get you home. Do you have your phone on you?”. Oikawa nodded, his vision blurry with tears as he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket.

Iwaizumi got further out into the yard and lowered them down so they could sit. Oikawa huffed, lying away from him as Iwaizumi called for a cab. Once he hung up, he looked over at the sniffling brunette.

“Are you ready for me to explain?” Iwaizumi asked, gently reaching over to rub his leg. There was silence, but Oikawa nodded, wiping at his eyes, “My lab got out late so I rushed home to change. Then, I tried to catch the bus near here but missed it, so I decided to walk. About halfway here I realized I left my phone in my dorm when I was in a huge rush. But it was too late to go back for it...if I did, I never would’ve been able to see you tonight,”

Iwaizumi gently rubbed the back of Oikawa’s calf, letting his words sink in. After a few moments, Oikawa turned and pulled himself over, laying his head in Iwaizumi’s lap.

“I believe you….” he sighed, looking up at him. Iwaizumi smiled, looking down at him and gently playing with his hair, “Thank you,”. 

Oikawa’s vision got clearer the more they sat together, the party had died down with everyone having gone home and a few stragglers spending the night passed out. The stars and moon were their only source of light, and Oikawa loved the way it illuminated Iwaizumi’s silhouette, like he was God’s angel sent from heaven.

“Kiss me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, looking up at him softly, “Like a real kiss. None of that cutesy kiss on the cheek shit,”

Iwaizumi laughed, but nodded, leaning down to cup Oikawa’s face and kiss him. He felt Oikawa hum against their lips before pulling away. Just then the taxi pulled up and Iwaizumi sighed, “Alright Oikawa, let’s go,”

He helped him up and the two began walking to the taxi, before Oikawa lurched and threw up four feet away. Iwaizumi rubbed his back, giving the taxi driver a nervous chuckle before they both got in. Oikawa closed his eyes, leaning his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “Oikawa? Where do you live?” 

“Mngh...University apartments...on 9th..” he yawned, snuggling into him. Iwaizumi nodded at the driver and pulled Oikawa close, letting his lips rest against his forehead gently. 

It was only a 20 minute ride, and Iwaizumi paid the driver before getting out and helping Oikawa. Oikawa stumbled a bit but regained his balance, letting Iwaizumi lead him into the building. He instructed them to his apartment door and gave the keys to Iwaizumi, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

The darker brunette unlocked the door and helped Oikawa in and to his bedroom. Oikawa flopped down with a loud groan, “Iwaaaa, help meeeeeee”

“Help you what?”

“Help me change...don’t wanna wear this to bed,” he groaned, face flushed as he began pulling at his clothes.

Iwaizumi looked around and found a pair of joggers, handing them to Oikawa who thanked him. He stepped back, watching as he slowly struggled to take his clothes off. “Iwaaaaa! Need help!!!” he whined.

With a sigh, Iwaizumi stepped forward and helped him get rid of his clothes down to his underwear. Oikawa’s whole body was flushed pink. Iwaizumi gulped, the bare skin practically begging to be touched, marveling his long lean body...it was almost ethereal. 

“You can touch…”

“Huh.wha-?” Iwaizumi blinked, looking down at Oikawa and suddenly breaking his gaze.

Oikawa was grinning, fingers trailing down his chest gently as he circled a finger around a nipple, “I can see it Iwa….you’re fighting to not touch me..”

Iwaizumi tsked, rolling his eyes, “Sorry I want to be respectful! You’re intoxicated!” he crossed his arms over his chest. Oikawa pouted, “But Iwaaaa…” he purred, arching his back a bit, “I’m not THAT intoxicated anymore..mm’ I want you…”

Iwaizumi’s stomach heated with need, watching Oikawa move and caress his own body, “Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Iwa give in to Oikawa's seduction? Is there trouble in paradise for our sweet married couple, Dai and Suga? ;) Find out next chapter!!!   
> You guys' comments literally give me LIFEEEEE! The more love I get the more it fuels me to continue the storyyyyy I love it <3


	13. Chapter 13: IwaOi & Daisuga

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath, looking down at Oikawa. With his skin so smooth and pale, he was aching to mark it up. He glanced back up at Oikawa, looking into those dark glazed over eyes. 

“No, Oikawa you’re drunk,”

“Not THAAAAT much! Silly Iwa-!” he hiccuped cutely.   
Iwaizumi shook his head, “Not like this…”. Oikawa pouted, “Why not?! I’m practically begging you, Iwa-chaannn!”

Iwaizumi dropped to his knees on the bed, pushing Oikawa onto his back and holding his wrists above his head tightly. Oikawa gulped, eyes wide as the other leaned down so they were nose to nose, “Because I want you to remember every thrust of my dick inside you when I fuck you.” he growled.

Oikawa could barely form words before hiccuping, breaking the tension between them and giggling, “Fine, fine, fiiiine Iwaaaaa~ But you gotta promise meeee!”

Iwaizumi leaned back, letting go of his wrist with a gentle smile, “I will. Now put some pants on,” he gave Oikawa’s lips a little peck before getting off the bed. 

The brunette did as he was told and Iwaizumi helped tuck him in. He took a deep breath and stretched, “It’s late, I’m gonna head out,” He turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing at his arm.

“P..please stay...just until I fall asleep?” Oikawa asked softly, his cheeks still flushed from the alcohol, but partially from embarrassment as well. 

“Alright, until you fall asleep,” Iwaizumi nodded, looking over and pulling over Oikawa’s desk chair to sit on. He held his hand, watching him snuggle into his soft cream colored sheets. Iwaizumi let his thumb caress the top of his hand methodically.

This guy. Iwaizumi chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He never would’ve guessed he’d be caught in his feelings with this obnoxiously loud, incredibly gorgeous guy. His family and friends always commented on how he would settle down with a polite and quiet girl. Iwaizumi always knew he was interested in guys, but he always thought it was just this lustful feeling.

“Mnnnm….” Oikawa shifted, breaking Iwaizumi from his thoughts, his nose scrunching a bit, “Iwa….Mmh….”. Iwaizumi’s heart throbbed in his chest. Fucking hell, what is this sick feeling? It happened every time Oikawa caught his gaze, every time he smiled in his direction. He squeezed Oikawa’s hand with reassurance and leaned back in his chair.

His eyes grew heavy and he yawned. Now, he was scared to move and wake the brunette from his peaceful sleeping. Iwaizumi sunk back into the chair for what would be a long night, if it weren’t for Oikawa right next to him.

_____________________

“I’m gonna go take a shower, kay?” Suga exclaimed as soon as he and Daichi walked into their apartment. The taller nodded, shrugging his coat off and hanging it up. Suga bit his lip, sensing that the other man was incredibly stressed about something.

He went to their bedroom and picked out an old t-shirt from his volleyball days and sweatpants. As he flipped through the hangars, his eyes landed on his ‘Syracuse Elementary’ shirt. It was full of scribbles in sharpie, now faded from the wash. He held the fabric in his hands, reading the words that were left behind.

‘Bye Teacher!’, ‘I miss you!’, ‘I love you!’; the sweet messages of goodbye from his classroom. His eyes brimmed with tears, they’d be in fourth grade now, learning about cursive and starting multiplication tables. 

After graduating college, Suga found a job in town with the elementary school and Daichi had gotten into the town police force after graduating from the state academy. Working with the other servers, Suga realized how much he missed his college days...studying hard during the week, and then driving up to see Daichi on the weekends. He lived for their drama and loved being able to mentor them as both a lead and friend.

The two were inseparable after high school, confessing their feelings for one another the night after their graduation ceremony and dating ever since. They’d promised they would always support one another. But that was the issue.

Daichi’s initial proposal for femboy hooters caught Suga off guard, and he was a bit offended by it at first. Why would his now new husband be suggesting this idea...only a year after getting married? Did he want to see other men? It took a few weeks of Daichi carefully explaining every detail and that it was in fact to make more money as a couple, to try something that had never been heard of.

Daichi and Suga were all in, quitting their jobs and putting everything into the restaurant. Now, they were in fact making more money just as Daichi had predicted. But, there was a feeling that never went away in Suga’s heart, a sense of being incomplete.

They had the money and their marriage...now what? It was as though something was missing. Sugawara wiped his eyes and let go of the shirt, going to take a shower. He loved a warm shower after a long day, letting it relax his muscles.

After changing into his new clothes he fluffed out his hair and dried it, making his way into the kitchen. He smiled softly at the sight of his husband stirring sauce in one pot and pasta in another, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. Yeah, that was the man he fell in love with.

His brows were furrowed deep in thought as Suga came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips to the back of his shoulder, “You’re tense,” 

“I am…” 

Suga sighed, saying nothing as he could sense stress practically radiating off him. He let go and went to go sit at the table, absentmindedly checking his phone. A few minutes later, Daichi came over with their bowls of penne alla vodka (one of Suga’s favorites) and a big bottle of red wine. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to need this,” Suga teased, uncorking it and pouring themselves a glass. Daichi hummed in response and sat down in front of Suga, taking a sip from his wine. The two began to eat, afraid to speak first. 

While it was one of Suga’s favorites, he could barely eat, his stomach churning with anxiety as he waited for Daichi to say something. 

“Do you uhm..want to go first?” Suga asked, glancing up at his husband. Daichi shrugged, “You can,”

“You brought it up first earlier,” he replied, frowning slightly. This made Daichi visibly irritated and he put down his fork, “We’ll go at the same time, alright?”. Suga nodded in agreement, sitting back in his chair.

_____________________

“I’m not happy.” ,“I think it’s time we expanded.”

_____________________

“What?” Daichi exclaimed, eyes wide at Suga’s words, “You’re not happy?”. The pure confusion and disbelief in his voice caused Suga’s eyes to swell up with tears...he never intended to keep his feelings hidden from him.

“I...well..uhm...it was something I just realized...recently..” He stammered, looking down at his bowl. Suddenly, he no longer had an appetite. Overwhelmed, he looked up at Daichi, “B-but you explain first! Expanding? Expanding what?”

Noticing the fear in his voice, Daichi nodded, deciding to go first, “I think we should expand our restaurant to cover more area. The investors that came today loved every part of it and wanted to open a branch in Delville,”

“B-but...Daichi that’s...that’s like three hours away…” Suga replied, “So would someone be in charge of that location?” 

Daichi took a deep breath. Shit. Here came the most challenging part.

“I would,”

“.......So, what does that mean..?” Suga asked, clenching his teeth and hoping it didn’t mean what he thought it did.

“I’ll manage that location, you’ll manage this one,” he explained, “It was either that or we move entirely, but the investors were so amazed at how well we know our staff and have been running everything, that they don’t want to outsource for a manager. I know how much you love our staff, so that’s why I suggested you be promoted to manager here, and I’ll go to the other one,”

Sugawara felt his mind crumbling as it raced with a million thoughts and visions of their relationship in that situation. He couldn’t find the right words to say.

“Now I know you might be thinking about us, but we can come up with a schedule, ya know? I could commute back or we could visit one another every weekend, or every few days,” Daichi continued, being able to read the emotions playing across his husband’s face, “And it would only be temporary!”

Suga perked up. Temporary? He could work with that.

“How long?” he asked softly.

Daichi bit his lip, taking a long drink of his wine before emptying the glass and pouring another, “One to two years.”

“Fuck.” Sugawara replied, a tear rolling down his cheek and he wiped it away, “One to two years?! W-we’re married! I can’t…..I’m sorry but I can’t do that,”

Daichi sighed, “Baby, it’ll go by so fast. Once the new location is up and has been running in a good routine, then I’ll entrust it with someone else and come back to you. Think of how much profit this could make us! Doubling what we’ve already earned!”

Suga bit his trembling lip, “I-is it not e-enough..? Is all the h-hard work we’ve been putting into this not enough for you?”

Daichi leaned forward, “No! No that’s not why! I just think this could be really beneficial! And who knows, maybe one of our servers when they graduate will want to move to Delville and work there!”

Suga looked up at him, eyes narrowed, “Really, Daichi? You think our staff, who majors in STEM degrees will want to work post-grad at another Hooters? Th….they’re gonna graduate a-and move on,” he swallowed hard, forcing the lump in his throat to go down. He couldn’t think about them leaving him. No, that would be for another day.

“Well I don’t know, Suga! I’m just trying to make things more positive!” Daichi sighed, shaking his head. Suga took a sip of his wine, staying silent as he mulled things over in his head.

One to two years. One to two years of feeling like this. One to two years of barely being able to see his own husband.

“And what about you, then? You’re not happy? This should make you happy! It’s something new and exciting, and will bring in more money!” Daichi exclaimed. Suga’s head whipped up at his words.

“Money? You think I’m only happy if we’re earning money? Daichi, I don’t CARE how much money we make! It’s not going to make me happy!” he replied angrily, “How shallow do you think I am?!”

Daichi blinked, “Lower your voice.” he replied, eyes narrowing.

“Don’t tell me to lower my voice! I have a right to be angry about this, because clearly...I don’t agree, and you’re not understanding why! You’re my HUSBAND! I’m supposed to see you almost all the time, that’s pretty much why people get married!” Suga shot back.

“And marriages involve making sacrifices for their futures!” he replied, “But we’re putting a pause on that for right now, because we’re dealing with what you brought up. What’s not making you happy?” 

Suga bit his lip, averting Daichi’s eyes and taking a few breaths to calm himself down, “It’s...complicated to explain….”

Daichi sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ve got all night.”

Taking a shaky deep breath and running his hand through his soft grey hair, Suga began, “I miss teaching. I miss it so much, and I only got a little bit of time teaching before we started this. I miss my kids, I miss taking care of them,”

He paused, glancing up at Daichi for any sort of response, but was met with a stoic expression instead so he continued, “D-don’t get me wrong I love my job! I love working here so, so much! But there’s always been this empty feeling in my heart since then. I love kids, I miss being around them.”

Sugawara sat back, having finished trying to explain why he was feeling the way he was. He glanced up at him, being met with deep brown eyes. The two sat in silence for a moment, before Daichi stood and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, I wasn't planning on posting today....but THEN I saw this AMAZING femboy hooters fanart and was once again inspired *^* This artists' fanart is EXACTLY what I pictured the boys to look like and SO MANY people were talkin about my fic in the comments I was SCREAMING! <3333   
> I'll tag their insta and tiktok below...CHECK THEM OUT!!  
> Tiktok: @kichanaa  
> Insta: @kichanaa_


	14. Chapter 14: Daisuga & Bokuaka

After Daichi had walked out, Suga waited for him to come back. He picked at his pasta a bit, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. A while passed before he got up with a sigh and began to put their pasta away in the fridge. It had barely been eaten. Sugawara finished his glass and set it in the sink.

It was late and they had to be up the next morning to head back to work. Sugawara sighed, feeling defeated that he and Daichi couldn’t resolve this. Making his way back to their room, he walked in and saw Daichi was already in bed and asleep. Trying not to get angry, he climbed into bed and turned away from him. They broke one of the most important rules of marriage, didn’t they? Going to bed angry. 

This was the first time they had ever fought like this and it made Suga’s heart ache. They were always all in it together, and made a promise to support one another no matter what their view may be. It absolutely tore through him that Daichi had just walked out, completely disrespecting him.

Suga pulled the covers up and tucked them under his chin, holding it to him tightly. If he couldn’t cuddle and hold Daichi like he normally does when they fall asleep, this would be the next best option. He closed his eyes and willed himself to think about anything other than the current situation, before eventually falling asleep.

__________________

“Kaashiiii~ make me some ramen please?” Bokuto whined, pouting as Akaashi set him down on the couch in their studio apartment. Akaashi was always proud to call this place his home, because Bokuto had picked it out specifically for him. The exposed brick was perfect for hanging his plants on, and the entire open floor space gave him lots of room to pick out unique pieces of furniture to decorate.

Akaashi was always and forever grateful for the way Bokuto would go above and beyond for him. In fact, he couldn’t think of a time that he asked for anything in return. So with that, Akaashi decided he would do everything in his power to take care and keep his boyfriend happy. People always said it was as though Bokuto was a golden retriever, always excited and full of life. No wonder they didn’t take him seriously when he would tell them he was dating Akaashi. They were like the sun and the moon.

“Of course I can...but you need to drink some water and sober up,” Akaashi nodded, filling a glass and bringing it over to him. Bokuto smiled, taking it and chugging it down before leaning back into the couch with his eyes closed. Akaashi went to their kitchenette and began to prepare some ramen, Bokuto’s favorite drunk food.

He yawned, it was just past 1AM. Taking out his phone, he sent a quick text to Oikawa to see if he got home safe. If he didn’t hear from him in the morning then he’d call.  
Akaashi jumped in surprise, feeling Bokuto’s presence next to him, “Bo, you should sit. You know if you stand up for too long you get dizzy,”. Bokuto whimpered, nuzzling his face into his neck, “But I wanted to see you...I missed you..”

He felt his strong hands run up his sides under his shirt, humming a bit, “Can we just fuck, please?”

Akaashi laughed, “No, no way...last time you tried that you passed out halfway through, so we made a pact that we wouldn’t have sex unless we were both intoxicated,” he shook his head at the memory and the feeling of being utterly pissed at Bokuto.

“Well we have beer in the fridge, go for it!” Bokuto smirked, squeezing at the softness of Akaashi’s hips. The black haired man groaned, “No way, I love you dearly but I’m not getting drunk off beer at 1AM to fuck,”

Bokuto withdrew his hands and sighed, hanging his head as he trudged back to the couch. And now the mood swings begin.   
He clutched a throw pillow to his chest, pouting as he squeezed it and faced away from Akaashi. While he felt bad for taking advantage of his emotions, Akaashi needed to the space to finish cooking before he let his inhibitions go and give in to Bokuto.

He poured the noodles into a bowl, adding green onions and a halved boiled egg on top. He brought it over, sitting on the couch, “Bokuto~” 

The other man grunted, shaking his head and refusing to turn to him. Akaashi sighed, “Bokuto come on, you have to eat...you even requested I make this for you!”

“Mmn-mn!” Bokuto replied, shaking his head and curling himself up tighter. Akaashi leaned in, nudging his soft nose and lips against the side of his neck, “Koutaro~” he purred, “Be a good boy for me, and eat,”

With that, Bokuto turned around obediently, his face having completely changed from disappointment to excitement as he took the bowl and began to eat it with haste. Akaashi sat back, rubbing the man’s muscled thigh gently with a yawn.

“Bo?” Akaashi asked, looking down at his lap. Bokuto looked up, raising an eyebrow, “Hm?”

“Do you..remember what you said in the car…?” the brunette’s cheeks flushing soft pink. Bokuto thought for a moment before shaking his head, “Nah, everything after the party was a blur..I’m only now just sobering up,” he chuckled, “Probably from all the water you made me drink.”

Akaashi just nodded, a bit grateful that Bokuto didn’t seem to remember. 

‘I’m gonna marry you someday,’  
Those words played over and over again in his head, like a broken record. Bokuto would say dumb shit all the time when he was drunk, but this time, Akaashi was sure he wasn’t kidding.

“Kashiiii~ take a shower with me?” Bokuto asked, pouting cutely. Akaashi noticed he had finished his bowl in record time, so he nodded, “Yeah, cmon..let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed...I’m fucking exhausted,”

________________________

They got up and made their way to the bathroom, Bokuto swaying just a bit as his balance was still a bit off. Akaashi turned on the shower and began to strip, tossing his clothes into the laundry basket. He looked over his shoulder, blushing at the intense heated gaze Bokuto was giving him.

Bokuto cherished Akaashi’s figure, always saying he had the body of a ballerina, which was pretty accurate. His long lean frame, softly muscled yet strong….not to mention those dark black wavy locks and long lashes. It always made Bokuto giggle a bit when they’d go out and someone would mistake Akaashi for a woman. He just had more feminie features than most, which Bokuto adored.

“Don’t try anything,” Akaashi warned, raising an eyebrow as he saw how quick Bokuto undressed. He stepped into the shower and held out his hand, helping the bigger in as well. Akaashi carefully leaned against the wall to give the still-tipsy man enough space to get in without slipping.

The two were face to face, bodies warming under the warm steam. Akaashi couldn’t help but place his hands on Bokuto’s muscled pecs, rubbing and squeezing softly. Bokuto smiled down at him, “Whatcha thinkin’ about Kashi?”

Akaashi blushed, turning his face away, “Nothing...just wanna get cleaned and go to sleep,” he mumbled his reply. He felt Bokuto’s bigger hands move down his waist and to his hips, pulling him so they were pressed together. Akaashi gasped softly, looking up at him.

“I don’t think that’s it….I think your mind is somewhere else right now~” Bokuto purred, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Akaashi sighed against his lips, eyes closed in bliss as he felt their lips press and move against one another.

Bokuto moved a hand from his hip up under his chin, holding his jaw in place as he slid his tongue between his lips. Akaashi trembled, his knees almost buckling as he firmly held to Bokuto’s chest. They kissed deeper, Bokuto tilting his head and squeezing Akaashi’s jaw just a bit. 

After a few moments they pulled away, panting softly into the heated air. Bokuto’s hand on Akaashi’s hip moved down to cup his ass, squeezing softly, “Mnn-mnh, Bo!” the latter gasped.

Bokuto nodded, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead and moving his dark wet curls out of the way to do so, “I know, I won’t go any further..”. While Akaashi wouldn’t necessarily mind if Bokuto had then turned him around against the shower wall and fucked into him, but he truly was tired and did tell him that he wasn’t in the mood. 

Akaashi gave him a gentle smile and his chest one last squeeze before getting the shampoo and reaching up to massage Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto always styled his hair when they went out or simply if he felt like it, but Akaashi would have to say that he preferred it down...making the man look softer and youthful in appearance. He carefully brushed his two-toned bangs out of those honey golden eyes before moving so he could rinse his hair.

As Bokuto rinsed off, he did the same for Akaashi, fingers threading through his wavy dark hair and smelling like sweet eucalyptus. Akaashi hummed, eyes closed and head tilted back. He could feel himself drifting off, but was awoken by Bokuto moving his soapy hands over his body. Biting his lip, Akaashi let him work the soap against his soft skin.

“Hnn~!” akaashi mewled, jumping a bit as his hand dipped between his ass cheeks. Bokuto chuckled, “Ever so sensitive,” he teased, just brushing against his entrance as he pulled away and moved for Akaashi to rinse off. 

As soon as they had finished, Akaashi turned off the water and helped Bokuto out, handing him a towel. The two dried themselves off and changed into pajamas. Akaashi put on one of Bokuto’s old thermals, while his boyfriend opted for a sweatshirt and boxers. 

“Cmere,” Bokuto instructed, pulling Akaashi over to their bed and sitting down. Akaashi was hoisted into his lap, straddling him with a towel still in hand. Bokuto flopped his towel over Akaashi’s damp hair and began to dry it off. 

Grinning, Akaashi did the same to him. He laughed as Bokuto moved his hands faster, ruffling up his dark curls, “Hey! You’re gonna make it frizz!”. He did the same to him, feeling his heart melt at the picture of cuteness that was his boyfriend in comfy clothes, his hair dried flat and fluffy. 

He tossed the towel aside and wrapped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through his hair gently, “So handsome…” he whispered. Bokuto’s chest swelled with pride, smiling as he laid back, pulling Akaashi with him. 

Bokuto held Akaashi close to his chest as they lay on their sides, facing one another. He pulled the dark green comforter up and kissed the top of his head, “Thank you…”

“For what?” Akaashi whispered back, peering up at him.

“For taking care of me,” Bokuto replied with a sleepy hum, nuzzling into his dark hair. Akaashi smiled, closing his eyes as he drifted off.

They loved one another, more than anyone could ever tell from the outside looking in. Nothing could ever break them apart…..right?

_______________________________

That morning, Sugawara and Daichi had barely spoken a word to one another. In hopes of repairing their fight and at least getting to talk, Suga had gotten up and made them each a cup of coffee. He took a deep breath and took them back to their bedroom, only to find Daichi already up and getting ready for the day.

“I uhm...made coffee….” Suga said softly, standing in the doorframe of their bathroom. Daichi glanced over at him mid-shave and expression stoic, “You can just put them in travel cups, I need to do inventory so we’ll be leaving in 15,”

Swallowing hard to keep back tears of disappointment, Suga nodded and trudged back to the kitchen to pour them into to-go mugs. He had at least hoped they could wait another hour before going to the restaurant. It would give them the chance to talk about what happened last night as they sat in bed and enjoyed their coffee together.

He went back to their room and packed his uniform in a bag before changing into a loose sweater and jeans. Daichi moved past him to go downstairs, not speaking a word. Suga watched him go with sorrowful eyes...all he wanted was to resolve this tension between them.

Quickly, he brushed his teeth and hair, heading downstairs with his bag and grabbing his coffee mug. He put on his coat, scarf and shoes, looking around for Daichi. He noticed the keys were gone off the hook and his shoes were gone…oh…he must’ve left.

Suga locked the apartment door and walked down the stairwell out to the parking lot, seeing Daichi had started the car and was on his phone while he waited. Suga got in, setting his bag in his lap and staring straight ahead. Fine, if Daichi wasn’t going to be cooperative, then he wouldn’t either. 

As much as he wanted to break down and yell at the man out of anger, Suga kept his cool. If pettiness would eventually break Daichi’s composure, then he would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' balance of angst and fluff for ya~! I think Suga would secretly be the king of pettiness ;) we love our soft yet chaotic boy!   
> I think I might go back and clean up some chapters...this story was moving super fast in the beginning but I have more of an idea of what direction I want to go.   
> How long do you guys want this fic to be? Is around 30 chapters too much, too little?


	15. Chapter 15

“Mnngh….” Oikawa groaned, his head throbbing as he slowly opened his eyes. Fucking hell..he drank too much last night. He noticed the familiarity of his bedspread and let out a sigh of relief, at least he had made it home. Oikawa blearily looked at the window, the sun was pretty far up in the sky now, so it must be almost noon. 

He turned over and almost gasped when he saw Iwaizumi sound asleep, sitting upright in a chair next to his bed. Oikawa sat up, looking around. So Iwaizumi did come after all. He must’ve brought him home.

Suddenly, Oikawa’s eyes widened as he realized what might’ve happened when he was out. He looked over to his big standing mirror against the wall on the other side of his bed. Hmm, no marks...and there wasn’t the familiar dull throb in his hips if they had done something. So Iwaizumi brought him home, they didn’t do anything together, AND he stayed with him during the night?

“Nghh..mmm…” Iwaizumi groaned, catching Oikawa’s attention. The brunette watched him shift, his head falling a bit as he let out a soft snore. Getting up quietly, Oikawa gently laid a blanket over his sleeping figure and slipped on a large t-shirt. He padded into the kitchen and decided to make them some coffee.

Humming softly, he waited while his coffee maker made a pot and poured them into mugs. Knowing Iwaizumi, he kept his coffee black while pouring mocha peppermint creamer into his own. He brought them back to his room and crawled into bed, setting Iwaizumi’s mug next to him on his nightstand.

“Iwa-chann,” he whispered, leaning forward to softly nuzzle his nose against the man’s cheek. He stifled a giggle as Iwaizumi made a soft noise, crinkling his nose and slowly lifting his head, “Oikawa…?” 

“Good morning,” Oikawa greeted, sitting back on the bed, legs crossed as he held his warm mug. Iwaizumi yawned, stretching and giving him a gentle smile, “Good morning to you too,”. Oikawa couldn’t help but feel his belly warm at the sound of Iwaizumi’s sleepy morning voice. It was deeper than normal, and more gravely too. 

“Did you sleep okay? I should’ve let you sleep in the bed with me,” Oikawa frowned, “That looked uncomfortable,” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Nah it was alright,” he reached over and found his mug, groaning in pleasure as he let the smell of coffee fill his head and took a long sip. Chuckling, Oikawa leaned back a bit, “Really? Even for a rich boy like you?”

The darker haired boy rolled his eyes, “Oh whatever..at least I’m not a pillow princess,” he smirked, sipping his coffee.  
Oikawa gasped, “Bold of you to assume something before you’ve even tried it!” He bit his lip, spreading his legs a bit to stretch the fabric of his oversized shirt, letting it ride up on his thighs.

Iwaizumi’s eyes glanced down at his movement, the soft skin of those legs begging to be grabbed and sucked on. He set his mug down, moving to kneel on the bed in front of Oikawa with one knee, leaning closer, “Hmm~ and when exactly do I get to try it?” he asked, letting his voice drop a bit.

Oikawa swallowed hard, letting Iwaizumi take the mug from his hands and set it on the nightstand as he leaned in closer. Eventually, the brunette landed on his back, looking up at the man who was now straddling him, “Whenever you want…” 

Raising an eyebrow, Iwaizumi reached down, letting his fingers brush up from Oikawa’s knee slowly to his thigh, “Oh? So you wouldn’t mind me taking you right now?” he leaned down and pressed his lips to his ear, “Or how about when you least expect it…?”. Iwaizumi sucked on his earlobe, grinning as Oikawa whimpered in response.

“Or even better...making you bend over in that short little skirt of yours in the middle of a shift, taking you in the storage room and gagging you so you don’t make a sound,” he purred. Oikawa gasped, his hips bucking up against Iwaizumi in response. 

Iwaizumi pressed down against him, rolling his hips and moving his lips down Oikawa’s jaw, sucking on it softly before kissing at his neck. Oikawa whimpered and grabbed Iwaizumi's shirt, tugging on it, “Off….take it off…”.

Sitting back on his heels, Iwaizumi stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside, watching Oikawa marvel at him, “Is that better~?” he smirked, watching the brunette nod, practically drooling over him. He let Oikawa run his hands up his abs, to his chest and his broad shoulders before digging his fingers in and pulling him down hard, “Iwa-chan, you better not hold back,”

Iwaizumi smirked, “Oh, I don’t intend to,”

He grabbed Oikawa’s hands on his shoulders and forced them up over his head, pinning his wrists down. With one hand, he undid his own belt quickly and used it to tie Oikawa’s wrists together, fastening it. Oikawa moaned, moving under him a bit as he tried to get friction against his hips. 

“Ahhh~ mnh..” the lighter brunette mewled as Iwaizumi kissed down his neck and pulled his shirt up, running his thumbs over his nipples. He leaned down, eyes on Oikawa’s as he slowly licked around it, sucking hard. 

‘Bzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzt.’

Iwaizumi paused, lifting his head, “What’s that?”

“J-just ignore it….please, ah..keep going..” Oikawa shook his head dismisvlet. The vibrating stopped and Iwaizumi leaned back down to continue sucking on his chest. 

‘Bzzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzzt.’

“Fucking hell,” Oikawa groaned, letting his head fall back as Iwaizumi sat up once again. He looked over and grabbed Oikawa’s phone, “It’s ‘Suga(aka the baddie)’..” he told him, holding it out to Oikawa.

Frowning, Oikawa pulled on his wrists, showing that he was still tied up. Iwazumi’s eyes widened, “O-oh! Right!” he answered the call and held it down to Oikawa’s ear.

“Yeah?” Oikawa answered.

“Hey! Can you work a double today? I know you were scheduled to come in tonight as a floater, but Kenma called and said he’s sick,” Suga replied. Oikawa rolled his eyes, that was bullshit...he knew Kenma’s “sick” was just getting fucked too hard by Kuroo and probably suffering a hangover at the same time.

“Yeah I guess...I can be there in 20,” Oikawa sighed. 

“Thank you! You’re the employee of the day!” Suga cheered on the other line, making Oikawa grin, “Oh please, Suga-san..I’m employee of the day EVERY DAY!”

Iwaizumi hung up the phone for him and set it aside, undoing Oikawa’s wrists and moving off him. Groaning, Oikawa sat up, “Fucking Kenma…I’m gonna make him regret this,” he was already plotting sneaky ways to get back at the blonde. He wondered why Suga didn’t ask Akaashi, but forgot he asked for the afternoon off because he had a weekend exam. 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa got up, getting a little peek of his pert ass as the shirt rode up a bit. Unconsciously, Oikawa tugged it down and went to his closet, stuffing his uniform in a bag. Iwaizumi took this cue to get up as well and put his shirt back on, finishing his coffee. 

When Oikawa reappeared, he was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, his bag slung over his shoulder. It was very unlike him, normally the brunette was well put together. But today, sleep slightly darkened under his eyes, his hair was slightly messier than normal and he seemed more out of it. Iwaizumi considered himself lucky to see Oikawa like this, a softer, more vulnerable Oikawa.

“Hey, uhm..do you think you could drive me back to my place?” Iwaizumi asked, setting his mug down. Oikawa gave him a gentle smile, walking over and pressing a kiss to his lips softly, “Of course, Iwa-chan~” 

______________________

Nervously, Oikawa watched as Suga wiped the counters with haste, his arms flexing with every move. He glanced up at his face, seeing those brows furrowed in thought and jaw tight. Oikawa slowly set the menus he was wiping off down and stepped back, “Uh...Sugawara-san..are you alright..?” he asked, prepared to run if the grey-haired man decided to go off on him.

“I’m fine.”

Oikawa continued to watch as Suga didn’t look up from what he was doing, still focused on scrubbing the counter.

“You seem uh….a little stressed…” he said softly. Suga stopped his movements, letting out a long sigh before standing and looking at Oikawa with a tired smile, “Oh, I was just thinking...we might need a new staff member, it’s getting a little tight with just us four servers!”

“Want me to ask my friend in graphic design to make a poster? I can hang them up on campus,” Oikawa offered, studying his co-worker’s face. Suga’s eyes looked tired, small wrinkles on the corners and complexion more dull….what was going on?

“That would be great, thank you,” Suga nodded, “We’ll just start by hiring one more person and see how it goes or if we need any more,” 

Oikawa nodded and continued to wipe off menus. Daichi came around the corner to the bar and came back behind the counter with them. Oikawa glanced up, watching as the manager moved past Suga and grabbed the clipboard where they kept track of alcohol. The two barely looked at one another, let alone not saying anything.

As Daichi walked away, Oikawa caught the distant look in Suga’s eye as the grey-haired man watched his husband leave. Oh...THAT’S what it was.

“Trouble in paradise?” Oikawa asked, putting the clean menus back in their holder. Suga stiffened, “That’s none of your business…”

Oikawa grinned, leaning against the counter with his chin in his hand, “Hmm, I can help you out~ Is it your performance in bed? His performance? Did you try something new and he didn’t like it? Don’t worry, these things happen all-”

“I said it’s NONE of your business!!” Suga snapped, smacking the counter. The brunette jumped in surprise, he had never seen him this angry before. Sugawara sighed, rubbing his temple, “Just...can you go wipe down the bathrooms?” 

Oikawa nodded silently and slowly as he turned on his heel and headed straight to the bathrooms. What was going on between them? After Suga had snapped at him, his first thought was to completely drop the situation. But seeing the longing look in his eyes as he watched Daichi, and just feeling the tension between them was enough to make Oikawa want to do something about it. 

__________________

“Huh?”

“Yeah something is going on between them...they haven’t spoken to each other all day,” Oikawa whispered to Akaashi as he plugged in his table’s order. It was now the dinner shift and Akaashi had come in right when the shift started; Sunday dinners were always busier than the lunches. 

“I don’t know….Oikawa if you’re wrong about this you could seriously fuck something up and I would never be able to forgive you,’ Akaashi warned, arms crossed over his chest as he stared him down, leaning against the serving station.

“I know, I know! I love Daichi and Suga as much as you do and that’s why I need to fix it! I mean they’re perfect for one another,” Oikwa pouted, stepping back a bit, “I just don’t know what to do…”

Akaashi sighed, looking around before looking back at Oikawa, “Listen, this is a one-time thing...I want to help you.”

Oikawa’s face lit up with excitement, his eyes growing wide with joy as he jumped up and down, “REALLY?! YOU?!”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, “Control yourself!” He squeezed Oikawa’s shoulder. “I have a plan, but we gotta be super careful to not mess a single thing up. We can’t let either one of them know what we’re doing,”

Oikawa calmed down, brows furrowed as he nodded seriously, “Okay, I’m listening,”

“We each need to tag-team them. I’m more cool-headed than you, so I can take care of Daichi. You focus on Suga. Clearly, they’re avoiding one another so we need to give them a chance to be alone and force them to talk to one another,” Akaashi whispered, leaning in close.

“How? We’re gonna be busy all night and we close early because it’s a Sunday,” Oikawa replied, shaking his head.

“That doesn’t matter, it only affects the amount of time we have to pull this off. I’ll get Daichi and tell him that something broke in the staff room, so he’ll have to go in and look at it. Wait a few minutes and send Suga in with some sort of excuse,” Akaashi explained. Oikawa thought for a moment before perking up, “Wait! Akaashi-san, isn’t the first aid kit in there?

Akaashi nodded, “Yeah, and?”

“I’ll fake an injury or something in front of Suga, then he’ll rush to get the first aid kit from the staff room! But...he’ll go in and see Daichi and they’ll just ignore each other..” Oikawa frowned, huffing a bit in frustration as he put his hands on his hips. They heard a ding from the kitchen, signifying an order was done and they walked there together.

Oikawa grabbed a tray and began to line it up with wing baskets, before Akaashi leaned in close, “They can’t ignore one another if they can’t get out…”

“W-what?” Oikawa turned his head to see a small silver key in Akaashi’s palm. He looked up to see a slight smirk playing on the darker haired man’s face, “No way...you’re gonna lock them in?!”

Akaashi helped Oikawa put silverware on his tray and followed him out, “They won’t know they’ll be locked in if we tell them the door got jammed,” he shrugged, “I snagged this from under the bar when you motioned me to come talk to you. I’ve been observing them my whole shift and knew something was wrong,”

“Holy shit! Akaashi you’re quick!” Oikawa exclaimed. The two walked to tables 12 and 13, sweet smiles on their faces as they handed out their food. With a slight bow, they turned on their heels back to the kitchen.

“I’ll go talk to Daichi at 8:45, the rush should’ve died down by then. When you see me leave with him, go to Suga and get him in there as quickly as you can,” Akaashi instructed. Oikawa grinned, nodding, “Yes! I’m happy to finally be working together Akaashi-san!” he turned back to check on his tables as Akaashi watched him go with a small smile.

“So am I, Oikawa,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll get you guys some of that good, good smut soon...I feel like I've been edging you all with these last couple chapters xD Let's see how Oikawa and Akaashi's plan works out...this iconic duo is finally working together!


	16. Chapter 16

“Daichi-san? I think the heater in the staff room is broken,” Akaashi sighed, having walked up to his manager who was in his office. Daichi looked up from his computer, “Really? I just had the guys come look at it last week,” he frowned.

Akaashi shrugged, “Yeah, Oikawa and I just noticed it was a lot chillier in there than normal..”

With a groan, the man got up and nodded, “Alright, show me which vent,”. Akaashi led him to the staff room, catching Oikawa’s eye who was busy sweeping in the dining area. Oikawa gave him a nod before Akaashi turned away into the staff room with Daichi behind him.

Operation fix Suga and Daichi, was a go.

___________________

“Suga-san! Need any help cleaning up the bar?” Oikawa offered, bounding up to his coworker. Suga sighed, shaking his head, “No I got it, thanks Oikawa..” he kept his head down as he dried the beer glasses one by one.

Oikawa frowned in frustration, his mind spinning as he tried to come up with a different idea. He could see the sadness in Suga’s aura, and it killed him that he wasn’t his normal feisty self...either telling Oikawa off for slacking off, or telling off customers for being too grabby.

“You sure? Maybe I can-AH!” Oikawa reached over to grab a glass, only purposefully pushing it off the ledge. It shattered, crashing loudly and Oikawa held his hand tightly to his chest, “Ow! Ow! Ow!”

Sugawara looked up, rushing to him hurriedly, “Oikawa! Are you alright? What hurts?” he asked, reverting to teacher mode. Oikawa pouted, forcing his bottom lip to tremble and squeezing his eyes shut, “M-my finger! I th-think I sliced it o-on the g-glass!”

“Let me see…” Suga said softly, moving his hand to uncover Oikawa’s. The brunette pulled it away quickly, shaking his head, “N-no! Please Suga-san...get the first aid kit! I-it feels deep!”

Standing quickly, Sugawara nodded and headed to the staff room. He swung open the door and paused when he saw Daichi standing on a ladder and looking into a vent. Neither noticed the door shut quickly behind them, or the small click of a lock as Suga ignored his husband and got in the cabinet, pulling out the kit.

He turned around and headed to the door, only to find the door jammed as he tugged on the knob, “What the-...”. He jiggled it, twisting and pulling, nothing budged. 

“Akaashi! Oikawa!” Suga called through the door, pounding on it. “Yes, Suga-san?” came the soft voice of Akaashi.

“The door locked! Can you grab the key under the bar? Oikawa needs the first aid kit!” 

“Okay,”

Sugawara could hear Akaashi’s footsteps fade away and he sighed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited.

“Could you stop that?” Daichi asked, stepping down a couple rungs from the ladder to frown at Suga.

Sugawara turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes, “Stop what? Moving my foot? I’m sorry my employee is probably bleeding out and I’m annoyed that I can’t go help!”

The two stared at one another before Suga glanced up, “What the hell are you doing, anyways?”

“Akaashi said the heat wasn’t working,”

“You’re fucking kidding right? Daichi the thermostat reads 72 in here, it’s working.” Suga replied flatly, turning away to face the door.

“Well I was just trying to make our staff more comfortable, but if you say so! You’ll be up here next if they complain about the heat again” Daichi sighed, rolling his eyes as he slammed the vent shut, making Suga’s skin crawl with anger.

“AKAASHI?!” Sugawara called, pounding on the door again.

He waited, hearing footsteps come near and the lock jiggling. Both Daichi and Suga watched as the lock moved a few times, but nothing happened.

“I’m sorry Suga-san, but I think the door’s jammed,” Akaashi replied. Sugawara groaned, “How’s Oikawa? Is he okay?”

“I’m fine! The bleeding stopped...I guess it wasn’t that deep!” came Oikawa’s loud voice from the other side of the door. 

“We’ll go try and fix this, please hold on,” Akaashi said to Suga. The grey-haired man put down the first aid kit with a sigh and slumped down on the bench near the changing lockers. Daichi stood a few feet away, leaning up against the wall.

The two were silent for what felt like forever, until Daichi spoke up.

“Koushi…”

This made Sugawara lift his head, looking up at his husband, who seemed to be very flustered. 

“I….I want to fix this...this thing between you and I,” 

Sugawara let those words sink in before leaning back a bit, “What you did was hurtful, Daichi. Just walking out when I was trying to speak..”

“I know, and I’m sorry...I was being childish,”

Suga sighed, “But I agree, I’m tired of avoiding this, so we do need to talk about it,”

Daichi nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, “Not here though, there’s something I need to show you when we get home,”

Sugawara smiled softly and stood, “Okay,”

Suddenly, the door swung open and Akaashi and Oikawa were standing on the other side. “Oikawa! Are you alright?” Suga asked, rushing to him. Oikawa nodded, holding up his finger that had been wrapped with a napkin and taped, “Yup! Thankfully you sent Akaashi back to the bar for the key, he did this for me,”

Suga smiled and nodded, “Thanks Akaashi,”

Daichi stepped through the door behind Suga with a slight frown, “What caused the door to jam?” he asked. The two husbands looked at their employees curiously.

Akaashi shrugged, face flat, “I dunno,”. Suga raised an eyebrow, “Well, we’ll just have to have a locksmith come in and double check that,” he brushed past the two and headed out to continue cleaning. Daichi shrugged, doing the same and going to check on the kitchen.

Oikawa and Akaashi looked at one another, “We make a good team,” Oikawa smiled. Akaashi nodded, giving him a gentle smile in return, “Yeah, we do,”

Daichi and Suga would never end up finding out about their plan, or how the door got messed up. It would always remain a Femboy Hooters’ secret.

__________________________

As soon as they got home, Daichi made a beeline for their bedroom while Suga stopped to make himself a cup of warm tea in the kitchen. Chamomile..something relaxing to ease his mind before they talked. Yawning, he rubbed his belly under his shirt, having just changed out of his uniform before they left the restaurant. He was incredibly anxious and somewhat regretted even telling Daichi his feelings in the first place. If he hadn’t maybe they wouldn’t be fighting like this.

Taking a deep breath, Suga grew enough courage and decided he would be the first one to talk. After all, he felt guilty for starting it. So he headed to their bedroom and stepped in.

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when he saw Daichi sitting on their bed, a familiar white box in his lap. He held a hand written note in his hand, looking up at Sugawara. Suga swallowed hard, seeing his husband with a pained expression on his face. Suddenly, he felt horrible. He must’ve been being so selfish with the words he said to his husband, not realizing how it could’ve hurt him.

He could’ve avoided all this if he had taken a moment to count his blessings and not think about himself. Of course he was entirely grateful for everything Daichi did for them as a couple, so he just needed to suck it up and go along with whatever business plan he had, even if it meant separating for a bit.

“Read this.” Daichi instructed, holding the note out to him. Suga stepped forward, taking it from his hand gently and began to read it.

‘My dearest Daichi~  
Right now you are sleeping so adorably next to me, it’s only 2 more weeks until our wedding and I cannot begin to describe how in love with you I am. You’ve been working so hard at the police force and there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t worry about you. But my worries are always fueled by love. Today we drove around town after visiting the flower shop to finalize bouquets. Remember the blue house we saw on the corner? The big one with a wrap around porch? Some day, you and I will live in a house like that. We’ll live there with our kid (or kids!) and probably our police dog (knowing you, you couldn’t say no to taking one home).   
I can’t wait to start a family with you, that’s my ultimate dream for us. Ahh, you’re waking up, so I have to quickly stop writing or you’ll catch me and spoil the surprise! I love you so so much.

Your sweet,  
Suga <3’

Sugawara looked up at his husband, “These were a part of the letter series I wrote to you, counting down to our wedding day….” 

Daichi nodded, “You gave me this box hours before the ceremony, and I read them in my room while I got ready. When I read this I…..” he swallowed thickly and Suga could see his eyes glossing over. Shit, if Daichi was going to cry there was no way he’d be able to stop his own tears.

“I…..I made a vow to not only you, but to myself that this was going to happen. That you would have a big house and we would have a family whether it was adoption or surrogacy” Daichi grit his teeth, wiping at his eyes, “A-and…..and I f-failed you…”

Suga’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knees in front of him, “What? No! Don’t say that!” he placed his hands on Daichi’s legs, peering up at him. 

“I made you quit your job. I made you move here. All because I wanted us to make more money so you could have the life you wanted. B-but... a house like that... adoption, or surrogacy...it’s all so expensive” he continued, shaking his head, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Suga,”

“Oh Daichi…” he breathed, bottom lip quivering as he squeezed Daichi’s legs, “I don’t need all that. It was just a daydream…’

“No, it’s your dream. Please Suga, tell me the truth...is or is that not what you want?” Daichi asked, looking down at him. Suga thought for a moment before nodding, “....it is…”

Sugawara sat back on his heels in astonishment. So...Daichi’s business proposition, his opening of the new restaurant..it’s not because he blatantly wanted more money just to have it, it was for him. He wanted to have enough to buy the house Suga wanted and start the adoption and/or surrogacy process for them to start their own family. 

His Daichi did all that just for him and never once asked for anything in return, only for his support. 

“Daichi..I.I don’t need all that, okay? I really only need you. When we’re ready, we’ll have the funds to accomplish those goals. But right now it’s okay if we focus on us and the restaurant,” Suga whispered, moving up to sit next to him, “Really, baby, if you want to expand then you should do it. I also made a vow to you on our wedding day, and that was to support my husband no matter what,” 

Daichi shook his head, “No. You miss your classroom and your kids, you should go back into teaching and quit at the restaurant. Akaashi can fill in for you, I’ve been thinking about promoting him anyways,”

He looked at Suga, putting a hand on his thigh, “We won’t expand. You’re right, the money isn’t worth being separated for and you need to follow your passions,”

Suga smiled softly, leaning in to nuzzle the side of his shoulder, “I married right, a husband who will do anything to take care of me,” he giggled. Daichi smiled, kissing the top of his head, “It’s one of my favorite things to do”

Sugawara felt his body relax, all the nervous tension and stress gone. He was excited about the idea of going back to teaching again. 

His mind began to wander blissfully, until it stopped.

Images of Oikawa teaching Kenma to strut, Akaashi’s stifled laughter as he watched.  
The time that Suga laughed so hard at Oikawa spilling sauce all over himself because it looked like a murder scene.   
Or the amount of times he caught Kenma hiding in weird places to play his switch.   
Or when the normally stoic and calm Akaashi came running to him in tears, looking for support when he and Bokuto had their first fight.  
The three of them filled Suga’s head, their smiles, voices, images of them working around the restaurant. 

Fuck. This wasn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's gotta make the impossible decision...go back to teaching and leave Hooters? Or give up his passion just to stay with his new-found friends?  
> Also, coming up.....a new face enters Femboy Hooters! Akaashi gets an important letter in the mail...and when will IwaOi become official?!


	17. Chapter 17

Oikawa sighed, stretching back in his chair. His arm pressed up over his head as he leaned, his back popping and eye squeezed shut to relieve the tension from his body. He had spent the past two hours working on studying for his upcoming midterm. Winter came and went in a flash, the snow melting to a cool spring and it was soon time to crack down on midterms.

“Oi,”

Oikawa opened his eyes, head tilted back in his stretch as he saw Iwaizumi looking down at him. “Iwa-chan!” he exclaimed excitedly. Iwaizumi grinned, tapping his forehead with his textbook, “Care if I sit here?”

Nope, not at all!” the brunette moved his things off of the other side of the table, making room for him to sit down. These past few weeks had been so busy that the two of them rarely got to see one another. And when they did, every small chance they got was ruined by one thing or another.

Iwaizumi sat down with a sigh, unfolding his laptop and starting it up. He gazed at Oikawa with a soft smile, “I’ve missed seeing that goofy face, it’s been forever since we’ve seen one another,”

Oikawa pouted, “My face isn’t goofy!”

“It’s not, it’s too pretty to be goofy,” Iwaizumi sighed, letting his foot rub up the back of Oikawa’s leg. 

Blushing, Oikawa rolled his eyes, “How are your midterms going?” Iwaizumi shrugged, “I’m pretty much done with them, I just wanted an excuse to sit with you,”

Oikawa chuckled, “Haven’t seen you around the restaurant much,”. Shrugging, the darker brunette leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand, “Mmn, yeah I had this stupid group project and they always wanted to meet when Bokuto and Kuroo wanted to go,”

“Ya know you could just go alone, you don’t need them to go with!” Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi smiled, “I don’t want to look like some pervert, just sitting at that place alone and obviously getting enjoyment out of it.”

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, you’re MY pervert,” Oikawa teased, giving him a wink as he closed the flashcard tab on his computer. Studying could wait, and it was clear he could get nothing done with Iwaizumi around. 

“Oikawa~ can I take you to a movie tonight?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing his foot against him again. Oikawa grinned, nodding, “I’d love to! It’s been forever since I’ve been to the movies!” 

“Great, let’s go,”

______________________

Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi as they waited in line for snacks. The smell of buttery popcorn and sugary soda filled the air, along with the faint sounds of arcade games and dulled noises from the theater rooms. 

“What should we get, hm?” Iwaizumi asked, sliding his arm around Oikawa’s lower back. Oikawa flushed brightly as he looked up at the menu.

“Popcorn half way full so we can butter the middle, of course...and...a bag of peanut butter m&m’s….and a large Dr. Pepper,” he replied, looking at Iwaizumi. He raised an eyebrow, “That’s a very specific order,” 

The two stepped forward as the line moved ahead, “You see Iwa-chan, you MUST ask for the popcorn halfway full because just buttering the top won’t get it evenly distributed. And the peanut butter m&m’s are a given. You dump the whole bag in and shake it up, because the warm popcorn melts the inside just right,”

“And the Dr. Pepper?” 

“Simply because it’s the higher being of all soda,” Oikawa shrugged. Iwaizumi laughed, squeezing his hip, “You’re cute,”

They got up to the counter and Iwaizumi ordered exactly that, watching as Oikawa meticulously made up the popcorn just the way he said. He let Oikawa carry the snacks as they went to go find their theatre. Thankfully, the movie was going to start in a couple minutes and there weren’t many people there.

Iwaizumi got them seated in the top back row, sitting down and moving over to give Oikawa space on the reclining chairs. The brunette thanked him and offered the popcorn to him, to which Iwaizumi obliged.

The movie was just a casual romance drama with an easy-to-watch plot. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa every one in awhile, hoping it wasn’t too boring for him. He was glad to see that he was still engaged with every scene, munching away at his popcorn. 

A bit over halfway through, Iwaizumi felt a hand slowly run down his thigh, squeezing it through his jeans. Oikawa had rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and nuzzled into his arm a bit. Sucking in a soft breath, Iwaizumi watched as it moved farther up his leg, rubbing soft slow circles. 

He flushed darkly, looking around the theater. Right, they were one of only 10 people in here and they were pretty secluded in the back row. 

“You like the movie so far?” he whispered, lips pressed against the other’s head. Oikawa moved to look up at him, “Mhmm~ why do you ask?”

“Something tells me someone is getting a little restless,” Iwaizumi replied, smirking a bit. Oikawa shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he continued moving his hand on his leg, letting it brush up against his groin. Oikawa felt him start to grow hard under his hand and added a bit more pressure.  
He chuckled as he could hear Iwaizumi’s heartbeat begin to speed up as he did so.

“Iwa-chan~ you’re not allowed to bring in any outside food into the theater,” Oikawa said softly, licking his lips. Iwaizumi laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to keep quiet before nudging him, “You’re insatiable,”

“Can you blame me? We’ve been talking so long and have never done anything, Iwa-chan~....I can’t help it,” Oikawa purred, leaning up to his ear as he let his hand move up and down Iwaizumi’s bulge, “Ever since I saw you, I’ve wanted you so bad...I think about you every night and all the things I wanna do to you~”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched and he gripped the armrest hard. 

“Iwaaaa~ let’s go play,” he whispered, his tongue licking the shell of his ear and sucking on his earlobe a bit, “Mhh..the movie is almost done anyways...I’ll let you do whatever you want to me-”

Before he could finish, Iwaizumi stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the theater and to the lobby. Oikawa giggled, following behind excitedly. Finally, Iwaizumi would be his.

____________________

Sugawara flipped through applications, sighing as he sat at the bar and read through them. He only had 5 people apply and with the small amount, decided to give them all interviews. He crossed his legs, skirt hiking up higher on his thigh as he hummed.

Two interviewees never showed, and the other two seemed either incapable of handling the job or didn’t even know what they were applying for. Granted, this was going to be a bit difficult since the flyer didn’t explicitly say, ‘You must be comfortable wearing a skirt while working’, so he could see why there was hesitation in the two that did come in.

“Hey, sweet,” Daichi greeted, pressing a kiss to the top of Suga’s head, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Hey…” Suga mumbled, setting his pen down and turning to face his husband.

Daichi frowned slightly, cupping his face. He let his thumb run along the top of his cheek and over the mole next to his eyes. He pressed a small kiss to it before pulling back, “You look tired...do you need to head home? I can close up...there are only a few more customers and I think Akaashi can handle it by himself,”

Shaking his head, Suga smiled gently, “No I’ll stay. It’s just...finding an extra person..and now deciding if I should stay or leave to teach. It’s just been stressing me out a bit,”

Daichi sighed, letting his hands fall to Suga’s shoulders as he turned him around on the orange stool, facing him away as he began to softly knead them, “Hmm...well you definitely don’t have to make a decision right now. I think, after we get a new employee onboarded, you and I need a well deserved vacation,”

Suga perked up at his words, looking over his shoulder at him, “Yeah?! That would be amazing! Could we go somewhere on the coast?”. Daichi chuckled with a nod, “Of course, and we’ll get a beach house too,”

Sugawara turned back around and sighed in content, closing his eyes, “I love you, Daichi,”

“I love you too,” he replied, giving his shoulders one last squeeze before pulling away as a customer walked in.

Sugawara turned to the door and was about to seat the man, when he noticed he was holding a black resume binder and was dressed in checkered dress pants and a gray sweater that seemed almost a bit too baggy on his smaller frame. His hair was a sandy brown, almost green-looking under the restaurant’s lighting, half tied up in a ponytail. 

The man gave Suga a shy smile on his freckled face, walking up to him, “Yamaguchi...I’m here for the interview?”

______________________________ 

Akaashi groaned as he opened the door to his apartment and took his shoes off. His feet were killing him and muscles tense from dealing with annoying customers all day. Changing out of his uniform, he picked out one of Bokuto’s old jerseys and a pair of biker shorts before going to heat up some leftovers for dinner. 

Bokuto still had a lab for another half hour, so Akaashi had the place to himself for a bit. As he stirred his warm spaghetti in its bowl, he noticed a stack of letters on the kitchen counter and looked through them absentmindedly. A thick cream envelope caught his eye amongst the bills and junk mail...it was addressed to him.

He took it over to the couch and sat down with his dinner, taking bites as he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the heavy letter paper to read it.

‘Congratulations! You’ve been selected for the Shultz & Senman mentorship! Among all candidates, you surpassed them in both academics, skills, leadership and philanthropy. This mentorship will last from the summer into your last semester at your university. You will be working on-site with professionals in your field, while receiving credit for your program. The best part? All mentees receive a full-time job offer upon completion and graduation. We look forward to hearing from you soon and hope you accept this amazing opportunity!’

Akaashi’s heart raced as he read the letter, his hands trembling. It took him a year to put together his portfolio to apply for this program, and he had been dreaming about it since his first introductory class into his major. Only one student was selected from their university a year to do the mentorship, and Akaashi had gotten it. 

But, the mentorship was practically across the country in California. Could he spend almost an entire year that far away from Bokuto? When he had first applied last year, his relationship with Bokuto was brand new and Akaashi hadn’t banked on it becoming anything more. But now, they had mentioned marriage and they even live together in their own apartment. Bokuto still had a year left before he graduated, so moving with Akaashi wasn’t an option.

With a groan, he leaned back on the couch, gazing at the letter. Does he take this once in a lifetime chance, or does he decline just to stay closer to Bokuto?

“Kaashiii! I’m hooome!” Bokuto’s voice rang into the apartment. Akaashi jumped a bit and crumbled up the letter, stuffing it into the couch cushion as he stood. 

“Welcome home, “Akaashi greeted, walking over to him. He let Bokuto hug him tightly, pressing kisses along his cheek, “Missed yoooou~! My lab was so boring and I seriously can’t handle these annoying people in my group project,”

Akaashi rubbed his back, his hand running over his taut muscles and broad frame, “Want me to make you some tea?” he asked, leaning back to look at him. Bokuto nodded, reaching up to brush one of his dark curls from his forehead, “I’d love that” 

After leaning up to give his boyfriend a soft peck on the lips, he decided he’d tell Bokuto about the letter when the time was right. 

Bokuto smiled, watching him go before he deposited his bag onto the kitchen table and went to change into some comfier clothes. He felt his phone buzz with a new text message in his pocket and he took it out, looking over his shoulder to make sure Akaashi was in the kitchen before unlocking his phone to read it.

‘I’m headed up your way in a couple weeks~ Let’s catch up ;) I’ve missed that sexy body of yours,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear the kettle brewing with some HOT tea about to spill over ;)~ Ya'll aren't even ready for this...  
> Again, thank you thank you THANK YOU for your amazing support! I will keep writing and see how long it'll take to get to the end, but for now...sit tight and enjoy the ride <3


	18. Chapter 18: IwaOi & Bokuaka

The two eventually made their way to Oikawa’s apartment, but almost barely with how Oikawa was practically clinging to Iwaizumi the entire time in the back of the uber. He fumbled with his key before unlocking it and swinging the door open, pushing Iwaizumi inside. The door slammed shut and Iwaizumi turned, pressing Oikawa up against it.

“You’ve been so naughty, teasing me all this time for months….begging me to fuck you,” he groaned, leaning in to kiss at his neck. Oikawa whined, tilting his head back with a soft sigh, “I-I can’t help it...I-I’ve wanted you for so long…”

Iwaizumi sucked at the soft skin before biting down hard, making the other yelp, “I-Iwa-chan! M-my uniform at work won’t cover that!”

Growling, Iwaizumi pulled back to look up at him, “You think I give a fuck?” he leaned forward, sucking on his neck again, “Want every man who looks at you in that restaurant to know you’re mine~”

Oikawa whimpered, lifting his leg to wrap around Iwaizumi and pull him closer, grinding against him hard. Iwaizumi moaned before lifting his head and leaning up to kiss Oikawa. Their lips met fiercely, moving against one another as their tongues tangled in the heat of their passion. He grinded against Oikawa, moving his hands up his shirt and pulling it off him.

In one swift motion he picked him up and carried him to his bed, putting him down and climbing over Oikawa as he stripped his own shirt off. “God look at you..” he mused, his rough hands moving over Oikawa’s bare chest and down his stomach. “Yeah, I’m pretty hot, aren't I?” he chuckled, winking at him flirtatiously. 

Iwaizumi grinned, pinching at his nipples and making him gasp, “Mhmm, I’d say so~”. He leaned down, mouthing down his neck and to his chest, sucking on a nipple hard, letting his teeth graze it gently before pulling off and moving to the other. He loved the way Oikawa squirmed underneath him, gasping at his touch. He sucked a little harder, listening to those sweet whines and the way his hips bucked up to rub against Iwaizumi.

Hooking his fingers on the waistband of his pants, Iwaizumi glanced up at Oikawa who was watching him with lidded eyes. His face was flushed pink and eyes glossy with pleasure as he gave him a soft nod. He pulled Oikawa’s pants down and leaned in, moving off him and spreading the brunette’s legs. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's soft milky thighs, squeezing them and pressing his lips to their softness. 

“A-aahh..Iwa…” Oikawa mewled, “P-please..”

“Please what, Oikawa? Spit it out.”

Oikawa shivered at Iwaizumi’s forcefulness. He'd always loved that about the man, how forward and direct he was no matter the situation. 

“I n-need you so bad..” Oikawa replied softly, pressing his hips down to Iwaizumi. The darker brunette grunted, giving his thigh a sharp slap.

“Tell me what you want.” he demanded.

“P-please! S-suck me off….!” Oikawa gasped, moaning loudly. Iwaizumi grinned, ducking his head to nuzzle into his thigh and suck on it again, “Mnnh, well since you asked so nicely~” he teased.

Iwaizumi leaned in and pressed his mouth to his bulge through his underwear, mouthing at it and leaving little kisses along his throbbing length. Oikawa keened, reaching down to grip Iwaizumi’s hair, “C-cmon’!!! Get on with it!” he cried.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s underwear off smoothly, giving him a couple strokes before lowering his mouth onto his dick. 

“Hahh~! AH F-fuck!” Oikawa shuddered, thrusting his hips up hard to meet Iwaizumi’s mouth. The other let out a choked noise, glancing up at Oikawa with a dark gaze as he took a hand and forced Oikawa’s hips down.

“S-sorr-AH, I-iwa!” he mewled as Iwaizumi hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head up and down. Iwaizumi moaned around his dick, tongue swirling and lips teasing the tip when he pulled up. He looked up, watching Oikawa whimper and become a mess in pleasure.

“Mnghh..I-Iwa I’m so….s-so close..” he warned, unable to take his eyes away from the image of Iwaizumi sucking him off, his dick sliding in and out of his hot mouth. 

Iwaizumi pulled away, stroking his length and licking the tip, “Well we can’t have you cumming too soon, can we? No..I want my dick to be buried so deep inside you, you’re forced to come just from that alone,” he purred. Oikawa moaned at his words, nodding, “P-please...oh my god yes, please Iwa I need it so bad…”

Iwaizumi sat up and got off the bed, standing as he slid his underwear off and stroked himself, “Ngh...shit..” he let his head fall back a bit as he took in the sight of Oikawa flushed and panting. He watched as the brunette mimicked his actions, both of them barely able to take their eyes off one another as they touched themselves.

Oikawa whimpered, moving his hand down to circle his hole before pressing a finger in, groaning. “H-holy fuck...Oikawa…” Iwaizumi grunted, watching him and moving so he was kneeling in front of him again, stroking himself above his flat stomach. Oikawa licked his lips, mewling as he added another finger and scissored his motions.

“That’s it baby, get yourself nice and prepped for this dick,” Iwaizumi praised, panting and reaching down to squeeze Oikawa’s thigh. 

“Mnnnh...I-Iwa you b-better fuck me so hard I’m l-limping all during my shift tomorrow..” he groaned, smirking as he glanced up at him. Iwaizumi smirked, giving the side of his thigh a sharp slap, “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You want the pain in your hips to remind you of how I wrecked this tight little body~”

Oikawa moaned in reply, gasping as Iwaizumi slid a finger next to his own, leaning down and pressing his lips to his entrance. The darker brunette groaned and moved his lip, sucking on the outside and wetting their fingers with his tongue as they fucked into Oikawa.

“I-I can’t t-take it anymore! N-need you….” Oikawa whined, back arching as he spread his thighs even further. Iwaizumi pulled back and Oikawa took his fingers out, leaving his hole stretched. Iwaizumi took a hold of his cock and pumped it a few times, rubbing the tip to his entrance and watching as it made him squirm.

“F-fuck! Iwa! P-put it in!”

Iwaizumi leaned forward, lining his cock up to his hole with one hand as he used the other to hold himself up, “You aren’t very patient are you?” he teased. Oikawa pouted, “Mngh don’t make fu-AAH!”

With one sharp thrust Iwaizumi slid all the way in, snapping his hips forward to press against him. Oikawa’s toes curled as he wrapped his legs tightly around Iwaizumi’s waist. It had been what seemed like forever since the last time he was this intimate with someone. And my god, did it feel fucking good.

The two laid there, panting as Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a moment to adjust. He reached down, brushing a few pieces of those soft brown locks from his face, and pressing his lips to his cheek. After a few shuddering breaths, Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi slowly began to rock his hips. 

“Mnnh….mmm..” Oikawa bit his bottom lip, muffling his soft moans as he keened at the slide of Iwaizumi’s thick length in and out of him. Iwaizumi groaned, gripping Oikawa’s jaw as he locked eyes with him and picked up his pace. 

“Stop,” he grunted, squeezing his jaw, “Let me hear you.”

“B-but...ahhh! But I-I’m mnggh...l-loud…” Oikawa replied, gasping as Iwaizumi thrusted particularly deep. Iwaizumi grit his teeth, “You think I give a fuck? I want that smart mouth of yours to be screaming my name,” he glanced over, noticing the glint of a light. The moonlight was shining off the full length mirror next to his bed. Of course Oikawa would have a giant ass full length mirror. 

Iwaizumi pulled out and Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes, whimpering at the loss, “Wh-what are you…?” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s body by the waist and turned, flipping him over onto his stomach. Oikawa gasped, loving the way Iwaizumi completely took control, manhandling his body just to use for his own pleasure.

Now in this new position, he grinned, pressing his ass up towards Iwaizumi with his head in his arms, “Mmh~ gonna fuck me from behind then? I expected you to be a little less vanilla than this,” he smirked, receiving a harsh spank in response.

“Shut up, slut,” Iwaizumi grunted, reaching down and grabbing a handful of his hair, yanking it and pulling Oikawa’s head up. Oh. So this is what he wanted.

He was face to face with the clear image of his body on all fours, ass up and head tilted back by Iwaizumi’s grip as he looked at their reflection. He mewled, taking in their silhouettes under the moonlight of Iwaizumi’s bigger chest, broad shoulders and chiseled body. Iwaizumi was flushed and panting, almost as much as Oikawa. He could see this deep dark look in his eyes, heated with animalistic need as he locked eyes with him.

“Look at you…” Iwaizumi purred, using his other hand to run down the expanse of Oikawa’s arched back gently, making him shiver, “Trembling and drooling for this dick…”. He spanked him hard and pressed back in, his cock stretching Oikawa’s hole and making the other moan loudly.

Tightening his grip on his hair, Iwaizumi pulled out only to thrust back in hard. He moved his hand up Oikawa’s ass and to his hip, gripping at the soft skin as he began to pound into him. 

“Ahhh~! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck!” Oikawa cried, clenching the sheets under him as he watched them with lidded eyes. Each slap of their skin made his body shudder, the feeling of Iwaizumi’s thick cock filling his body making him whimper.

“Ooooh! Oh god! Mnnh~! Yes! Yes!” he panted, lips parted as he was absolutely blissed out in pleasure. Iwaizumi grit his teeth, changing the angle of his hips as he continued to fuck him. With a gasp, Oikawa felt his whole body shake as he felt Iwaizumi’s dick press against his sweet spot.

“YES! Oooh, right there! Right there!” Oikawa pleaded, eyes watery. Iwaizumi growled, leaning over his back and looking at him in their reflection, “Oh yeah baby? Love fucking you, holy shit you’re so hot,” 

Oikawa mewled at the praise, sobbing as his cock throbbed, “Mnnhh! I-Iwa...I-I’m so..I’m so close! Ahhh~!” he cried. Iwaizumi snapped his hips, moving Oikawa’s head to the side as he bit down on the side of his neck, sucking hard. With the sound of his deep guttural moans, and the pressure of Iwaizumi’s thick cock inside him, Oikawa cried out, cumming on the sheets.

Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa clenched around him through his orgasm. He leaned back and used his grip to force his head against the sheets, lifting his ass higher. Iwaizumi smacked his ass, watching the soft pink flesh jiggle slightly before angling his hips and pounding into him.

Oikawa gripped the sheets to keep from losing his balance, eyes squeezed shut and letting out soft moans as Iwaizumi used his body. Those large hands grabbed on to his waist, squeezing hard, “Nggh..fuck yeah, take it baby….g-gonna make this ass look so pretty with my cum~” Iwaizumi growled. After a few more harsh thrusts Iwaizumi pulled out and came hard, spilling over Oikawa’s ass and hole. 

The dark brunette’s body trembled as he came, watching the slick cum drip down Oikawa’s ass. He pressed the tip of his dick to his abused hole, sliding it in one last time to tease him before pulling out. The two panted, catching their breath as Oikawa slumped against the mattress. Iwaizumi leaned down, peppering soft kisses along his shoulders and back.

“Mmmh…” Oikawa hummed, eyes closed as he basked in the afterglow. He slowly sat up, wincing a bit as he did so and reaching over to grab his shirt.

“Iwaaa~ now m’ all messy….” Oikawa pouted, looking behind him as he used the old shirt to clean himself up. Iwaizumi chuckled, collapsing onto his back in Oikawa’s bed and watching him with heavy eyes. 

“Mmh, makes you look so sexy..” he purred, receiving a sharp glare from the light brunette. Oikawa tossed the shirt aside and moved to lay on his belly next to him, setting his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest and propping his chin up on them.

Iwaizumi smiled softly, running a hand back through his hair, “Whatcha thinkin about?” he whispered. 

Oikawa blushed, “Mm..just remembering when the pure sight of me made you speechless when we first met...and how you just quite literally dicked me down so hard my legs are still shaking,” 

Laughing, Iwaizumi ruffled his hair, “Oh stop, I can’t help that I’m always quiet….it’s just my luck I found someone the complete opposite of me,” Oikawa smirked, sitting up and giving his chest a pat, “It IS your luck!” 

He moved to lay next to Iwaizumi, nuzzling his head into his shoulder before giving it a soft kiss, “I do have one question though….”

“Hm?”

Oikawa felt his cheeks grow warm, thankful that he wasn’t looking up at Iwaizumi, “If people ask me about you, what should I say?”

Iwaizumi blinked and paused for a moment before realizing what Oikawa was on about, “Well, you can tell them..I’m your super sexy and devilishly handsome boyfriend,”

____________________

“Mmn, Bo~! Ahh, hahhh~!” Akaashi gasped, hands splayed out on his boyfriend’s chest, fingers digging slightly into the muscled mounds of his pecs. He could feel those large hands grasping at his ass cheeks hard, spreading them as he licked and sucked at his hole.

“Cmon’ Kaashi, baby...don’t act all shy and timid on me now, ride my face~” Bokuto purred, as he lifted his mouth off. Akaashi flushed hard, after more than a year of being with this man, he still never got used to his bluntness. As soon as Bokuto had finished the tea Akaashi made him and realized he was wearing one of his old jerseys, he had scooped his pretty boy up and practically demanded he sit on his face wearing only that.

Akaashi began to rock his hips obediently, crying out in pleasure as he felt Bokuto slide his tongue into his entrance, “Hnngh~! Ahh!” his thighs were trembling as he used them to hold himself up, not wanting to put his full weight down on Bokuto. 

With a groan, Bokuto gave his ass one last squeeze before pressing deeper and letting his hands wander up the sides of his hips and under the jersey. “Bo-Bo….” Akaashi mewled, rocking his hips faster, feeling his cock throb begging for release. 

Moving his hands back down, Bokuto flexed his biceps and lifted Akaashi a bit, forcing him to bounce softly on his face. “Mmmnn~! Nngh,” he growled, sucking and licking deeper. Akaashi gasped, squeezing Bokuto’s pecs as he came hard on the jersey and his chest, body trembling, “Haahhh~! Bokuto!”

The dark haired man whimpered as Bokuto lifted Akaashi off him with no problem. He panted, catching his breath as he sat next to his boyfriend, who was grinning as he looked down at his chest, “Oh Kaashi~ come clean up your mess,” 

Akaashi flushed, crawling forward and leaning down, licking up the cum as he made eye contact with his boyfriend. Bokuto smirked, running a hand through those silky dark curls of Akaashi’s, “That’s it...good boy~” 

Akaashi finished and licked his lips before sitting up, looking down to see a large tent in his boyfriend’s dark blue joggers, “Did you seriously get hard from eating my ass?”

Bokuto pouted, “Whaaaat?! I can’t help that I have the most gorgeous boyfriend in the world!!” he reached down to palm himself before reaching his hand under the waistband and stroking his hard length. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but let his mouth water at the sight of it. He leaned in, replacing Bokuto’s hand with his own as he stroked it. He pressed his lips to the tip and looked up at him, licking it softly.

“Mnngh, so good, Kaashi~” he moaned, threading his fingers through his hair. Akaashi’s eyelashes fluttered as he opened wider and took him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He hollowed his cheeks, taking him in as deep as he could. Bokuto groaned, squeezing his hair and bucking up into his mouth, “Mnnh, fuck!”

Akaashi continued to bob his head, glancing up at him with glazed eyes and cheeks flushed lightly. Pulling off, he stroked his dick quickly, shivering at the wet sound it was making. His dark eyes met Bokuto’s golden ones as he let out a soft moan, “Koutaro~ fuck my mouth..” he whimpered. 

In almost no time, Bokuto sat up as Akaashi got off the bed and on his knees, kneeling up to put his hands on his boyfriend’s large thighs. He gripped them as Bokuto pressed his cock against his lips and slid it in his awaiting mouth. “Holy fuck...Akaashi...you’re so sexy..” he breathed, watching him take it all in.

He gripped Akaashi’s hair and began to move his head, forcing him up and down on his cock, “Mnghh, fuck yes baby! Oh god..such a good boy!” Bokuto’s head tilted back in pleasure. He bucked his hips up hard, making his boyfriend gag slightly and tears brim his eyes. He could feel Bokuto’s thick throbbing dick practically touching the back of his throat. 

“Fuck I’m close! G-gonna….gonna cum on that pretty little face~!” Bokuto grunted, pulling Akaashi’s mouth off. With two hands, Akaashi gripped his cock and pumped it, lips parted and tongue out obediently. 

With a gasp, Bokuto came hard, spilling all over his lips and cheeks. He pressed the tip against his tongue as he finished, watching Akaashi close his lips around it and swallowing. “H-holy….fuck..” he panted, smearing the cum along Akaashi’s cheek with his thumb as he cupped his face, “I love you…”

Akaashi smiled, eyes closing at the feeling of Bokuto being so gentle, “I love you too, Kou~”.

Bokuto was the king of aftercare in Akaashi’s eyes. It was his normal affection and contant doting over Akaashi, x5. He cleaned him up thoroughly, peppering kisses along every expanse of soft skin he could find. Once he was done, he got him a clean change of shorts and held him close in bed. 

Akaashi laid his head on Bokuto’s chest, rubbing his hand over his boyfriend’s taut stomach. Should he bring up the letter now? Probably. It was best to just get it out of the way. But...it might ruin the mood. Would Bokuto be angry? Even HE didn’t know what he would choose, so maybe he should wait until he’d decided? No...not that. 

You know what? Maybe the best time would be to tell him now.

“He-”

“I have a friend from home coming to visit soon, do you care if they come to stay with us?”

Akaashi blinked, “...Oh? What friend?”

With his head laying on his chest, he missed the flash of panic that went over Bokuto’s face. His boyfriend paused rubbing his back, “Hana..I’ve told you about her,”

Lifting his head in confusion, Akaashi’s brows furrowed as he turned to look at him, “No you haven’t. I don’t remember you mentioning anyone other than other guys,”

Bokuto shrugged, “Well yeah, sorry….she was one of the managers for my volleyball team, we were close my senior year but after we graduated we drifted off. I dunno, it was a short friendship but she’ll be in the area soon and needs a place to crash,”

Akaashi kept himself from showing any sort of emotion on his face. His first inclination was for it to be an automatic no. But...Bokuto’s words and expressions about her do seem genuine. So it probably is something just as simple as two friends who want to rekindle their friendship. 

“For how long?”

“Just a few days..I think she mentioned a long weekend...so Thursday night to Monday?” 

If it was only for a few days, it wasn’t worth it to spend money to sleep at a hotel here if she was just passing through.

“Okay, yeah I don’t care. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” Akaashi shrugged. Bokuto beamed excitedly, leaning up a bit to give him a soft peck on the lips, “Mm, you’re the best,”. He pulled the covers over them and the two began to drift off in each others’ embrace. 

….

Bokuto opened his eyes, looking at the clock. It was 3:32 AM and Akaashi was sound asleep next to him, turned away on his side. Carefully, Bokuto reached over and took his phone off the charger, opening it to see the message he had left on read earlier. The light illuminated his face so he turned a bit to keep from disturbing Akaashi. 

Reading her text, he bit his lip, glancing at Akaashi again. He thought for a moment, before texting his response.

‘You’re free to crash at my place. It’s been forever since I’ve seen you, so we definitely need to catch up ;) I’ve missed you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy MOLY was there a ton of spicy-ness this chapter! I figured you all deserved this lil' ~treat~ after the hurt I've put you through...(doesn't mean I'll stop tho hehehe >:) ) Also as this storylines get more complex and I try to cover each pairing, my chapters will be getting longer which means I MIGHT not be able to stick to my daily updates~ but we'll see!
> 
> [side note: I know Hana Miasaki is Johzenji High’s manager but I just switched her over to being Bokuto’s old high school manager bc she’s spunky and her personality could work well with what I have planned]


	19. Chapter 19

“Yamaguchi, this is Oikawa and Kenma, they’ll help train you today and let you shadow them throughout your shift,” Suga smiled, gesturing to the blonde and brunette at his side. Yamaguchi nodded, “P-pleased to meet you!” he bowed slightly.

Yamaguchi was a nervous wreck. He didn’t expect to do well in his interview, let alone receive the job offer afterwards. He was intimidated by the confidence emanating from the tall brunette, and the sharp almost stand-offish personality of the small blonde. 

“Here’s your uniform,” Suga continued, handing him the nicely folded clothes of the signature orange and white, “Those white sneakers are fine, that’s what we normally wear with our uniforms,”

“Now, you two.” he turned to look at Oikawa and Kenma, hands on his hips, “No bullying our new employee! Just because Akaashi isn’t here to babysit you doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want!”

“Oh Suga-san~ do you really have such little faith in us?” Oikawa pouted, frowning at his words. Suga shrugged, “Just prove me wrong!” 

He left the three of them in the staff room and Yamaguchi watched as Kenma and Oikawa turned to their lockers and began to change. He gulped, looking down at the clothes in his hands and prepared to change as well. He slipped on his skirt and knee highs, then his top. It fit perfectly over his slender frame, turning to look at himself.

“You look cute!” Oikawa commented, looking him up and down, “What’s your name again?”

“Uh, Tadashi Yamaguchi,” he replied softly, “But you could call me Yama or Yamaguchi,”

“I think I’ll call ya, Yams!” Oikawa grinned. Kenma turned his head, looking over his bare shoulder, “Yams? Like the vegetable?” he asked plainly. Laughing, the brunette shook his head, “No! Like the vowels in the word ‘yawn’!” he glanced over at Kenma with a smirk, “Someone’s been busy, those marks are gonna be hard to cover up,”

Kenma had just pulled his top over his head and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, “At least I’m not limping like a bitch,” 

That caused the brunette to shut up as Yamaguchi stifled a chuckle. That was the first thing he noticed about Oikawa, the slight limp in his step...he just assumed it was from an injury. 

Oikawa turned on his heel and left to keep himself from saying anything too drastic like a smart ass. Kenma rolled his eyes, fluffing out his skirt, “Don’t mind him. He’s pretentious...although most of the time he does mean well,”. Yamaguchi nodded, following the blonde out into the restaurant. He felt himself flush, wondering if all eyes were on him as he felt super exposed.

They walked up to the serving station and Kenma stepped aside, “Put in your clock in number,”. Yamaguchi did as he was told, and then a whole panel of buttons pulled up. Kenma showed him a menu and where each item fell on it, even the buttons for “extra ranch” or “light sauce”. Thankfully, the fare was pretty average with sauces being the only thing to keep track of. 

“Make sure you always check for ID’s too. You’ll get these stupid freshmen who think they’re hot shit making boys older than them in skirts deliver them alcohol, so don’t inflate their egos. Plus the restaurant could get fined and go under,” Kenma continued.

Yamaguchi gulped, nodding. They finished and surveyed the restaurant, trying to find something to do as they had just opened for the day. He looked over, seeing Oikawa taking the order of a couple guys and watching as they leaned into him, their eyes dark and almost predatory as they eyed him up.

“Do guys ever….touch you?” he asked. Kenma nodded, “Oh yeah, almost everyday. But Suga has a strict no touching policy, unless you want to be touched. If someone does ever do that to you, get Suga and he’ll tell them off. If for some reason he hasn’t scared them shitless, then Daichi will come and kick them out. It’s a process”

Yamaguchi nodded, “O-okay, well I’m glad you have that. I don’t know if I’d be able to tell them off otherwise…”

“Don’t worry, you learn to get a pretty thick skin here,” Kenma replied simply, shrugging a bit, “And if not, the three of us always have your back, and Akaashi of course”

As a new party walked in, Yamaguchi followed him to go greet the new customers. He was surprised, watching as Kenma’s aura completely changed from quiet and serious, to sweet and bubbly. He was in awe as he mirrored him, taking notes of her personality change and the way he carried himself, 

Yamaguchi watched the way Kenma took his notes, trying to understand his system. He followed him to the drink station, “Okay, can you get me two cokes and one sprite? Use the serving tray to balance them,”

Yamaguchi nodded, doing as he was told as he filled each one and set them on the tray. Carefully, he trembled a bit as he held the tray with both hands to keep from tipping it over. He followed Kenma back to the table slowly and let him hand out each drink.

Once he was done taking their orders, he gave Yamaguchi his notepad, “Put this order in,” he said flatly. Yamaguchi tried his best, pressing the correct buttons and only needing help a couple times. He sent the order through and looked at Kenma, “Now what?”

“Now, we greet more people if they come in, clean, check if our tables need anything in the meantime or help other servers if they need it”  
“What if it’s like..super busy?” Yamaguchi asked, biting his lip nervously. Kenma shrugged, “We still have to do all that, it’s a part of serving...but you’ll get used to it, don’t worry,”

For the rest of the lunch break, Yamaguchi helped Kenma. He followed the blonde around, body wavering as he struggled to hold up each serving tray full of food. He only dropped food three times, which was a win in his eyes. After spilling a couple drinks and apologizing profusely to Kenma, he decided it was time to just let Yamaguchi take a break from shadowing him and do other cleaning around the restaurant. 

Kenma sat at the corner booth, folding silverware after the lunch rush had ended. Oikawa came over to him, chuckling as he watched Yamaguchi struggle a bit with the heaviness of the wet mop across the room. He slid into the booth next to Kenma to help him, “How long do you think he’ll last?”

Kenma shrugged, folding the napkin around the silverware tightly, “I give it a couple weeks….”

“A couple weeks? I give him a week, tops!” Oikawa replied with a slight smirk.

The two watched Yamaguchi struggle with putting the mop bucket away in the closet. He washed his hands and came out, walking over to them as he wiped them dry on his skirt, “So uhm...what should I do now….?”

As soon as he had asked, two men walked in and immediately sat themselves at a booth next to the window. Kenma’s eyes widened, about to play the “1, 2, 3, NOT IT” game with Oikawa, when he noticed a mischievous glint in the brunette’s eye.

“Go take that table, Yams~” Oikawa instructed, sitting back as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yamaguchi nodded, bowing slightly as he took a deep breath and turned on his heels to walk over to him.

Kenma’s usual flat demeanor heightened as he looked over at Oikawa, “Hey! You know those guys are assholes! Even Akaashi hates them, and he has more of a backbone for assholes than we do!” 

Oikawa chuckled, “Well he’s the new guy, he needs to do at least one table before he ends his first shift,”

Kenma watched nervously as Yamaguchi spoke with the men. He fisted the hem of his skirt tightly in nervousness. Cringing, he watched as Yamaguchi fumbled with his notepad as he scribbled something down.

The freckled boy turned and walked to go get drinks. Oikawa and Kenma watched him like hawks, ready to jump in in case anything went wrong. Yamaguchi came back with their drinks, only stumbling a couple times, then prepared to take their order. The two experienced servers watched as he scribbled more onto his notepad and...wait, were they laughing? The three of them...both the men and Yamaguchi were laughing, making the freckled boy turn red and scratch the back of his neck nervously. 

Kenma let his jaw drop slightly as he watched the men lean forward, all eyes on Yamaguchi as he spoke as if he were a performer on stage they were mesmerized with. 

“The fuck is going on?” Oikawa whispered in astonishment, their gazes following Yamaguchi as he went to put the order in at the serving station. Once finished, he came back to them and sat down, tucking his notepad in the waistband of his skirt. 

Kenma and Oikawa sat in silence, mostly from disbelief before Oikawa spoke up, “How in the...I mean, how did it go?”

“Good!” Yamaguchi smiled, “I sorta messed up the menu a bit...I kept confusing how many wings they wanted and forgot to ask the hot level of sauces they wanted, but I think it went pretty great for my first time,”

They sat in silence.

“Did they….say anything to you?” Kenma asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Yamaguchi thought for a moment, “Uhm..well, nothing unusual? They said I was cute and could tell it was my first time!”

Oikawa shook his head in amazement, “Yams…I will admit I thought I was throwing you to the sharks, but you’ve done well,”. Yamaguchi’s face lit up pink at the praise, “Thank you!” 

Kenma helped teach him how to fold silverware before a few minutes later the bell rang from the kitchen, causing Yamaguchi to leave and go get the food for his table. 

Sugawara meandered over, leaning against the booth with a hand on his hip as he watched Yamaguchi serve his table. His balance wavered a bit as he held the serving tray, but not nearly as bad as earlier.

“Woah...he’s serving THEM?” Suga exclaimed, looking down at the two. Kenma nodded, “Yeah..he’s doing a really good job of it too,”

Suga looked back up, observing how Yamaguchi spoke to the customers, swaying a bit on his heels and giggling softly. He smirked....just as he thought.

“Shit. Suga-saaaan! You know something that we don’t!!” Oikawa whined, pouting as he noticed his slight grin. The grey-haired man shrugged, “Hmm~ it’s just as I had planned,” he slid into the booth next to Kenma and Oikawa, putting his elbows up on the table as he leaned into his hands. 

“Do you want to know why I hired all of you? Why I picked you? I had many applicants I could’ve chosen...but I chose you,” Suga smiled, gazing at them. Oikawa and Kenma looked at one another before shrugging.

“I chose you, because you all have very different personalities. I knew that not all customers would want the same bright bubbly experience as most ‘Hooters’ restaurants are. They need more excitement, they have different types,” Suga explained, “Keiji was my first hire, a rare beauty who holds himself strong and has a calm cool type,”

“Then, Kenma, I hired you for your negative attitude, even though you have a soft sweet look to you. You’re sassy with your customers and they like that,” Suga smiled at the blonde before looking at Oikawa, “And Tooru~ I hired you for that all-around bubbly confident personality,”

Suga sat back in the booth, looking back over at Yamaguchi who had just gotten the men refills on their drinks, “And Yamaguchi, he was shy and timid, but clearly wants to work hard. I think customers will be drawn to his ungraceful nature, because it seems cute in a way. He’s like someone they want to take care of,”

Oikawa and Kenma sat in disbelief. “You....that was your plan this whole time…?” Oikawa asked. Suga nodded, getting up and stretching, “Mhmm! And it’s working super well, huh?” he winked before heading back to the bar.

The two watched him leave in silence before Oikawa spoke up, “That’s it...I’m officially terrified of that man,”

****

“I just finished my first table!” Yamaguchi exclaimed excitedly, holding a small stack of cash that was left as a tip after he cleaned it up. Kenma gave him a soft smile, “You did pretty good today. Akaashi will be in any second now, he’s the floater so we can leave once he comes in,”

Yamaguchi nodded, helping to distribute the finished silverware to the bar and the serving station. Kenma led him to the staff room to show him the different amenities. There were snacks and drinks they could have any time and even a speaker if they wanted to play music. “You also get one free meal every shift you work, everything else is a 20% discount. If you come in on your day off you can have a 40% discount on the menu items,” the blonde explained.

He turned to change out of his uniform and Yamaguchi did the same. The door suddenly flew open and Akaashi strode in, a bag slung over his shoulder. He was silent as he set it down next to Kenma and opened his locker, changing.

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder at the dark brunette, eyes wide in astonishment. Akaashi pulled his top down a bit, smoothing it over his chest before swinging his hips to fluff the skirt out a bit from being folded. His dark eyes glanced up to look at him, catching Yamaguchi’s gaze. The freckled man sputtered, trying to find words as Akaashi raised a curved eyebrow.

“Y-y-you’re..you’re gorgeous!” he exclaimed, his cheeks and tops of his shoulders flushing bright red. Yamaguchi bit his lip, embarrassed as he said it out loud. Kenma looked between the two, stifling a giggle as he zipped up his bag.

“Oh uhm, thank you,” Akaashi smiled, those striking eyes glowing warmly from the compliment. Yamaguchi swallowed, nodding curtly before turning back around to face his locker and finish getting changed. 

Quickly, Yamaguchi grabbed his bag and followed Kenma to the serving station to clock out and catch the next bus to campus, running out the door as it was to arrive any minute now.

Akaashi watched them out the window before clocking in. He yawned, making his way over to the bar where Suga was counting liquor bottles on a clipboard.

“Who’s the new guy?” Akaashi asked, leaning up against the bar as he watched them board the bus.

Suga looked up from his inventory, “Tadashi Yamaguchi, but we’ll call him Yams. He’s done pretty well so far,”

“He seems pretty timid...so I’m surprised he’s doing okay,” Akaashi shrugged. He bit his lip anxiously as he struggled to find the words. He needed to tell someone about his situation with this mentorship. But, he needed to be careful in the way he phrased it...not wanting Suga to freak out and think he was quitting on him.

“I have a question..” Akaashi began, making the grey-haired man look at him in surprise. Sugawara could sense something in Akaashi’s tone, leading him to believe this question was going to be important.

With a deep breath, he continued, “If you had an opportunity that came by, something you had been working and waiting for for so long, but it meant having to leave Daichi for a long time. Would you do it?”

Suga’s eyes widened in surprise, wait...did Akaashi know about Daichi’s proposition to him? About Suga leaving the restaurant to go back to teaching? He gulped, shit...how was he going to answer this?

“Well...I guess I would start by making a list of pros and cons to both sides. Then narrow down the best option from there,” Suga replied slowly, carefully assessing the situation.

“But what if both options have equal pros and cons to them? What breaks the tie?”

Suga thought for a moment, “Well...then you just have to think about what would benefit you in the long run. Which options would give you more, for your future?”

Akaashi nodded, turning his gaze to the front door as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. They stood in silence for a while before Akaashi spoke up.

“Bokuto is having a friend over next weekend,”

Suga raised an eyebrow, the moments when Akaashi talked to him about his personal life were few and far in between...so he made sure to give him all his attention and support when he did.

“And uhm, I think I’m overthinking it...but it’s a girl that used to be his manager of his sports team in high school. They were friends their senior year but after they went to college, they haven’t really talked since,” Akaashi sucked in a breath, turning to him, “I’m just worried...cause, well, Bokuto has always been into girls. It wasn’t until he met me that he started to like guys,”

“I see..well..I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I know the way Bokuto looks at you, everyone does. He’s so enamored with you I think it makes Oikawa sick sometimes,” Suga chuckled. He laid a hand on the taller man’s shoulder, “Don’t worry over it. Just do what you can and hope for the best. Who knows! You might become good friends with her too!”

____________________________

“I’m back,”

Kuroo looked up from his textbook, grinning as he watched his blonde boyfriend walk through the door, “Welcome back!”.

He watched as Kenma set his bag down and trudged over to Kuroo, crawling onto the bed and making his way into Kuroo’s lap. Chuckling, Kuroo leaned back to give him room, watching him nuzzle into his chest.

He patted his head, smiling as Kenma leaned up into his touch, “Well excuse me, sir, but I was busy studying,”

“Mn, you can study later,” Kenma yawned, leaning against him. Kuroo sighed, putting is textbook aside and wrapping his arms around the smaller, “You’re just like a cat...pushing your way through my business for attention,”

“M’not a cat..” Kenma huffed, receiving a kiss on the head. The two sat together, enjoying one another’s company and warm embrace. After a few moments, Kuroo spoke up.

“Are you gonna stream tonight?”, feeling the blonde tense up a bit at his words. 

“Oh uhm..probably not..” Kenma replied softly. Kuroo frowned, pushing the blonde back a bit so he could look down at him, “Why not? You love streaming. It makes you money and you have a lot of fun with it,”

Kenma sat for a moment before letting out a sigh, “Because the last time I streamed was when you got angry...remember?”

“Well, I mean it was because you were pretty obviously flirting with the camera,” Kuroo growled, pinching at his sides teasingly, “But we’re together now and it’s been a few months. I don’t want to keep you from doing something you love,”

Kenma looked up at him, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Kuroo grinned. He cupped the blonde’s chin and gave him a soft kiss, heart hammering in his chest when he felt hands fist the front of his shirt. 

He moved back against the headboard, still holding onto Kenma as he turned his body to straddle him, settling his hands on his hips. “Mmh..mmm..” Kenma mewled softly, tilting his head as he pressed for Kuroo to kiss him deeper.

Kuroo groaned, parting his lips to let the blonde enter. He moved his hands up his boyfriend’s sweatshirt, squeezing at the soft skin. He let them roam up to his chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples and making him keen.

“K-kuroo…” he whimpered, panting softly as he looked down at him. Kuroo’s eyes widened, noticing a sense of dark heat in Kenma’s eyes as the blonde grabbed his face to kiss him hastily. 

Kuroo kissed him back with just as much energy. He pinched at his nipples, twisting only slightly to tease him. Kenma shivered, rocking his hips in Kuroo’s lap excitedly. 

Reaching down, Kuroo hooked his fingers on the waistband of Kenma’s leggings and pulled them down, palming his bulge gently before moving his lips from Kenma’s to his neck. 

“A-Ahhh~!” Kenma gasped, tilting his head back as he let Kuroo touch him. The brunette sucked on his neck before peppering kisses along it. The way Kenma was rocking his hips into Kuroo’s hand gave him an idea, and he moved his legs slightly so that the blonde was straddling his thigh.

Kenma whimpered, looking down at him as he moved his hips, “Hnngh..K-kuroo...more…”. Kuroo smirked, shaking his head as he pulled back from Kenma’s neck, “Mm, not now baby boy...you’re gonna get yourself off on just my leg, you needy thing,”

Kenma’s face flushed, pouting a bit, “Th-that’s embarrassing..!” he whined. Kuroo leaned back on the headboard, “If you want it so bad, you’ll do it,” he grinned, squeezing his hips. Frowning, Kenma fisted Kuroo’s shirt and leaned forward to get a better angle as he began to rock his hips faster and harder.

The bed squeaked and Kuroo groaned, hands traveling up under Kenma’s shirt along his back as he rode his thigh, pressing his hard clothed cock against him. “Aah….Hahh~...Mnn.” Kenma panted, with his brows furrowed cutely and eyes closed as he fucked himself against his boyfriend.

Kuroo lifted the blonde’s shirt and moved him back a bit to lick up his chest and gently suck one of his soft pink nipples, moaning. 

“Hnnghh~! Ahh! F-fuck..!” Kenma let out a breathy moan, moving his hands up to grip Kuroo’s dark unruly hair. He bit his lip, whining as he moved faster, feeling his belly tighten.

“K-Kuroo~! G-gonna…” he moaned. Kuroo smirked, sucking on a nipple hard before pulling away to glance up at him, “Yeah? You’re gonna what, baby? Gonna cum from just fucking yourself against my leg? What a slutty boy....” 

He watched the way Kenma’s face flushed at his words, so he lifted his mouth off his chest and looked up at him, hands gripping Kenma’s hips as he forced the blonde down on him harder, “You like when I call you that don’t you? My little whore. You’re such a slut for me, always making you drool and beg for me to make you cum,”

“Nghhhh!! Fuck! F-fuck Kuroo!” he squealed, losing his grip and pitching forward a bit to clutch the headboard. 

“That’s right, cmon...be a good boy and cum, let me see you make a mess you, fucking slut,” he grunted, gritting his teeth as he forced his hips faster. Kenma let out a cry, body trembling as he came hard. He panted, moving to slump against Kuroo’s chest in exhaustion.

“I….can’t believe...you made me do that…” the blonde growled, face flushed in slight embarrassment. Kuroo chuckled, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “I didn’t make you do anything, baby, that was all you,” 

Kenma groaned, pulling himself away from his boyfriend and climbing out of bed, “Now I’m all sticky...and gross…” Kuroo got up, pulling Kenma back against him, holding him in a tight embrace, “Sorry baby, you just looked so cute I couldn’t help it…”.

Kenma pouted, clutching to Kuroo’s arm as he let his boyfriend hug him. “How about, you go get cleaned up, I’ll make you a cup noodle and set up your stream for you. Will that make you feel better?” the brunette offered. Kenma nodded softly with a soft smile before slipping from his grasp. He leaned up on his toes to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, before gathering his things to go take a shower. 

Even before they started dating, Kuroo was no stranger to doing things for Kenma. He only recently began to realize that he had in fact had feelings for his best friend. There were always little things he caught himself doing for the blonde, whether it be picking up after him, running errands, making sure he was fed and more. 

Kuroo watched Kenma go, smiling and shaking his head to himself. Even if they were now boyfriends, there were still parts of their relationship that had never changed from when they were just best friends. And he definitely wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet is shy Yams?😇 Things are gonna get heated in these next couple chapters....both Akaashi and Suga have some big decisions to make, and Hana is on her way to see Bokuto. What could go wrong?


	20. Chapter 20: Daisuga & Bokuaka

Daichi sighed, scrolling through beach houses on his laptop. He wanted to find the perfect one for Suga, someplace where they could just get away for a couple days and not worry about a thing. He wanted a beach house where there was a balcony off of the master bedroom, a place where he imagined Suga looking off of it, his soft pale skin and grey hair to be shining from the sun, the wind blowing as he wore a white linen shirt much too big for him, looking over his shoulder at Daichi with a smile.

God, he was so in love with this man it made him daydream like no other. 

“Found anything good?” Sugawara asked, walking over with a cup of honey green tea. He flipped on the light next to Daichi and snapping the man back to reality, “I keep telling you to at least have one light on, babe. You’ll strain your eyes looking at that screen in the dark”

He climbed up onto their bed and snuggled into Daichi’s arm as he watched him scroll through different places. “Hey! That one’s nice,” he exclaimed, watching as Daichi passed it.

“Nah, it’s not right,”

“Not right? In what way?” Suga chuckled, sipping his tea. Daichi shrugged, “It just didn’t feel right. I think we’ll know it when we see it,”

Suga hummed thoughtfully as Daichi continued to scroll. They gave up and moved on to a different location. Each potential house always had everything they wanted, minus one or two things. The “beach views” were rare to come by, with owners branding their houses 10 miles away from the beach as a “beach view”, if you climbed onto the roof and squinted. 

“You know if we don’t find anything we don’t have to go, we can just take time off work and stay here in case there’s an emergency” Suga offered. Daichi shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of that soft silvery grey hair, “Oh no we’re going. If we don’t leave town we’ll get called in one time and never be able to leave the restaurant. We need time away from it all,”

After another half hour of absentmindedly scrolling when Suga yawned, “Babe, can we just call it a night,” he groaned. His eyes began to close when they widened at the sight of a new listing. A small light yellow, one bedroom beach cottage. Daichi scrolled through the pictures and they both looked at them with excitement. The property was close to the shore, but far enough away that the path leading to the beach was spread with tall prairie-like grass and white sands. 

The house was small, but had lots of character. Soft pastels decorated the interior, with a white small porch and two rocking chairs. 

“Look! There’s a balcony off of the bedroom!” Suga gasped excitedly. Daichi smiled to himself, he knows his husband too well.

“This looks perfect and we even stayed within our price range. I’d say we go for it,” The brunette replied. Suga nodded, “I can’t wait! When could we go?”

Daichi pulled up the airline website, “We could go as soon as next weekend. Take that Saturday to Monday night off?”. 

“That sounds perfect,” Suga agreed, sitting up and stretching. He set his cup down on his nightstand and yawned, “I think giving Yams about two weeks to settle in, and having Akaashi prepare two weeks ahead to take the lead if just enough time,”

Daichi nodded as he began to purchase their tickets and place to stay. Suga sunk down into the bed, closing his eyes with a smile on his face as he began mentally packing what he was going to bring. 

He was almost asleep when he heard the laptop close and the click of the lamp being shut off. Daichi let out a soft groan as he moved to lay down with him, wrapping an arm around Suga and pulling him into his chest, peppering playful kisses all over his face.

“Heyyyy! I was sleeping!” Suga whined tiredly. Daichi chuckled, “No you weren’t. You’d be snoring if you were,”. Eyes opening, the light haired one frowned, “I don’t snore!”

“Well, it’s not exactly snoring as much as it is heavy breathing that amounts to an occasional grunt,” Daichi grinned, moving his thumb over his husband’s beauty mark, “I know you were awake thinking about everything,”

Suga sighed, he knew when he had been caught, “Well, what do you want to do on our trip?”

Daici thought for a moment, his hand rubbing over Sugawara’s back, up under his shirt. “Hmm, if I had it my way...we’d never leave the house and sleep, only getting up to fuck or eat,”

Suga gasped, shoving him, “Disgusting! Ew! This is why I hate men,”

Daichi laughed, “I’m kidding! What I want for this trip is for you to be completely at ease and relaxed. I want you to not worry about anything and give you a space to clear your head,”

Smiling, Suga looked up at him, “Yeah? You’re sweet,” he leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips softly before pulling back only a bit, “But I wouldn’t mind fucking on the beach at sunset,” he whispered. Daichi raised a dark eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Well then you can’t complain when the crabs come to pinch your ass,” he trailed his hand down, pinching his ass cheeks gently.

Sugawara yelped, giggling as he squirmed in his grasp, “Ahhhh! Well now I don’t wanna!”. 

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” The brunette grinned, pulling him in and giving him one last peck on the lips, “Let’s get some sleep now, baby,”  
_______________________

“Bo do we have enough blankets for the couch?” 

….

“Bo?”

….

“Bokuto!”

“Huh, what?” Bokuto looked up from his phone, leaning back on their bed. He had been texting Hana all morning, excited for her arrival in only a couple hours. Akaashi sighed, glaring at him.

“I asked you if we have enough extra blankets for the couch, or if you’ll need more,” the brunette repeated. Bokuto glanced over, shrugging, “It looks fine to me,”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, walking away with a slight stomp in his walk. Bokuto frowned, sitting up, “What? What did I do?”

“I don’t understand how I’m being stuck preparing for our guest, even though she’s YOUR friend!” he shot back, “I’ve been cleaning all morning, made sure there was enough food in the fridge for this weekend..everything!” 

Bokuto sighed, standing and pocketing his phone as he moved over to his boyfriend, “Kaashi I’m sorry. What can I do to help?”

Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest, “Well you can start by moving your ass and maybe sorting out what exactly we’re doing this weekend,”. Bokuto nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table to think for a moment.

Akaashi smoothed out his black turtleneck sweater that was tucked into a pair of dark plaid pants. He opted to wear his glasses today, wanting to look neat for having company over. That was one way he and Bokuto were raised differently, in the importance of how to act when hosting others. In Akaashi’s family, it was important to clean everything, make sure there was enough food and to dress nicely. It was considered rude to lack in any of these areas.

Bokuto, however, was raised that having company over was a casual thing that you didn’t need to prepare for. Any person was to be treated like a family member, not some special guest.

His boyfriend was just wearing a t-shirt that Akaashi would argue was too tight for him the way it clung to his biceps and pecs...and then of course, a pair of jeans. There was a light buzz in his pocket and Akaashi pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Oikawa.

‘I’m sick this weekend!!! :((((( Think you can cover for me???’

Akaashi groaned, opening the schedule. Of course, Oikawa had to be working every opposite shift as him, so that meant going on doubles. His inner mantra of working hard and not letting people down overtook him as he typed his response.

‘Yes. Get well soon’

Not even a minute later did he receive a response, ‘THANK YOU!!! <33 I O U :))))))’

Shaking his head, Akaashi set his phone down, “Hey, I’m working doubles this weekend so I might not be able to hang out much,”

Bokuto looked up at him with a frown, “What? You told me you only worked one shift a day..”

“Yeah, well Oikawa texted me saying he needed this weekend covered because he’s sick,” Akaashi shrugged, “I can’t leave Kenma and that new guy to suffer...and we try to only get Suga to focus on the bar during rushes,”

Bokuto’s shoulders fell and he hung his head in disappointment. Akaashi smiled softly, moving over to him and wrapping his arms around his neck, “But in the case that we AREN’T too busy, I get first dibs on going home”

“Yeah, yeah…” Bokuto mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of his arm, “I just wanted you to get to know Hana..”

“And I will! We’re still going out for dinner with her tonight..and maybe we could go out for drinks after my shift tomorrow?” 

“Mkay,” Bokuto sighed, looking up at him and puckering his lips for a kiss. Akaashi rolled his eyes before humoring him and leaning down to kiss him.

He pulled away, rubbing his boyfriends broad muscled shoulders, “So dinner...where to?”

“I was thinking of the sushi place on Grand. It’s pretty casual and chill so we can all talk without shouting over one another,” Bokuto suggested, closing his eyes as he let Akaashi rub him. 

“That’s a great idea,” Akaashi nodded. He pressed a kiss to his head and there came a knock on the door. He moved to let Bokuto get up and answer the door. Nervous, Akaashi stayed back against the kitchen table, taking a deep breath.

“Hana!” Bokuto smiled, embracing the girl tightly. Akaashi leaned up a bit to peer over him and get a good look at her. He swallowed, this girl was beautiful.

She had a small face and rosy cheeks, her brunette shoulder length hair pulled back in a low bun. She was wearing a crop top and hoodie with a pair of tight fitting jeans and sneakers. She looked super sporty, the complete opposite of Akaashi.

While Akaashi did enjoy sports, he was never the athletic type. People always joked he was built more like a ballerina than a baseball player. So, he kept quiet and kept himself out of the conversation of sports as much as he could growing up. 

“Koutarou!” she exclaimed happily. Now that set a small fire in the pit of Akaashi’s stomach. Oh? So you haven’t seen each other in years but you can call him by his first name. It took all his strength to not outwardly show any emotion but positivity towards her as she walked in with her duffel bag.

“Oh, you must be Akaashi!” she grinned, giving him a slight bow, “Bokuto’s roommate!”.

Akaashi smiled pleasantly, “It’s nice to meet you,” 

He watched Bokuto direct her to put her things down before giving him a sharp look. Bokuto bit his lip, shaking his head. Oh yeah, Bokuto was in big trouble now.

“You two must be super close to be sharing a studio apartment. I bet Koutarou takes up the entire bed with that huge body of his!” Hana giggled, giving Bokuto’s chest a pat. Akaashi cleared his throat and stepped forward, “Actually Hana, we’re-”

“We’re just about to leave and get dinner!” Bokuto exclaimed, cutting him off, “There’s this cool sushi place down the block if you wanna go?”

Hana nodded, “I’d love to! Let me use the bathroom real quick and I’ll be ready whenever you guys are!”. She made her way into the bathroom and as soon as she shut the door, Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

“Listen I-”

“What the HELL, Bokuto?! You didn’t tell her about us?! We’ve been dating for over a year now!” the brunette replied, keeping his voice low as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Look this is different, okay? My school was pretty….conservative….so I’m worried if I tell her she’ll think poorly of me. Just..give me till the end of the weekend..okay?” He asked, his gold eyes pleading for him to understand. Akaashi sighed. He knew the background Bokuto came from.

Raised by a family who pursued sports over academics and disregarded all soft emotions caused Bokuto to never feel comfortable sharing who he truly was. But once he did, it was like a dam broke and it was all he could talk about. When he had finally confessed to Kuroo that he was dating Akaashi, and Kuroo didn’t have a problem with it, Bokuto was incredibly outspoken and hung all over his boyfriend in front of him with no problem.

Akaashi always wondered if he was the sort of mother figure he never had, the way his boyfriend would always need his reassurance and cling to him. Or how he absolutely beamed when Akaashi praised him. That was one of the favorite parts of their relationship, being able to take care of his Koutarou when no one else could.

Hana came out of the bathroom, “I’m ready to go,” she smiled. They grabbed their things and Akaashi followed the two of them as they talked loudly, excited to see one another again. He knew he couldn’t be jealous, it wouldn’t seem right….especially if Hana didn’t even know they were dating.

_____________________

The restaurant was quiet and dim, one of his and Bokuto’s favorite places to go when they just needed a night to themselves. Red lanterns hung from the ceiling with the soft hum of piano and people talking in the background. The two of them loved sitting up at the bar and getting drinks and a couple rolls to share between them. Akaashi adored his small traditions with his boyfriend.

They were led to a booth in the back of the restaurant. As Akaashi was about to move to sit next to Bokuto, he froze when Hana got there quicker and slid onto the bench next to him instead. He swallowed hard, keeping his normal cool self as he sat across from them. Picking up a menu, he let his eyes gaze over it, lifting them to glance up at the two who were still taking adamantly.

“You were the best manager because you treated every single match, whether it was home or away. I remembered we always fought to do our best for Hana’s treats afterwards!” Bokuto exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. 

Hana grinned, “Yeah? Well I loved making them! It always made me happy to see you guys enjoy them so much.” she set her menu down and leaned back, looking at Akaashi, “But enough about us. I’m sure Akaashi is tired of hearing all about our old days...when I know nothing about him!”

Smiling softly, Akaashi tilted his head a bit, “Oh there’s no need….there’s not really much to know about me,”

Hana shrugged, “You might think that..but I love getting to know people!”

Akaashi folded his menu and set it down, “Well..I feel a bit embarrassed to say I grew up sort of opposite as you and..Koutarou..” he smiled, watching her eyes flash a bit. That’s right, you aren’t the only one that can use his first name, “I was never very sports minded. I loved reading books and stayed to myself most of the time. I excelled academically as well. My family is pretty small, I don’t have any other siblings,”

Hana giggled, “Oh wow! Opposites attract, huh?” she teased. Akaashi glanced at his boyfriend with a smile, “Yeah...they do,”. Bokuto smiled back, his gaze full of longing and Akaashi could feel his foot gently rub against his leg under the table in adoration.

Unknown to them, did Hana notice the look between them. Normal guys friends didn’t really look at one another like that...right?

After ordering their sushi rolls, Akaashi sipped on his water, pretending to pay attention to the lively conversation Bokuto and Hana were having. All this reminiscing had him feeling out of place, and he never could find an opportunity to speak up. 

He was grateful when their food came and the conversation at least died down a bit as they ate. Akaashi bounced his leg anxiously, and he was certain Bokuto could tell...especially the way his boyfriend kept glancing at him. 

“Wow, this food was great! And it’s such a neat quiet place,” Hana smiled after they had finished and were waiting for the check, “Reminds me of that night we went out to that hole-in-the-wall burger place after regionals...remember?” she leaned against Bokuto.

Akaashi looked at his boyfriend, who he could tell his mind was whirring for the memory. Suddenly, he noticed a flush begin to form on his cheeks and he chuckled, “Oh...oh yeah! It was so late and it was the only place that was open!”

Hana smiled, turning her body a bit so her chest was angled against him, “And we took my car, just you and I...sneaking out of the hotel to go together. We were so hungry and practically praised the waiter that they were even open. Then we took my car out for a drive...down to a park nearby….” she glanced up at Bokuto, gazing at him. 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, curious to see where this was going. 

“Uh, yeah we had a lot of fun that night..” he nodded, “Lots of good conversation,” he swallowed thickly.

Hana shrugged, “I don’t really remember much conversation happening..”

Before she could continue the waiter came back with their check and Bokuto was eager to leave the booth and go pay it up front. Hana smiled, watching him as he walked away from the table. She and Akaashi followed and met up with him to walk back to the apartment. 

It was getting late and they all agreed it was a good time to go to bed. Akaashi grit his teeth, itching to keep from interrogating his boyfriend right in front of her as Hana gathered some of her things.

“If you don’t mind, I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick!” she smiled. Bokuto nodded, “Sure, take your time,”. 

The two watched her go and as soon as she closed the bathroom door, Bokuto turned to Akaashi and moved towards him quickly, “I can explain!”

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” Akaashi nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned deeply, “And I would suggest you be entirely truthful.”

Bokuto gulped, standing in front of him, “Look….we….I guess we, we weren’t just friends. We...hooked up…” he explained, shifting his weight nervously as he could barely meet Akaashi’s sharp stoic eyes.

“Just once?” the brunette asked. Bokuto stood there for a moment, clearly considering different ways to answer his question, before giving up and shaking his head.

“How many times?” Akaashi asked again. His boyfriend looked up at him, “What does it matter? Hooking up once is the same as twice, or three times..it’s just the same thing,”

“Hooking up more than once indicates that you HAVE a connection!” he shot back, glowering at his words, “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?!”

“Because I knew you would be like this! And you wouldn’t trust me to have her over!” Bokuto replied, frowning. 

“Yeah I wonder why I’m pretty wary of trusting you...oh! Maybe because you lied and kept this from me until AFTER she already got here,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. His normal cool-headed self was getting flustered, feeling completely out of control in this situation. Bokuto could sense Akaashi’s nerves and he took a breath.

“Keiji, please trust me. This happened years ago, and we were never even dating. I promise you we are just friends and I have absolutely no feelings towards her,” Bokuto explained gently. Akaashi took a moment to let his words settle before giving a nod, “Fine. I’ll go along with this. But at the end of this weekend, you NEED to tell her.” 

Bokuto nodded, moving close to him and putting his hands on his arms, gently rubbing them, “I will,” he leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned into the soft touch.

He pulled away and Hana came back in, smiling at them as she was now wearing a pair of short shorts and a bralette, making Akaashi internally clench with anger, “Thanks again for letting me stay the weekend! Way better accommodations then any hotel,” 

Smiling, Bokuto nodded as he forced himself to not let himself look for too long, “Of course, you’re always welcome here. You can crash on the couch, let us know if you need anything in the middle of the night,”. Hana nodded, settling in.

Both men took their turns in the bathroom before eventually calling it a night. Akaashi laid in bed, setting his alarm for his shift as Bokuto walked around the apartment shutting off the lights. He felt a dip in the bed and two strong arms snake around his body, pulling him in.

A strong hand gripped his chin and turned his head, warm lips pressed against his. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered closed, letting Bokuto kiss him. His boyfriend pulled away slowly, the touch of their lips lingering.

He felt a hand slide down his back and grip his ass, making Akaashi bite back a moan, “Bo!” he whispered. He could practically feel Bokuto grinning, “Hm?”

“We can’t!” Akaashi mumbled. Bokuto’s chest swelled a bit as he let out a soft chuckle, “I know, I know...I’ll be good,”. He weakened his grip on his ass, but kept his hand there, letting Akaashi curl into him to sleep. 

*****

Yawning, Hana sat up on the couch, opening her eyes and letting them adjust a bit. Her throat was dry and she needed water. The only light coming in were from the atrium-like windows where the moon lit up the sky. She carefully tiptoed to the kitchen and quietly filled a cup of water.

Drinking it, she looked over across the room now that she let her eyes get used to the dark. Hana frowned, seeing the two of them sleep together. When did Bokuto become so different? The old Bokuto would never actively live like this...sleeping in the same bed as another man. 

In fact, the amount of passion between them would’ve never suggested anything else going on with Bokuto. There were many nights they’d lay together and talk about the future, with Bokuto having big dreams about becoming a sports star. Now, he was sharing a literal “one-bed studio” with another man and hasn’t touched a volleyball professionally at all. 

Did this roommate of his convince him to do all this? To just drop all of his dreams and live this life?

Something was going on, and she was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Yams x Akaashi headcanons have me like :')..so pure! I def have a little dynamic for them that will be in this story, so I hope you all like it..they're def a pair I had never thought of, but in this story it kinda...makes sense? IDKKKK  
> ANYWAYS! I also would love to expand on everyone's stories/relationships (ie: Kuroken, Daisuga, etc) but I'm not sure if I should include them all in one big fic...or make "one-off" fics when the "main plot" ends for this one? Thoughts?????  
> I LOVE LOVE AND ADORE YOU ALL <33333


	21. Chapter 21

“So they’re what...hanging out together alone?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow as filled up a pint of beer. Akaashi nodded, hand on his hip as he leaned up against the beer taps, “Yeah. They’ll be together alone the next two days and I won’t be there until after my shifts….so only in the late evenings,”

Sugawara frowned, turning to give the man across the counter his beer, “I’m sorry, Akaashi, I’ll make sure you’re the first to leave if we’re not busy today...alright?”

Akaashi smiled softly, “Thanks, I appreciate it,”

“By the way, next weekend Daichi and I will be taking a small vacation together. Could you open and close? I’m trusting you with this place while we’re gone,” Suga explained, wiping his hands on his skirt before looking up at him. Akaashi’s eyes widened, “Me?”

“Well...yeah. I mean I could always ask Oikawa-”

“No, I’ll do it,”

Suga grinned, “Great! You know we’re really only a call away in case of an emergency. This week, I want to double-check that you have everything you need,”

Akaashi nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good to me,”

All of the sudden they heard a crash in the kitchen and the two of them gave each other a look before Akaashi sighed, “I’ll take care of it…”

The brunette headed to the kitchen, passing a table along the way and grabbing them silverware, and passing another to give them extra napkins. The way he took control of the restaurant with just his presence was one of the main reasons why Suga entrusted Akaashi to be in charge amongst the rest of his staff.

Swinging the doors open, he quickly halted, seeing Yamaguchi kneeling on the ground and picking up chicken wings off the floor. Buffalo sauce was splattered everywhere on the floor and a bit on his skirt. He was sniffling softly and kept his head lowered in shame.

“I told you to WAIT before the damn order was done! What the hell?! Now I have to remake all of it?!” one of the line cooks yelled at him. Yamaguchi didn’t reply, wiping at his eyes as he continued to pick up the food.

“I’m fucking talking to you! Look at me!” the cook shot back. The other line cooks stepped away from the situation, unsure of what to do.

“HEY!” Akaashi snapped, surprising the cook as he stepped into the kitchen, “Don’t you DARE yell at him! It’s only his first week. In fact, you have no right to yell at ANYONE!” 

“But he-”

“I don’t care! Go cool off outside, come back, and remake the fucking order!” Akaashi shot back. The kitchen went silent, all the cooks looking at one another. The one who yelled at Yamaguchi sneered and grabbed a pack of cigarettes before heading out the back door.

With that, the others went back to what they were doing and Akaashi knelt down to help Yamaguchi. The freckled man wiped at his eyes, “O-oh..u-uh thanks but y-you didn’t have to h-help...it was m-my mistake..”

Akaashi shrugged, “Everyone makes a mistake every once in a while, it’s no big deal,” he finished helping him toss the food away and stood, “Cmon’ let’s get you a new skirt,”

Yamaguchi nodded, letting Akaashi lead him out and to the staff room. After fumbling through a drawer, he pulled out a new one and gave it to him, “Here,”. He looked down, noticing the way Yamagcuhi was looking at him in some sort of trance, eyes wide. 

“......here….” Akaashi repeated, thrusting the skirt towards him again. This snapped him back to reality, his freckled face flushing bright red, “OH! U-uh...th-thank you!” he bowed, turning on his heel and going to change. Akaashi watched him walk to the other side of the room before heading out to give him some privacy.

_______________________

“He’s so beautiful….” Yamaguchi whispered, folding silverware absentmindedly and passing it along for Kenma to fasten. The blonde looked up, “Huh?” his brows furrowed, looking around the dining room to see who he was talking about.

He followed Yamaguchi’s gaze to Akaashi, who was waiting on a table that had just come in early for dinner. Kenma blinked, face flat, “Do you have like, a crush on him or something?”

Yamaguchi’s face lit up like a tomato, shaking his head wildly, “N-no no no! N-not like….not like that!” he shrugged, looking away when he saw that Akaashi glanced in their direction, “I just uh...I dunno..h-he’s really beautiful for a man. But I don’t have feelings for him!”

Kenma nodded, “I guess I know what you mean...everyone talks about how pretty Akaashi is. I dunno though, I don’t really notice attractiveness,” 

Yamaguchi furrowed his brows in confusion, “What do you mean? Don’t you have a boyfriend? Don’t you think he’s attractive?”

Kenma leaned back in the booth, hands covering the small expanse of his stomach that his top couldn’t cover, “Well of course I think he is. But I only thought that since we started dating. I guess I just don’t notice attractiveness unless I have strong feelings for someone,”

Akaashi made his way over and sat down with a sigh, pulling out his phone to check for a text from Bokuto. Nothing. 

“Oooo, I’m gonna tell on you,” Kenma teased, glancing over to see Akaashi checking his phone. 

“No you won’t,” the brunette hummed, putting his phone away and tilting his head back against the booth, closing his eyes. 

Yamaguchi let his chin rest on his hand as he gazed at Akaashi. His skin was practically glowing, his lashes dark and long…

“Yams…...YAMS!” Kenma shoved him, knocking him from his trance, “There’s a new table, it’s yours,”. Yamaguchi blushed, nodding as he got up quickly and almost tripped as he made his way to the new customers. 

Kenma and Akaashi watched him go. “He’s so skittish around me...did I offend him?” Akaashi asked. Kenma snorted, making the brunette whip his head around to look at him worriedly, “Did I?”

“No...if anything quite the opposite. Seems to me like you have a little admirer,” Kenma chuckled, shaking his head.

___________________________

“Oh my god, Kou!!” Hana laughed, shaking her head as she set another ball to Bokuto, watching him jump and spike it across the net. Bokuto’s strength and athletic agility never ceased to amaze her. After spending the morning getting a tour of campus, they decided to go to the campus gym and get smoothies before playing volleyball.

They laughed and shared stories together as if nothing had changed. Hana was fond of everyone on the volleyball team, but somehow she and Bokuto always got along no matter what. Even if the team had had a rough match, he always came to her for support. She missed the times where they’d take the long silent bus ride home after losing a game, and the way he’d confide in her privately as she drove him home later that night.

It’s not that she was happy to see them lose, quite the opposite..but she always got to see a different side to Bokuto that no one else could. As their bond became stronger, they grew closer. The summer before college was a whirlwind of hidden romance in the back of her car, in the locker room after hours, and at the lake under the stars. 

While all of this was happening, she never even thought about why Bokuto didn’t ask her out. If they were together so much, why weren’t they just dating? Every item on the list was there..so why was he holding back? Maybe it was because they’d be going to separate colleges only a couple of months from then...but Hana was sure they could’ve made it work.

Hana had hoped this trip would rekindle things between them, she just needed to get his roommate out of the way first.

She wiped her forehead, wiping the sweat off on her shorts, “How long have we been playing? Like four hours?”.

Bokuto grinned, lifting the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face. Hana couldn’t look away at the sight of his broad, muscular body. Those abs were glistening with sweat as they flexed slightly. 

“I think so!” the man replied, reaching down to take a drink of his water. Hana bit her lip, “I’m hungry...we should go grab something to eat! Maybe a burger place?” she suggested, referencing last nights’ conversation and one of their fond memories.

Bokuto straightened, thinking for a moment, “Nah...I know where the perfect place to go is,” he grinned, “Cmon,”

___________________________

Akaashi smiled gently, talking to a couple of men across the bar as Suga worked next to him with Daichi as they looked over inventory. The dark brunette batted his eyelashes sweetly, glancing up as the door opened and he saw his boyfriend walking in. He furrowed his brows in slight confusion before his eyes widened, realizing he was talking to Hana as they stepped into the restaurant. 

With a sharp gasp, he ducked under the counter, hiding to make sure they didn’t see him. What the hell?! Why would he bring Hana here?! What was Bokuto thinking?! This was so embarrassing...seeing him like this would make him look inferior to her, and he was not about to make her ego bigger with the confidence she has to get Bokuto for herself. 

“Uh..Akaashi are you alright?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at him, Daichi peeking over his husband’s shoulder.

“Sh-she’s here! Bokuto brought her here!” Akaashi replied, almost shaking. Fuck. His anxiety was overtaking him. Sugawara looked up, catching eyes with Bokuto and he gave him a pleasant smile, “Oh! Bokuto! Nice to see you in today...who’s this?”.

Akaashi looked up, watching Suga greet him. He noticed his hand waving at him under the counter, gesturing for him to leave. He must be distracting Bokuto to give him the chance to sneak away. Biting his lip, Akaashi moved quickly and around the counter before standing and making a beeline to the staff room.

He opened the doors, clutching his chest and making his way over to the lockers, stopping in front of the full-length mirror. What was this feeling? His heart was pounding so hard he felt it in his ears. Akaashi was sputtering for air...feeling as though he was being suffocated. So caught up in his feelings did he not even register Yamaguchi sitting on the bench across the room, watching everything as he was in the middle of his break.

Shakily, he looked at himself in the mirror; imagining Hana’s disgust, and laughter from the way he looked. In just overhearing their conversations, he had a pretty good idea of how she’d react to seeing him. His legs trembled and his face was paled, god….he looked awful.

“A-A-Akaashi……?” Yamaguchi asked softly, “Are...are you alright?”

Whipping his head around, Akaashi looked at him, trying to even his breathing. He nodded, swallowing hard as he stood straighter, “F-fine...I’m fine….”. Yamaguchi looked at the door, then back at him, “You don’t see fine…”

“Well I am!!!”

The two sat in awkward silence as Akaashi snapped back at him. Shit, what had gotten into him today? This was the second time today he had yelled at someone...was he really that on edge with Hana being around? He looked down at Yamaguchi’s disheartened expression and he sighed, “You’re right...I’m not fine. I’m sorry for yelling…”

He watched as the freckled man nodded, wanting to know more but too afraid to ask.

Turning back to the mirror, Akaashi fumbled with the hem of his skirt, “I-it’s just...well...my boyfriend is here..and he uh..he brought one of his old friends from high school who really likes him and I dunno...I feel so intimidated by her. They have history and this really deep connection, I-”

“You’re worried that she might be disgusted by you?” Yamaguchi finished. Akaash gulped, nodding as he met his eyes in the mirror.

“I think that’s the least of your worries. I-I m-mean…” Yamaguchi smiled shyly, “Just look at you….y-you’re like….w-way prettier than any girl I’ve ever seen!” his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, “I-if anything..she’ll be intimidated by y-you!”

Akaashi frowned a bit, looking at his reflection and taking in his slightly rumpled appearance, “Well I...I don’t know about all that..” he swallowed hard, “It’s a lot deeper than that..”

Yamaguchi shrugged, “It doesn’t have to be. Y-you can just...sh-show everything off, ya know? Maybe uh...m-maybe instead of avoiding the situation you should take it head-on!”

Akaashi looked at him in confusion, “What?”

Flushing harder, Yamaguchi fiddled with the hem of his skirt nervously, staring into his lap, “Just uh...b-be confident! You’re already very confident a-and I think th-that’s why lots of people admire you. If she s-sees that...I-I think she’ll realize she w-won’t win..”

Akaashi thought for a moment. Maybe he was right. He couldn’t avoid them forever, he had to go wait on other tables too. Hiding was not an option, and avoiding would only make him look weak. No...he had to stand up for himself. He turned back to his reflection and took a deep breath, smoothing out his uniform. With one last look he turned and walked over to Yamaguchi, bending a bit to put a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you,” he smiled gently. 

He moved to the door before he could see Yamaguchi’s face light up bright red, unable to form words as he watched the dark-haired beauty touch him. 

Akaashi faced the door, taking one more deep breath. There was no turning back now. He was going to show Hana exactly why Bokuto chose him and will always choose him over her.

________________________

Oikawa sat up in bed, feeling another coughing fit come on as his throat tightened. He groaned, coughing harshly into the crook of his arm before he felt a hand rub his back gently.

“Here, drink this,” a mug was held out to him, smelling of warm green honey milk tea. Nodding, the brunette took it and took a sip, feeling the thick warm liquid coat his dry throat.

“Th-thanks…” he mumbled. Iwaizumi smiled, watching as Oikawa set it next to him. He sunk back into the bed and moaned, rubbing his face, “Goooood I hate being sick,”

“I can tell, you haven’t shut up about it for the past 10 hours,” his boyfriend smirked, sitting on the side of his bed. Oikawa pouted, tossing one of his many throw pillows at him, to which Iwaizumi easily caught.

“You’d complain too if you had it!” he shook his head, looking up at him. Iwaizumi gently rubbed his leg through the blankets, humming softly.

“But..thanks for staying with me...even though me being sick is an annoyance,” Oikawa sighed. Iwaizumi chucked, “Nah, you’re always an annoyance,”

“Iwaaaaaaa!” Oikawa whined, kicking at him under his sheets. “I’m kidding! Of course I’d come stay with you if you were sick. I think you enjoy being taken care of no matter how high and mighty you act,” Iwaizumi replied. 

The brunette grunted in response, neither confirming nor denying it. Iwaizumi sighed, “You feeling hungry yet? You’ve barely eaten since you had oatmeal this morning,”. Oikawa nodded, snuggling into the sheets and letting his eyes closed. 

Rising to his feet, Iwaizumi gave him a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s flushed and slightly sweaty forehead before going over to Oikawa’s small kitchenette. He looked through the cabinets, rummaging around until he found a can of soup in the back. He got out a pot and poured the soup in, heating up the burner and beginning to stir.

Oikawa let his eyes open, gazing at Iwaizumi from his bed. He took in his boyfriend’s frame as his weight shifted and he put one hand on his hip, using the other to stir. Broad muscular shoulders moved to his curved back, coming in at a slight waist before hitting his hips. His maroon t-shirt clung to him, only a bit snug but you could see every slight movement of his back muscles. 

His gray sweatpants left nothing to the imagination as they were fitted along his pert ass and thick thighs, accentuating more of his body. As his gaze went up, he watched the low light of the sunset hit the back of his tanned neck, as one of his hands went to rub at the nape of it...fingers moving through his dark brown hair.

As soon as Oikawa had texted Iwaizumi the night before that he wasn’t feeling well, the man rushed over. He made sure Oikawa was comfortable by insisting he take a nice warm shower to help his sinuses while he made his bed with a fresh pair of sheets. 

All night he would wake when Oikawa had a coughing fit, rubbing his back and offering him more cough medicine. Then, he played with his soft brown hair to help him fall back asleep. He wasn’t sure how many times he woke up Iwaizumi last night with his bouts of coughing and chest pains. But no matter how much he apologized, Iwaizumi wouldn’t accept it. 

When Oikawa had asked him why he wouldn’t, Iwaizumi simply smiled and said it was one of his duties as a boyfriend and that there was no use in apologizing for doing his job. Although Oikawa was sure he also felt some sort of pride seeing his boyfriend’s usual cocky self diminished.

“Iwaaaa..” Oikawa whimpered, feeling himself grow more flush as he took in his body. Said man turned to look over his shoulder at him worriedly with those dark brown eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Smiling lazily, Oikawa shook his head, “Nothing...just watching…”. Iwaizumi grinned, rolling his eyes at his sick boyfriend before turning back to the soup.

Someday, when they were older and watching their kids play at a park one midsummer evening, Oikawa would tell Iwaizumi that this was the moment he decided to be with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is comin' in with that CONFIDENCEEEE! Ugh we love to see it..also Yams hyping him up?! So sweet :')  
> I think I'll have this lil' Hana arc completed next chapter..so stay tuned to see what happens~~


	22. Chapter 22: Bokuaka

Striding into the dining room, head held high, Akaashi took control of his anxiety and was going to finish out the rest of his shift with no problem. Thankfully, there wasn’t the usual mad rush for dinner, so he could take care of all his tables with no hassle.

“Kaashi!” came the familiar voice of his boyfriend. He smiled at his current table of four before turning over his shoulder and sauntering over to Bokuto and Hana, where Suga had sat them close to the bar.

Akaashi swung his hips, long legs moving fluidly as he walked over to them, “Hey Koutarou….Hana…” he greeted, voice pleasant with a hint of sultriness. 

There was no mistaking the way Hana was caught off guard. She blinked, taking him in before nodding, “H-Hi...Akaashi….”

“What can I get you two to drink?” Akaashi asked, pulling his notepad from his waistband and letting it go with a snap against his narrow hip. It was taking all of Bokuto’s strength to not touch him, or say something that might let his secret slip. God, he fell in love with Akaashi every time he looked at him.

Clearing his throat, Bokuto smiled, “Two pints of Busch~ you still got a stomach for beer, Hana?” he teased, nudging her. Hana nodded quietly, giving him a soft smile. 

“Alright~ I’ll be right back to take your order,” Akaashi smiled, walking away and making sure to let his skirt swing high enough on his thighs, giving them a bit of a show as he headed to the bar. He knew all eyes would be on him, especially keeping his body strong and head held high.

Hana gulped, looking down at her menu. She clenched it hard, why were they here of all places?! Men in skirts?! Why did Bokuto take me here?

“So whaddya think so far? They have the best wings ever...Kuroo and I are pretty big fans of the honey barbeque but I-” 

“Why did you bring me here?” Hana cut him off, looking up at him. Bokuto blinked, raising an eyebrow, “Because they have good food…”

She looked at him in disbelief before looking around, “No I mean....these servers..they’re men in skirts! A-and all the customers are men..! Is this like...a gay bar or something?” 

Bokuto swallowed hard, shrugging, “W-well I don’t know about that...there’s women here too!”

Hana sighed, “Yeah, counting me there’s only three in here. Bokuto isn’t this..I dunno...really weird? And your roommate works here too,” 

“Like I said, they have good food! The other stuff doesn’t have to matter..does it?” he asked, glancing over to see his boyfriend coming back with two beers in his hand. Now if that wasn’t Bokuto’s wet dream right there..but that was for another day.

“Here you go...what should I get for ya?” he asked, setting the beers down. 

“My usual~ Hana?” Bokuto asked, looking at her.

“I guess I’ll just get the same. Sorry, I guess I was too ‘distracted’ in here to look at the menu...there’s a lot going on,” Hana replied, forcing a smile as she passed Akaashi her menu.

“Oh, really? Lots of interesting sights to see I presume~” he smirked, holding the menus, “I’ll go put your orders in,”

Akaashi turned on his heel, sauntering away. Bokuto had to force his eyes away from his boyfriend’s ass. When was the last time they had sex? Shit. They’d been so busy lately it had probably been a few weeks….

Hana took a big swig of her beer, “Hm, well if you like this place...then it should be good. You always have good taste in food,” Bokuto’s eyes lit up, thankful that she dropped the constant questions about the restaurant and they could focus on something else.

“Why thank you! You know that's the key to my heart!” he laughed, patting his stomach. 

_________________

“I mean she’s pretty I guess…” Daichi shrugged.

“You GUESS?! Dai...she’s really pretty…” Suga huffed, leaning against his husband as they watched Bokuto and Hana from afar. The bar was pretty quiet tonight, giving the pair a chance to breathe and catch up while Yamaguchi and Akaashi took care of the dining room.

“Well how should I know? You know I’m not into girls,” the brunette chuckled, squeezing Suga’s hips. 

“Oh really?” the grey-haired man rolled his eyes playfully. Daichi smiled, kissing the top of his head, “Mhm, the closest I get his dressing my husband up in an outfit like this,” he purred.

Suga sighed, looking back at Bokuto and Hana, “Anyways, Akaashi is way prettier than her, so he’s got her beat. Besides like I say, Bokuto is head over heels for Akaashi...I’m not sure he could ever really be convinced to look the other way,”

___________________

Hana decided to switch tactics. It was obvious now that Bokuto clearly felt some way towards Akaashi. What kind of guy goes to a place like this...for the food?! What they were to one another, she still didn’t know. But, she knew she still had some sort of grip on him the way they were texting before she came.

Growing up with Bokuto, he had plenty of admirers and there were always rumors of nights he would spend with girls. But Hana was special, SHE was able to keep him coming back. So, it was time to really play the game.

Looking up, she grit her teeth as Akaashi came waltzing forward with his head high and holding the serving tray up strongly. His top rode up on his stomach a bit, showing off the flat toned skin. 

“Here you go!” Akaashi smiled, setting their baskets of wings in front of them, “Enjoy,” he gave a little wink as he moved on to the next table. They began to eat and Hana hated to admit that the chicken was actually really good. 

“So whaddya think?” Bokuto asked, turning to her with a gentle smile. 

There was a bit of sauce on the edge of his mouth and Hana smiled sweetly, quickly glancing to make sure Akaashi wasn’t around before leaning up and letting her thumb slowly drag through it. She could feel his breath hitch, frozen as she watched her press against him and move her thumb to her mouth, licking the sauce off, “Delicious~”

_______________

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, DID YOU SEE THAT DAICHI….DID YOU?!” Suga gasped, grasping his husband's polo and pulling on it. Daichi looked up from his laptop, “Huh? See what?”

“That little….little...skank! She just wiped the sauce off of Bokuto and practically licked it off!” Sugawara glowered, eyes narrowed as she watched her giggle and they continued to chat. 

“Babe, calm down please….don’t cause a scene, it really will make things worse,” Daichi sighed, rubbing a hand over his husband’s shoulder. Suga groaned, bending over a bit and burying his face in his arms, “Mnnngh! It’s so hard not to! I can’t just sit here and watch it happen!”

“You can, and you will,” Daichi replied sternly, “Seriously, you need to stay out of this. They’ll be okay. Once this weekend is over no one has to worry about this girl, Hana again,”

“Fiiiiine, you’re right,” Suga mumbled. Daichi smirked, “Oh, what was that? I don’t think I heard correctly,”. He was amused, watching the way Suga’s ear turned pink and he shook his head, keeping his head down, “M’not gonna say it again!”

Leaning down, Daichi pressed his lips to the tip of his ear, “If you won’t...then I’ll make you..” he purred, causing his husband to tense up and look up at him with a pout, “Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he warned.

Daichi let a hand move up his husband’s skirt, squeezing his bare thigh and moving it to his ass. He gripped his ass hard before giving it a light slap, “Who says I can’t finish it? Baby...I’d fuck you in the backroom right now. Bend you over all those boxes and bounce that ass back on my dick,”

Suga swallowed, feeling himself grow hard under his skirt as he instantly pressed his ass back against his hand, “I-”

“S-S-Suga!” Yamaguchi came around the corner, causing the couple to stiffen and pull apart from one another, “I messed up this order on the computer and I need to void a couple wing baskets from the ticket..”

Suga nodded, clearing his throat and smoothing out his skirt, “Alright let me take a look,”. Yamaguchi smiled softly, leaving to meet him at the computer. As Suga walked to follow him, he received a sharp slap on the ass, making him yelp. 

He turned, glaring at Daichi over his shoulder. The brunette smirked, winking at him before turning back to his laptop. 

_________________

“Man I’m stuffed..” Bokuto groaned, having just signed the check Akaashi gave them. Hana nodded, “Yeah~ now I’m all sleepy!”

Bokuto leaned back, “Yeah? Maybe we should just head back to our place then. Akaashi will be off in an hour or two. I was thinking we could drink and play some card games…”

Smiling, Hana got up from her chair and stretched, “Perfect!”

Bokuto looked around for Akaashi, finding him at the serving station and walking over, “Hey baby, we’re gonna head back to the apartment. You get off soon?”

Akaashi looked up from putting an order in, “Mmmh, probably in an hour..we aren’t too busy,” he glanced over at Hana and back at him, “Have you told her yet?”

Bokuto bit his lip, “I uhm...not yet…but I will! I probably will before she leaves I just..don’t want to deal with the consequences if they’re negative and she’s still here…”

Frowning, Akaashi put his hand on his hip, “Bo. You need to tell her tonight. If she doesn’t know by the time I get home, I’ll tell her myself,” Bokuto swallowed hard. He knew this was important, and they shouldn’t hide their relationship. He loved Akaashi too much to do that to him. Relationships were all about sacrifices, and if this meant a lot to his boyfriend, then he’d do it with no hesitation.

Bokuto nodded, “I will, I promise”

___________________

“Mmm, your right..that food WAS super good,” Hana smiled brightly, stretching as they walked into the apartment. Bokuto nodded, “See? What did I tell ya! I should just drop out of school and be a food critic,”

Hana giggled, turning to look at him as she leaned back against the couch, “Yeah? Well I’d 100% support you! I think you’d be pretty bomb at it…”. She bit her lip, watching as Bokuto set his keys down on the counter and took his shoes off.

“Koutarou?” she asked softly, making her way toward him.

“Yeah?-” before he could finish, Bokuto had looked up from setting his shoes aside when he felt soft lips meet his own. He froze as Hana slid her arms around his neck and tilted her head to kiss him deeper. 

She pulled away, looking up at Bokuto and caressing the side of his face softly. He swallowed hard, “Wait...Hana…”

“What? Don’t you want this? I see the way you look at me, Kou…” she purred, leaning up to pepper kisses along his strong jaw. Bokuto’s thoughts were moving a mile a minute as he struggled with what to do.

“No..wait...I..” he stammered, gasping softly as she sucked on the bottom of his ear. 

“Koutarouuu~” Hana purred, “Fuck me.”

“Akaashi will be here any time now and I-” 

“Who cares? He’s your roommate, he can wait outside until we’re done,” she smirked, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to the couch. Hana pushed him down onto it swiftly, straddling his legs and cupping his face, “Mm, still as sexy as ever..fuck…”

Bokuto gripped the couch, hands trembling. His body wanted to react so badly, to give in. He hadn’t been with a woman since before Akaashi...and it was only weeks before he had confessed to him. He swallowed hard, watching the way she rocked her hips, pressing down against him.

Leaning in, she kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes, still trying to find a way to get out of this. As they kissed, Hana stripped off her shirt and tossed it aside, baring her soft breasts. Moving faster, she continued to rock her hips and moved down to grab Bokuto’s hands, bringing them up to her chest.

Bokuto’s eyes opened and he tilted his head back to break from the kiss, panting as he looked down to see he was cupping her breasts. Hana grinned, “Go on, Koutarou~” she purred. Bokuto gulped, moving his fingers a bit to softly squeeze at them, causing a familiar fire to burn in his belly. 

“Still remember how to take it off with one hand?” Hana teased, tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she leaned forward, now pressing them only inches away from his face. Bokuto gulped, letting his hand move to her back and like years ago, was able to unfasten it in one move. 

Giggling, she slid her bra off, letting it fall to the floor as she leaned back up, cupping her breasts and squeezing them, “Mm, fuck yes…”

“I have a boyfriend!” 

The two sat in silence, Hana’s eyes widened as she looked down at Bokuto. His face was burning bright red and he had averted his gaze, hands now back to gripping the couch cushions.

“Excuse me…?” she asked, eyes narrowing.

“I’m...I’m dating Akaashi...he’s….he’s my boyfriend and that’s why we’re living together…” Bokuto repeated. Hana let her hands fall to her thighs as she frowned, “You’re kidding me, right? You? A boyfriend?”

She laughed in disbelief, shaking her head as Bokuto stayed silent, “You’re as straight as they come! You were in practically 10 different girls’ pussies in high school!”

Bokuto swallowed thickly, “I…”

“Well I don’t give a fuck and clearly you want this too. Your boyfriend doesn’t have to know..it’ll be our little secret~” Hana purred, grinding down on him. Bokuto stopped her, halting her hips with his hands, “I can’t Hana. This is wrong.”

“Then what the fuck was all that flirting about then?! Texting me like you wanted me! Saying you missed me?!” she continued. Bokuto looked up at her, his expression full of guilt, “L-listen I...I never said specifically about anything romantic or sexual towards you. I just..I did miss you..”

“Why the fuck did you play into it?! You flirted back, you can’t deny it!” she huffed, sliding off his lap and moving to grab a shirt from her bag and pull it on.

“I’m sorry, Hana. I...I did play into it a bit. But I think it was because I was feeling lonely..Akaashi and I hadn’t-”

“OH my god don’t fucking say it! I don’t want to hear about your sex lives,” she groaned, shaking her head, “Whatever, Bokuto. I thought you still had feelings for me, and now that I know you don’t..I find out you’re gay now too?!”

“I’m not gay, I still find women very attractive and I-”

“Then what are you?!”

Bokuto sighed, “Does it matter? I like both men and women, okay?” he rubbed his face over his hands. He couldn’t believe he had let things get this far. If Akaashi had ever found out…

“I’m done talking about this. I’m gonna go to bed now and I’ll be leaving in the morning.” she replied sharply. Bokuto got up from the couch and opened his mouth to reply, but kept to himself. No, there was no getting through to her now.

He simply nodded and moved to get out of her way, going to get himself ready for bed as well. The two were silent as they got into their respected beds and Bokuto turned out the lights.

___________________

Akaashi was surprised when he walked in to see the lights off and that the two had gone to bed. They did look a bit tired at the restaurant...but he assumed they’d be up hanging out still. He crept in quietly and took a quick shower, throwing on a big t-shirt before climbing in next to Bokuto, careful not to wake him.

As soon as he sunk in, he felt the man move in close and grab at Akaashi, pulling him in. They were silent as Bokuto let out a deep sigh, nuzzling into his hair. 

“I told her…” he whispered softly. Akaashi’s cheeks grew warm with pride and he let a hand rub over his boyfriend’s back, “How did it go?”

“Everything’s fine,” he replied. Akaashi could sense something off in his boyfriend’s tone, but maybe it was because he was sleepy. The brunette leaned up to press a kiss to his lips gently, “Thank you,”

___________________

The next morning, Bokuto woke up to a cold spot next to him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the clock...Akaashi must’ve gone to work already. He heard some noises and looked across the room, seeing that Hana was almost done packing up.

He got out of bed wearing only a pair of pajama pants and stretched, groaning as he padded over to get a pot of coffee started. “You want any?” he asked Hana, looking over his shoulder at her. She ignored him, making Bokuto cringe on the inside.

She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and sighed, making her way to the door. Bokuto followed, unlatching it for her, “Look...I know you’re upset, and you have every right to be….but I hope we can stay friends,”

Hana stared down at her feet, “Yeah….we’ll see…” she took a breath and made her way out the door before pausing and turning to look at him, “Oh, I found this in the couch while I was sleeping. I wish you and your boyfriend..all the best..” she smirked, slapping a piece of crumpled paper to Bokuto’s bare chest, her words dripping with anger.

Bokuto blinked, watching her go before looking down at the paper. What was this? Some kind of letter? He tried to flatten it as best he could and started to read it.

_______________________

“Oh my god my feet are kil-” as soon as Akaashi stepped through the door after working his double shift, he found himself picked up and thrown over the strong shoulder of his boyfriend, “Ah! Bo- what?!”

A sharp smack landed on his ass and he immediately shut his mouth, whimpering. He was tossed back onto their bed, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Bokuto was looking down at him, still in his pajama pants from earlier that morning, bare chest heaving as he panted with need. His gold eyes were almost a dark honey as they were narrowed in on him, “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna wreck this pretty little ass and make you never forget that you’re MINE.” 

Akaashi gulped, it had been a while since Bokuto had been this forceful. He nodded, “P-please...Kou~”. With that, Bokuto lifted his legs, watching as his skirt billowed and fell at his hips, showing off his underwear. He ducked his head under the skirt, mouthing at his bulge and licking along it. He grinned, feeling Akaashi’s long slender leg shake around his head.

“Mnnghh...Ahh~” he whimpered, head tilted back. He bit his lip, letting Bokuto pull his underwear down and lick long up his hard length, “O-Oh! Fuckk..”

Bokuto hummed, groaning deeply and taking Akaashi into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking him off with vigor. He missed the taste of his boyfriend, he missed making him squirm and moan for him. He missed fucking him. 

Akaashi gasped, “Fuck! B-Bo!” he cried, back arching as he thrusted up into his mouth. Bokuto could feel his dick throbbing for release, so he took his mouth off, moving himself out of Akaashi’s skirt and looking up at him, licking his lips.

“Hands and knees. Now.” he demanded, a low growl emphasizing his words. Akaashi whimpered, nodding as he sat up and turned around. Bokuto leaned up, watching with a heated gaze, “That’s right..now get yourself ready for me~ Prep that tight little hole..cmon’..” 

Akaashi flushed hard, feeling exposed as he reached behind him, spreading his ass and sinking a couple fingers into his hole. He whined, thrusting them in and out slowly. There was something extremely hot about seeing Akaashi spread himself, fucking himself on his hand in his uniform. Everyone got to see Akaashi in this uniform, all the men who came in and out of the restaurant..their gazes begging for just a peek at what was under that skirt.

But they’d never see it, ever. Only Bokuto had that permission. Those men would never see how the cool-headed confident Akaashi looked when he was flushed and begging, ass spread as he whined for dick. If Bokuto was lucky, he’d get Akaashi to beg..fully degrading him until he was drooling and sobbing as he stuffed him full.

“B-Bo….please, oh fuck...please..” he panted, glancing over his shoulder at Bokuto, dark eyes wet with tears. Bokuto smirked mischievously, “Please what, hm? What do you want?”. Akaashi’s eyes drifted, watching as his boyfriend slowly slid down his pants, taking a hold of his thick cock and pumping it slowly.

Akaashi’s mouth watered, watching those thick muscular thighs flex as Bokuto knelt next to him, “Cmon’ sweet boy...tell me,”

“W-want your dick..oh god, please..I need your dick so bad…” he panted and licked his lips. Bokuto shook his head, “Mm, I don’t think so~ fuck yourself on your fingers faster, cmon’..”.

Biting his lip, Akaashi did as he was told, moving his fingers faster and pressing another in, moaning at the stretch. Bokuto watched his boyfriend slowly unravel…he wanted him completely undone. 

Moving behind him, Bokuto lifted his skirt and smacked his ass, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. He repeated his action again, watching as Akaashi’s body moved with every smack. He grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and moved his hand, spitting on his tight hole and rubbing it gently before shoving three fingers in, which happened to be much thicker than Akaashi’s. 

“AH!” he sobbed, “Nghhh! Bo~ please!!!!” 

Bokuto growled, putting his other hand on his ass to brace as he moved his other arm faster and harder, shoving his fingers in and out of Akaashi. He grinned, watching as the brunette’s toes curled and he squealed, finger fucking into him so fast and hard Akaashi could barely catch his breath.

“Feel good baby? Mm, I bet it doesn’t feel as good as my thick cock, fucking into your ass and filling you up nice and full, does it?!” Bokuto grunted through gritted teeth, watching as Akaashi’s body shook with pleasure. Unable to reply, Akaashi simply shook his head, clutching at the sheets. 

Bokuto pulled his fingers out, flipping Akaashi onto his back and spreading his legs wide. He hoisted him up, lining his cock against his entrance and pushing in. Akaashi arched his back, “Hahh~ AHHH! O-OH FUCK yes!!”

Bokuto wasted no time pounding into him, hips smacking against his ass cheeks hard with every thrust. He reached down, grasping Akaashi’s neck and letting his fingers slowly tighten around it. With a gasp, Akaashi moaned, watching him with blurry vision as tears stung his eyes.

“Yessss~ Oh fuck yes that’s it sweet boy..mmmh, taking my dick so well,” Bokuto praised, applying a bit more pressure to his neck. Akaashi whimpered, “B-bo..ahhhhh~!”

Their bed slammed against the wall as Bokuto picked up the pace, angling his hips to fuck him deeper. Those long slender legs were now up on his shoulders, their sounds and voices echoing in the room. He licked his lips, grinning as he fucked his boyfriend, squeezing his throat just a bit more as he tilted his head, pressing his mouth to his leg and sucking hard.

Akaashi watched from below, unable to keep from letting out soft moans as he watched him. Bokuto was completely dominating him, showing him just who he belonged to. At the thought, Akaashi felt himself get closer and he let out a loud whine.

Bokuto looked down, taking his mouth off his leg and releasing his grip on his neck, “Ohhh pretty boy~ you’re gonna cum, aren’t you?”. Akaashi nodded hurriedly, “Pleasee! Ahhh! Bo please let me cum! Please! Nngh...ahhhhh..!!”

Reaching down, Bokuto pressed his hand to Akaashi’s lower belly, applying pressure to it as he snapped his hips, “Mmmh, holy fuck, Kaashi’ I can never get enough of this...wrecking this pretty little ass…”. Tears brimmed the brunette’s eyes and he whined, “Ahh! Oooh fuuuuuckk..K-koutarouuuu!” Akaashi keened.

Bokuto leaned down,eyes locked on to Akaashi’s dark watery ones “Go on beautiful boy, cum for me~”

With that, Akaashi cried out Bokuto’s name, cumming hard on the underside of his skirt. Bokuto groaned, thrusting a few more times before Akaashi clenched around him, making him snap his hips in deep and cum inside him. 

The two of them lay there panting, looking at one another. A tear of relief rolled down Akaashi’s cheek and Bokuto gently brushed it away, “Keiji....you know I love you, right?”. Akaashi nodded, reaching up to pull his boyfriend in for a deep kiss. 

______________________

Akaashi hummed to himself as he pushed and pulled the vacuum. It had been a couple days since Hana had left and things were back to normal. He no longer had to worry about her presence and they could get back to how things were.

Bokuto was in class and Akaashi had a two hour break before his next one. Normally, he would’ve gone to the library to study or hang out until then, but when he woke up this morning and saw how messy their apartment had gotten within a couple days...he knew it would drive him crazy if he didn’t clean it.

He lifted the couch cushions, vacuuming each one absentmindedly, then let the vacuum move under the couch. There was a sharp noise and he frowned in confusion, pulling the vacuum back out from under the couch. He reached down, pulling at what it had gotten stuck on.

With shaking hands, he lifted the item….a bra. Hana must’ve accidentally left this..right? On accident? He swallowed hard...she didn’t leave anything else though, and in fact, she a whole day before she was supposed to.

But Bokuto was quick to excuse her absence, saying she had something come up. Thinking back now...he looked nervous...and his voice wavered when he spoke. Stupid Akaashi, at the time he thought nothing of it, because he trusted his boyfriend.

His bottom lip trembled, staring at the bra in his hand as his throat tightened...thinking the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, my loves~! I loved spending the morning with my cup of coffee and reading through all your lovely comments:) so this chapter is extra long, just for you!  
> Now, after Hana has left things still aren't as perfect as they were...both Bo and Akaashi have some explaining to do and a tough decision will need to be made. Also...enter Daisuga's beach vacay!


	23. Chapter 23: Bokuaka & Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared, this chapter is full of emotion and new revelations <3

Sugawara lugged his suitcase across the stone path, a warm breeze blowing through his hair with the sun shining brightly...warming everything it touched. He looked up, the small yellow cottage greeting them with its quaint yet somehow spacious atmosphere.

“Dai...it’s even prettier in person…!” Suga gasped in awe, his eyes wide as he took in their temporary home. Daichi smiled, coming behind him with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, “Right? I think it’s the perfect fit,”. He followed his husband in as he swung open the door off the front porch. Inside was a small kitchen and breakfast nook, white and bright with terracotta colored furnishings and decor.

A small staircase to the right led up to the lofted bedroom, where Suga immediately made a beeline for. It was spacious, hanging above the kitchen with beautiful wood floors and a king sized bed adorned with a cream colored blanket.

“Oh look! They left us a gift!” Suga exclaimed, setting his bag down and sitting on the bed. The owners left them a bottle of white wine and a bouquet of small daisies. Swinging his legs happily, he looked up at Daichi as he clutched the flowers to his chest, “I’m so happy we came,”

Daichi leaned down, pressing a kiss to his head, “So am I. I think we deserve it after all our hard work the past couple years,”

He set their bags in the corner and flopped down on the bed with Suga, feeling his dull headache from traveling begin to go away after every breath of fresh air floating through the open windows. He closed his eyes, his mind finally at ease in the quiet atmosphere. When his thoughts began to drift back to the restaurant and he felt the urge to reach for his phone, Daichi opened his eyes to see his husband staring off into the beach on the balcony. 

Seagulls were chirping in the background and he watched as Suga tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, smiling to himself as he took in the scenery. Getting up, Daichi made his way over to him and wrapped his strong arms around Suga from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

The two stood in silence as they finally felt at ease, no longer working hours every day only to go back to their small apartment and immediately fall asleep. No. Here they could finally relax and enjoy one another's company. 

“Wanna move here?” Daichi grinned, nuzzling his face into Suga’s neck and giving it a gentle kiss. His husband giggled, “Mm, I don’t think so...I think this is a place that if you live here, the magic and beauty of it fades away over time. I’d always want this to be somewhere I can go to escape from normal life..ya know?”

Daichi hummed in response, squeezing his waist gently. Oh, how he adored him.

____________________  
Akaashi could barely focus at work. With Suga and Daichi gone, he was now taking on two more roles including his own. Thankfully, with the semester coming to a close many students had begun moving back home, making their lunch and dinner rushes manageable. 

The brunette’s mind was scattered. One minute he was thinking about trying to remember that table 13 wanted extra ranch and the construction men at the bar needed their checks separated into three not four...and the next minute flashes of Bokuto with his hands all over Hana corrupted his mind. 

Ever since he found the bra, he and Bokuto had barely spoken. He had practically been avoiding him as much as he could. When he did catch his boyfriend’s attention, he put on a fake smile and tried to act as normal as possible.

“Akaashi-san? You don’t seem like yourself tonight...I mean, you’re doing well but..” Oikawa sighed, leaning against the serving station as he watched Akaashi fumble putting an order in a bit, “You seem...distracted?”

“Do I?” Akaashi answered plainly, not looking up from the screen as he continued what he was doing. He needed to drown out Oikawa, knowing the man would only pester him for details. 

“Hmm..” Oikawa raised a brow at Akaashi’s slightly pissed tone. He went to go help Kenma grab an order for one of his parties. Sighing, Akaashi gripped the serving station counter, looking down at his feet. Why did he feel sick all of the sudden?

“....Kaashi…...Akaashi?” the brunette looked up to see a familiar freckled face peering at him over the serving station, “Are you alright?”. Akaashi hadn’t noticed he was shaking, his knuckles had gone white as he clutched the counter. Sitting up straight, he nodded, “I’m fine…”. Moving past Yamaguchi, he headed back to the bar. Get a grip Akaashi, do your job. You can worry about all this later.

*******

It was the end of the night and Akaashi was cleaning up the bar area, waving and smiling at the last table that walked out. He sighed, rubbing his face a bit sleepily. Looking over, he saw Kenma and Yamaguchi speaking quietly as they each counted up their tips for the night, and Oikawa was finishing up cleaning the dining room. 

He shut off the lights to the bar, the familiar hum of the coolers kicking on as he made his way around the corner and into the dining room. He surveyed the space, “When you guys are done you can go ahead and clock out for the night..I’ll close up,”

Kenma looked up from holding a stack of cash, “Shouldn’t one of us stay with you? Ya know...in case something happens?”. Akaashi shook his head, “No, I’ll be fine. You should all head home soon and get rest for tomorrow.”

Akaashi sat down in one of the chairs, feeling the orange plastic stick to the underside of his thighs. He sighed and leaned back, only able to daydream for a minute before visions of Bokuto kissing Hana entered his mind. What was it like to kiss her? Did he enjoy it? He probably did. Bokuto was bi, so having a boyfriend for this long was keeping him from the other gender. In fact, Bokuto probably preferred sleeping with her...didn’t he?

She was probably so soft and curvy...her skin toned from her athleticism, not to mention everything she had physically that was different than Akaashi. He could imagine her soft sweet voice, whispering things to Bokuto and making him laugh.

Akaashi loved that laugh.

Hana probably knew exactly what he liked, especially with their past moments together. What made Bokuto moan, what made him tremble. She probably had the softest most lush lips, pressing tenderly against Bokuto’s skin. Did she know about the spot under his ear?

That was Akaashi’s favorite place to kiss.

As they touched one another, was there that deep connection they had before? Bokuto probably preferred being inside another woman again, the experience and feeling so different yet igniting a heat inside him he hadn’t felt in years. Did Bokuto grab on to her waist, pressing his fingers into her skin? Did he lean down and whisper sweet nothings into her ear?

Just like he always did to him.

“A-Akaashi I-I think you d-did really great tonight a-and I j-just wanted to l-let you know-....Akaashi…?” Yamaguchi trailed off, noticing tears rolling down Akaashi’s cheeks as he trembled, his gaze looking far away. His eyes went wide, internally starting to freak out. Had he said something wrong? 

“Akaashi?” Kenma frowned, stepping forward. He was taken aback by Akaashi’s sudden bout of emotion. Oikawa had put his mop down and made his way over, curious to see what was going on. 

With a deep shaky breath, Akaashi let out a choked sob and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never get out. His heart ached with despair as he let himself cry into his hands. 

The other servers watched in shock. It was rare that Akaashi showed any sort of emotion, so to see him break down into tears was rare. Kenma and Oikawa glanced at one another, not sure what to do. For some reason they felt completely out of their element...how do you comfort someone who rarely ever needs comforted?

Gently, Yamaguchi fell to his knees, placing a hand on Akaashi’s knee and looking up at him, “It’s okay...you can cry…” he whispered.

His words were soft to Akaashi’s ears, allowing him to finally let go. He was just so..tired. Tired of working hard every day and trying to face the fact that his boyfriend, who he loved more than anything, cheated on him. All of the pent up anger, frustration and stress were being released...and fuck..did it feel good. His eyes burned with tears that couldn’t stop, his cheeks flushed and throat tight with soft hiccups. Yamaguchi gently squeezed his knee comfortingly, waiting for Akaashi’s soft sobs to quiet down.

A couple minutes later, Akaashi took his hands away from his face and he looked at them, “S-s….sorry…” he whispered, voice hoarse. Yamaguchi leaned up, handing him some napkins, “Don’t be sorry. E-everyone deserves a good cry once in a while…”

Akaashi wiped his eyes as Oikawa let out a soft snort, “But you SHOULD be sorry that you’re even pretty when you cry!” he shook his head with a smirk, lightening the mood. Akaashi smiled softly, “There’s just….a lot going on…”

“Wanna tell us?” Yamaguchi asked.

*******

“---and that’s why I don’t know what to do,” Akaashi finished with a deep breath. He had told them everything, with Kenma and Oikawa sitting at the table to listen. He started from the beginning, when he had gotten his letter….to the end, where he found evidence of Bokuto cheating.

“Well...I don’t think just finding a bra is really an indicator of cheating. What if she accidentally left it there?” Kenma asked. Oikawa nodded, “Right. I think you should at least find one other piece of evidence that he would have cheated. Maybe go through his phone?”

Akaashi frowned, shaking his head, “I wouldn’t stoop that low to go through my boyfriend’s phone. That’s what crazy couples do in relationships,”

Yamaguchi shrugged, “I-I dunno..i-it’s not that far fetched..a-and if you DID find anything..then it would be well worth it,”. Akaashi sighed, they were probably right.

“And as for the mentorship, go for it,” Kenma shrugged, “You worked hard for it and put in so much work...I think it would be great experience,”

“Plus, if it turns out that Bokuto cheated, you have a smooth way out!” Oikawa smiled, shrugging a bit. “And if he didn’t?” Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Then it’s still a good experience either way. From what it sounds like, you have a once in a lifetime chance. You pass it up and they’ll give it to someone else,” the cocky brunette answered.

Akaashi sat back, thinking. This mentorship was a dream of his. He was proud, his parents would be proud..and if Bokuto was in fact his boyfriend and he didn’t cheat, he’d be proud of him too. 

“W-whatever you decide to d-do...w-we’ll always be here,” Yamaguchi smiled softly, reaching over to take Akaashi’s hand. Oikawa smiled, doing the same and nudging Kenma to follow.

The four of them held onto one another over the table, “Even if you leave us, we’ll still be here when you come back...or if not, we’ll always have your back,” Oikawa shrugged, squeezing their hands tightly. Kenma and Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, making Akaashi chuckle softly.

“Thank you,”

____________________

Akaashi opened the door into the dark and quiet apartment. Bokuto was already sound asleep, the ceiling fan making a soft whirring noise above him. Carefully, Akaashi took off his shoes and changed into a pair of pajamas. He made his way over to the bed and laid down.

He was half expecting Bokuto to still be awake and for those big arms to pull him in, so he paused to wait. When nothing happened, he pulled out his phone and put it on the charger, turning the brightness down.

Opening his email, he clicked on “compose” and stared at the screen blankly. Akaashi was frozen, unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering his coworkers...no...friends’ words.

Opening his eyes, he began to type out his message.

‘Dear Shutlz & Senman,  
Thank you for this wonderful opportunity. I humbly accept. Please forward me additional information regarding preparing for this mentorship and the materials for the onboarding process. I look forward to working for your company.

Regards,  
Akaashi Keiji’

_____________________

Sugawara was sitting on a towel, body stretched out under the sun as he held his book up. Sunglasses on, he was reading one of his favorite classic novels from an old college curriculum. Sometimes, he wished he could teach high school or college because his love for old literature was such a deep interest of his. But he adored kids, and they’d always end up stealing his heart and attention in the end.

At the thought of kids, Suga’s heart clenched. Right. He had to make an important decision very soon. Should he stay at the restaurant like usual, or go back to teaching?

The decision weighed heavily on his mind and had been since Daichi first brought it up. He set his book down on his chest, closing his eyes as he thought to himself. Did he even have a future in teaching anymore? What elementary school would hire a teacher who wore skirts in their last job, serving customers? 

He felt a cool shadow above him and opened his eyes, seeing Daichi standing over him like some sort of tanned greek god. “Sit up babe, let me put another layer of sunscreen on ya,” he instructed, moving to sit down next to him. Sugawara sighed, nodding as he faced away from him.

Being as pale and cool-toned as he was, the sun was his skin’s enemy. He hated that he burned so easily, whereas Daichi could put on one coat and call it done. Suga laid his book on the towel next to him, leaning back into Daichi’s hands as he rubbed and massaged the lotion in. His husband leaned in, kissing the nape of his neck and along his shoulder, making Suga squirm, “Mmm, Daichiii~” 

“What? I can’t help it, your moles are so cute,” he grinned, pulling back as he finished putting on the sunscreen. Besides the small one next to his eye, which everyone including Daichi adored, Suga had a couple on the back of his neck, shoulders and back. He used to hate them, thinking they were eyesores and just another form of blemish.  
But Daichi was infatuated, always pressing the sweetest kisses there.

“I was thinking we could have dinner here tonight? Maybe eat out on the porch?” Daichi hummed as Suga turned to face him. The grey-haired man nodded, “Sounds great to me! It’ll give us a chance to crack open that wine,”

The night before they were so tired from travel, that they went out to eat and got a few groceries. Being on the coast, they were dying to try the seafood...especially when they’ve been surrounded by chicken every day for as long as they could remember.

“I’ll cook tonight, give you a chance to be out here on the beach more, okay?” he squeezed his thigh. Sugawara smiled, pulling him in for a soft kiss, practically melting into it, “Mmn..thank you,” 

He watched as Daichi left to go back up to the house. With a sigh, Suga leaned back on his towel and picked up his book. Dinner would be a great time to talk about what they wanted, and for Suga to finally decide what he was going to do.

*****

As soon as he walked up onto the steps of the porch, Sugawara’s mouth watered with the scent of butter and fresh garlic wafting through the air. He opened the door, smiling at the sight of Daichi standing in the kitchen in swim trunks and an apron, cutting up hunks of a baguette they bought the night before, “Go get cleaned up babe, dinner will be done soon,” Daichi greeted.

“Yes, sir!” Sugawara giggled, nodding as he went upstairs to the loft. He took a rinse in the shower to get the extra sunscreen and sand off of him before walking out and slipping on a pair of tight linen shorts. Biting his lip, he decided to put on the ‘special outfit’ he brought just for the trip. It wasn’t anything crazy, but it was nothing he’d wear normally.

Suga slipped the long white lace cover up on, shivering as the soft material brushed his skin. He fluffed his hair up a bit and walked downstairs, holding to the rail as he turned into the kitchen. Daichi looked up from plating the pieces of bread on a cutting board, his jaw dropping.

“Wow...you look….beautiful,” he breathed. It was true, Suga was the spitting image of an angel, his light skin and hair matching the light sheerness of the cover up. 

“Thanks!” he grinned, walking over to him, the robe swishing a bit, “So whatcha makin?”

Daichi found it hard to tear his eyes away from the sight of his husband looking so perfect. He snapped out of it when Suga got closer, “Hey! No peeking!”.

He opened the bottle of wine and poured them two glasses, handing one to Suga, “Go sit on the porch, I’ll be out in a couple minutes,” Obediently, Suga nodded and went out to the porch, sitting down in one of the rocking chairs and sipping his wine. He looked across the shore, watching people playing in the sand and water off in the distance. Seagulls flew by, chirping as the breeze floated through the air. 

Looking down at his glass of wine, he swirled it absentmindedly. Was his decision the right one? What would Daichi think?

Suga’s thoughts were interrupted with Daichi coming out onto the porch, having changed into a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled and a pair of soft blue shorts. “Well don’t you look dashing!” Suga grinned, watching him set a small blue pot on the table in between them and the cutting board with bread, cheese and grapes.

“Thanks babe, I’ll be right back,” he winked, running back inside. He then came out with little plates and his wine glass, settling in the rocking chair next to him. “Go ahead,” he instructed, gesturing Suga to the pot.

Lifting it slowly, Suga moaned, taking in the sweet aroma of garlic butter and herbs. Simmering in the pot were tender pieces of lobster and shrimp, surrounded by fettuccine noodles. “Dai! This is amazing!” he praised, looking up at him, “Why the fuck do I always cook for us?!” he teased, shaking his head in disbelief.

Daichi puffed his chest proudly with a smirk, “I knew you’d like it! It took a ton of effort out of me...who knew cooking could be so exhausting?”. Suga rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics as he served himself some of the pasta.

Leaning back in their chairs, they watched the scenery begin to change before them as they ate their dinner. The sun got lower in the sky, and soon, lightning bugs began to emerge from the tall grasses along the sand. They talked about the restaurant, both of them coming up with different scenarios of Akaashi being tested to his limits with having to manage the other staff members.

Sugawara was snacking on some grapes, giggling as Daichi had analyzed a scenario in which if a fire broke out, how each staff member would react. “That’s so dark! Now that you’ve spoken it into existence...it might happen!” Sugawara laughed, shaking his head. Daichi grinned, “Hmm, but now that we’ve discussed how each of them would put out the fire. Who’s the one that started it?”. They both looked at one another before answering.

“Yamaguchi,” the nodded in unison, causing Suga to laugh again. Once they had calmed down, he took a sip of his wine and leaned back in his chair, smiling softly as he tucked his knees against his chest. 

Daichi watched him with a fond expression, the way the sunset casted warm colors across his husband’s face was mesmerizing. He set his wine glass down and leaned back in his chair as well, looking out at the ocean and watching the waves roll in.

“...Daichi?” 

“Hm?”

Sugawara swallowed, “I’ve been thinking...about teaching...or working at the restaurant….” 

“Mhm,” Daichi replied with a hum, curious...but not wanting to make him feel pressured.

“And it was really hard. Because on one hand, I miss my kids and I miss the emotions that came with teaching them,” Suga explained softly, “And on the other hand, I’ll miss the boys at work and coming in everyday to something new,”

Sugawara took another long sip from his wine, “And the fact is, we’re getting older ya know? In our late 20’s now...I have to make a decision soon because it’ll affect us for years to come,”

His throat tightened, not sure if Daichi’s silence was a good sign or a bad one. He took a deep breath. He hadn’t been this nervous in years, his heart pounding in his chest. Swallowing hard, he turned to his husband.

“I want a baby,”

Dark brown eyes widened at Suga’s confession. Daichi’s cheeks grew warm and he was at a loss for words. Sugawara noticed this and began to panic. Oh god, Daichi doesn’t feel the same. This is too soon.

“S-so, hear me out...I-I think it’s the better of the two options because it’s like..the best of b-both worlds ya know? I still get to work at the restaurant but still get the satisfaction of teaching in r-raising my own child and I-”

“Suga….”

“I j-just think that given the circumstances and all-”

“Sugawara..”

“You know what? M-maybe this is too soon. I mean w-we can b-barely take time off now, so t-taking time off for a baby? It would be s-so stressful-”

“Koushi.”

Suga looked up, feeling a hand on his leg as he was met with Daichi’s eyes. His breath hitched as he noticed a warm look in his dark brown eyes, glazed with...were those tears?

“I want a baby too,” Daichi whispered, breaking into an excited smile, “I think it’s about time we started our family together,”

Suga’s bottom lip trembled and he nodded, setting his wine glass down before throwing his arms around Daichi’s neck to embrace him tightly. His husband pulled him into his lap on the rocking chair, holding Sugawara close. He rubbed his back as they clutched onto one another. Suga pulled back to touch Daichi’s face gently, “I’m so happy you agree…” he whispered.

“Of course, my love,” he whispered back. Suga leaned in, pressing his lips to Daichi’s gently as he held his face in his hands. His eyes fell closed as he kissed him deeply, head tilting to the side. Daichi’s hands moved up his back and down to his hips with a groan, causing him to pull away, “Now, I think it’s about time I have my way with you,” he purred.  
Sugawara shivered, letting Daichi pick him up and carry him back into the cottage and up the stairs to the bed. He was laid down gently, his husband straddling him and leaning down to kiss him again. Their lips met, pressing and moving softly as Daichis’ fingers brushed at his skin through the sheer lacy fabric. 

He pulled his mouth away, panting softly as he looked down at Suga, brushing a piece of hair from his face and letting his thumb gently caressing the mole next to his eye, “Gorgeous,” he whispered, making the other blush as he leaned back in and began to kiss down his neck. He mouthed along the soft skin, sucking lightly and grinning as his husband mewled and arched his back in response. 

“D-dai~!” he gasped, hands going to Daichi’s shoulders as the brunette kissed down his chest and was now teasing his nipples through the soft fabric. He sucked on them, moaning into his skin and rolling them with his tongue. Sugawara moaned, squeezing his shoulders and bucking up to get some sort of friction. 

Daichi groaned, moving his lips down to kiss along his belly, sliding his shorts off swiftly as he grasped his hard erection and began to slowly stroke it. “Sh-shit..ahh~!” Sugawara whimpered, thrusting up into his hand. Daichi grinned, licking the tip teasingly, “Such naughty words from such a pretty mouth~”

Sugawara pouted, moaning as he let his head fall back when Daichi began to lick up and down along his length. He groaned, “Mngh...Dai please...let me…” he squirmed, looking down at him. Daichi glanced up, head between his trembling thighs as he sucked on his dick softly, “Please what, baby?”

“L-let me make you feel good too…” 

How was Daichi supposed to ignore that? He nodded, leaning back and letting Sugawara come up onto his knees, the lacy robe now hanging off his pale shoulder a bit as he worked on the buttons of Daichi’s shirt. The brunette smiled, helping Suga undress him until he was completely naked. Suga’s hands moved down his chest, those sweet hazel eyes looking up at him, “You’re so handsome..” he whispered, leaning back up for a kiss. Daichi kissed him back, and just as their kiss grew more heated, Sugawara pulled away to lean down, taking a hold of his dick and stroking it.

Daichi’s strong thighs trembled as he threaded his hands through Suga’s soft grey hair, “Oh fuck...baby…” he groaned, watcing him lick up the length and take it in his mouth. Sugawara couldn’t help but drool slightly around it, the heaviness of it making his body ache in pleasure. He began to move his head back and forth, sucking harder and moving his hand on the part he could barely fit in his mouth.

“Mnngh..oh god, yes..that’s it..” he grunted, watching Suga’s eyes become glazed with lust as he moved his head faster, taking him deeper. He moaned around his dick, making Daichi gasp at the feeling and tighten his grip in his hair. 

“F-fuck! Babe...I’m gonna…” Suga took his mouth off, lips slightly swollen as he panted to catch his breath. He moved back to lay down on the bed, sucking on his fingers and moving them down to press into his entrance. He moaned, tilting his head back, “N-need you..oh god, Dai~ I need you inside me so bad,”. Daichi grasped his length, pumping it slowly as he watched him stretch himself. 

“Mmngh, Suga~ you look so perfect like that. Cmon’, spread those legs wider for me..” he moaned. Suga obeyed, giving him a better view as he thrusted his fingers faster, “Nghh! F-fuck! Daichi...ahhh~..” he panted, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and parted lips. 

Daichi could barely take it anymore, grabbing the bottom of his thighs and lifting them up, squeezing the soft flesh as he wrapped his legs around his waist and aligned his cock to his hole. Sugawara took out his fingers, reaching up to wrap his arms around Daichi’s neck as his husband leaned down and sunk into him.

“Hnghhh~! Ahhh!! FUCK!” Sugawara whined, thighs tight and trembling as Daichi bottomed out. The two panted, holding onto one another to adjust before Daichi began to move his hips. He looked down at Suga, his beautiful partner whimpering and moaning sweetly with every thrust. God, he was so in love with him. He grit his teeth, snapping his hips harder and making Suga’s body bounce slightly.

“O-OH! Fuck, Daichi~!!” he cried, his head falling back and eyes closed as he thrusted into him. While their pace was slowed, Daichi used his strength to fuck deep inside him, angling his hips just right to hit his prostate. Suga sobbed, clutching to his back as Daichi continued to fuck him, his eyes bleary with tears at the feeling of being so full.

“Suga~” Daichi whispered, reaching behind him with one hand to take one of Suga’s hands from around his neck. He intertwined their fingers and pressed his hand down to the sheets, their hands now interlocked. Suga whimpered, looking up at him, “Dai….I love you…” 

“I love you too,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before continuing to thrust inside him. Suga gasped, tightened his grasp on Daichi, moaning loudly. A few more thrusts and he was close, his cock aching for release, “B-baby...I...I’m gonna…”

“That’s it sweetheart, cum for me,” Daichi purred, voice deep against his ear and Suga cried out, spilling all over his stomach. Daichi groaned as his husband tightened around him and he snapped his hips, rocking into him as he finally came with a low moan, “Mnghhh! Fuck, Koushi!” he buried his face into his neck as he came deep inside him. 

He pulled away, breathing hard as he looked down at Sugawara, whose face and body were flushed. Suga smiled tiredly as their eyes met, and he moved their intertwined hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them.

A cool breeze drifted through the open balcony window, the moon shining into the dimly lit room and the distant sound of crashing waves are what lulled the two asleep after they had cleaned up and wrapped themselves into one another’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter while listening to a Haikyuu lofi playlist on youtube, eating a dark chocolate orange and chillin' with my kitten last night...honestly the best way to spend a Sunday night
> 
> Thoughts on today's chapter? It was a long one but I think we've finally wrapped up some plot points that have been hanging in the air for a while now. I'm excited to get started on this next part of the fic! Almost feels like a "Season 2", ya know? :) Thank you for sticking with me & ILY all with my whole heart <3


	24. Chapter 24: Daisuga & Bokuaka

“Mmnh…” Suga groaned, sunlightpouring into the room. He buried his head into the soft white pillow, letting out a soft mewl as he felt gentle fingers comb through his hair.

He could almost be lulled back to sleep with the sun heating his back and the distant sound of waves crashing, but he sat up a bit, peeking over at Daichi who was playing with his hair.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered, making Suga’s heart squeeze with adoration. “Mm, mornin’ handsome,” he replied, closing his eyes as Daichi continued to play with his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Daichi asked, trailing his fingers from his hair to his back, gentle tracing soft circles along it. Sugawara smiled, “Good....refreshed…”. He yawned, sitting up on his elbows and rubbing his eyes, “How late did we sleep in? We were gonna go try that breakfast place down on the boarddock…”

Daichi reached over and checked his phone, “Hmm, we could make it a brunch,” he suggested. Sugawara nodded, sitting up and stretching a bit more. Daichi watched him, continuing to let his fingers trace along his soft skin, “Or we could just stay here all day,”

Pouting, Suga shook his head as he looked down at him, “No way! We gotta enjoy this the best we can!”. Daichi grinned, squeezing the softness of his hip before rolling out of bed, “Sir, yes sir!” he teased. 

The two took a quick shower and got dressed. Sugawara loved the weather here, it was a bit hotter than at home in the summer months, but just the perfect amount. He got to wear his favorite soft linen fabrics; a definite difference from his daily slightly restrictive skirted uniform. 

Hand-in-hand, the couple walked along the beach together. Suga watched as young kids ran around playing with one another and splashing in the ocean. Parents sat by reading or talking, one family even opening up a picnic basket and calling the kids over. 

“Ooooh, Dai! Look! I wanna do that someday,” Suga gasped, smiling as he watched the kids run over to their parents and sit down on the picnic blanket with them. Daichi squeezed his hand, “You will, love..I’ll make sure of it,”

The breakfast place was one of the fancier ones they had seen along the docks. Surrounded by crab shacks and small souvenir shops, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Suga loved it for its uniqueness, that, and that it had boardwalk seating. They got a table and ordered mimosas before taking a look at the menu.

Suga’s stomach dropped. Well...this was why this place was so nice. Their revenue must definitely come from sales. He looked up at his husband, biting his lip, “Let’s go somewhere else,”

Daichi looked up in confusion, “Why? Does the food not look good?” he asked. Sugawara shook his head, “No it’s not that..” he searched his mind for what to say without coming across rude.

“Hey babe..if it’s the price, don’t worry about it. It’ll be our little treat,” Daichi smiled, nudging Suga’s leg under the table. Sugawara nodded, “R-right..” 

Suga scanned the brunch menu, well...since Daichi was going to be his sugar daddy…

He decided on shrimp cocktail and oysters on ice, “Wanna split? What are you getting?”. Daichi hummed in thought, eyes scanning the page, “Maybe a seafood omelette. I’ll definitely split yours with you too, that sounds amazing,”

Once they had ordered, Suga leaned back in his chair and looked out at the ocean, sipping his bubbly mimosa, “What do you think the guys are up to? Probably in the lunch rush right now what with the time difference,”

Daichi laughed, “We’re talking about them as if they’re our kids! Always wondering how they’re doing without us,”. Suga grinned, setting his drink down and crossing his arms, “Well it’s true, isn’t it? They’re basically our kids!”

“You’re right. Hmm, I’m sure all is well. I’m proud that I haven’t received one call, text or email from either of them. Whether it be Oikawa complaining about not making enough tips or Kenma complaining about Oikawa,” he shrugged. Suga nodded, smiling fondly at the thought. After a couple moments, he spoke up.

“I suppose we should talk about this baby thing, huh?” he asked, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. His husband smiled, leaning across the table to take his hand, “I suppose we should~ what are your thoughts?”

“Well...I think surrogacy would be cool, you know, for our kid to be half of one of us. But, I’m also not opposed to adoption. Many of my extended family members were adopted,” Suga replied thoughtfully, letting his thumb run along Daichi’s knuckles. The brunette nodded, “And both are expensive. Surrogacy could be a shorter amount of time, but may be more costly. Adoption is a longer process, but might not be costly without the added medical expenses,”

Sugawara sighed, “This is all so much, so many decisions to make..”

“I know, babe...but it’ll be well worth it. When we get home we can look into both options a lot more and figure out what to do,” Daichi reassured him, squeezing his hand. Their food arrived and Suga’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of it.  
Once the waiter dropped it off he giggled, “Well...this’ll keep us full all day!”

After passing platters around, they began to eat, commenting at how fresh everything was. Suga smiled, watching as two toddlers ran by to look at one of the colorful souvenir stands, their parents right behind them. He gazed dreamily as the mom knelt down to show her son a pair of sunglasses, while the dad picked up his daughter and pointed at some seashell necklaces.

“You’d be the best girl dad…” Suga hummed. Daichi paused from sipping his drink, grinning, “What are you on about now?”. Shrugging, the grey-haired man took a bite of the omlette, “Just saying..I think you’d be the best girl dad ever. Going to ballet recitals, carpools to the mall..”

Daichi blushed softly, somehow prided by the obscure compliment, “You think so? Hm..I could see you be a good boy mom,”

“Why do I have to be the mom?!” Suga gasped teasingly, giggling at Daichi rolling his eyes. Daichi smiled, “Because you made me the dad! And anyways, you’d be the one yelling on the t-ball field what’s a strike and what’s not. Or, providing the best snacks to all the soccer games,”

Sugawara giggled, “Well either way if I have to be the mom, I’d be a cool mom.” Daichi nodded, “No doubt about it, you’d be the coolest mom”

____________________

Akaashi sat on the edge of his bed, Bokuto’s phone only feet away from him. He heard the sound of the shower turn on and the deep sound of his hums echo in the bathroom. He swallowed hard, eyeing the phone. 

This was wrong. What if there’s nothing on it? What if he and Hana truly did just have a decent conversation with nothing behind it? If Akaashi was wrong and Bokuto caught him, all of their trust would be gone.

But.

If Akaashi was right...wouldn’t it be gone anyways?

He sucked in a deep breath and reached for his phone, unlocking it quickly and going straight to messages. He scrolled down until he found Hana’s name and clicked on it. As he moved the screen up to read their conversation, his heart sank.

‘I’m headed your way in a couple weeks~ Let’s catch up ;) I’ve missed that sexy body of yours’

‘You’re free to crash at my place. It’s been forever since I’ve seen you, so we definitely need to catch up ;) I’ve missed you’

Every text after that was of a similar context, up until the date she arrived to stay with them. He swallowed hard, his throat tight and stomach in knots as he put the phone away and leaned back on the bed.

Akaashi heard the shower shut off and he swallowed thickly, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. After a few minutes, the door opened and Bokuto walked out in a pair of shorts, hair flat and ruffled a bit from towel drying. He hummed to himself, putting his clothes in the laundry basket and blissfully unaware of the tension growing between him and his boyfriend.

“Koutarou...we need to talk..” Akaashi said softly, making Bokuto stand at attention and looking at him with a worried expression.

“Talk? About what?” He raised an eyebrow, making his way over and flopping down onto the bed, “About where we’re going for dinner?! Because I’m really craving-”

“No, not that,”

“Okay.. talk about Tendou’s party this weekend? I heard he’s bringing five more kegs in from Delta Chi and we-”

“Bokuto, stop,”

“But you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to. I know Kuroo and Kenma will be there and they’ll probably drink, so you could be our drive-”

“For FUCK’S SAKE!” Akaashi snapped, making his boyfriend jump in response. His sweet golden eyes were blown wide as he looked up at him, “Kaashi…”

“This is important!” he continued, gritting his teeth and squeezing his hands nervously. Bokuto sat up on the bed next to him and went to lay a hand on his shoulder, frowning when Akaashi pulled away. 

“Alright then. What is it?” he asked cautiously. It was unnerving to see Akaashi like this, so whatever it was...must be incredibly important.

Akaashi stood and walked over to his nightstand, opening the drawer. His fingers were trembling, body flushed with anger and fear as he pulled out the bra and turned, holding it out to him, “This look familiar?”

He could barely look at Bokuto’s face as it flashed from confusion to utter humiliation. He shook his head, “Baby..it’s not what you think,” 

“How original of you,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, tossing it to Bokuto and crossing his arms over his chest. “I found it by the couch cleaning last week. Did you think you could hide this from me? Did you think you were being sneaky?” all of the sudden, the fear and sadness he once felt was turning into rage.

How dare Bokuto think Akaashi was dumb enough to never find out. 

“It’s not that-”

“I should’ve known! I should’ve seen it coming the way you two spoke to one another, the way she outwardly flirted in front of you!”

“Babe please..”

“Let me speak!!!” Akaashi shot back, shoulders heaving as the breath he was holding in made him light-headed. Bokuto blinked, swallowing hard with a nod...looking like he was practically scared for this life.

“And the texts?! Really, Bokuto?! You know, if I had never found the bra I probably just would’ve gone the rest of my life being with you and letting you do whatever you wanted to other girls because I TRUSTED you. But after finding that, I wanted to prove myself wrong by making sure I was imagining things, so yes, I checked your phone. And wow was I not expecting that to be so blatantly obvious either,” he grit his teeth, body shaking with emotion, “I’m so fucking pissed, and so fucking betrayed.”

Bokuto fought back the urge to argue with him, to butt in and say his peace, but seeing Akaashi like this almost made him cower. He never knew how emotional his boyfriend could get until now...and it was a little nerve-wracking. They sat in silence until Bokuto spoke.

“Whatever you think happened, didn’t. We didn’t hook up, I didn’t have sex with her,” Bokuto began. Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Oh bullshit! I know you! You can barely ever keep your hands to yourself so I know for a FACT you’d be all over her given the chance,” 

“Akaashi! Are you even listening to what I’m saying?! I’m telling the truth! We just….we only made out! And I was freaking out because I had to tell her we were dating and it just all happened so fast!” Bokuto replied, throwing his hands in the air.

“Oh ‘all happened so fast’? Yeah I’m sure slipping your dick in her happened pretty quick too!” Akaashi shot back. Bokuto fumed, face flushing as he stood up, “I didn’t fuck her! Why won’t you trust me?!”

“Why won’t I?! Maybe because I found this shit you were doing behind my back. Were you ever going to tell me what happened between you two!?” Akaashi replied, shaking his head, “And even if you did just make out and mess around..it’s still cheating!”

“I was going to wait for the right time, and then tell you!” Bokuto sighed, “But whatever. You’re clearly not in the mood to even listen to what I have to say.”

“I wonder why?! Why am I mad?! Let me think...oh maybe because my boyfriend has been keeping important relationship-breaking shit from me!” Akaashi snapped. He panted, chest heaving a bit as his mind was whirring with a million thoughts. His heart was racing with emotion as he watched Bokuto chuckle.

“What? What’s so funny about this?” Akaashi glowered, gritting his teeth. Bokuto went over to his backpack and rummaged through it, pulling out a piece of paper.

“How naive you are, Akaashi. I’m not the only one withholding important ‘relationship-breaking’ shit,” he crumpled the paper up and tossed it to him. Akaashi caught it, opening the letter to see the familiar script. Fuck.

“Oh? Speechless now? When the fuck were you gonna tell me about this, huh?” Bokuto asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Akaashi stammered, trying to find the words.

“Bokuto I…”

“Nope! I should just keep interrupting you and not listen to anything you say. Because that’s the kind of treatment I’m getting right now,” Bokuto shook his head, “So what did you decide then, hm?”

“......I accepted…..” Akaashi replied softly, his cheeks burning as he looked down at his feet. Bokuto nodded, “Yeah, sounds about right. You WOULD run away before confronting me. This is your getaway plan, isn’t it? In case things didn’t work out between us? You find the bra and see the texts, and suddenly it’s time to take off?”

“Bokuto...it wasn’t just that…” 

“OH but it was definitely a PART of it?!” Bokuto grit his teeth, “You really just want this to all end, don’t you?”

At his words, Akaashi’s dark eyes burned with tears and he swallowed hard, “N-no…..” he took a shaky breath, his vision getting blurry. His heart began to ache, just like earlier that week once he realized Bokuto had cheated.

“Then why won’t you believe me? Why didn’t you bring this up sooner? And WHY didn’t you tell me about this mentorship!?” Bokuto pried, making Akaashi let out a small shaky sob. The brunette shook his head, covering his face, “I...it’s not that simple….I just….”

“You just what?”

“I was scared...s-so scared...I didn’t know what to do so I put it off, but then all this happened and it complicated e-everything and i-it just seemed like the b-best option…” 

Bokuto sighed, looking away from Akaashi, “So what now?”

“I don’t...I don’t know…” Akaashi whispered, trembling a bit. He held his arms to his body and swallowed, “I just, want everything to be back to normal..I don’t want things to end, b-but I’m so, so fucking pissed…”

“So am I,” Bokuto agreed. He let out a long sigh, “I can’t lose you, Keiji. But fuck, am I so mad at you,”. Akaashi’s lip trembled as he sunk down, sitting on the edge of their bed, “I’m leaving soon….”

Bokuto frowned, “What..?”

“In two weeks..I leave for the mentorship,” he replied softly, “You saw the letter...the semester is practically done now…”

Bokuto blinked, laughing in disbelief as he sat down on their bed, “Great. So you have two weeks left here and then you’ll be gone for months,”

“I know, but….”

“It’s a good opportunity? Fuck, Akaashi..I know it is. If you would’ve told me about it when you got the letter, I would’ve told you to go,” Bokuto sighed, “I know this is amazing for you. I just wish things weren’t like this right before you were about to leave. We could’ve made long distance work...but long distance, like this?”

Akaashi nodded, looking in his lap. Fuck, he had really messed this all up. If he would’ve told Bokuto right from the beginning, this could’ve been avoided. But, it didn’t guarantee that Bokuto’s cheating could’ve been avoided either. 

“Do we need a break?” Akaashi asked softly, biting his lip. Bokuto’s silence made him uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'll for the short chapter I've had a TON of stuff come up in the past 24 hours with work..but I managed to crank one out in my downtime!  
> So what do you guys think? Son or daughter for Daisuga? Personally, I can see both for them...so I'm curious to here you guys' thoughts! <3


	25. Chapter 25

“Ngh..K-kuroo please…” 

“Please, what?”

“P-please..ahh~ fuck!! M-more..!”

Kenma blushed, hands gripping the hem of the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing that belonged to a certain tall brunette. Thankfully, Kenma wearing his clothes was not only a huge turn-on no only for him, but for the blonde too. 

He couldn’t remember how many times he had come home from class to see Kenma bundled up in his own clothes. Oversized sweatshirts, t-shirts...you name it. As soon as Kenma got home from work he’d change out of that little skirt and into one of Kuroo’s shirts.

Looking up at him, he noticed Kenma’s two-toned brunette to blonde hair was getting longer. The blonde was now always pinning it back out of his face or tying it half up. And now with warmer days, the sun was out more, which meant the patio was open at Hooters. Kuroo loved to see those soft little freckles pop up on Kenma’s cheeks and shoulders, so very faint but adorable nonetheless. 

The brunette lifted his head, pressing one last kiss to his boyfriend’s hard length. He smirked mischevously, “Mmm, you taste so good baby~ Fuck...I could just eat you up..”

He groaned, gripping Kenma’s thighs and hoisting them up over his shoulders, making the smaller gasp as he fell onto his back. Kenma’s hips lifted off the bed and he gripped the sheets, eyes blown wide at the sudden movement.

“K-kuroo wait I~!” Kenma cried out, pulling at the sheets as he felt Kuroo begin to lick and kiss his hole, sliding a finger in slowly. Grinning, the brunette watched Kenma squirm, turning his head just a bit to suck on his soft inner thigh. He pulled away, proud of the mark he made before leaning back in to eat him out.

“Hngnnn~!! Ahhh! Oh, fuck! Fuck!” Kenma gasped, his legs shaking as they sat up on Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo’s fingers tightened around those soft pale thighs as he pressed his tongue inside him, adding another finger to stretch him out. Kenma was flushed in embarrassment at the position he was in, letting Kuroo take complete control as he ate him out.

“Mm, K-kuroo...I’m c-close…” he whined, bucking his hips a bit. Kuroo groaned, squeezing his thighs as he pressed deeper. Suddenly his phone began to buzz non-stop on his nightstand, echoing in the room. He growled, pulling back a bit as Kenma leaned over to grab his phone. He continued to fuck his fingers in and out of his tight entrance.

“H-hahh~ ahh it’s...mn...B-bokuto…” Kenma whined, looking at the caller ID. Kuroo grunted, “Fucking hell,” he grabbed his phone from Kenma’s hands, lowering the blonde back down onto the bed before pushing his legs back up a bit and adding a third finger. Kenma’s eyes went wide as he watched Kuroo answer the phone, covering his mouth to keep quiet.

“What?” Kuroo deadpanned, eyes fixated on Kenma’s hole as he moved his fingers faster. 

“C-can I come stay with you guys..p-please? O-or just come talk...I-I think A-akaashi and I are breaking up,” came a broken sob. Kuroo’s brows furrowed, twisting his fingers and making Kenma squeal behind his hands.

“Breaking up? What did your dumbass self do?” he asked bluntly, glancing up at Kenma and grinning as he was met with bleary eyes and rosy cheeks. 

“I-I fucked up! I fucked everything up so bad! A-and he’s l-leaving soon and I don’t know how to f-fix this!” Bokuto replied anxiously, “I can be over in 5!”

With that, he hung up and Kuroo tossed his phone aside. He leaned in over Kenma, pressing a kiss to the hands covering his boyfriend’s mouth, “Cmon sweet boy~ be good for me….” he purred, angling his fingers and thrusting them harder, “Cum….want you to make a mess of my sweatshirt, baby…”

Kenma shook his head, “Nghh! K-kuroo that’s-”

“Look at me.” Kuroo demanded, grabbing the two-toned blonde’s chin and forcing him to look up at him as he shoved his fingers in faster, “Do as I fucking say, and cum.”

Kenma keened at Kuroo’s dominance, his belly tightening as he came hard inside the sweatshirt and thighs, his body trembling. Kuroo smiled, slowing his pace until he pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss Kenma softly, “Mmm~” he loved the way his sweet boyfriend kissed him, soft lips moving and tongue sliding against his.

Pulling away, he groaned as Kenma was drooling a bit, lips parted and hair a soft mess. “That’s my boy…” he smiled, pressing one last kiss to those pouty lips before sitting back on his heels.

“Well..you’ve got 2 minutes until Bokuto gets here,”

“WHAT?!” Kenma exclaimed, frowning as he sat up and got off the bed, stumbling a bit as his legs were still shaky from his orgasm. Kuroo watched with a laugh, “Careful baby boy!”

Kenma groaned, stripping off the sweatshirt and putting it in the laundry before cleaning himself off. He began to change into a pair of leggings when there was a shy knock at the door, making him squeak and rush to finish changing. Kuroo got up and walked past him, kissing the top of his head as he went to open the door.

Once he did, his expression changed as he saw his best friend there, looking dejected and exhausted.

“Dude you look awful,” Kuroo exclaimed. Bokuto had dark bags under his eyes and his hair lay flat and messy, not in its usual styled form. Bokuto trudged past Kuroo into the dorm room and sat down on Kenma’s desk chair.

“God I hate myself. I’m about to lose the most perfect person in the world..” he mumbled, putting his face in his hands. Kuroo and Kenma exchanged a look before Kuroo sat down on his bed, “You gonna tell us about it?”

Bokuto sighed, “It’s a long story but….I cheated on Akaashi when Hana was here. We made out but I stopped everything before it got too far. Then I found out Akaashi was keeping his mentorship a secret from me for the past few weeks which he decided to accept, so he’ll be leaving basically next week. When we confronted one another about everything it just went up in flames. And now, every time it’s mentioned we just get pissed and can’t resolve anything,” 

He looked up at Kuroo, “It’s been like this for the past week. We’re still sleeping in the same bed but he won’t touch me and I give him space. But now I’m freaking out because he’s starting to pack up his things and we’ve never come to any sort of decision! So now if he leaves, we’ll be done for..”

Kuroo let his words sink in and he let out a long whistle, “Shit Bo, you guys really screwed yourselves on this one,” The other man groaned, sinking back into the chair. Kenma quietly made his way over to his own bed and pulled out his switch.

“Well did either of you apologize?” the blonde asked flatly, looking down at his gaming console as he started it up. Bokuto blinked, trying to remember.

“I...I don’t think so…”

Kuroo laughed, shaking his head, “Well then, I think that’s your biggest mistake of all! What the hell, Bokuto?! You haven’t apologized for what you did? You betrayed his trust, so of course that’s gonna hurt Akaashi real bad,”

Bokuto sighed, “Okay, well it’s not that simple! Akaashi betrayed my trust too...by keeping it to himself that he was leaving me for weeks before!”

Kenma leaned back on his bed, starting a mario kart race on his switch as he listened absentmindedly, “You both are just insanely stubborn. Just apologize it’s easy”

Kuroo nodded at his boyfriend’s words, looking at Bokuto, “Well?”

“Fine. You’re right.” he sighed, looking down at his lap. Kuroo thought for a moment, “Bo..when did you find out about the letter?”

“Hana was the one who found it. The day she left she said it was hidden between our couch cushions,” he replied with a shrug. 

“And when did Akaashi confront you?”

“A week after she left,”

Kenma sat up at this information and paused his game, which meant whatever he answered must’ve been incredibly important.

“So you were hanging on to the letter for a week? Why didn’t you ask him about it sooner?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto sat in the chair and opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. He sat there as he tried to form his words.

“I...I wasn’t sure how to approach it? I was worried I’d make him upset...so I spent the week trying to figure out the best way to ask about it. So when he confronted me about Hana I….I guess I just panicked and decided to bring the letter up too?” Bokuto replied slowly.

Kuroo groaned, rolling his eyes, “So effectively, you just added more fuel to the fire,”

“I didn’t know! Like I said..I panicked! I-I started freaking out a-and I was so scared..well I am still so scared of losing him. Fuck, Kuroo he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You know that better than I do!” Bokuto exclaimed, rubbing his face.

“It’s true. Without Akaashi you’d probably be on the floor of every party drunk off your ass every weekend and failing school,” he sighed. 

The three of them sat in the room, trying to brainstorm what to do before Kenma spoke up. “Both of your situations are kinda shit, but if you had to think about whose is worse...who would it be?”

Bokuto swallowed hard, looking down in his lap, “Akaashi’s. I was the one that cheated on him. That’s worse, because it really broke us...not some stupid mentorship,”

Kuroo nodded, “And even if you knew about the mentorship, you’d support him and tell him to do it right away. He was probably just scared it would break you two up. He was scared, Bo. I’m sure he didn’t hide the letter from you out of malice or to use as an excuse to break up,”

Bokuto thought about his words before groaning, “Oh my gooood. You’re right!” he took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. He was an idiot. A full-blown, grown-ass idiot. How was he supposed to fix this now? He doubted a simple apology would work.

Akaashi meant everything to him. When he wasn’t with him, he was thinking about him. And when they were together, he didn’t want to be away from him. How he landed the smartest and most beautiful human being in the world was unknown to him.

Who knew that confessing his adoration for him over a year ago, sitting on the floor of his dorm room, would lead to some of the best months of his life. Akaashi never asked him to change, he never wanted Bokuto to be different. He didn’t use him for sex or just to hang on his shoulder. No, Akaashi challenged him.

He challenged him to work harder and be a better version of himself, and loved every part of him along the way.

“Sh…..shit…” he whispered, wiping at his eyes as they burned with tears. He was so frustrated with himself.

Kuroo sighed, sitting up to lay a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing it softly, “I think you know what you have to do…” 

_______________________

“IWAAAA!” Oikawa squealed, running over to the front doors of the restaurant as he saw his boyfriend walk in. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt, Iwaizumi grinned, wrapping his arms around Oikawa to give him a quick squeeze and a peck on the forehead.

“Mmh hey. Haven’t been here since we first met a few months ago,” Iwaizumi grinned. Oikawa smiled, hanging off him protectively Usually, he’d know better not to act like this in front of customers, but they were thinning as it was the last hour of his shift. 

Once he let go of him, Iwaizumi went to go sit up at the bar where Daichi cracked open the cap on a bottle of beer and slid it down to him, “Here,”. Iwaizumi nodded as a thank you and took a sip as he looked around the restaurant. 

“Slow night?”

Daichi shrugged, looking up from his laptop, “Sort of. We had a mad rush for the first hour of dinner, then it died down quick. Is there something going on, on campus?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Yeah, end of semester parties are happening all over the place. That’s actually why I’m here, my dorm was fuckin noisy. Tomorrow morning is when most people will move back home for the summer,” 

Oikawa pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s temple, “I’ve gotta go help clean up,” he turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen.

Grabbing a dish rag and a bucket of cleaning solution, he began to wipe down the counter where they assemble orders and to-go orders. It wasn’t too messy except for the occasional smear of sauce...but it was still routine to clean after every day. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and smacked the bucket of solution over, causing it to splash and spill all over the kitchen floor.

“FUCKING SHIT!”

Oikawa jumped, looking over as a line cook threw down his towel in frustration, “Do you ever watch where the fuck you’re going?! God damn you’re so fucking clumsy!”

He furrowed his brows in confusion and turned his head to see Yamaguchi standing in the doorway, bottom lip quivering.

“I-I’m sorry….I-”

“Oh don’t go making more of those little fucking excuses of yours! God damn!”

Oikawa stood, watching as Yamaguchi’s face burned bright red in embarrassment and he was holding back tears. He frowned, “It was my fault, I left the bucket in front of the door..” 

The cook rolled his eyes, “Oh please! All of you trying to save this guys’ ass all the time! Just face it, he’s a fucking terrible employee who ain’t getting any better at his job!”. Oikawa and Yamaguchi watched as he hastily grabbed his pack of cigarettes and went out the back door.

Oikawa looked down at Yamaguchi worriedly, “Are you okay? This isn’t the first time he’s yelled at you..is it?”. The freckled faced man shook his head, swallowing hard, “N-no….”. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Well this is bullshit. This guy has to go, I’ve always hated him,” Oikawa sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed some rags to clean up the spill. Yamaguchi helped him, “N-no..no don’t fire him. He’s right, I should be better. I need to be more aware..”

“You’re doing the best you can. We don’t need someone who explodes after every inconvenience,” Oikawa replied as he put the dirty rags in the basket, “I’m gonna talk to Suga and Daichi about it,”

After cleaning the order assembly counter, Oikawa left the kitchen in search of the two owners, finding them behind the bar speaking to Iwaizumi. He smiled, “Suga-sannn! Daichi-sannn!”  
He strode up to them and leaned against the counter.

“One of our cooks has been borderline harassing Yams~ I guess he’s yelled at him a few times since he’s started,” Oikawa explained, “And personally, I think he’s a horrible man anyways. Always taking 10 minute smoke breaks...who the fuck needs that long? And he just has a bad attitude,”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know who you’re talking about. I keep having conversations with him about it…” 

Suga looked up at his husband, “Babe...maybe it’s time to have that conversation with him. Besides, we still have those old line cook applications on file that we’ve gotten in the past few months”. Daichi groaned. He always hated having to be the bearer of bad news, but his past position as a police officer helped train him for it in some ways.

“You can do it, big guy,” Sugawara smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before Daichi moved past to head towards the kitchen. Iwaizumi smirked, taking another swig of his beer and letting Oikawa lean against him.

‘Suga-saannn~ Did you hear that Akaashi is leaving us?” Oikawa pouted.  
The grey-haired man nodded, “Yes, but while I’m upset, I’m still happy for him. Although, I know him and Bokuto are out of sorts right now..”

“That man just needs to grow a pair and apologize,” the brunette rolled his eyes, watching as Iwaizumi started on another bottle of beer, “They’re both so stubborn it’s like two walls hitting one another,”

Sugawara nodded, “Only time will tell. I think we’ll know soon how things will work out between them”

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak before he heard muffled shouting coming from the back. He looked over, where Yamaguchi and Kenma were counting their tips at the serving station and they too had their heads turned towards the kitchen door. Suddenly, it swung open and the line cook came bounding into the dining area, finger pointed right at Oikawa.

“YOU! You little FUCKER! Fucking SNITCH!” he growled. Oikawa’s eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard, frozen in place as this man gained up on him.

“You’re a fucking SLUT you know that, right?! God you’re fucking scum! Talking behind my back to get me fired!” the man shouted. As he raised his fist there was a flash of black in front of Oikawa before he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow. When it never came, he opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi holding his own fist, having punched the man across the face.

“Don’t you DARE call my boyfriend a slut!” he growled, dark eyes looking down at him with a fierce and frenzied look. He got off the man and they all watched as he struggled to find something to say, before giving up and storming out of the restaurant. 

They all stood in silence, still processing the situation. “Sorry….” Iwaizumi muttered, shifting to sit back at the counter and take a drink of his beer. Oikawa turned to him, “I-Iwa…..THAT WAS SO ROMANTICCC!” he flung his arms around him, pressing kisses all over the side of his boyfriend's face, not missing the slight smirk and flush on his cheeks.

Oikawa pulled away and headed back to work, letting Daichi lightly scold Iwaizumi. He smiled to himself as he finished up closing for the night, still thinking about it. Iwaizumi would really beat someone up...just for him? Now if that wasn't true love, Oikawa didn't know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh~~ Every time I write Yamaguchi's name I pause right before b/c I wanna say/type "Tamagotchi" I have no idea why but it's a struggle :')  
> Anywhoooooo I think Bokuto has finally got some sense knocked into him...now will he be able to own up to it before it's too late? Also, summer will be in full-swing soon...so that means baby planning for Daisuga, trouble in paradise for IwaOi, and a new hire at Hooters!


	26. Chapter 26: Bokuaka

“It’s your last shift, Akaashi~?” 

Akaashi smiled gently, setting a wing basket down, “Now who told you that? It seems my little secret slipped out,” 

The man sighed, “We overheard Sugawara talking to someone over at the bar about it. You can’t leave! You’re our favorite!” the man sitting next to him nodded, digging into his wings.

“Well Mr.Jones, you know I always adore your company and serving you, but I must go where the money takes me, ya know?” Akaashi grinned, “This new opportunity will do that, and help me finish out my degree,”

Mr. Jones grinned, “You know I’m a business owner Akaashi, say the word and you’ve got a sugar daddy right here!”

Akaashi just chuckled softly and shook his head, “I appreciate that, I’ll keep it in mind,”

When he broke the news to Sugawara and Daichi, it had traveled fast. He was woken up at 10:00PM after a long day of studying, to Oikawa calling him from Hooters and screaming over the phone about how he wasn’t allowed to leave. But in the end, fessed up that he would support him since that’s what he had promised before Akaashi made his decision. 

He turned and sauntered back to the serving station, setting his tray up onto the counter. Yamaguchi was putting in an order, just finishing up before stepping back to look up at him, “Are you ready to leave? Got everything packed up?” 

Akaashi nodded, putting a hand on his hip, “Yeah, I’ve spent all week packing and consolidating my things. I’ll have a furnished apartment when I get there, so thankfully all I have to worry about are my clothes,” 

Yamaguchi smiled gently and squeezed his hands together nervously, “W-well that’s good! I uhm...I wanted to say...before I forgot..” he looked up at him, “Th-thank you for being a m-mentor to me…”

Smiling, Akaashi looked down at him, “A mentor? I don’t think I was really all that,” 

Yamaguchi nodded furiously, “N-no! No you were! You meant a lot to me! Y-you...you stuck up for me, a-and taught me how to s-stand up for myself…”

Akaashi leaned down, cupping his chin and tilting his head up, “Hm, either that or you’re just thanking me for being so beautiful, huh?” he teased, letting his thumb brush Yamaguchi’s bottom lip. The freckled man’s face turned beet red and he stiffened, eyes wide as Akaashi placed a light kiss on his cheek.

“You’re gonna go far, Yams. Feel free to text or call if you Oikawa pisses you off or anything. Even if you just need advice on how to get bigger tips or how to manage specific types of customers. I may be miles away, but it takes less than a minute to call,” he continued, standing back up. Yamaguchi could only nod in response as he was so overcome with a plethora of emotions, watching as Akaashi went to go check on one of his tables.

*******  
“Hmm, I think we should call this guy to interview for the cook position. He’s had lots of customer service background, especially in the food industry,” Sugawara sighed, flipping through the old applications.

Daichi nodded, setting his chin on his shoulder as he stood behind him, “Mmmh, yeah he looks like a good fit. What about a new server to replace Akaashi?” Sugawara thought for a moment, “Hm...I don’t think so. Our summers are pretty steady, especially with all the students moving home for the summer,”

Daichi looked around, already noticing a big difference in the age of the men. College guys came in a lot and frankly helped them make the most money, especially on game days. Now, they relied on middle-age and old men on their lunch breaks or for after work drinks. Women came regularly, but nowhere in the sheer amount of men.

“I agree, that’s a good idea,” he pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek and moved to stand next to him as Suga set the applications down onto the bartop. He bit his lip softly and looked up at him, “Dai...I’ve been doing a lot of research, ya know..between adoption and surrogacy..”

Daichi nodded, “Mhmm, what’s up?” letting a hand gently caress his lower back, fingers tracing the soft expanse of skin between his crop top and skirt waistband. 

“I-I...I really can’t decide between the two. On one hand, we can give better lives to a child who might not have one….or, one of us would be able to have their own DNA in our child, when normally we can’t,” Sugawara groaned, pouting a bit, “Both are crazy amazing experiences, but I really can’t choose,”

“Did you try making a pros and cons list?” Daichi asked. Suga looked up at him, rolling his eyes, “Daichi...I was a teacher...of COURSE I made a pros and cons list! Like, 5 of them!”

Daichi leaned against the counter, “We could talk to a counselor maybe? Or ask for other opinions? Other people might have certain views that we didn’t even think of. I think we should talk to people who have adopted and have gone through surrogacy,”

Sugawara grinned, “You’re right...oh Dai~ You’re so smart!” he poked his husband’s stomach, making him chuckle.

********  
Oikawa sighed, pouting as he and Kenma folded silverware together, “I can’t believe he’s leaving us…”. Kenma rolled his eyes, “We told him we’d support him no matter what, you aren’t doing a very good job of that,”

The brunette gasped, “I know THAT! It’s still just so hard....I thought he loved us more than this job..”. Kenma sunk down into the booth, securing the newly rolled silverware with a band and moving onto the next one. They watched Akaashi move from one table to the next.

Kenma remembered when he first started at Hooters and met Akaashi for the first time. For only working a week more than him, he was amazed at how fast he picked up on the routine of the restaurant. He drew customers in with his calm and collected demeanor. Kenma would follow him around the restaurant, always quiet and observant. Suga used to joke that he was the brunette’s little puppy.

After Oikawa was hired, it brought a whole new dynamic to their team. Both brunettes clashed in personality, making Kenma the tie-breaker. He used to be the deciding factor of their arguments, or the one they’d play tug-of-war with when choosing who they get to do opening and closing cleaning duties with. Oikawa would never forget the time he and Akaashi finally came together and settled their differences for Kenma. Teaching him how to flirt, walk and dress to get Kuroo’s attention...and now he and Kuroo have been dating for over half a year.

While Kenma would never acknowledge it, and Oikawa would deny it...they’d miss Akaashi. They’d miss his confidence and leadership, but maybe even most of all..their friendship. With all of their varied personalities and different skills, it made it hard for them to get along. But over time, they grew fond of one another. 

“Oikawa…” Kenma started, cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment as he kept his head down. Said man raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him, “Hm?”

“Do you think….he’ll check in with us? You know...like give us a call every few weeks or so..not every day of course..” he mumbled. Oikawa’s expression softened as Kenma had practically admitted that he was going to miss their companion.

“I’m sure he will,” 

_________________________

Akaashi sighed, slamming the trunk down with a click. He looked at his car, it would be awhile before he could drive it again. Bokuto stood off to the side, shifting his weight nervously before getting in the passenger seat. Akaashi got in front and started it up.

The past week went by with a blur. Last minute finals, packing and his last shifts at Hooters kept him occupied. He barely saw his boyfriend. Or should he even call him his boyfriend anymore? He barely saw Bokuto, with their schedules never seeming to line up the past few days. Akaashi was far from disappointed, he was depressed.

He never wanted things to end like this, but it seemed as though they’d might.

Akaashi instructed Bokuto to take care of his car and the apartment while he was gone, that much he could trust him with through the summer and next year. 

Gripping the wheel tightly, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit and headed to the airport. His lightweight soft brown sweater felt itchy as his body trembled a bit with nerves. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as they sat in silence, watching roads and signs go by in a blur around him. Bokuto leaned back in the seat next to him, face slightly paler than usual and 

“Remember when the cold weather starts to come in, you should lock the windows otherwise it gets drafty,” Akaashi said, breaking the silence.

“Okay.”

“A-and...if the door lock jams again just call the maintenance guy, don’t put in a service request.”

“Okay.”

“The fridge sometimes acts up and shuts off, just flip the reset switch and give it like two hits and it’ll come back on.”

“Okay.”

Akaashi bit his lip, his mind struggling to find something to fill the silence. Before long he was pulling into the loading zone at the airport, finding his terminal and parking the car. He swallowed, sitting and staring at the wheel as his throat clenched. His heart was pounding in his chest; from anger, nerves, frustration and anxiety. Taking a deep breath he got out and Bokuto did the same, rounding the car and getting his bags out.

Once they had unloaded his bags, he hoisted his carry-on onto his shoulder. His body felt like it could give out at any moment. 

Families, couples and individuals walked and ran past them, as both boys started at one another. Akaashi swallowed hard, “I uhm….I should get going…” he nodded, “Bye, Bokuto,”  
Turning, the brunette made his way into the airport. He checked his bags in at his airline, hands shaking as he signed the luggage tags, his vision blurry with tears as then man sent his bags onto the moving belt. He made his way over to security and froze, his body trembling. He was scared. So scared. Was this a mistake? He was leaving so many people behind.

*****

Bokuto watched Akaashi go, throat so tight he could barely form words. He gave Akaashi a nod when he had said goodbye. His feet felt like heavy lead, planting him to the concrete as he watched him through the windows. 

He was an idiot, watching the most perfect person he had ever known, now leaving him. By the tone of Akaashi’s voice, he could tell that what they had was on thin ice….and he was probably ready to let go. But Bokuto wasn’t.

His legs moved faster than his head could. I suppose you could say they moved with his heart. 

Bursting through the doors, he looked around amongst the people standing in lines, congregating in groups or lounging on benches. Frantically, he had to push past some to get through checked bags and through the lobby. He spotted security and his stomach dropped. If Akaashi had gone in, there’s no way Bokuto could get to him now. 

His eyes filled with tears of anger as he stopped, looking around and trying to find him. Turning his head, he was met with familiar dark eyes behind a clear lens. They were sad, tears slowly rolling down soft cheeks. Bokuto and Akaashi gazed at one another from across the lobby, eyes full of hard emotion, threatening to break at any minute.

Bokuto felt his body relax slightly in relief as he finally found him. He let out a soft sob, rushing to him with his arms wide. Throwing his arms around Akaashi, he held the man to his chest tightly. Akaashi’s carry-on bag landed on the ground with a thump and Bokuto could feel hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

“Keiji…” Bokuto whispered, Akaashi’s body trembling in his arms. 

The brunette cried softly, burying his head in his chest, “Y-you….you’re a f-fucking idiot…” 

Bokuto let out a half sob, half laugh at his words, “I know...I know...god, I really messed up didn’t I…”

Akaashi breathed in, having calmed down a bit as he pulled back to look up at Bokuto. He let out a breathy laugh, watching as Bokuto wiped at his own tears before setting his hand back on Akaashi’s hip. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” he pouted teasingly. Akaashi shook his head, “I think you deserve it..”.

“I do. And Akaashi. I don’t deserve you. I really fucking don’t. But, I love you way too much to let you go. I messed up, I broke your trust, I cheated. I’m the one in the wrong and fuck I am so, so so sorry,” he exclaimed, looking down at him with a serious expression, “I know an apology is long overdue and probably not what you nee-”

Akaashi shook his head, interrupting him, “No, an apology is exactly what I needed. It’s all I wanted. I love you so much, Bo...I just wanted an apology,”

Bokuto blinked, looking at him in confusion, “B-but why..? I’ve been so horrible these past couple of weeks,” Akaashi shrugged, “Because I can’t imagine my life without you, no matter how much of a dumbass you can be,”

Bokuto reached down, cupping his boyfriend’s face, letting his thumb run along his cheekbone gently, “Keiji Akaashi..I am so in love with you,” he used his other hand to reach into his pocket and he pulled out a black box. Akaashi watched with wide eyes as Bokuto opened it, showing two gold bands and matching gold chains.

“You mean more to me than anything else in the world. Kaashi, you keep me grounded and help me strive to be a better person. I love you. And I want these to be permanent reminders of that...these promise rings. To promise that no matter how far away from one another we are, we will always stay by the other persons’ side. With my ring, I am completely giving myself to you,”

Akaashi gasped, looking down at them, “B-Bo….I…..this is so sweet..I don’t even know what to think..” he watched as Bokuto took one out and put it on his own finger.

“I’m completely devoted to you, Kaashi. My love, even though you’re going to be hundreds of miles away from me, I will love and support you relentlessly,”

It was as though Akaashi’s heart finally felt healed. An overwhelming wave of pure relief and adoration fell over him and he grinned, “Oh, Koutarou..”

Bokuto smiled, “I got chains too, in case you wanted to wear yours like a necklace…”. Akaashi nodded and watched as Bokuto looped the chain through the ring and he turned, letting him put it around his neck and clasp it. The touch of his finger lingered and he felt gentle lips press against his nape.

Turning back around, he reached up and cupped his boyfriend’s face, kissing him deeply. Their lips pressed and slid against one another in a deep passionate kiss. Akaashi melted when he felt a tear roll down Bokuto’s cheek. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away and Bokuto chuckled, wiping his eyes.

“Being with you has made me all sappy!” he teased. Akaashi leaned up, kissing his cheek, “Oh whatever, like you were never emotional before,”

Bokuto sighed, letting his hands roam over his waist gently, “I’m going to miss you so much. Promise we’ll call each other every day....or even better, video call”

Akaashi nodded, “I promise,” he leaned in, pulling him back in for a hug and nuzzling into that big broad chest. They held one another for a while longer before Bokuto sighed, pressing a kiss to his head, “Cmon’ sweetheart, I don’t want you to miss your flight,” 

The brunette sighed, lifting his glasses up to wipe his eyes, “Yeah I know…” he looked up at Bokuto, “Kou...I love you,”

“I love you too, Keiji.”

Akaashi leaned down and lifted his bag back up onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath as Bokuto cupped his face, tilting it up to give him one last deep kiss. They parted and Akaashi smiled, “I’ll see you soon, I promise,”

Bokuto nodded, suddenly getting a bit too choked up to form words as he watched Akaashi gather his things and start to walk over to the security check. He stood in place, watching Akaashi greet them and set his things on the conveyor belt before moving forward in the line and eventually leaving Bokuto’s line of view.

He touched the gold band on his finger, smiling to himself. They were gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me CRYING while writing this :') Ya'll this chapter filled me with so many emotions and I think wrapped a lot of things up for this couple...don't get me wrong tho, we will still have Bokuaka in the future!  
> But ofc when things come to an end, it's always a time for new beginnings <3


	27. Chapter 27

Oikawa groaned, huffing as he hoisted a heavy serving tray of wing baskets up on his shoulder before going through the kitchen doors and out to the dining room. It was full of businessmen, celebrating some sort of work achievement. Daichi had barely gotten the call that they were all coming before they were showing up at the door. Men in dress shirts and slacks laughed as they drank and ate together, filling up the entire restaurant.

He, Yamaguchi and Kenma were busting their asses to get the orders in and keep the beers coming. Sugawara even had to jump in to help serve, with Daichi constantly working the tap at the bar for refills. Oikawa’s head pounded, gritting his teeth as the sheer annoyance of their boisterous laughter and frankly, their stuck up attitudes as they debated politics and talked about the stock market.

Thank god he was dating Iwaizumi, because he couldn’t handle any of this dumbass business men shit. 

“Three buffalo doubles, two honey garlics, six triple chili lime and a teriyaki,” he mused, setting baskets down as he walked around the table of men. They grinned, eyeing him up and down. “Say, how old are you~?” one of them asked. Oikawa sighed, “21,”

The men hooted, laughing as they playfully pushed at the guy who asked. One across the table’s jaw dropped, “Serious? That’s how old my son is! He’d be dead if I ever caught him wearing some skimpy thing like that!” 

Oikawa smiled pleasantly before leaning down a bit, “Good thing I’m not your son!” he turned on his heel when the ring of the bell rang from the kitchen, saving him from having to make any more small talk.

He shook his head as he threw open the kitchen doors and was met with a flustered Yamaguchi, standing on his toes a bit to read the order receipts that were hanging above the wings, trying to find the right ones. He was flustered, having pulled his hair back in a small low ponytail and skin a bright pink. 

Oikawa stood next to him, his height giving him an advantage as he read the receipts. He caught eyes with the new line cook. Oikawa gave him his signature grin and a wink, “Tough first day, huh Tsukki-kun~?”

The blonde glasses-wearing man shrugged, assembling the baskets and setting them up on the counter. He looked over at Yamaguchi, noticing his worried and anxious expression. 

“I assemble them by table number..least to greatest down the line,” he explained over the loud noise of fryers and pots and pans clanging in the background. Yamaguchi blushed, “O-oh! Thank you!” he found his table almost immediately and set them onto his tray. He pulled the ticket and gave the cook one last shy smile before turning to go back into the dining room. 

Oikawa watched the interaction, paying close attention to the way Tsukishima’s eyes lingered a bit before looking back down at his assembly line. He smirked, oh yeah...this was gonna be fun.

Kenma burst through the kitchen door, growling before kicking the side of a cleaning bucket. “If I have to have a guy ask if I’m a girl ONE MORE TIME!!”

Oikawa sighed, watching the fuming blonde with his hands on his hips, “Kenma-kun~ your hair is getting a lot longer now,”

Kenma shot him a look of pure rage, making the brunette quiet but smirk in response as he loaded up his tray with a table’s order and took it out. Kenma sighed, pulling out his phone from a pocket built into his undershorts. He smiled slightly in amusement at a picture his boyfriend had sent him on central campus, shirt off and playing volleyball with some guys.

He took a quick picture of himself looking down at the camera, so you could only see his eyes up, ‘Idiot. Stop bragging.’ he captioned it before sending it to him. It was clear he looked flushed and a bit tired, his messy bun looking a bit messier than usual. 

Kenma practically jumped out of his skin when Suga walked in, quickly shoving his phone into his shorts, but Suga was too quick.

“Kenma! Get your orders!” he snapped, hands on his hips like a scolding mother as he watched Kenma hurriedly load up his tray and leave. He shook his head before looking up at the order up counter. He peeked over, watching the cooks fry, toss in sauces and assemble quickly.

“Tsukishima! How’re you doing?” he asked, smiling at the blonde, “Not too crazy of a first day is it?”. The blonde shook his head, “No, sir. I’ve dealt with worse,”

“Good! Just didn’t want to scare you off on your first day!” Sugawara gave him a thumbs up before finding his table’s order and taking it out. 

********

“What’s a guy have to do to take you home, hm?” a dark haired bearded man asked Kenma as he was serving them refills of their beers out on the sunny patio. Kenma smiled sweetly, “Sorry~ I’m taken,”

The men whistled, watching the blonde like predator to prey. He remembered what Akaashi told him, ‘Never let them get under your skin. Never show that their words affected you. You’re stronger than that’

“So who’s the lucky person then?” he asked Kenma, leaning on his elbows in interest, “Whoever they are, I can promise you I’m way wealthier than they are...and way better in bed,”

“I doubt that,” Kenma muttered under his breath, his mind flashing with every time Kuroo made him cum so hard it took him a good hour to recover. Or waking up the next morning and barely being able to stand from how hard he had fucked him. Quickly, he put on a fake smile and put a finger to his soft lips, “It’s my little secret~” 

He left at that, afraid that if he stayed to hear a reaction he’d be sucked in to a conversation and have to deal with them longer. Walking back inside, he made his way through and around tables, pairs of eyes following him everywhere. He went to the serving station to ring up their refills and cash out another one of his tables. God, this was a long fucking day.

__________________

“Holy shit my feet hurt…” Kenma grumbled, slumped back in a chair. All three servers were sitting in the dining room, having just cleaned up after all the men left. The sun was beginning to set, making the restaurant a soft golden orange-y color. Oikawa counted his tips, feeling more pleased with himself than anything.

Sugawara rounded the corner of the bar, holding a crate of glasses that needed to be washed, “Yams? Can you take this to the back?”

The freckled man nodded, getting up and taking it from him. He winced with every step, his heels sore from all the leg work. He walked into the kitchen and looked around for somewhere to set them down next to the sink before Tsukishima came over.

“I can grab those,” he said softly. Yamaguchi blushed, “OH! Thanks, they’re pretty heavy,” he carefully passed it to him. The blonde took them from him, “You’re...Yamaguchi, right?”

Said man nodded, blushing sweetly, “Y-yes! And uhm...I-I’m sorry...I don’t remember your n-name..” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Kei Tsukishima. Tsukishima is fine, or Tsukki...since that’s what the tall annoying brunette guy calls me,” he nodded. “O-okay! I promise I w-won’t forget!” Yamaguchi grinned, nodding excitedly. He watched the blonde leave with the dishes and he left the kitchen, feeling his chest tighten. 

What was this feeling?

**********

“Iwa-channn!!” Oikawa gasped in relief, seeing his boyfriend walk in with Kuroo at his side. The two were slightly burnt, Iwaizumi more tanned, and wearing tank tops and shorts. They’d spent the whole day outside playing sports with friends, making their working boyfriends very jealous.

Oikawa ran to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips before they went to go sit at the bar together. Kuroo looked around, smiling as he locked eyes with a needy looking blonde   
“Almost-brunette” with his roots growing out more. He could tell he was holding back any show of excitement. 

Kuroo made his way over to him, using an arm to pull him in and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “Hey, kitten~” he mused. Kenma blushed, “I told you not to call me that…” he muttered, leaning into Kuroo’s embrace. 

They went to go sit down together, Kenma staying as close to Kuroo as he could. “Mm, you looked cute in that photo you sent me,” he commented. The blonde rolled his eyes, “That was after four men in a row asked me if I was a girl,”

Kuroo sighed, letting his fingers play with the soft pieces of hair that had fallen around his face, “Can you blame them? You’re just too cute,” 

“Since I had to put up with them….can we get ice cream after this?” he asked, batting his eyelashes sweetly up at him. The brunette groaned, “Kenmaaa~ You know I can’t resist those eyes!” 

“That’s why I’m using them!” he replied, pouting cutely. Kuroo nodded, “Fine, fine..we can get ice cream. I took the top down on my car since the weather is so nice too,”

Kenma smiled, he always loved riding in Kuroo’s convertible in the summers. He remembered back in high school when they used to after long training camps. Or, when they’d sneak out to go to the convenience store in it and get snacks in the middle of the night. 

He got up and stretched, “I’m gonna check with Suga and see if I need to do anything else to close, kay? Then I should be ready to go, I already cashed out for the night,”. Kuroo nodded, eyes only focused on the skin being exposed from his stretching.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” the blonde muttered, shaking his head. His boyfriend grinned, “Hm, not a bad idea~”

*********

“Do you have any plans in a couple weeks?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning forward on the counter and looking at Oikawa next to him.

Said man sat back in his chair before shaking his head, “Hm, no I don’t think so..why?”

Iwaizumi smiled softly, “I was wondering if you’d wanna go home with me for a long weekend..I was planning to visit my family, so I think it would be a good time for you to meet them,” he watched Oikawa’s face flash, giving him a nervous smile.

“I uh...sure! You think we’re ready for the whole..’meet the family’ thing..?” Oikawa chuckled, “I mean, parents love me, but...are YOU ready?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I don’t see why not. We’ve been dating for awhile now and I haven’t told them...so why not tell them by bringing you along?” Oikawa gasped, slapping his shoulder, “You haven’t told them?! Iwa!”

“What? If they meet you first I think they’d like you too much to even question who I was dating. I dunno...my parents are weird so I have to go about these things in a different way,” Iwaizumi replied.

As much as Oikawa adored his boyfriend, the idea of meeting his parents was a bit overwhelming. These were the same parents who owned and operated the biggest country club in town. The same parents that Iwaizumi said would make him dress up and go to socialite parties. They signed him up for rugby and cricket lessons, because that’s what all the wealthy men in their town did. 

So, let’s just say the thought of seeing Iwaizumi in a pressed suit, or even a cricket uniform might be well worth the entire trip. The thing about his boyfriend, was that by just looking and even talking to him you’d never know that he was wealthy at all. His normal attire would be black jeans, a hoodie and maybe a distressed jean jacket. 

He remembered laying in bed with Iwaizumi, letting his boyfriend scroll through photos on his phone. The big houses, grand staircases...everything. He was shocked at how humble Iwaizumi was when he grew up surrounded by all of these nice things. Oikawa would’ve killed to be raised in an environment like this, but the idea of actually going to meet these people scared him.

“Well I’m not doing anything else, so of course I’d like to go with you to meet your family. Think they’ll show me cute little baby pictures?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Iwaizumi blushed, shaking his head, “You wish,”

Oikawa pouted, kissing his cheek, “I doooo! I really wanna see that,” he smiled sweetly. 

Sugawara came over, hands on his hips, “Good work today Oikawa, you’re free to clock out for the night,”. The brunette nodded, hopping off his chair to do so. 

“Oikawa told me how crazy everything was today. No one was bothered by them, right?” Iwaizumi asked. Suga laughed, “As much as I would love having you as security, I’m sure it’s a bit of a liability..and another expense we have to make. I know you like to protect them, but they’re strong,” 

The grey-haired man sighed, looking across the dining room, “That was one thing Akaashi taught them that I think neither of them will forget,” 

************

Kuroo started up his car and watched as Kenma settled in, pulling down his skirt a bit as it rode up on the warm leather. 

“Where to, baby doll? Menchies? Baskin Robbins?”

Kenma thought for a minute, “Mmm, just the DQ down the street is fine, I don’t want anything crazy,”

Chuckling, his boyfriend nodded and started up the car, letting the engine rev up before taking off down the road. Kenma smiled, closing his eyes and head tilted up as he let the wind rush through his hair. The sun had just set, leaving a dark purple hue in the sky as stars began to appear. 

They rolled up to the drive thru and Kenma leaned up and over Kuroo, setting a hand on his thigh as he looked at the menu. Kuroo leaned back, letting a hand move up and down his back gently, smiling to himself as he watched his boyfriend decide what he wanted.

“Can I get a small hot fudge sundae?” he asked Kuroo, looking up at him with soft eyes. Kuroo grinned, “Course, babe. You can get whatever you want,”

He ordered his sundae and got himself a peanut butter parfait. They moved up to the window and paid for it, taking their ice cream in the car as Kuroo drove off to find a place to park. He pulled over at a state park in the gravel lot. Leaning his seat back a bit, he looked up at the stars and began to eat. Kenma hummed, eating his ice cream as he snuggled up to him, the middle console digging into his side a bit. 

They sat there, enjoying one another’s company. As a couple, they never felt the need to be always talking or always finding something to do. A benefit to being friends before being boyfriends was that they were already completely comfortable with one another. 

Kenma finished his ice cream and looked at Kuroo, holding out his hand, “Want me to throw yours away?” he asked. The brunette nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he set the empty container in his hand. Kenma hopped out of the car and walked up towards one of the hiking trails, tossing them away and coming back.

Kuroo had leaned his seat back a bit more and patted his lap, “C’mere, baby,”. Kenma moved over and climbed into his lap. He rested his head on Kuroo’s chest, letting the man hold him tightly, rubbing his back. He flushed bright red, feeling his lips press the top of his head gently. 

“Kenmaaaa~” Kuroo sang softly.

“Hm, what?” the blonde replied.

“We should find an apartment together. I’m tired of those cramped dorms, and we’re gonna be third years...so I think it’s time we get our own place,” 

Kenma sat up a bit, turning to look down at him, “You think so? I guess you’re right..and the amount of times Bokuto has crashed at our place over the past month has definitely been an indicator,”

“Yeah, he’s just lonely without Akaashi. I don’t blame him though, I’d probably be the same way. And then I’d try to facetime you but you’d ignore me, because you’d be too busy with your video games!” he pouted, pinching his side. Kenma squeaked, wrinkling his nose cutely, “Nu-uh! I’d care more than that…”

Kuroo hummed, leaning up to kiss him softly before pulling back to look up at the stars, “Mkay, whatever you saayyyy~”

The blonde laid back down and rubbed a hand over his boyfriend’s chest, “But yeah...let’s get our own place,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead af rn ya'll started a simping club??? :') SMH I'm undeserving of this...thank you @cookidhoe & @BakiBaki_NiOre for your unending love and support....as well as EVERYONE who enjoys this story as much as I love writing it <3  
> My parents are coming to visit me tomorrow so I MAY not have a chapter update for you all...sorry in advance!


	28. Chapter 28

Kuroo drove Kenma back to their dorm after they had grown tired of being in his car, especially since it was getting late. Before going up to their room, they stopped to get their mail at the front desk.

“Kozume, right? This came for you today!” the woman smiled, handing him a package. Kenma took it from her as Kuroo peered over him, “What is it?

“Oh, just something I ordered last week,”

Kuroo shrugged and headed up to their room as he looked through his own letters. The truth was, Kenma didn’t order anything and had no idea who the package was from. It was a name and address he didn’t recognize. But, if he told Kuroo then the brunette would freak out and demand Kenma not even open it...but the blonde couldn’t help but be curious.

Once they got up to their room Kuroo announced he’d be using the shower first, so Kenma nodded and waited until he left to go use the bathroom down the hall. He sat on the bed, plopping the package in his skirt-clad lap and began to open it. Whatever it was, was wrapped in tissue paper with a note attached to it.

‘Kozuken~  
I’m your biggest fan and I would love for you to wear this on your next stream <3’

It wasn’t signed, and Kenma checked his address on the package. Whoever sent it had his name on it, and the post office address...so they must’ve tracked him down from there? No matter how this package ended up in his hands, he was lucky that his specific address was unknown. He tucked the note back in the package and began to unwrap it. With a slight frown, his fingers rubbed over soft lace and satin. He pulled out the fabric and his face burned.

It was a maid uniform. Not just any maid uniform, but one with cat ears.

He quickly stuffed it back in the package, looking at the door to make sure Kuroo hadn’t slipped in without him noticing. Kenma threw it under his bed...because what the hell?! Wearing that on a stream?! He couldn’t!

Well.

Maybe he could.

It’s not uncommon for famous streamers to get gifts from fans and proudly display them, and he definitely wouldn’t be the first guy to wear some sort of feminine costume on screen. In fact, he was friends with lots of androgynous male streamers where this was normal for them. But, now he has a boyfriend….and he has to make all decisions in mind with what Kuroo might think. He knew his big brunette boy would NOT be a fan of it.

So, for now, he’d keep it a secret from him until the time was right. And who knows, in a couple of days Kenma might decide to just not worry about it and toss the package away.

______________

Sugawara and Daichi stopped at the grocery store before heading home. The grey-haired man had thrown on a sweatshirt and sweatpants over his uniform, even though Daichi was adamant that he wouldn’t mind going shopping with him while he was wearing his skirt.

“Oh Dai, the employees would dress code me as soon as I walked in,” Suga had rolled his eyes at the absurdity of his statement. 

They loved going shopping at night because it was quiet and the employees were re-stocking everything that had run out only hours ago when people normally got off work. Sugawara pushed the cart, yawning a bit as he followed his husband who was very particular about the kind of groceries they got. As an ex-cop, he was a certified health nut and wanted to keep taking care of his physique long after he quit.

“Oat or almond milk this week?” he asked him, holding up two cartons.

“Mm, oat..” Suga replied, using the cart handle to stretch a bit before continuing on to follow him. He thought it was cute how Daichi moved around the store to gather items...knowing all of Suga’s recipes so he could get the right things.

“I think we should have katsudon on Tuesday...I’ve been craving it all week,” Daichi mused as they turned into the meat section. He looked through the various types of pork and found a couple pork cutlets, putting them in the cart.

“You’re obsessed with my katsudon!” Suga laughed, shaking his head, “I make it at least three times a month already.” Daichi shrugged, moving to walk by his side as he slid an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “What? Is it a crime that I love my husband’s cooking?”

They ended up passing by a baby aisle and Suga bit his lip, looking over all the items as they walked past. Daichi was looking down at his list and glanced up to see Sugawara looking forlornly at the aisle. He smiled softly, “We can look if you want,”

Suga turned his head to him, eyes wide as he shook his head, “N-no we don’t have to! We can keep shopping I was just spacing out,”

Daichi gave him the “yeah, right” look, before putting a hand on the cart and changing its direction back towards the baby section. Before he knew it, they were immersed in all things soft and small.

They studied the items, Suga picking up two boxes of formula and looking at them, “This is scary….this one says this type of vitamin is more important over the other...but this one says the opposite..which one is right?!”

Daichi chuckled, “If only you could breastfeed, then our answers would be solved,”

Sugawara blushed brightly, putting the boxes down abruptly and wrinkling his nose a bit, “Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you,” he muttered as he shook his head.  
They meandered into the clothing and Suga gasped, being drawn to the little pairs of shoes. “Look how sweet!” he grinned, picking up a pair with a cute bear face on the toes.

“We should get them,” Daichi suggested, smiling as he looked at how small they were. Suga blinked, “We….should? But we don’t even-”

“Well we know we’re going to have kids, so why not get a little something now? It’ll help motivate us,” 

Sugawara looked down at the white booties, the little bear face smiling up at him. He smiled back and nodded, “Yeah...let’s get them….”

________________

“So uhm, EXACTLY when are we going?” Oikawa asked, bumping his knee against Iwaizumi as they sat on the bus. Iwaizumi unlocked his phone as Oikawa peered in his lap to watch, the darker brunette scrolling through his calendar.

“Little over a week, the 14th is probably when we’ll leave and we’ll get back the 17th,”

“Iwa! I need at least two week’s notice to ask off. Now I have to get someone to cover those shifts,” Oikawa groaned, leaning back in his seat. The bus went over a bump, jostling them lightly.

“Sorry. I wasn’t planning on going at all until my mom called yesterday and said she wanted me home that weekend. I don’t know when the next time I’ll be back there, so that’s why I really want you to come.” Iwaizumi replied. 

“It’s fine, just makes my life more difficult,” Oikawa whined, leaning his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The other chuckled deeply, “Drama queen…”

The bus stopped near Oikawa’s apartment complex, so they got out and walked to his building. “Are you still in the mood to go out? I know you must be tired from work,” Iwaizumi commented. Oikawa turned to him, hoisting his bag up more on his shoulder, “I’m never too tired to go out, Iwa-channnn~!” They had plans all week to go out that night and meet up with some of Iwaizumi’s friends at a club. Oikawa didn’t dislike his friends….but they weren’t really his crowd. They were all buff jocks with girlfriends who were no brighter than a lightbulb. But, if the occasion meant getting shit-faced, then he was all about it.

He unlocked his apartment and stepped in, going to grab his outfit of a tight pair of black skinny jeans and a loose maroon and white striped short-sleeve button-up shirt. He only buttoned the bottom half, tucking it into his jeans and letting the expanse of his pale chest exposed. Iwaizumi watched as he lounged from the bed, whistling.

“Damn, you look sexy as hell,” he smirked. Oikawa blushed, looking at himself in the mirror and catching his boyfriend’s gaze, “Why thank you, I hope I get hit on while we’re out,”

“Oh trust me, I think you will,” Iwaiwzumi teased, leaning forward to give his ass a playful smack. Oikawa turned to look at him, “Are you wearing that?”

“Uh yeah….why?”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose a bit at the joggers and neon tank top combo, both sporty in material and color. He was pretty sure the tank top was made from an old sports team t-shirt with the uneven cut sleeves “It’s uhm...well I LOVE the choice of clothing, I’m not sure I’m loving the colors. You left something similar here a few week ago, wear this,” he tossed a pile of clothes on him. Iwaizumi sighed, “Okayyy, if you insist,”

Oikawa flopped down onto the bed and it was his turn to watch his boyfriend change. He was now wearing a loose white tank top with cutouts on the side, and a pair of black joggers that were tight in all the right places.

“I look like a hip hop instructor..” he commented, looking at himself in the mirror. Oikawa grinned, “Well we are going to a club! You look cool and casual,”

Iwaizumi turned to him, “Well as long as you think I look good, then it really doesn’t matter, does it?” he grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to his head, “Cmon, we better get going or we’ll miss the next bus into campustown,”

*********  
Music boomed outside of the club, cutting over the voices of people waiting in line to get in. Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked down the sidewalk together before spotting one of Iwaizumi’s friends and going over to them.

“Duude! What’s up?!” the tall black-haired man greeted Iwaizumi. Oikawa always hated the man’s hairstyle, reminding him of an onion.

“Kindaichi, thank god you got here before we did,” Iwaizumi smiled, joining him and holding out an arm to Oikawa to pull him close.

“I know right? If you were back there I don’t think you’d get in. Only a few more minutes and they’re gonna cut the line, but we should make it,” the onion-head replied.

“Where’s everyone else?” Iwaizumi asked, looking up at him.

“Ah, Mad Dog, Kunimi and Shigeru got here an hour ago so they’re probably already in their wasted with their girlfriends,” Kindaichi replied, “I’m hoping to get lucky tonight..my girlfriend and I are on a break so I could really use this,”

Oikawa grimaced, this was why he could never understand Iwaizumi’s attraction to this friend group. Supposedly they all met in club volleyball at the gym and hit it off ever since. They really were all kind of the worst in their own ways, but, his job as a dutiful boyfriend was to put effort into the things Iwaiuzmi liked...even his friends.

Sure enough, just as Kindaichi had predicted they were let in right before they cut off capacity. They walked in and it took Oikawa’s eyes a moment to adjust with the colored lights and dark space. Iwaizumi led him in with an arm around his waist until they got up to the bar. 

“A rum & coke, and a double whiskey shot,” he shouted to the bartender, trying to get his voice up and over the music. Oikawa looked around, watching people cling to one another; couples, friends and singles all danced and drank together. The music was booming and kept everyone on beat and the club bumpin as it fluidly moved through the playlist. Most voices sounded as if they were underwater, so it was hard to hear unless you were super close or yelled over it. He was interrupted from people-watching as Iwaizumi handed him his drink, sipping as he watched Iwaizumi take his shot and order another.

This was one of their favorite clubs, especially since they served bigger basic drinks like rum & cokes or vodka lemonades. Most other ones would give them in a solo cup at the 12-ounce mark, but this one always gets them 16 up to 20 ounces worth of the drink...so they were always sure to get fucked up.

He drank most of his drink, leaning into Iwaizumi and watching as he spoke to Mad Dog, whose girlfriend was hanging to him sloppily. Oikawa was lucky he wasn’t a sloppy drunk, he only got more confident and promiscuous...which could sometimes be worse depending on the situation.

“Hey, let’s go dance,” he leaned in to Iwaizumi who just had his third double shot. The darker man nodded, letting Oikawa pull him onto the dancefloor. He maneuvered them between couples and immediately began breathing in the hot and heavy air as bodies moved against one another. Iwaizumi smirked when they stopped and he slid his arms around Oikawa, beginning to rock them to the beat of the song. 

Oikawa smirked, sliding his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as they grinded together. He loved this. He lived for the feeling of their bodies moving against one another, for Iwaizumi’s breath on his ear and flushed gaze from drinking. When he boyfriend was intoxicated, he didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought. Oikawa was sure that given the chance, Iwaizumi would fuck him on the dancefloor in front of everyone if he could.

The song picked up speed and Oikawa swayed his hips to the new beat, pressing close to Iwaizumi and tilting his head up to lick along the shell of his ear, sucking softly before pulling away. He felt a soft rumble against his chest, knowing the action must’ve produced a deep groan. 

Iwaizumi’s grip on him tightened and he moved a hand on his hip to his ass, grabbing it hard. Oikawa let out a sweet whine, feeling himself rub up against Iwaizumi’s hard bulge as he squeezed his ass, “F-fuck..”

Panting, they gazed at one another with heated expressions, before Oikawa smirked and turned in his arms. His back was now pressed against Iwaizumi’s chest as he grinded back on him, ass swaying and pressing into his crotch as he bent forward a bit. He felt a hand grab at his waist and the other on his hip, Iwaizumi’s body grinding harder against his ass as he practically fucked in through their clothes.

He was yanked back hard, back hitting Iwaizumi’s chest and he tilted his head back. “I wanna fuck this slutty ass so bad,” he heard a low breathy growl in his ear, lips ghosting over his ear. Oikawa moaned, pressing back against him hard and he nodded. 

Before he knew it, Iwaizumi had stepped back a bit to let him go and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him through the crowd of people and out near the bar, rounding the corner into a dim hall. Iwaizumi made a beeline into the bathroom and found an empty stall, where thankfully very little to no people saw them enter.

He pushed Oikawa in and locked the stall door before shoving him up against the wall and kissing him hard. He groaned deeply against his lips, grabbing at Oikawa’s shirt and untucking it from his pants. The music was dulled in the bathroom, but still loud enough to make the appliances shake a bit as the beat boomed. Oikawa whimpered into his lips, their tongues sliding against one another in a drunken haze. Iwaizumi pulled away, gazing at his boyfriend’s flushed face and slightly swollen lips. He grinned, nibbling on his bottom lip softly before running his thumb along it, “Mmmh yeah, this mouth his begging to be fucked, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes...oh god, Iwa...I wanna...I need your dick in my mouth..please! Wanna taste you so bad,” he nodded frantically, glancing down as Iwaizumi pulled down his jogger and underwear around his ankles. He pulled out his cock and Oikawa practically drooled at how thick his dick was, so hard for him.

“Get on your knees, whore,” Iwaizumi grunted, gripping his boyfriend’s hair and forcing him down. Oikawa did as he was told and kneeled in front of him, taking ahold of his cock and licking it gently, looking up at him with hazy eyes. 

He moaned softly, opening his mouth and was taken aback a bit as Iwaizumi forced his dick in. His grip on Oikawa’s hair tightened and he groaned, tilting his head back in pure pleasure as he watched it slide in and out of his mouth.

“Ooooh god...mmnh, fuck yes baby….so fucking good,” he praised. Oikawa moaned around his dick, letting his hands fall to palm himself as Iwaizumi thrusted himself in and out of his awaiting mouth. He was drooling around his dick, loving the feeling of how heavy it felt in his mouth, throbbing for release in the tight wet heat.

“Sh-shit..god, you love being face fucked like a slut, don’t you? Dirty fuckin bitch,” Iwaizumi grunted, pulling his hair slightly before snapping his hips and making the brunette gasp, choking a bit on his cock.

Iwaizumi could feel his dick get harder and throb for release, muscles in high thighs tensing as he got close. Oikawa had pulled his own pants down a bit, stroking himself as Iwaizumi used his mouth, eyes falling close with every thrust. He grit his teeth and moaned deeply, getting closer, “Hnnghh~! F-fuck I’m gonna cum…”

He yanked Oikawa’s mouth off, making the brunette gasp, looking up at him with wide watery eyes. His lips were parted and face red, drool running down his mouth and on his chin. He looked so lewd and slutty, and Iwaizumi hadn’t even fucked him yet.

He pulled Oikawa up onto his feet and turned him to face the stall door, pressing his body up against it and forcing his fingers into the brunette’s mouth, “Mmh yeah, get them nice and wet baby,” Iwaizumi purred into his ear. Oikawa sucked obediently before Iwaizumi pulled them out and pressed them down against his entrance. He slid them both in hard, moving them fast as he stretched him.

“Haa-ahhh! I-Iwaaaaa~!!!” Oikawa squealed, head tilted back and brows furrowed in pleasure. The darker brunette leaned forward, sucking on the side of his neck before sliding in another, pressing it deep inside him, “Oh yeah, you like when I fill this pretty little hole? Mmh, always so fuckin tight for me. But you want more, don’t you?”

After he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and slapped his ass, “Bounce that fuckin ass back on this dick, slut. Work for it.” he demanded, growling lowly. Oikawa whined, pressing his ass back as Iwaizumi lined his dick up to it. He gasped, eyes rolling back as the thick length slowly filled him. 

Once he was filled to the brim, he braced his forearms on the wall and looked over his shoulder, down at where his ass met Iwaizumi’s flat lower belly. He moaned, moving his hips back and forth as he fucked himself back on his dick. Iwaizumi leaned back with a smirk, slapping his ass hard and gripping his hips, “Nnngh, fuuuck yeah that’s it….that’s fucking it…”

“I-Iwa...ahhhh~ mmng, s-so...so big…” he breathed, moaning loudly. Now, Iwaizumi couldn’t give a fuck who heard them. In fact, he hoped someone would walk in and hear how sluttily his boyfriend moaned to be fucked on his dick. Any man would be jealous of Oikawa’s perfect moans and loud whines, like a trained pornstar. His cock whore.

Oikawa continued to fuck himself back on him, panting as he moved his hips. No matter what, it wasn’t enough. His own dick throbbed for release, but he needed more. Sensing that, Iwaizumi pressed a hand to Oikawa’ back, making him fall forward against the stall door. He grit his teeth, squeezing the soft flesh of Oikawa’s hips before beginning to thrust in himself.

“Mnh~! Ahhh! Yes! Yes!! Faster!” Oikawa begged, letting Iwaizumi use him. His boyfriend obeyed, thrusting his hips faster and harder. The room was filled with their moans and cries in pleasure as they got closer to release. Iwaizumi spanked him again and snapped his hips, “Mmmh, god you’re so fuckin tight you little slut…..fuuck gonna cum deep inside this ass, fill it up so fuckin good,” 

Oikawa whined, body pressed against the door as he nodded, “Mmh!! Please! Please I-Iwa need...need your hot cum inside me…” he gasped, feeling himself throb for release. Iwaizumi tightened his grip, pounding into his boyfriend before cumming hard inside him, groaning and sinking his teeth into Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Fuuuuckk~!!! AAHH~” Oikawa cried, cumming hard on the stall door. Iwaizumi moaned, letting himself press into Oikawa’s back and mouth along the moist hot skin of his neck, “Nnngh...fuuuuck yes..such a good whore, taking my dick so well…” 

Oikawa’s mind was hazy with alcohol and the afterglow of sex, so he could only whimper in response. The two barely cleaned up, both too tired and intoxicated to give the effort as they stumbled out of the bathroom, clothes and hair askew. They both leaned up against the wall of the club, looking out onto the dancefloor and watching people grind and drink. 

Oikawa felt something touch his hand and he looked down, seeing Iwaizumi slid his fingers between his own. He glanced up at him and their eyes met, both realizing each other’s state. Oikawa broke out into a grin and the two burst into a fit of laughter of how what they just did was absolutely absurd. But they were way too drunk and in love to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you've had a relaxing weekend from work and/or school :) Hopefully this chapter makes up for me not posting one yesterday!  
> Also~ ~ just thought I'd let you on a lil' thing about me....I'm a girl! I use she/her pronouns so feel free to address me as so :) Again, thank you for all the love & support...and I can't wait for you guys to see what's in store! (also just like Suga...I make a mean katsudon >:) )


	29. Chapter 29

“Can you please, pleeeaassee cover those shifts, Kenma? I can’t ask Yams because he’s already working them, and Sugawara only agreed to cover the one I work with you in,” Oikawa pleaded to the blonde, who was busy plugging orders into the serving station computer.

He stayed silent, secretly loving how Oikawa was begging him to do him a favor.

“Kenma, I know you can hear me,” the brunette frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked up at Oikawa, “What’s in it for me?”

Oikawa thought for a moment, looking around the restaurant as he tried to come up with something, “Mmh...my respect?”

Kenma just laughed, grabbing his tray and heading into the kitchen. Oikawa ran after him, “What? I’m not joking!” he frowned, hot on his heels, “Okay then...what about...I…”

He smirked, leaning into the blonde a bit as he loaded up his tray with a new order, “What if I distract Sugawara and every other staff during closing one night, so you and Kuroo can fuck in the stockroom,”

Kenma’s body flushed bright red and he shook his head, “Fine! I’ll take your damn shifts..just..quit being weird!” Oikawa grinned, humming to himself happily as he went back out to the dining room. 

Yamaguchi walked in behind him to grab his order. He waited until Kenma had finished at the counter before beginning to load up his own tray. He made sure to use Tsukki’s new system, it made it a lot easier to keep track when all those wings looked the same.

He scanned the wings, counting to make sure there was a right amount in each one, before looking up and locking Tsukishima's eyes. Yamaguchi flushed bright red and he looked away, not noticing the soft blush on the cook’s cheeks either. He got his order and froze, bowing slightly, “Th-th-thank you!” he squeaked before rushing out of the kitchen. 

The cooks all paused and looked at one another, “Who’s he talking to?” they shrugged and went back to work. Tsukishima smiled to himself as he assembled the baskets. He knew exactly who Yamaguchi was talking to.

_________________

“You aren’t nervous at all?”

“No… why would I?”

Oikawa set down a menu he was cleaning off to look at Yamaguchi, who was wrapping silverware up in napkins. The freckled man shrugged, “I….I dunno, I’d be nervous if I were you..meeting the parents is like, a super big deal..”

Oikawa’s brows furrowed and he shrugged, “Well, it doesn’t have to be, unless you make it nerve-wracking.”

“Aren’t his parents like, super rich though?” Kenma added, raising an eyebrow up at him as he fastened the silverware and set it aside. 

“And?”

“Well..I don’t know about you, but I don’t know very many private rich families who are okay with their successful and athletic sons being gay. Let alone meeting their partner,” the blonde continued, looking back down at what he was doing.

Oikawa’s chest felt heavy as the feeling of panic washed over him, “W-Well his might be d-different!”. Yamaguchi and Kenma exchanged a look, infuriating the brunette.

“They are! Iwa told me himself that they’re all good people and they’d prefer to meet me in person!” 

The other two stayed quiet, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Now Oikawa was really starting to freak out. What if they didn’t like him? Iwaizumi was always very immersed with his family, if he couldn’t get their approval….would they be done for? 

A knot formed in his throat at the thought of losing his boyfriend. No, Iwaizumi wouldn’t do that..would he?

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up to see Sugawara walking over, beaming from ear to ear. “Oh no….we’re in trouble,” Oikawa exclaimed. Yamaguchi and Kenma looked up, wincing as they anticipated the grey-haired man to go off on them.

“What? I’m not coming to tell you guys off,” he laughed, shaking his head as he sat down with them, “Can’t I just smile at you?”

“No because your yelling always starts with a smile, then yelling, and then ends with a smile,” Oikawa replied, raising an eyebrow. Suga pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You have been in a good mood lately,” Yamaguchi commented, handing a pair of silverware to Kenma. Sugawara chuckled, “Have I? Hmm, well I do feel more energized…”

Oikawa eyed him suspiciously, something was going on. 

“Energized? How so?” he asked, prying to see if Sugawara would tell him what he meant.

“I dunno! Just happier I guess? I get to see you all every day, then go back home to the best husband ever,” he replied dreamily. Kenma lifted his head at this, raising an eyebrow. Yeah, something was up.

“Spit it out.” Oikawa instructed, looking at him with narrowed eyes, “You’re hiding something. Something’s going on.”

“Wha..? Nothing’s going on!” Suga replied, standing abruptly and shaking his head. Before they could continue to question him, he turned on his heels and quickly went back to the bar. 

The three servers looked at one another before Oikawa spoke up, “Something’s up…”

“Oikawa, don’t. If he doesn’t want to tell us then leave it alone,” Kenma sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to his silverware. Oikawa rolled his eyes, “OH, so Akaashi leaves and suddenly you’re the voice of reason!” 

Whatever was with Sugawara and Daichi, Oikawa was gonna make sure he got to the bottom of it. After all, Akaashi was the one who helped him bring Sugawara and Daichi together after they got into a fight a couple months ago. So he’d understand if he meddled a little bit, right?

______________

“You look GORGEOUS,” Bokuto whined, peering into his webcam with his laptop balanced on his stomach. Akaashi smiled, chin resting in his hand as he gazed at his boyfriend. He was wearing one of Bokuto’s old shirts and his glasses, looking a bit tired from his long day at work.

“You’re sweet,” he replied softly. Bokuto grinned, “I’m serious! Ugh, I miss you so much Kaashi…”

“I miss you too, love. You’re eating well, right?”

Bokuto nodded, reaching over and holding up a cup of ramen he had heated up prior to their call. “Bo! You know that stuff is bad for you,” Akaashi frowned.

“I just miss your cooking...I can never make anything the same as you can..” Bokuto sighed, taking a bite before setting it back down. “Well, at least you’re eating. How’s Kuroo?”

“He’s good. Him and Kenma are looking for their own apartment together for this next school year,” Bokuto replied, “And of course they’re looking into getting something in our building. We could be neighbors!”

Akaashi cringed at the idea. He didn’t need to be woken up in the middle of the night to video games, or the sound of them fucking nonstop. Granted, he wouldn’t be back until next January anyways so he’d only be there for a semester, but still. 

“Oh? Well...maybe, but they should find their own place too..they should be independent!” 

Bokuto shrugged, shifting the laptop a bit, “Mmh, yeah. The restaurant is doing well too. I stopped in last night to see everyone. Honestly, I haven’t wanted to go in without you being there, it’s not the same,”

Akaashi felt his chest twinge with pain and he bit his lip, “Bo…you should still go even if I’m not there. I’m sure the others miss seeing you too. Just because I’m not around it doesn’t mean you should put off visiting with them,”

He took a sip of his tea, setting his mug down next to him on his desk, “How is everyone anyways?”

“They’re good. Oikawa was talking my ear off about how Sugawara is keeping something from them, because he’s been in a really good mood lately. Oh, and that guy that started a bit before you left...Yama….Yamageki?”

“Yamaguchi,”

“Right, him! Well I think he has something going on with the new cook they hired. At least that’s what Oikawa said too,”

Akaashi chuckled, “Sounds like Oikawa is still the ‘know all’ of the place. I am curious about Suga-san...but I’ll send a text to Oikawa to make sure he doesn’t go too far,”

Bokuto smiled, gazing at Akaashi, “How’s your mentoring going?” Akaashi let out a breath and shrugged, “It’s fine. I like the amount of experience I’m getting it’s just a lot..it’s gonna be hard to balance next semester’s work and this at the same time,” 

“I know, we’ve barely been able to talk with the timezone difference,” Bokuto replied, “You’re still stuck late at work and by the time you’re done I’m practically asleep!”

“Sorry Bo, I try to do my best,” 

“I know you are, my sweet. You’re working so hard and I’m proud of you,” the two-tone haired man smiled, “Akaashiiiiiii..”

“Hm?”

“I miss you….”

“I know babe, I miss you too..”

“No I….well...I MISS you….” Bokuto replied, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriend. Akaashi furrowed his dark brows before realizing what he meant. His cheeks flushed, “I….yeah, I miss you too...like that…” 

Bokuto groaned, shifting a bit, “Baby~”

Akaashi shivered at the nickname, “Y-yeah..?” he replied softly.

“Can I see you touch yourself, for me?”

Akaashi’s body flushed and he leaned back in his desk chair, “B-Bokuto....I...right here? Now?”. His boyfriend nodded, sitting up to now lean against his headboard, looking at the computer in his lap, “Mhmm, wanna see that pretty body. Fuck, I miss it so much..”

Akaashi felt his heart begin to race. This was different, way different than being in the same room as him. Somehow it felt..dirtier.

“O-okay..” he nodded, leaning back a bit. Akaashi slowly moved a hand down over his chest, teasing his nipples over the soft fabric and trembling as pleasure shot through his veins. He whimpered, bucking his hips up a bit as he moved his hand down to his underwear, lifting his shirt over it.

“Mm, shit baby...look how hard you are already~” Bokuto groaned, reaching down to palm himself as he watched his boyfriend take his cock out, stroking it slowly. He wasn’t wearing any pants, those soft pale thighs on full display as he took off his underwear and put his hand up the front of her shirt, pinching and rolling his nipples. 

“Hahh~ ahh! B-Bo…” he gasped, back arching at the feeling. Akaashi’s lips were parted as he panted, moving his hand faster. Bokuto groaned, shrugging his sweatpants off and taking out his dick. Akaashi’s eyes widened, “F-fuck...oh my god Bo, I miss your dick so much..” he whined. Bokuto grinned, licking his lips, “Oh yeah? Mm, miss the way it fucks you nice and hard huh? Filling that tight ass up, making you into the moaning little slut you are,”

Akaashi shivered, moving his hand faster, “Nghh..ahh~! Bokuto...wanna...I wanna f-fuck myself on your dick so bad. W-wanna feel it deep in my belly…”

Bokuto’s eyes widned at his boyfriend’s’ words and he grit his teeth, “Fuck. Let me see you fuck yourself. Cmon. Show me that tight hole,”

Cheeks heated, Akaashi nodded, lifting his legs and spreading them. He sunk down in the chair more and moved the hand on his chest down to his hole. He circled two around his entrance, watching as Bokuto groaned in response.

He pushed them in and gasped loudly, “O-OH! B-BOKUTO..!” he tilted his head back. Bokuto moaned, head falling back as he stroked himself faster. He watched Akaashi begin to thrust his fingers in and out of himself, stretching his entrance.

“Mnm..ahhh...hahh~ B-Bo…”

“That’s it Kaashi baby, oh god….fuck, you’re such a good boy. Go on and add another, I know you can take more than that,” he grunted, his dick slick and throbbing in his hand as he imagined himself inside that tight heat.

Nodding, his boyfriend slid in another and cried out, toes curling and head lolling to the side as he moved his hand faster. “Mmmh!!! Ahh~! Uh...uh…B-bo…” he panted, lips parted and face flushed. Even through the webcam, Bokuto could tell those dark stoic eyes were glazed with hot tears of pleasure. His soft black hair was tousled and glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. God, he looked so fucked out and better yet, he was wearing one of Bokuto’s shirts.

“Fuck yeah baby boy...oh yeah, fuck yourself harder..cmon’ sweet thing..” he praised, moving his hand faster. Akaashi obeyed and arched his back, thighs trembling as his legs shook from keeping him upright.

“B-bo...Oh god, I’m gonna..gonna cum..”

“Nghhh, fuck yeah, you better cum all over yourself. Make a fuckin mess like the messy little slut you are,”

Akaashi gasped, Bokuto’s words sending him over the age as he came hard, coating his hand, stomach and Bokuto’s shirt with it. Groaning deeply Bokuto stroked himself faster, “F-fuck….fuck yes...mnngh god wish I was there to cum all over that pretty fuckin face~” he watched his boyfriend with a heated gaze.

Akaashi was panting as he came down from his orgasm. Slowly, he ran a couple fingers through the mess on his shirt and put them in his mouth, sucking as he looked at Bokuto. Bokuto grit his teeth and let out a deep moan, imagining cumming all over Akaashi’s pretty lips, cheeks and nose as he licked up his own cum. 

He groaned, cumming hard in his hand and gasping, “Ahhh~! F-fuck!”. Bokuto laid back against his headboard, panting as he looked at Akaashi with a lazy smile, “Mm..my beautiful boy…”

The dark haired man smiled softly, flushed as he looked at his boyfriend through the screen, “Mmn that felt so good, Bo,” he pulled his shirt back down, “I really do miss you so much. Please tell me you’ll come up to visit me soon,”

Bokuto nodded, “I will. I promise. Tell me when and I’ll book a flight right away,”. Akaashi smiled warmly, his chest filling with so much emotion. His boyfriend truly was one of the best, always excited and obsessed with everything about him.

“I’ll hold you to that,”

________________

“What the hell is the difference between a day and night outfit if we’re going to the same place?” Oikawa asked, frowning as he looked through his closet. He heard Iwaizumi chuckle through the speaker of his phone. Normally. Iwaizumi would be over and spending time with him, especially as Oikawa packed for their trip, but he was called to babysit a hungover Kindaichi.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t make the rules. You were light colors and soft fabrics in the day time, and muted tones with more formal wear in the evenings...it’s just what people do,” he replied to his boyfriend. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, country clubs sure had a lot of weird ass rules.

“Alright then…what else?” he asked, picking out a couple nice shirts and folding them, before going to look for matching pants.

Iwaizumi thought for a moment before replying, “Hmm..swimsuit, for sure. And you’ll probably need some clothes for tennis, I have some you can borrow,”

“What, my gym clothes won’t work?”

“Well if you have a white polo and salmon colored shorts and a visor then probably not,”

Oikawa frowned, throwing some pants into a bag and looking around his messy wardrobe. He wanted to make a good impression, but there were already so many limitations on clothing options. Iwaizumi already had to talk him down earlier from packing things he wanted to wear. 

“You okay, baby?” Iwaizumi asked tentatively, being able to sense Oikawa’s nervousness over the phone.

“I….yeah, I’m just nervous..” Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi smiled softly, reaching over to make sure Kindaichi was still breathing before letting out a soft sigh, “If anything we’ll have fun, alright? Tomorrow when I pick you up we can go get coffee and a little breakfast, you can play your music in the car,”

Oikawa leaned against his dresser, smiling softly to himself, “You’re right. We’ll have fun. And you don’t care if I play my playlist?”

“I might be cringing the whole time, but yes,” he chuckled, “You can play whatever you want. I want you to be comfortable...don’t worry. I’m with you the whole weekend, I’ll never let you leave my side,”

Oikawa let out a deep breath, “Okay...I’m gonna finish up and head to bed. See you at 8?”

“See you at 8..goodnight, Tooru,”

“Goodnight, Hajime,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is gonna be all about IwaOi! It might take me a bit to write because I want it to be PERFECT *^*  
> How will Iwaizumi's parents react to Oikawa? Will Oikawa be able to woo them with his overflowing confidence? Also, they're gonna meet some pretty interesting family members and friends...one, who has a special eye for our tall brunette ;)


	30. Chapter 30: IwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/louisefromthenewbrokenscene/playlist/1douXHltzuieEIiI7JCjCR?si=5W1HQlkTQP2fmA5hQXZ1EQ

“Gooood morning, sweetie,” Iwaizumi grinned, rolling down his window as he watched Oikawa lug his bag to the car. The other groaned, wearing a tank top and shorts, with a pair of sunglasses on. It was already pretty warm for just being 8AM.

He unlocked the back doors and let Oikawa hoist his bag up onto the seat with a loud groan. He came around the other side and slid into the passenger seat, sinking down after putting his seatbelt on.

“Mngh, don’t be all chipper with me. It’s too early,” he grunted. Iwaizumi smirked, reaching over to lift Oikawa’s sunglasses and look into those big brown eyes, “Awe, cmon’ Tooru....you can’t even give your boyfriend a lil’ ‘good morning’?” he asked.

Oikawa frowned, looking up at him, “Good morning…” he received a gentle kiss on the forehead before Iwaizumi let go of his shades and put the car in drive. 

“So I was thinking...we run through that coffee place on the corner and get bagels,” he suggested, “What do you want?”

“Mnh...a large iced caramel coffee with whip and an everything bagel,” Oikawa replied, gazing out the window sleepily. Iwaizumi nodded, pulling into the drive through line. He reached over, placing a hand on Oikawa’s thigh and rubbing it gently, “You excited?”

He received a nod in response, Oikawa leaned against him a bit, “Yeah, just need a bit to wake up,”

They moved up and Iwaizumi ordered Oikawa’s food and an iced black coffee and an asiago bagel for himself. Once they got their stuff, it only took a couple sips for Oikawa to perk up and be his normal lively self. 

The darker brunette drove out from the main road and onto the highway, joining the Friday morning traffic. “Sooo you said I had full reign on the music, right?” Oikawa smirked, leaning into him as he took a bite of his bagel.

Iwaizumi laughed, “Full reign? Hmm, not sure I said that, but whatever makes ya feel better baby,”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, taking out his phone and hooking it up to the bluetooth. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as the upbeat music filled his car. If he had his way, it would be soft indie the whole way there..but there was always the way back too.

They sat together for a good hour, just enjoying their company. Oikawa sipped on his coffee and looked up at Iwaizumi, “So, I feel like you should be giving me the rundown on what I should expect from your family, ya know? What to say, what not to say…” 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, “Well...you’re lucky my family isn’t too small. It’s just me, my mom and dad. And my aunt will be there with her husband and three sons. We’re closest to the middle child’s age,”

“Oh that’s it? I expected you to have more extended family,” Oikawa shrugged.

“Well, the rest of my family lives on the coast and there’s a lot more of us. When my grandpa died my family inherited his country club, so we’ve been managing it ever since. My aunt’s family stayed to help us. Everyone else went out to spend their fortunes in these huge beach houses,” Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa nodded slowly, unsure of how to respond to that. By the tone of his voice, he could tell Iwaizumi didn’t feel much emotion towards them. 

“What about your parents then, what are they like?” Oikawa asked, shifting a bit in his seat. Iwaizumi reached out, laying a hand on his thigh and rubbing it softly, “Mm, both are decent people with practical values. Neither are ones to be very playful,”

Oikawa internally cringed, well shit. Looks like he had to turn on his serious self for this.

“Both are intelligent. My mom loves reading and my dad loves history. They actually used to both be professors at this private college in our town, Aoba Johsai University. Man...they were fuckin pissed when I told them I didn’t want to go to there..” Iwaizumi chuckled to himself, “I told them I wasn’t gonna have the full experience if I went, so I chose this one. Cheaper, and the education is pretty much the same...plus…”

He looked over at Oikawa, letting his hand glide higher up Oikawa’s thigh and squeeze it, “I’d never be able to fuck my boyfriend in a frat house bathroom at 1AM on a Saturday night,” 

Oikawa blushed, slapping him playfully. Iwaizumi chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning back to the road. Iwaizumi’s parents seemed like the kind of people who you wouldn’t want to fuck around with.

A few more hours passed and two pit stops later, both beginning with Oikawa complaining that he needed to use the bathroom and ending with Iwaizumi regretting not buying an extra snack once they had left. 

Their ride was full of laughter with Oikawa singing at the top of his lungs, amusing Iwaizumi with his voice and light dancing. Iwaizumi pretended to be annoyed with him, never wanting to admit just how infatuated he was with him….it would just fuel Oikawa’s ego even more. Iwaizumi loved his confident and energetic boyfriend.

Finally, they turned off the highway and followed a curvy road into a hilly forest-like area. Oikawa looked out the window, watching the trees go by until suddenly he was bombarded by the view of giant houses tucked into them. Iron gates and circle drives, pool houses and four garages. Yeah, this looked about right.

After turning down a few more roads, they finally pulled into a drive and Iwaizumi stopped at the gate, leaning out the window to put a keycode in. Oikawa watched in amazement as they doors opened and they slowly drove in down the long drive. He swallowed hard, feeling his chest constrict with anxiety.

The house at the end of the road was large and white, tucked neatly in the tall trees. There were white columns on the front of it with a balcony on the top floor above it. It was something like the movies. Oikawa had never seen anything like it in person. 

They pulled up and Iwaizumi got out to get their bags. Oikawa got out as well, looking up at the expanse of the house.

“Hajime,” came a soft mellow voice. A woman walked out wearing white slacks and a blue flowy blouse, dark hair pinned back neatly as she embraced her son. “Hey mom,” Iwaizumi replied, hugging her back briefly before pulling away. She looked him up and down, “Well you sure packed a lot for the weekend. Wh-” 

Her words were interrupted as she looked over and her eyes fell on Oikawa. The brunette immediately felt like he was under a microscope, every part of himself being judged. 

“Hajime, you didn’t tell us we were to be expecting a guest,” she stated, looking Oikawa up and down. 

“Well, if I told you you’d say no,” Iwaizumi shrugged. His mother laughed, shaking her head, “Oh Hajime, and why on earth would we say that?”

“Because this is my boyfriend, Tooru Oikawa,”

Oikawa could see the color drain from her face at his words. She was left speechless as she looked between the two of them. Her lips were drawn in tight and she stepped forward towards her son. Oikawa was almost certain she was about to slap him.

“I see.” she replied curtly, “Well then. Oikawa. Nice to meet you.”

Oikawa was pretty sure she didn’t mean it, but he put on a brave face and smiled, stepping closer to them, “Pleasure to meet you ma’am. Thank you for letting me into your home,” he bowed slightly. She let out a soft hum in response before waving to them, “Well don’t stand around,”

The two followed her in and it took all of Oikawa’s strength not to let his mouth drop at the sight of the foyer. A large staircase led up to the second floor, the floors pristine marble and a huge sculpture hung from the high ceiling.

“Hajime, I trust you will be showing Oikawa to his room, then?” she asked, looking at her son. Hajime shook his head, “He doesn’t need his own room, mother, he can share with me,”

“Yes he does.” she shot back rather sharply. There was silence before Iwaizumi nodded and headed up the stairs with Oikawa quick to follow. He was certain he could feel the woman’s eyes boring holes into his back as they left. They got up to the hall and Oikawa followed him before they stopped in between two doors.

“My room is here, the spare room is there...across from mine. I suppose you’ll be staying in there this weekend,” Iwaizumi sighed, rolling his eyes a bit in annoyance. Oikawa took his bag from him, “Whatever your mom wants! I don’t want to overstep,”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Iwaizumi groaned, “I know...I just, didn’t think she’d be this strict...especially since we’re adults,”

Oikawa nodded, watching him go into his room to unpack. He went into the spare bedroom and about fell over. Spare bedroom? More like a spare suite!

There was a living area with a daybed, loveseat and coffee table facing a large flat screen on the wall. Behind them was a monstrous king sized bed with hug posts and a canopy. Oikawa set his bag on the loveseat and went over to the bed, flopping down onto the red velvet comforter. He let out a moan, cuddling into it as his body slowly sunk in.

This was going to be an extremely long weekend.

______________________

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Iwaizumi’s mother asked as soon as the two came back downstairs. Iwaizumi shook his head, “No, you know I wanted to wait for Gracie’s food,” he smiled. His mother smiled back and nodded, leading them into the dining room, “Perfect, she’s making lamb with rosemary pepper jam..I know that’s one of your favorites,”

The dining room was like the rest of the house with it’s high ceilings. There were easily 12 chairs at the extensive mahogany table in the middle of the dining room, overlooking their backyard pool and into their well-landscaped yard. Oikawa felt himself get flustered at the sheer sight of everything, trying not to make any sort of mistake and fear looking bad. Iwaizumi gestured to him to sit, pulling out his chair. Oikawa thanked him softly and sat down.

“Will dad be joining us?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting down across from Oikawa as he noticed his mother sitting at the head of the table. She shook her head, “No. Unfortunately your father has many investing meetings tonight and won’t be home until late. Don’t worry, you’ll see him tomorrow when we go to the club,” 

Oikawa mimicked their movements; unfolding the cloth napkins and laying them in their laps, keeping to himself. Suddenly the door from the kitchen swung open and a blonde woman wearing a chef’s uniform came out, grinning, “Hajime! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you,” she exclaimed, pouring them all a glass of red wine. She noticed Oikawa and blinked in confusion, “Who are you?”

“He’s Hajime’s friend,Tooru Oikawa” Iwaizumi’s mother cut Oikawa off as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. He gave the chef a nod and watched her pour the glass, “Well then, Oikawa. I hope you enjoy the meal tonight,” she gave him a smile. Oikawa was a bit taken aback. It almost seemed...genuine. 

The chef, who Oikawa assumed was Gracie, left and came back pushing a bronzed cart of plated meals, “Tonight we have roasted lamb with rosemary pepper jam, honey-glazed carrots and a wildberry compote with herbed rice,” she explained, passing them out. She bowed slightly before going back into the kitchen.

They all began to eat, the room filled with a slightly heavy silence before Iwaizumi’s mother spoke up, “You’re not very talkative, are you Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi chuckled, shaking his head, “Wow, is he the total opposite,”. His mother frowned in confusion before stabbing her carrot a bit harshly and eating it. She swallowed, “I forgot to ask. How exactly did you two meet?”

Oh fuck. Oikawa hadn’t thought this far. How does one say, ‘we met at a Hooters where the staff is made up of all femboys who wear skirts and serve chicken wings and beer’ to a woman like this?!

“He was my server at one of the restaurants near campus,” Iwaizumi replied, eating his food. She smiled, “Oh? Was it the one we went to when we visited you last year...with the really good steak and filet mignon?” 

“No, not that one,” Iwaizumi shook his head, pausing to take a drink of his wine. Oikawa gripped his fork tightly. Here it comes. He’s about to just let it all out. “He works at Ho-”

“Tell me, Oikawa..do you do any extracurriculars?” Hajime’s mother cut off her son, clearly now disinterested in the conversation. Oikawa nodded, careful to not cough on his bite of food as he ate it quickly to answer her, “Y-yes! I used to play volleyball, and I ran track in high school. I’m so busy with work now that it’s hard to continue those hobbies,”

“I see,” she nodded, turning back to her food. Silence filled the air again and Oikawa felt his leg bounce anxiously under the table. God, he’d do anything to get out of here. But, this was Iwaizumi’s mother...someone close to him, hell, the woman who gave birth to him She deserved Oikawa’s attention and respect.

“Hajime, I want you to know that I am not angry with you that you have a boyfriend,” she said matter-of-factly. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a look, waiting for her to continue, “Actually, in talking with the women at the club, they said it is rather normal for their sons to go through this type of ‘gay’ phase in college. So I am not surprised that you are doing the same,”

Iwaizumi frowned, “Mother this isn’t a phase. I am gay.”

She shrugged, sipping her wine, “And they told me that’s what they all say, but years later they marry a woman and live happily ever after with kids of their own,” she wiped her mouth politely before standing, “Now if you excuse me, I must make a few phone calls. It’s getting late, you two should get to bed. Breakfast is at 7AM sharp,”

And with that, she walked out. 

Oikawa continued to eat, feeling a bit awkward from their conversation. He finished his food and got up with Iwaizumi, the two of them walking into the foyer and up the stairs together. Oikawa bit his lip, trying to come up with something to say.

“That food was really good!” Oikawa exclaimed, smiling as he nudged him.

“Hm? Yeah...yeah it’s always good when Gracie makes it,” Iwaizumi smiled back; Oikawa somehow breaking him out of a trance. Oikawa pressed a kiss to his cheek lightly as they got up to their rooms, “Well…”

“C’mere,” Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his room, quickly shutting the door behind them. Oikawa looked around, his face lighting up and breaking out into a huge grin, “Oh Iwa….this is your childhood bedroom!”

“I mean, yeah...what else would it be?” he blushed, shaking his head. Oikawa laughed, marveling at the sheer amount of baseball cards on his walls, old photos and posters, “Well I will say...this is exactly what I expected,”

He looked along his desk and bookshelf, seeing old yearbooks, unfinished homework and other momentos. Looking up over his desk, Oikawa saw pictures of young Iwaizumi all dressed up with family members and in various sports uniforms. While they were cute photos, Oikawa noticed something off in them. Anytime Iwaizumi smiled in a picture, it seemed like a facade, his expression stagnant.

His room was about as big as the spare bedroom, with a couple beanbags in place of a loveseat and daybed, facing a tv that had multiple gaming systems attached to it. Oikawa went over to his bed and sat down, giggling at the sport-printed sheets, “Very cute, Iwa~”

Iwaizumi followed him over and flopped down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and pulling him so that he leaned back and they could lay together. “Iwa...What if your mom comes in?” he asked softly. Iwaizumi groaned, nuzzling his face into Oikawa’s neck, “Whatever. As long as you move back to your room in the morning because she will wake us up,”

“You want me to spend the night with you here?” Oikawa asked, eyes widening as he moved a hand to Iwaizumi’s back, rubbing it gently. The darker brunette let out a soft moan of relief as he did so, “Mmm, course I do,”

Oikawa thought for a moment before agreeing and placing a kiss on his head. Suddenly they heard footsteps passing their room and they both stiffened, waiting for the door to open. When it didn’t, Iwaizumi groaned and sat up, “Maybe you should go back to your room for now, I’ll call you over when she’s asleep,”. Oikawa nodded and got up, going to the door and opening it slowly. He looked around and made sure it was clear before bolting across the hall into his room.

He gathered his things for a shower and walked into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure anything could faze him anymore. The bathroom was big with a jacuzzi hot tub on one side and a waterfall-like shower on the other. The shower was completely open, built at a slope so the water wouldn’t get everywhere. 

Oikawa started the water and got in, letting it run over him. He closed his eyes, so exhausted from the day. Everything was a lot to take in, and tomorrow was going to be way more stressful as they met the rest of the family and visited the club.

Once he finished showering, Oikawa slipped on a pair of briefs and a fluffy white robe that was in the bathroom, towel drying his brown hair to be fluffy. He went back into the room and collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard a rhythmic knock on his door. 

He rolled over and checked his phone, it was a bit past 10 now. Oikawa got up and went to the door, peeking into the dark hall before tip-toeing across into Iwaizumi’s room. As soon as he shut the door behind him he gasped, feeling two strong arms pick him up and carry him over to his bed. He was put down, staring up into those dark eyes with a grin, “Getting some extra arm work in, Iwa~?” 

Iwaizumi smirked, caressing Oikawa’s cheek, “Something like that,” he leaned down and kissed him softly, lips pressing together. Oikawa tilted his head up to meet his lips, eyes fluttering closed. Pulling away, Iwaizuzmi looked down at his boyfriend, smoothing his hands over the soft material of the robe, “Mm, take this off..”

Oikawa blushed, sliding the robe off and down his shoulders. He looked up at Iwaizumi as he lay in just his underwear, the same as his boyfriend. Iwaizumi’s big hands roamed over his chest, teasing his nipples softly as he leaned down and kissed at Oikawa’s neck, “You’re so sexy..” he purred.

Oikawa gasped lightly and moved his hands over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and to his back, letting his boyfriend lazily kiss and suck at his soft skin, “Mhnn..Iwa~ please don’t tell me we’re about to fuck in your childhood bed,”. Iwaizumi chuckled deeply, moving his lips to Oikawa’s ear, “That’s for another night~” he whispered, sucking on his ear lightly before moving off him and laying down next to Oikawa. He pulled the lighter brunette close and pulled the blankets over them. 

“Mm, I set my alarm for 5. When it goes off, go back to your room,” he mumbled with a yawn, beginning to drift off. After the long day they had, the two were fast asleep within minutes.

__________________

And just like clockwork, Iwaizumi’s alarm went off just before the break of dawn. He slipped from Iwaizumi’s arms, despite his boyfriend’s protests, and put on his robe before making his way back across the hall. Dreamily, he collapsed into the bed and fell asleep, only to be woken up by his door opening at 6:30 AM and the sound of a bell ringing throughout the large house.

“Breakfast in 30 minutes. Please be ready to leave as soon as we are finished,” Iwaizumi’s mother’s voice rang down the hall, opening both of their doors. Oikawa groaned, sluggishly moving out of bed to go to the bathroom to freshen up. He washed his face and did his skin care routine. Finishing up, he went to his bag and tried to figure out what to wear.

“Morning,” Iwaizumi greeted, stepping into his room. Oikawa turned to see him in a white pristine polo and a pair of light salmon colored shorts. “Morning, handsome...don’t you look very dapper~” he teased. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe, “We’ll be playing tennis this morning, so make sure to wear the clothes I gave you for that,”.

Oikawa nodded and let Iwaizumi give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before he headed downstairs. He slipped on the correct clothes, groaning at the uncomfortable material of the tight shorts. 

Making his way downstairs, Oikawa arrived in the dining room at exactly 7AM, seeing Iwaizumi and his mother speaking quietly at the end of the table. His mother was wearing a white tennis skirt and a salmon colored polo.

He joined them, taking a deep breath before sitting down. He sipped his coffee as he listened to their conversation with Iwaizumi telling her about his classes. She barely acknowledged Oikawa before Gracie came in with a cart of food, “Good morning everyone. I hope you’ve enjoyed the coffee so far, a dark roast from Zanzibar with a nutty toffee-like flavor. Today’s breakfast is eggs benedict over english muffin and a fruit salad,” she distributed the meals, giving Oikawa a gentle smile before returning to the kitchen.

“Tennis begins at 8:30AM. I trust you know how to play?” she asked Oikawa. Oikawa nodded, taken aback that she was actually talking to him, “Y-yes! Yes I used to play in middle school, but it’s been awhile so I may need some guidance,”.

She nodded, “We offer only the best trainers at the club. Once we arrive I will set you up with someone,”. “Thank you ma’am,” Oikawa replied, noticing her expression relax a bit more at his formality. They continued to eat together in silence until they were finished and he mother stood, “Let’s head over to the club now. Your father has been there since early this morning so we don’t want to keep him waiting,” 

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi out to his car and got in, birds chirping in the warm summer morning air. He leaned back in his seat and sighed, letting Iwaizumi rub his thigh gently as they pulled out of the drive and out onto the main road. Oikawa watched the trees go past out the window as they listened to music.

Only a few minutes later did they arrive outside of the country club. The expansive building looked recently remodeled with its white pristine look and modern layout. He got out, putting on his visor to shield his eyes from the sun as he followed Iwaizumi up to the building. They stepped inside and were met with people standing together and talking with one another, all dressed in either white or pastels. They were mingling and sipping on mimosas, coffee and snacking a bit on early morning pastries as waiters brought them around. 

Oikawa kept his eyes on Iwaizumi in front of him to not lose track of him as they stepped out in the back. There was a large green for golfing out in the distance, with a big lap pool and tennis courts closer to the building. They found themselves near a tennis court with a small gazebo-like tent that people were standing under. Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s mother lean up to a man next to her, who looked strikingly like his boyfriend..only 30 years older. The man nodded in response to her words, face flat as they approached them.

“Father, I trust mother has already told you about my guest. This is Tooru Oikawa, my boyfriend,” He greeted. His father simply nodded at them and placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“She has. Hajime, you will introduce him as your friend from school to others here. Do not argue with me about it,” he stated. Oikawa could see Iwaizumi trying to hold himself back as he nodded stiffly, “Yes sir.”

“Hajime, be polite and introduce your friend to others,” his mother added, sipping her mimosa. Iwaizumi nodded and placed a hand on Oikawa’s back to guide him gently, “I’ll find my aunt’s family and introduce you. They normally like to mingle before doing tennis,”

They stepped back into the building and he looked around before recognizing them and bringing Oikawa over. “Good morning, Aunt Mei,” Iwaizumi greeted. The woman looked a lot like Iwaizumi’s mother, they were almost twins if it weren’t for the slight difference in age. 

“Hajime, so good to see you! Who is this?” she smiled, looking over at Oikawa. Already, he could tell that she seemed to be more relaxed than his mother. 

“This is my bo-.....uh, my friend from school, Tooru Oikawa,” he replied. Oikawa gave her a smile and she grinned, “Wow look at you! So lean and youthful..I bet you’re a star on that tennis court,” she teased. Oikawa blushed softly, “I don’t know about that..”

“Here, let me introduce you to my family. This is Takashi, my middle child and Routaro, my youngest. My oldest is away on a business trip, so he is unable to join us this weekend,” she explained. Oikawa nodded at them politely. Routaro seemed to be in high school and completely disinterested, his unruly hair and slightly rumpled clothing. Takashi, on the other hand, seemed very interested, bowing at Oikawa.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he grinned, flashing a charming smile. Oikawa nodded, “Y-yes..you too!”. Takashi was taller than Iwaizumi, with wavy dark hair and a beauty mark next to the corner of his mouth. He must be only a couple years older than them. There was no doubt, he was incredibly handsome.

“My husband is out mingling as he normally does, I hope you can meet him at lunch later. Well we should get going, there are plenty of others to meet this morning,” the women smiled, “I look forward to meeting with you again,”.

There was something more familiar with his aunt’s family, as if they were more down to earth. Iwaizumi had explained to him that his cousins went through private schooling so he expected them to be a bit stuck up. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched as they walked away, before Iwaizumi let out a sigh, “Alright, let’s head out onto the courts”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. What are we thinking so far? Some trouble is brewing behind the scenes for our pair...what could it be? Will Iwa's parents ever find out about Oikawa's job? And who's this Takashi guy?   
> ALSO I am loving all of your comments/theories! I should hire you to write this plot for me xD..so many great ideas! <3


	31. Chapter 31: IwaOi

Oikawa panted, wiping his brow as he looked across the court at the man standing in front of him. His limbs were sore and chest heaving as he tried to keep up with him. After playing a few one-on-one rounds with Iwaizumi, laughing and teasing one another, his mother quickly intervened and suggested Oikawa play in the court next to them with a trainer.

So now here he was, sweating under the sun on this hot tennis court, agitated as the man in front of him practically showed him no mercy. Oikawa knew the basics of tennis, but he supposed not being able to keep up with Iwaizumi in skill made his mother think otherwise. Either that, or she was embarrassed that her son was actually having fun on the court.

Oikawa was trying, he really was. Trying to like his parents, trying to like this way of life, but he couldn’t. He was about at his end. 

The trainer served up another ball and they hit it back and forth, Oikawa grunting in exertion as he lunged to touch it. Only a few back-and-forths before he missed the ball and began to lightly jog to get it. He was cursing himself and thought of a million ways he could get out of this, before a bell rang and everyone was dismissed from the courts for lunch.

Oikawa walked out of his court, looking around for Iwaizumi before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned excitedly but looked up, it was his cousin.

“Oikawa-san, you were great out there,” Takashi smiled warmly. Oikawa let out a laugh in both exhaustion and absurdity of his words, making the other widen his eyes in surprise at the outburst.

“I-I’m sorry….I just find that hard to believe, given that I was placed with a trainer after only playing with Iwaizumi for 10 minutes,” he replied, wiping his eyes. Takashi sighed, shaking his head as he put his hands on his hips, “Don’t worry about that. My aunt can be a bit cold, but she means well. Heading to lunch?”

“Is that what the bell was for?” Oikawa asked, tucking his tennis racket under his arm as he followed Takashi up to the building. The taller nodded, “Mhm, we all eat together in the banquet hall. Of course our family has the biggest table, so we’ll get to sit together!”

Oikawa smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be talking to someone who wasn’t so wrapped up into the politics of the club. They walked back into the building and were served towels to wipe off with before entering the banquet hall. Takashi led him to the table and pulled out a chair for him. Oikawa blushed softly, “Thank you,”

The room was a wall of big windows overlooking the country club grounds, the room bright and sunny, filling with people at their respected tables. Iwaizumi’s family members made their way to the lunch table as Takashi sat down next to him, Mei sitting on his other side. He bit his lip, well….there goes Iwaizumi sitting next to him.

Speaking of, Iwaizumi rushed over, frowning. “Oikawa, where were you? I was looking for you all over the courts,” 

“Sorry Iwa, Takashi found me after tennis and showed me up here,” Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi glanced up and down at him, then at Takashi with an annoyed expression. Yeah, Oikawa could tell he was flustered with his cousin sitting next to him and his aunt on the other side.

Opening and then closing his mouth, he shook his head and made his way around the table and sat across from them in one of the last remaining seats. Waiters came around, pouring glasses of fresh lemonade and water for everyone. Oikawa sipped his glass politely, looking around the table. 

“You go to university with Iwaizumi, right?” Takashi asked, giving him a gentle smile. Oikawa nodded, “Yes,”

“How did you two meet?” he replied, taking a drink. Oikawa’s face flushed, “O-oh...well he came in with some friends while I was working one night and they introduced us,” shrugging. “Where do you work?” the other man responded.

Oikawa felt his chest clench and he glanced across the table at Iwaizumi, swallowing hard, “Just a restaurant near campus, nothing fancy,” 

Takashi raised an eyebrow, noticing Oikawa’s slight nervousness, “I see...and you two are just friends?”

Oikawa almost choked on his lemonade before laughing, “Y-you sure ask a lot of questions!”. Takashi shrugged, “I can’t help it. It’s only natural...especially if the man I’m talking to is this pretty,” he replied nonchalantly. 

Oikawa’s cheeks burned bright red in both flattery and shock. Did he just call him..pretty? He was about to reply before lunch began. It was chicken salad on a buttered croissant, a salad and fresh fruit. While simple, it still oozed elegance in presentation and taste.

He listened quietly as Iwaizumi’s family spoke to one another, afraid to speak up unless he was spoken to. This made for a rather nerve-wracking lunch, waiting for them to ask any question that might throw him off. An hour later, they had finished and Iwaizumi’s mom stood, “Hajime, why don’t you and Oikawa head back to the house? Take the afternoon off to use the pool, be back here at 5PM and no later for dinner. Mei and I will meet you there in awhile, make sure Takashi and Routaro have all that they need as well,”

Takashi caught Oikawa’s eye, giving him a smile before standing. Oikawa swallowed hard, following as Iwaizumi and Routaro got up as well. He used the table to lift himself when suddenly he felt something get caught around his ankle and he toppled. Bracing for impact as he fell over, he opened his eyes, having not hit in the ground….but in fact, fell into Takashi’s embrace.

“S-sorry!” he exclaimed, jumping back. Takashi smiled, waving him off, “No worries, just glad I was here to break your fall.” Oikawa didn’t dare look at the reactions of Iwaizumi’s family members before following the younger ones out of the dining hall and back down to the valet parking.

“We’ll see you guys in a bit!” Takashi waved to them, Routaro quietly following his older brother. He watched as they got into a black Rolls Royce and drove off. Iwaizumi silently got into his car once the valet pulled it up and Oikawa followed. 

He got in and he started driving, both of them completely quiet.

“So uhm….lunch was really good…” Oikawa mused, looking out the window. He received a hum in response. Oikawa sighed, “Baby~” he cooed, looking up at Iwaizumi as he laid a hand on his leg, rubbing it gently. He watched his boyfriend’s tight stoic expression falter a bit.

“We’ve barely seen one another all day…” Oikawa continued. Iwaizumi sighed, “Yeah...I know, that‘s why I’m just..a little agitated,”

They came to a stop and Oikawa grabbed ahold of Iwaizumi’s chin, turning his head to kiss him deeply. His boyfriend moaned softly against his lips, making Oikawa shiver. God, he loved Iwaizumi’s voice. 

Oikawa pulled away, giving his lips one last peck before sitting back in his seat, “I will say as challenging as this morning was, it was cool to get to know more about the club,”

Iwaizumi nodded, continuing to drive down the winding roads, “Hm..Takashi seemed super interested in you.”

Raising an eyebrow, he noted the slight change in the tone of his voice, “What do you mean?”

“I dunno...just very...talkative…” he replied, turning down a road a bit more aggressive than usual. Oikawa frowned, “He seemed pretty normal to me, more normal than most of the people who spoke, or rather, avoided to speak to me”

They both went quiet again until they pulled up to Iwaizumi’s house, Takashi and Routaro getting out of their car and heading up the front steps. They parked and Oikawa got out, following them with Iwaizumi. The house seemed eerily quiet in the early afternoon hours, with no one around.

“Wanna go swimming?” Takashi asked them with a smile, “Oikawa, you should show me your room!”

“Oh um...well..” Oikawa stumbled over his words before feeling Iwaizumi grip his arm, “We’ll be down in a minute. I don’t think there’s any need for you to see his room, you’ve been over plenty of times,”

They headed up the stairs, Iwaizumi almost dragging Oikawa up with him. Once they got down the hall Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, “Iwa! Why-”

He was shoved into his room and pressed up against a wall by Iwaizumi who held his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Oikawa whimpered against his lips, tilting his head and letting Iwaizumi press his tongue inside, moving a hand down his waist and gripping his hip.

Oikawa’s soft moans were muffled as they made out hastily, finger tangled in Iwaizumi’s hair as he pulled lightly. Iwaizumi growled, pulling back a bit to look at him with a heated gaze, “Get dressed…”

“H-huh?” Oikawa panted, lips swollen and parted as he looked at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi moved off him and sat on the suite’s day bed, “Go on, change into your swimsuit,” he replied, gesturing to his bag.

Oikawa swallowed hard, going to his bag and pulling out his teal swim trunks. They were a bit shorter, about mid-thigh in length. He began to pull his clothes off, each article of clothing one by one. He got down to his shorts and looped his finger on the waistband to pull them down, “Turn around.” Iwaizumi demanded. 

Flushing bright red, Oikawa turned so his back was facing Iwaizumi as he bent down to take off his shorts. “Fuck..” came a breathy groan as he took them off and tossed them aside. He slowly pulled up his swim trunks and gasped, feeling two hands grab at his hips and pull him backwards. 

Oikawa whined, feeling Iwaizumi’s hard clothed dick against his ass cheeks, pressing and grinding against the soft fabric of the shorts, “Hnngh..I-Iwa..” he mewled. Iwaizumi smirked, pressing soft kisses on the back of his shoulder and neck, “Don’t you dare think for one minute, that anyone could pleasure you better than I can,” he whispered.

Oikawa nodded, moaning as Iwaizumi gave his ass a rough slap and pulled away, “I’ll be down in a couple minutes,” He left to go to his room to get changed, leaving Oikawa flushed and wanting more.

With a sigh, Oikawa headed downstairs to see that Takashi and Routaro were already changed and by the pool, swimming and chatting with one another. Oikawa stepped outside and sighed, loving the feeling of the suns’ rays on his bare skin. “Oikawa! Jump in!” Takashi grinned, waving to him. He smiled softly, “I don’t know..”

“Don’t worry, the waters’ fine!” He replied, smiling up at him. Oikawa nodded, taking a running start before jumping into the pool. The water was a bit cooler than the outside air, but it still felt good. He got to the surface and shook his head, getting the water out of his hair and face. He looked up to see Iwaizumi had just come out, wearing navy blue swim trunks. 

It took all his strength to not get turned on over that tanned chiseled body. All those hours spent playing out in the sun on campus with his friends playing sports were paying off. Iwaizumi stepped into the pool and shivered a bit, sinking into the water. 

“Hajime, remember when we used to play basketball here? Where did the hoop go?” Takashi asked. Iwaizumi shrugged, “I dunno, I guess mom got rid of it once I left high school. The whole pool house is practically empty of pool stuff,”

Oikawa swam over to Iwaizumi, “Hm, well maybe we can think of a game to play that doesn’t require any items,” he suggested. Routaro nodded in agreement, “Let’s play chicken, or marco polo?”

Takashi grinned, “Chicken! Oh I love that game!”. A look of mischief flashed through Iwaizumi’s eyes and he smirked, “Perfect. Cmon’ Oikawa, you’re my partner,”.

“I, wait I don- AH!” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi dove under the water and lifted Oikawa up onto his shoulders. Oikawa swayed, struggling to keep his balance as he was lifted up and out of the water, “I was TRYING to say...I don’t know how to play this game!” he laughed.

“Easy, Takashi will put Rou on his shoulders and you two try to push one another off,” Iwaizumi grinned, squeezing Oikawa’s calves and making him squeak. They watched as Routaro got on Takashi and they stanced themselves, prepared to fight.

“Aaaaand, GO!”

After many rounds of chicken, and Iwaizumi being drug down into the water most of the time with Oikawa’s bad luck, they grew tired and continued to swim normally. The other family members began to arrive, draining most of their energy as suddenly their antics were now on display as their parents sat by the poolside. Gracie came out to serve drinks and snacks, ushering them all out to get refreshed after playing in the sun for so long.

Oikawa sighed, munching on a bag of chips with a towel slung around his shoulders. He leaned up against the poolside bar’s counter, surveying everything. Iwaizumi was pulled aside to talk to his uncle about plans after graduation, and Routaro and Takashi had gone inside to use the restrooms. So now, Oikawa felt pretty isolated.

“How long have you two been dating?”

Jumping in surprise, Oikawa whipped around to see Gracie on the other side of the counter, chin in her hand as she leaned toward him. She broke out into a grin and winked, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I could tell right away. Hajime can barely take his eyes off you,”

“But….h-how…?” Oikawa asked in a hushed tone, “His mother didn’t tell you!”

She shrugged, “Like I said, I could tell. I’ve never seen him smile so much, every time you’re around him he’s a totally different person, the real Hajime,”

Oikawa blushed, “I..wow..I didn’t know that,” Gracie nodded, “You learn to be very observant when you’re a private chef,”

“So, do you like being one and working here?” Oikawa asked, feeling this familiar connection with Gracie, as she didn’t seem like one of them.

“I do. It may not seem like it, but Hajime’s parents are very nice, and his mother is someone who treats me like part of the family,” she replied, “They’re tough, very tough on Hajime especially..but they always mean well,”

Oikawa simply nodded, a little taken aback by her answer. “Don’t worry, it took me years to get used to them. Their judgments may be harsh and they won’t be quick to accept new realities, but give them time,”

Before he could reply, Iwaizumi had walked over, grinning as his eyes fell on his boyfriend. Gracie left to go back inside, leaving the two.

“Hey, you...having fun?” he asked. Oikawa nodded, “Mhmm,” he smiled, “Although I’m getting a bit tired,”

“Yeah...so am I…” he nodded. Iwaizumi bit his lip and looked around, “Hold on, I have an idea”. He turned and went back to his parents and Oikawa could see him talking to them with lots of nodding and back and forth. Finally, he came back and gestured for Oikawa to follow him.

Once inside, he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him along, “Ah~! I-Iwa what did you say?”

“I just told them you and I were getting tired from the heat, so we’re going to retire to our respected rooms after we get washed up,” he looked over his shoulder at Oikawa with a sly smirk.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “And let me guess...we won’t be doing that,” he grinned. Iwaizumi just laughed and brought him upstairs, taking them to Oikawa’s room. They got inside and he shut the door behind them. Oikawa turned to him, letting the towel fall from around his neck, “Hajime~” he purred, “I need you so bad,”

Iwaizumi grinned, reaching down to grab handfuls of Oikawa’s ass to hoist him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Oikawa gasped, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck as he put him down on the counter and leaned up, kissing him deeply.

“Mmnh...nnn..” he mewled against his lips, whimpering sweetly. Their lips moved against one another, sliding and pressing deeper. Oikawa hurriedly moved his hands down to the waistband of Iwaizumi’s swim shorts and tugged them down, taking a hold of his thick cock.

“Nghh~ SHIT! Of fuck..Tooru~” he groaned, letting his head fall to Oikawa’s shoulder as the other stroked his dick. “Yeah~ does it feel good? Mmh...I’ve missed this dick so much..” he whined, pressing his lips to Iwaizumi’s ear. 

The darker brunette growled, leaning back to squeeze Oikawa’s thighs, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, cmere,” he grabbed him again carried him to the shower, setting him down and turning the water in. 

Iwaizumi got on his knees, pulling Oikawa's swim shorts down and opening his mouth, slowly sinking down onto his cock. “Hahhh~! Ahh! H-Ha...H-hajime…” he gasped, thighs trembling as he watched his boyfriend suck him off. Iwaizumi gripped his cock, pumping it as he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking him hard.

“Mmmh...f-fuck...fuck yes..” he breathed, tilting his head back into the shower water. Iwaizumi groaned around his length, his tongue sliding up and down it. He took his mouth off and sucked on the tip lightly before sucking on it again. Oikawa panted, biting his bottom lip, “Sh-shit...fuck, m’so...so close..”

Iwaizumi pulled off and licked his lips, looking up at him, “Hm, we can’t have that~” he smirked, moving up to kiss Oikawa, backing him up so he was now under the water. The two kissed deeply, gripping one another tight as Iwaizumi pressed Oikawa back up against the shower wall.

Iwaizumi grinned, “Mmh, fuck I need to be inside you so bad,” he purred, mouthing along his neck. Oikawa nodded, “Yes..oh god, please..” he replied breathily, arching his back against the wall. He felt Iwaizumi’s fingers dip between his ass cheeks and press against his hole before slipping them deep inside. 

“A-ahh...oh god..” he panted, gripping onto Iwaizumi’s biceps for support. Iwaizumi began to finger fuck him, causing Oikawa’s body to tremble and shake against the wall. “P-please..please fuck me,” Oikawa panted.

Iwaizumi turned Oikawa around and spread his ass, rubbing a finger against his entrance, “Fuck, look at you, so stretched out and begging for my dick~” he groaned, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s neck and sucking hard. The soft brunette whined, pushing his ass back on him, “O-oh god...H-hajime..”

“Mngh fuck baby, love when you call me that,” he growled, gripping his hair and pulling as he thrusted inside him hard. Oikawa cried out, muffling himself in his arm as Iwaizumi began to fuck him, his hips snapping with every thrust.

Iwaizumi grunted, gripping Oikawa’s hip with one hand with the other on his neck, squeezing lightly, “Ngh, god damn I love fucking you, Tooru~ he purred, making Oikawa keen and tremble. “Hahh~!! Ahh! Ahh~! Y-yes!” Oikawa whimpered.

The sounds of their fucking echoed in the bathroom, every slick slap spurred Iwaizumi to go faster and harder, his dick pounding Oikawa’s ass so hard his cheeks were turning pink under the warm water.

He squeezed Oikawa’s neck and moaned, ‘Oh god..mmh, so fuckin hot..”. Oikawa could only gasp and whine, thighs shaking as he held himself up. Iwaizumi leaned down and spanked his ass hard before grabbing the back of his thigh and lifting it to get a better angle.

Oikawa felt him push in hard, his whole body spasming, “F-FUCK! Ahhh~!! Yesss!” the brunette cried, head tilted back as Iwaizumi’s hand on his neck moved to grip the front of his throat. With dark eyes, Iwaizumi leaned in close to Oikawa’s ear, “Want you to fuckin cum on just this dick. Cmon baby, be good and show me how much of a little whore you are for this dick” 

Oikawa moaned, “Nghh~!! H-h-Hajime!!” he clenched down around him, cumming hard against the shower wall. Iwaizumi thrusted a few more times before snapping his hips forward and cumming deep inside Oikawa’s ass. 

The two panted, their minds hazy from the pleasure as Iwaizumi pulled out, moaning as he watched his cum slide down those sweet thighs. He turned Oikawa around and cupped his face, kissing him deeply. Oikawa leaned into him, whimpering softly. They pulled away and stood there, the shower water continuing to run down them as Iwaizumi pressed his forehead to Oikawa’s.

“Mm, tired…” Oikawa whined softly, making Iwaizumi let out a breathy chuckle and kiss the tip of his nose before pulling away. “So am I. Let’s get washed up and take a quick nap, alright? I told my mom we’d be ready for dinner at the club at 5PM,” he replied, reaching over to lather some soap onto his hands. 

The two of them quickly washed up and dried off, changing into robes lazily. Both were exhausted by the days’ events and needed a good couple hours to just relax. They collapsed into Oikawa’s bed, Iwaizumi pulling him close and not a minute later were they deep asleep.

***************

“Oikawa? He and Iwaizumi went upstairs to rest. They just left a few moments ago, so you might catch him before he’s asleep,”

Takashi nodded, thanking his mother as he went back inside and headed up the stairs. He came back from the restroom and noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi were gone. He was disappointed, hoping to have at least hung out with Oikawa a bit longer, besides, he also had something planned later that evening and wanted to see if he’d be available.

He made his way up the stairs and to the spare bedroom, knocking on it, “Oikawa?”

No answer.

He frowned, there’s no way he’d be asleep yet. Takashi walked in and looked around before noticing the bathroom door was closed. He walked closer and could hear the shower running. He smiled to himself, alright, he’ll wait until he’s done.

Suddenly, he heard a soft noise, followed by a smack. Takashi frowned, stepping closer to the door as the noises got louder.

‘Hnngh~! Ahhh...oh fuck..!” came Oikawa’s voice. Takashi’s eyes widened and he listened closer, “H-hah….ahh! Hajime!”

A smirk spread over Takashi’s lips as he heard the familiar sound of smacks echoing rhythmically and moans filling the air.

Oh yeah, this weekend just got a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda late ya'll..I've been swamped at work and every time I went to write, something came up. BUT I decided to just finish it at home tonight so that's what I did!!  
> I wonder what Takashi's got up his sleeve? Next chapter will wrap up the IwaOi arc..let's see how this plays out ;)


	32. Chapter 32: IwaOi

“Did you two get enough rest?” Mei asked Oikawa as he stepped into the country club building, meeting Iwaziumi’s family at the front door. Iwaizumi nodded, “Yes, thank you auntie,” he gave her a gentle smile as Oikawa followed him in. 

The two of them had woken up just in time from their shared nap to get dressed for dinner. Dress code was business professional, not necessarily formal but close. Oikawa wore a maroon dress shirt tucked into white pressed slacks that clung to his long legs just right. Iwaizumi was dressed the same, but in a navy blue dress shirt. Most people wore white with muted tones during the night.

Oikawa almost preferred the country club at night, with soft jazz playing throughout the building, the doors and windows open to catch the warm evening breeze. The sun was still out, but beginning to set, leaving a golden hue across everything. 

People were gathered in groups, all talking and mingling with glasses of various cocktails and wines in their hands. Iwaizumi left his side to go get a drink before he felt a soft touch on his lower back. He gulped, looking up to see Takashi moved from around him, looking down at Oikawa with a gentle smile, “Oikawa-san...I missed you this afternoon,” he pouted a bit.

Oikawa blushed, “O-oh? Sorry, I guess we should’ve told you where we were going before we left,” he felt somewhat at ease in Takashi’s presence, amongst the socialites of the club. The taller man laughed, shaking his head, “No worries. I see Hajime has left you to find for yourself,” 

“Not really, he just left to get me a drink,” Oikawa replied, looking around to see if he was anywhere near. Takashi nodded, sipping his own glass of wine, “Say, do you have any plans after dinner?”

Oikawa’s brows furrowed in thought for a minute before shaking his head, “I don’t think I do, why?”. Takashi smiled, “I wanna show you something that I think you might like,” The shorter brunette wondered what he may be thinking, but before he could ask Iwaizumi had returned with two glasses of wine.

“Oh, Hajime there you are! I was just telling Oikawa that I wish you two had told me where you were earlier...Routaro and I were all ready to keep swimming,” he sighed, shaking his head. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him slightly, “Hm, well we were tired and Oikawa isn’t used to being out in the sun,”

“I can tell, that pale skin is so pristine, I’m sure I’ve heard all the women here talk about how jealous they are of it,” he grinned, sipping his drink as he walked away. Iwaizumi grunted, taking a drink of his wine, “What a prick,”

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa asked, raising his eyebrow, “Actually, Iwa..you’ve been kinda hostile with Takashi this whole weekend…”

“Doesn’t matter, c'mon..let’s go sit down for dinner,” he took Oikawa’s wrist and led him into the banquet hall. They found their seats at the family table, watching as people slowly began to trickle in. 

“Hajime!” came an unfamiliar voice. Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and stood quickly, grinning at the sight of his old friend, “Maki! Dude I wondered if you’d be here!” 

Oikawa turned in his chair to watch them embrace before pulling away. “Holy crap man, you look great! I can’t believe I haven’t seen you since last summer,’ Maki exclaimed, shaking his head. He was wearing white slacks and a short sleeve sage to dark green dress shirt. Said man looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder at Oikawa, “Who’s this?”

Oikawa stood politely and bowed, “Tooru Oikawa, I’m Iwaizumi’s frie-”

“Boyfriend,” Iwaizumi exclaimed, causing Oikawa to sit up and look at him with wide eyes. Maki broke into a grin, “No way! It’s great to meet you, Oikawa! I’m Takahiro Hanamaki, but you can call me Maki,”

“N-nice to meet you too,” Oikawa nodded, smiling softly. Finally, someone else who knew that they were dating, and didn’t think anything of it.

“Maki and I grew up together here, I think we’re the only two who ‘broke away’ from all this after high school,” Iwaizumi chuckled. Maki grinned, “Yeah….I come here sometimes on the weekends when my parents want me to, but never ever day like years ago,”

“Maki’s father is the mayor of the town, so our families have always been pretty close,” Iwaizumi explained to Oikawa, “He also works at town hall, he didn’t go to college,”

Maki rolled his eyes teasingly, “I’m into politics! I don’t have to go to college to understand politics!”. Iwaizumi laughed, slapping a hand on his back, “And I didn’t say you had to,” 

The bell rang, signaling dinner and Maki waved goodbye to go find a seat at his table. “He seems nice,” Oikawa commented as they sat down at their table. Iwaizumi nodded, “He’s amazing! I’m glad he was here for you to meet him,” 

Dinner service began as soon as everyone was seated. Oikawa was surprised, even though he really shouldn’t be, at the quality of the food. The first course started with a garden salad and dinner rolls. The second was filet mignon with roasted rosemary potatoes, broccolini and roasted pine nuts. Then, they finished with a brown butter cake with wildberry compote.

The food was amazing, as per usual. If there was one thing Oikawa would for sure miss, it would be the meals. He ate, listening to the conversations being held at the table. The entire weekend, he felt so restricted to be himself. He thought about back at home, where he could shout Iwaziumi’s name from across the restaurant and openly embrace him, get sassy with customers and just overall be more confident in who he was. 

Once they finished their meal, they all left the hall to go mingle outside in the reception area/patio overlooking the tennis courts and expansive golf course. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat together on a bench when suddenly Iwaizumi turned to him, “Crap, I should go say hi to Maki’s family while they’re here. Do you want to come with?”

Feeling a bit shy and honestly overwhelmed from the whole weekend, Oikawa shook his head, “No...you go ahead,”

“Are you sure?”

“YES,” Oikawa replied a bit aggressively. He sighed, “Sorry...that came out wrong. Yes, I’m sure babe. I’ll just hang out here,”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit,” he got up and went to go venture back inside, leaving Oikawa sitting at the small table alone. He sighed, watching the sunset.

“Oikawa! Hey!” Takashi exclaimed, coming over to him. He looked around the brunette, “Where’s Hajime?” 

“He went to go talk to Maki’s family,” Oikawa replied, looking up at him. Takashi nodded, looking around, “Well, if you’re available...wanna go on a ride with me?”

“A ride?”

“Yeah! I can take you around the golf course on one of the carts, and there’s this gazebo that isn’t too far, it’s perfect to watch sunsets in,” Takashi replied with a smile. Oikawa glanced back at the club before nodding, “Sure, as long as we aren’t gone for too long…”

He got up and followed Takashi to the side of the building where the golf carts were parked in a big garage. Following his lead, he got in next to Takashi and he started the ignition, pulling out of the garage and onto the grin. He stepped on the gas, lurching them forward as Oikawa scrambled to grab purchase. He giggled, the wind blowing through his soft brown hair as they sped down the grassy area.

Takashi grinned, glancing over at him as he drove. Oikawa closed his eyes, all smiles as he closed his eyes and let the cooling evening air run through him. They slowed down and he opened his eyes as they pulled next to the gazebo. It was quaint with white structure, like something you’d see in the movies. Oikawa got out of the cart and followed Takashi in, leaning up against the railing as they overlooked the sunset.

“Wow...you’re right...it’s way prettier out here,” Oikawa admitted, smiling softly. Takashi stood next to him, glancing at the brunette, “Right? I thought you might like it...you seem to be attracted to pretty things,”

Oikawa blushed, “I suppose so...although as pretty as the club and all its amenities are, I’m not sure I fit in…”

“It’s not for everyone,” Takashi shrugged, “All the rules and politics, it certainly creates some boundaries and weird rifts between people,” 

They watched the sun, standing in silence together as they orange-y hue faded into a deep pink and then purple. Fireflies emerged, floating in the air as they blinked their pretty lights. Oikawa sighed, “We should be heading back…”

“Oikawa-san…”

Oikawa looked over at Takashi, the man stepping closer to him, “Tell me...you like boys...don’t you?” the taller man asked, glancing down at Oikawa’s lips.

Eyes widening, Oikawa gulped and stepped back, “I uhm...what? What are you talking about?”

“I can tell. The way you look at Hajime…” he continued, backing Oikawa up against a column of the gazebo, “I want you to look at me the same~”

Takashi place a hand on Oikawa’s cheek and leaned in, kissing him. Oikawa’s eyes widened and he put his hands on Takashi’s chest, pushing him away. “Mmgh!! Nghh~!” he groaned as Takashi grabbed his wrists hard and pressed against him, practically pinning him to the column.

Fuck. What the actual fuck?! Oikawa was beyond pissed…..who did Takashi think he was?! He wasn’t some plaything, or little toy to fuck around with. Oikawa bit down on Takashi’s lip, making the other gasp and pull back.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Takashi growled slowly, narrowing his eyes as they were practically nose to nose, grip tightening on Oikawa’s wrists. Oikawa frowned, “Let me go. Now.”

Takashi chuckled darkly, “How naive you are, Oikawa. Once I see something I want, I take it. I don’t give a fuck who stands in my way,”

“You’re a dick! Let me go!” he tried pulling his wrists from his grasp, gasping in pain as Takashi dug his fingers in, “I don’t think so..you wanna know why?”

He leaned in close to Oikawa’s ear, lips pressed against it, “Because I know you. I know you work at a restaurant where you dress up in a mini skirt and serve perverts and I know that’s where you two met. I also know that you’re dating Iwaizumi, and probably have been for a while. I also know...that spilling that little secret of yours would ruin your relationship with his family and all the other socialites here,” he whispered, sucking on his earlobe. Oikawa’s face was flushed with anger, eyes wide as Takashi told him everything.

“So...cooperate with me..” he hummed, trailing his lips down his neck and sucking softly, before biting down. Oikawa yelped, knowing it for sure was going to leave a mark. On instinct, he kicked his leg forward, causing the other mans’ legs to buckle from the strike.

Oikawa grit his teeth and swung at him, “Don’t you DARE touch me again!” he landed a punch across his face, sure that it would leave some sort of bruise. “I don’t care who knows about me! Let them find out! I may be dating Iwaizumi, but he knew the consequences of people finding out about me from the beginning. And so what if he breaks up with me?! I love him, but I want to at least stay true to who I am!”

Takashi held his face, looking up at Oikawa with wide eyes at his words. He snarled and stood, “You’re gonna regret doing that,” he spat before stomping off to the golf cart. He got in and Oikawa watched as he switched the ignition and sped off back towards the club.

Sighing, Oikawa slumped against the gazebo railing, letting his fingers reach up to touch the spot on his neck. He was so stupid to let Takashi do that. Oikawa looked up towards the club, well, if he started walking now he might get there before it was completely pitch black.

Oikawa started his walk, trudging back up to the club. And of course to make matters worse he left his phone at Iwaizumi’s house...so there was no calling for Iwaizumi. Oikawa swallowed hard, feeling a lump form in his throat….he just wanted to go home. This whole weekend had been incredibly stressful, he didn’t fit in. His vision became blurry as tears stung his eyes, looking down at the grass as he walked. 

He heard a rumbling noise from far away start to get louder and he looked up in the darkening field to see a cart coming towards him. “Oikawa!” he heard a shout, stopping him in his tracks. The golf cart pulled up and Iwaizumi jumped out, with Maki at the wheel. He rushed to Oikawa, looking him up and down, “Are you okay? What happened? I came back and you were gone, and then someone told me Takashi took you down here,”

“I’m fine, really,” Oikawa replied, looking up at him and giving him a gentle smile, “But Hajime...I-I think I ruined everything,”

Iwaizumi frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Takashi came on to me. When I fought back, he threatened to tell everyone about me. About how I like guys, about me working at Hooters, and about us,” Oikawa explained, shaking his head, “I’m sorry....”

Iwaizumi blinked, looking at him before shaking his head, “Oh my god...don’t be sorry! Oikawa you...you did the right thing. No matter what he does I promise to stand by you. As soon as I asked you to be my boyfriend, I knew what I was going into,”

Oikawa giggled breathlessly, feeling a tear roll down his cheek, “Y-yeah…?”

“Of course. So no matter what that asshole says, I’ll be right at your side and take it,” Iwaizumi replied, embracing him tightly. Oikawa buried his head into his shoulder, laughing and crying in relief and just overwhelming emotion. 

They stood there for a minute, allowing Oikawa to collect himself before going back to the cart. “So did you kick his ass?” Maki asked Oikawa, grinning. Oikawa shrugged, “I may or may not have landed a good one right on his cheek,”

Both of the other men cheered, high fiving him. Iwaizumi smirked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they settled in the golf cart, “Damn..I didn’t know my boyfriend was a badass.” 

________________________

There was no denying it. Takashi had told everyone and news had spread fast. Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Maki could tell by the looks and whispers as they walked back into the club. But, just like he said, Iwaizumi stood by Oikawa’s side and held himself proudly. 

People were beginning to leave as it got later, so they said their goodbyes to Maki before heading back to Iwaizumi’s car. As they stepped out to the valet, they looked over to see Iwaizumi’s parents speaking quietly with his aunt and uncle. They glanced toward them, eyes narrowed and faces drawn tight with negative emotion.

Iwaizumi chuckled, opening the door for Oikawa, “Shit...I’m really in for it..” he shook his head. Oikawa swallowed hard, getting inside and waiting for Iwaizumi to get in the drivers’ seat. While he was so grateful he had Iwaizumi’s undying support, he never wanted this to happen. His worst fear had come to life, to be the cause of Iwaizumi’s parents to resent their son for dating someone like him.

The drive home was quiet, no music playing as they drove through the windy roads back. The soft sounds of owls and crickets echoed through the trees as they pulled up to the house. Oikawa sighed and got out, following Iwaizumi inside and they headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

_______________________

Iwaizumi yawned, trudging into Oikawa’s room wearing a t-shirt and shorts, toweling off his wet hair. He could hear the soft shower stream and sighed, going over to the bedroom window to wait for Oikawa to finish. He looked down at the pool, gazing into the lit blue water. 

As he moved his eyes, he saw a figure sitting by the pool, their legs dangling in the water. Was that…?

He put his towel down and headed downstairs, making his way through the dark house, the only light coming from the moon through the big windows. Iwaizumi stepped outside and paused, seeing the outline of his mother illuminated by the moon. He could smell cigarette smoke and he frowned. 

He walked up beside her and sat down, letting his legs slip into the water. His mother was still wearing the dark navy dress she was wearing earlier that evening, with the skirt pulled up into her lap to avoid getting it wet from the pool. She said nothing, taking another long draw from her cigarette and breathing it out slowly. 

“Been awhile since you smoked...I thought you quit,” Iwaizumi started. She let out a soft sigh, dangling the cigarette between her fingers as she looked down at it, “Mmh, well, sometimes you just need something to take the edge off,”

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly, “And I suppose I’m the edge,”

His mother took another draw from her cigarette, breathing it out slowly as a gentle breeze came through. They sat in silence for a while before she spoke up, “I was attracted to women...well, you could say I am attracted to women,”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in disbelief, rendered speechless at her words. 

She nodded, looking down at her feet in the water, “I had a long-term girlfriend before I met your father. When we broke up, and I met him one night at a charity gala...he whisked me away with his charm. I suppose that’s where you get it from,”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, “Mom...I….”

“What I’m trying to say is...I can’t be mad at you or upset with you for being in love with a man. That would be hypocritical of me. I accept you, Hajime, you’re my only child and I adore you dearly. And if Oikawa is important to you, then he will be important to me too,” she continued before taking another draw from her cigarette.

“Well...I...th-thank you, mom. I appreciate that but I...I guess I’m just confused…” he replied, looking over at her, “Why are you with dad if you love women?”

“Because I love him,” 

“But you don’t-”

She shook her head, cutting him off, “You love who you love. I may prefer women over men, but I love your father most. I know this is confusing to hear, but I’ve come to realize over the years that it shouldn’t matter who you love. But I did poorly to reflect that in my parenting...wanting to raise you into what I thought a perfect man should be, like your father,”

Iwaizumi sat and listened quietly, wondering what she would say next.

“But you aren’t your father. I realized this tonight when I heard what Takashi was telling people about you and Oikawa...you will also, like me, love who you love,” she shrugged, putting out her cigarette and looking up at the sky. Iwaizumi nodded, not responding as he followed her gaze.

A few minutes went by and she sighed, standing, “If you tell your father about me smoking, I will make sure to sign you up for mandatory horseback riding lessons next month,”

Iwaizumi laughed, “I promise,”

He turned his head, watching her head back into the house, “......Mom?” She turned to look at him, “I love you…” Iwaizumi said softly. He saw the corner of her lips lift, giving him a gentle smile, I love you too, my Hajime,”

_______________________

“Hey...where were you?”

Iwaizumi looked up from just entering his bedroom doorway to see a freshly bathed Oikawa laying amongst his sport-themed bed sheets. He smiled at the sight of him, “Just speaking to my mother,”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, watching as Iwaizumi closed the door behind him and crawled into bed. He straddled Oikawa’s hips, letting his hands move over his chest, “Mmh, we had a good talk, don’t worry. Everything is okay,” 

Oikawa nodded, looking up at him, “Good, I’m glad,” he yawned as Iwaizumi laid down with him. He pulled Oikawa to his chest and titled his chin up, kissing him deeply. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning up into his soft sweet kiss. He moaned, letting Iwaizumi tilt his head to deepen it.

A hand drifted down to rest on Oikawa’s ass, squeezing it lightly and making him break away to gasp, “Mnh..Iwa~...I’m so tired..” he whined. Iwaizumi nodded, “Mkay….but don’t think for one second I won’t ever get the chance to fuck you on these sheets,” he whispered into his ear, making him flush red in embarrassment.

“W-why?! That’s weird!”

“We can pretend we’re teenagers again...like we met in high school and I brought you to my house to ‘hang out’ for the first time,” he grinned. Oikawa rolled his eyes, patting Iwaizumi’s chest, “Geez...didn’t know you were that into roleplaying!”

The darker brunette chuckled, “Let’s get some sleep,”. He gave Oikawa one last kiss before nuzzling into that fluffy brown hair. The two drifted off, wrapped in one anothers embrace under the moonlight and glow-in-the-dark stars of Iwaizumi’s bedroom ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, IwaOi comes to an end :') NOT FOREVER THO!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter as much as I loved writing it! Thank you all for the support! Now I wonder...what's next for the rest of the gang?   
> BTW as I continue to write and the chapters increase, I am beginning to close in on an ending for my Hooters fic, please stay with me as we finish out this crazy ride together <333


	33. Chapter 33

Iwaizumi and Oikawa left the next morning after having breakfast with his mother. Oikawa did think it was strange that he rarely saw Iwaizumi’s father, but didn’t think this weekend would be the best time to bring it up.

The brunette would never admit he was excited to be going back home, but he really was. This weekend had been full of so many ups and downs, both men feeling exhausted by it all.   
Now, they were in the car on the way back, Oikawa leaning against the window with his eyes drooping.

“What the hell is on your neck,”

Oikawa jumped at Iwaizumi’s sudden gruffness, after an hour of silence and soft music playing on the radio. “Huh?” he replied, turning to him, “What? Is there a bug bite or something?” he lifted his fingers to his neck, feeling around.

“Yeah, something like that,” Iwaizumi grunted. Oikawa opened the mirror on the passenger side, tilting his head to the side and seeing a fairly red bite mark on the side of his neck. Shit.

He looked over at Iwaizumi, who was gripping the wheel rather tightly. He sighed, “Iwa...you know it was on accident,”

“I know. I just...I still can’t believe that fucker touched you,” he replied, knuckles turning white. Oikawa smirked, reaching over to rub his thigh, “Hajimeee~” he purred. 

This caused his boyfriend to redden, but not in anger. He kept his eyes on the road as he stiffened at Oikawa’s touch. The brunette leaned in, pressing his lips to his ear, “You know I belong to you...you’ve marked more times than anyone,” he moved his hand higher, palming Iwaizumi through his shorts.

“You know, I’m your little cock slut,”

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, “Shit. Oikawa, I’m driving,”. Oikawa licked his lips, lowering down to his lap and unzipping his shorts, “Then you better keep your eyes on the road, Hajime~”

_________________________

“Wow, a true modern romance story,” Kenma deadpanned, plugging in his table’s order. Oikawa gasped, “Kenma-kunnnn! Let me have my moment! It was really sweet how he stood up for me,”

“I think it’s sweet,” Yamaguchi piped in, walking past and grabbing a handful of silverware sets. Oikawa grinned, “See?! Yams thinks it’s sweet!”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “Whatever, yeah it’s cute,” he went to go into the kitchen and pick up his order. He swung the kitchen doors open and Oikawa could’ve sworn he saw Yamaguchi glance over at the kitchen, his freckled face burning bright red. 

“So uh..what’s the deal with you and that cook?” Oikawa smirked. Yamaguchi gasped, shaking his head, “Ah- WHAT?! N-no..I...I uh...don’t know what you mean,” he quickly walked away to deliver the silverware.

Oikawa grinned, watching him walk away. No matter what, he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

________________

The crowd had died down a bit and all servers only had one or two tables to finish up. Yamaguchi walked into the kitchen to get a head start on cleaning, having signed up to clean the to-go station across the assembly counter. 

For the past few weeks, he could tell there was something between him and that new line cook, Tsukishima. The guy would always have his orders up on time and every now and then, would sneak him a couple wings during the shift to tide him over.

Every server was allowed to order one meal during their shift, so Yamaguchi always ordered 6 boneless honey chili garlic wings on the serving station computer. Tsukki caught on fast and before he’d order them, there would already be a 6-piece waiting off to the side before he got the chance to. It was sort of an unspoken agreement with them.

The only thing was that Yamaguchi was incredibly shy...and stubborn when it came to asking for help. He didn’t want anyone to know that he was struggling with his feelings. He didn’t know the first thing about getting someone to like him or initiating that conversation. So, he tried thinking about the situation from many different perspectives.

What would Akaashi do? He’d probably be sensible and tell Yamaguchi to be safe and go steady.

What would Kenma do? He’d probably tell Yamaguchi to just lay off and wait until Tsukishima made a move. 

What would Oikawa do? He’d probably tell him to use his body to his advantage to seduce the line cook, or at least get his attention to see if he was interested.

Yamaguchi toyed around with all three ideas, but Oikawa seemed to be the most proactive. If he wanted to know how Tsukki felt without straight-up asking him, then he’d have to play a little dirty. 

He walked in with his bucket of soapy sanitizer water and a rag, going over to the counter. He didn’t dare glance in Tsukki’s direction, afraid he’d lose his confidence. So, he set the bucket down and dipped his rag in. He bent over slowly, squeezing out the rag and turning his hips a bit. His freckled face was flushed bright red as he kept his head down, a bit embarrassed at what he was doing.

Yamaguchi arched his back a bit, sticking his ass out more as he wrung out the rag. Shit..what if Tsukki wasn’t even looking? He turned his head a bit and glanced over, eyes falling on Tsukki’s flushed face as he was staring right at him. Yamaguchi quickly turned back around and swallowed hard before Tsukishima could make eye contact with him, too busy staring at his narrow hips and the tops of his thighs, peeking out under the skirt. 

He went to lean down more when suddenly his foot moved out from under him and he gasped, knocking the bucket over and landing on his hands and knees in soapy water. The crash echoed through the kitchen and Tsukkishima came over, “Are you...okay?” he asked, trying extremely hard to not let his eyes wander over Yamaguchi’s soaked thighs and uniform, clinging to his body.

Yamaguchi gulped, nodding, “Y-yes! Yes I’m okay..I just slipped, that’s all,” he looked up at Tsukishima with a flushed face, giving him a soft smile, “Thanks for asking~”

Tsukishima nodded stiffly before offering his hand to him. Yamaguchi took it and was helped up off the ground. He looked down at himself, “Ah man..this is the third time I’ve had to change uniforms this week,” His wet crop top clung to his chest, pronouncing his nipples and the soft planes of lean muscle. The cook felt his body flush at the sight and he cleared his throat, “U-uhm..well you know, accidents happen,”

Yamaguchi smiled, “Well, I guess I’ll be right back then!” he walked out and to the staff room to change, heart pounding in his chest. Was he...actually blushing? Was Tsukishima actually turned on by him?

_____________________

Sugawara sighed, glancing at the clock. It was still only a couple of hours away before it was time to officially lock up for the night. They weren’t very busy this late into the evening, except for a couple of tables on the patio. The dining room and bar were a quiet air-conditioned lull, with TVs playing in the background on low. He looked down at the book he was reading, resting on the bar counter.

Sighing, he skimmed the words. Daichi had bought it for them; a book meant for gay couples and real-life stories in exploring different options of parenthood. He rolled his eyes at another cheesy story title, this book was just one success story after another. There was nothing convincing him to adopt or do surrogacy either way! 

Until, one story near the end were two men their age. The storyteller talked about how his husband had gone through surrogacy, and now they had a little boy who resembled his husband in many ways both physically and in personality. The man goes on to gush over how much he loves his husband and now, there’s two of them to love. Sugawara sighed, thinking about it.

He thought about Daichi going through surrogacy, and having a little kid with his likeness. Dark brown hair, big dark puppy dog eyes. Maybe he’d have the little dimple Daichi has near the corner of his mouth, or maybe he’d have a love for helping others and being the ‘tough guy’ like he always was. 

His heart soared at the thought and he whined in annoyance...why were these decisions so difficult! 

“What’s wrong, Suga-san?”

Sugawara jumped, hiding the book behind his back, “Huh? What?”

“What are you hiding?”

“Oikawa, shouldn’t you be cleaning up right now?” Suga asked, eyes narrowing at the tall brunette. Oikawa shrugged, “Just thought I’d take a little break, I only have one more table left,” 

“Well it’s nothing, just doing some reading,” Sugawara replied, shrugging as he tucked the book under the counter behind his back, “Anyways...let’s go clean up the patio,” he smiled, ushering Oikawa out from behind the bar.

It’s not that he didn’t want his employees to know about their plans to have children, but he certainly didn’t need the opinions of three more people telling him what he should do. It was hard to make up his own mind about the whole thing, let alone take their voices into account. 

Daichi had been particularly quiet about the subject, always telling Sugawara he needed more time to think. In fact, he read this book before him and was the one who suggested he read it.

On their way to the patio, Sugawara saw Daichi talking to Kenma, who was looking up at him and nodding at his words. Weird. Did something happen with one of Kenma’s tables? The blonde didn’t look upset or anything, just his normal stoic expression.

He and Oikawa got brooms and began to sweep up the patio, attending to the couple tables that were left. The sun was setting and the dark gold rays felt warm on Suga’s pale skin. He loved summer; the steadiness of the restaurant, the way it made people feel more at ease than the rush of the school year, the warm weather. 

They finished up and headed back into the dining room to put their brooms away when he was stopped by Daichi, “Hey babe, why don’t you head home?”

Sugawara glanced at Oikawa, who also looked at him with a confused expression. “Huh? Why?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We can hold down the fort here. You should get home and relax a bit, you’ve been working hard all week. Plus, it’s going to be slow for the next couple of hours,” he shrugged. Suga nodded slowly, “Okay…..but what about you? If I take the car home, you won’t be able to come home later,”

Daichi shrugged, “I’ll figure something out. Kuroo is picking up Kenma, so I can get a ride from him.”

Oh. So was that why he was talking to Kenma earlier? Suga took one last look around the restaurant before nodding, “If you insist….”

He headed to the serving station to plug in tips from his tables and the bar that evening, cashing himself out and going to grab his bag from the staff room. It wasn’t unusual that Daichi insisted he go home early, most of the time it was if Sugawara had planned to make dinner that night and needed to start on it earlier rather than later when it was after 10 PM from closing.

But, he was pretty certain he hadn’t planned anything, in particular, to cook for tonight. 

_________________

Sugawara arrived at their apartment, parking in their usual parking space and heading into their apartment. On the way up to their floor, he thought about something he could make for dinner. If he had the extra time now, he might as well. He entered their apartment and yawned, taking off his shoes and going to their bedroom to change.

As soon as he entered, he stopped in his tracks. What was….this? He walked up to their bed, looking down at neatly laid clothes he had never seen before. A soft lightweight cream-colored sweater was neatly folded on a pair of sage green checkered cropped pants. He picked up the paper next to it and opened it, ‘Put this on and meet me at Gio’s rooftop bar at 9:00PM’ 

Sugawara blushed, looking back down at the sweater and picking it up. He noticed something tucked under that had fallen onto the comforter...a pair of soft pink lace panties. He chuckled, rolling his eyes. His husband sure was something else. 

_______________

Sugawara had stepped out of the elevator and onto the rooftop where he was met by a host at a hostess stand. “Reservation?” the man asked. Suga furrowed his brows in confusion, “Uhm...Sawumara?”

The host nodded and gestured for Suga to follow him. The grey-haired man had only been here once before, but it had changed a bit. There was a huge open bar counter in the middle with string lights strung all across the roof to illuminate everything. There were lots of greenery and vines everywhere, with the low hum of acoustic playing on the other side of the roof. 

The sun had almost set now, casting beautiful shadows over the town and across the buildings around them. As he looked around, his eyes fell on his handsome husband, sipping a glass of red wine as he sat at a hightop table for two near the edge of the roof. Suga’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. The man was wearing dark dress pants and a white button-down dress shirt with the top unbuttoned, sleeves rolled halfway up his arms to look more casual.

God damn. If he didn’t look like some sort of mortal greek god. Sugawara swore he fell in love with him all over again.

Daichi looked over, meeting his eyes and smiling warmly, causing Suga’s heart to flutter. He arrived at the table and sat across from him, “Dai...this is so sweet of you,” he exclaimed softly. Daichi took his hand across the table and pressed his lips to it, “Just thought we could use a little break.”

After giving him a soft kiss, he put his hand down and offered him a glass of wine, “Kenma and Oikawa are closing up tonight, and don’t worry...I have faith they can do it without having any issues,”  
Sugawara laughed, taking a sip of his wine, “Well good, otherwise, I’d have to miss out on having drinks with my sexy husband,”

Daichi smirked, leaning his elbow on the table and putting his chin in his hand, “Speaking of sexy….you look gorgeous. You’re wearing everything, correct?”. Suga almost choked on his wine before nodding, cheeks flushed, “Yes, you pervert. I’m wearing everything.”

“Good, because I picked everything out specifically for you,” Daichi smiled, admiring his partner. The sweater fit Suga loosely, the wide neck showing off his collarbones and almost the tips of his shoulders. He had tucked the front of it into his checkered pants, which were form-fitting across his thighs and hips. 

They admired one another, enjoying their company as they sipped their wine. Suga looked out at the town and below them, watching it begin to light up with nightlife. People walked around, cars going up and down the streets. He turned back to Daichi, “So, why are we really here?”

Daichi set his wine glass down, “I’ve been thinking, and I wanted to run this past you first of course. I know you’re about done reading that book I gave you, so I wanted to share my thoughts,”

He took a deep breath, “I think we should go through with surrogacy,”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he set his glass down, “R-really….? Me too!”. Daichi let out a sigh of relief and smiled, “Phew...okay, I was worried we’d be split,”

Suga shook his head, “I mean like I’ve said before I am completely fine with either, but, after reading that last story in that book...I was really touched by it,”

Daichi nodded, “So was I,”. They both gazed at one another with warm expressions before speaking.

*******

“And I want you to go through with it,”

*******

They blinked, staring at one another in disbelief. Well, shit.

“N-no I want you to do it,” Daichi shook his head, “I want my child to be like you,”

“Well I want mine to be like you,” Sugawara replied.

They went silent, neither of them knowing what to say before Sugawara broke out laughing, “Or we end up with neither and the child ends up like their surrogate mother,”

Daichi grinned, shaking his head, “That would be our like, huh?”. Sugawara took a sip of his wine and sighed, “Listen, Dai…I want this so badly, I want our child to look like you, act like you. I can picture it now, and I can’t any other way,”

Daichi listened, nodding, “I feel the same about you, Suga. The thought of having a child with your likeness...your sweet demeanor, and maybe even that little beauty mark,” he mused, admiring the one by Suga’s eye, “It’s all I want…”

Sugawara sighed. Now, how the hell were they supposed to make this decision? His mind wandered, thinking of as many options as possible before he gasped suddenly.  
“What? What is it?” Daichi asked, looking at him with a confused expression. Sugawara thought for a moment before shaking his head, “No….no we couldn’t….”

“Couldn’t what?”

Sugawara took a long drink of his wine before setting it down, “I was just thinking...since we can’t come to an agreement on this, and we have to decide. What if….ugh, it feels weird suggesting it…”

“Just say it, babe,”

“....one of your younger sisters. What if she was our surrogate? You two are by no doubt siblings. Remember? You always got teased by the teachers in high school for looking alike….” Sugawara explained, looking up at him. He winced, knowing how bad it sounded to basically volunteer Daichi’s own sister to carry their child. But, he couldn’t think of any other option.

“That’s a great idea,”

“W-what?” Suga was in disbelief, looking at him with wide eyes, “It is?”

“Sure. I know Akari and her husband don’t want children of their own,” he replied with a nod, “Suga that’s...honestly, perfect,”

Sugawara’s eyes brightened excitedly, “I..wow, I can’t believe this is happening,” Daichi laughed, “Not quite yet, baby, we gotta get her permission first,”

He pulled out his phone and texted her, “I’ll see if she wants to meet with us this weekend for brunch or something, we can talk to her about it then,”

Sugawara nodded, watching him as he took another sip of his wine, “But..Dai....what if she says no?”

Daichi paused, looking up at him, “Then we’ll adopt since I don’t think either of us will budge on who they want to do the surrogacy,”.

Sugawara nodded, “Sounds like a plan,”

He looked out to the horizon, smiling to himself as the warm breeze blew through his hair.   
Big things were going to happen for them soon, and he could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get to writing yesterday, I was barely at my desk at work all day..and then my coworkers talked me into getting drinks with them so, I got home too tired to finish this chapter. But here it is now!!!!  
> I'm so excited for Daisuga <33 Also isn't Yams precious? Trying so hard to be seductive :') I'm getting to the point now where I'm having to go back earlier in the story to check what I've written to make sure I don't mess anything up, and holy hell have I written a lot! I re-read when Bokuaka first got together and it lowkey made me tear up a bit, they've come so far!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your weekend my lovelies! <3


	34. Chapter 34

“And here is our studio unit, a bit less than the one-bedroom due to the condensed space...but lots of couples can make it work,” the property manager explained. Kenma walked around the room, it seemed….too small. 

Kuroo chuckled, causing Kenma to turn his head. He watched as his boyfriend could easily touch the bathroom door frame, his head only a couple inches underneath it. “This is...nice…” Kenma mused, stifling a giggle at his goofy boyfriend as he pretended to get knocked out by the low frame.

He wandered into the bathroom with him and they looked at themselves in the mirror, side to side like sardines in a can. “This would be a nightmare if we both had to get ready at the same time..” Kuroo grinned at their reflection, patting Kenma on the head. The blonde sighed, looking at his smaller frame. His hair was pulled half back in a messy bun, the rest down on his shoulders. He was wearing an old croppd gaming sweatshirt and a pair of joggers.

His boyfriend, however, looked a bit more presentable in his messily styled hair, dark jeans and gray fitted shirt. “Mmnh yeah….” Kenma agreed, turning to go back into the room. The property manager looked at them with hopeful eyes before Kuroo let out a nervous chuckle, digging his hands in his pockets, “Sorry ma’am….this might be a bit impractical for us, well, mostly me..”

Her face fell and she nodded, “Right….well, I can recommend a few other options if you’d like,” she handed them more pamphlets and Kenma yawned on instinct. They had spent the past two weeks touring apartments, all of them swimming together in his mind.

Kuroo had begged Kenma to live in the same building as Bokuto and Akaashi, but Kenma knew better. He explained to him that it would be endless interruptions of Bokuto going to their apartment for something, anything, all the time. They adored that big himbo of a man, but holy shit was he needy.

“Great, we can take a look at these and decide from there. Thank you for your help today,” Kuroo smiled at the woman. She nodded and led them back out and to the street. Kenma hopped in Kuroo’s convertible and groaned, “This shit is taking forever. Why can’t we just find something and be done with it,”

Kuroo shrugged, getting in on the other side and starting up the car, “Sometimes these things take time, baby,”. Kenma sighed, looking at the pamphlets in his lap and sifting through them. Too expensive. Too small. Too much. Too little.

“Hey...what about this one?” he asked, showing Kuroo one of the brochures. Kuroo read it over and nodded, “Looks good to me, we could head over now before their offices close and maybe we can snag a tour,”

Kenma leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he let the wind cool him off as Kuroo drove. He still couldn’t believe they were finding their first official place together. He wasn’t sure if you could count a dorm, since it was mandatory and they had little say in where they could live. But now, they could choose and make it their own.

They pulled up to the complex and got out, going up to the office. Kuroo walked in and was met with a man about their age at the desk, “Excuse me, I know this is last minute..but do you think we could tour one of your empty units?” he asked, leaning against the counter. The man looked up at them, sighing as he pushed his glasses up his nose, “I suppose, but I’ll have to make it quick. We close soon,”

He got up, handing them an information packet as they followed him through the main office. He showed them the gym and the pool, before going up to one of the buildings. He let them in and they followed him a couple of flights of stairs.

“All of our units are studios, but they go up in size depending on how many people share that studio, that’s what makes us unique. I’ll show you a unit that was just recently vacated,” he explained. They reached the door and he fumbled with his keyring to find the right key.

Kuroo and Kenma looked around absentmindedly at the hall before the door next to the unit opened, the sound of low chuckles emerging as two figures walked through the door. Kenma’s eyes widened as he was face to face with Tooru Oikawa, and his boyfriend.

Oikawa paused mid-sentence, both couples staring at one another in silence before the loud brunette spoke, “Oh hell no,”

Kenma narrowed his eyes, grabbing Kuroo’s wrist, “We were just leaving,”. The property manager lifted his head at his words, looking at them in confusion. 

Iwaizumi smirked, “No way...you guys were gonna look at this unit? Look Oikawa, you guys could be neighbors!” Oikawa and Kenma shook their heads furiously, “NO WAY!” they replied in unison.

“B-but...this is our only available unit,” the property manager replied slowly. Kuroo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Sorry man, but unless you want to come to work every morning with an answering machine full of complaints about these two, then we’ll pass on this one,” he gestured to Kenma and Oikawa, who were glaring at one another.

The property manager groaned, shaking his head and walking away dejectedly. Oikawa wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, “I suppose we’ll be seeing you two later…”

Kenma nodded, “Yup, some other time. Probably at work,” he pulled Kuroo down the hall quickly. The taller brunette looked over his shoulder, waving to Iwaizumi, “Bye, Iwaizumi!! See you tomorrow on the volleyball court, 10AM!”

**********

“Kenma….how come you aren’t friends with Oikawa?” Kuroo asked, taking a bite of his burger. They had ordered McDonalds and were perched on the front of Kuroo’s car, sitting outside a park. Kenma munched on his friends, shaking his head, “I’m not NOT friends with him..we just don’t really get along that well. I mean, I can tolerate him...but to be so close to where we’re seeing one another every day, no way,”

“Hmm, I like Iwaizumi though,” Kuroo pouted, taking another bite. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he turned to Kenma, “I know! The fair is in town next week...let’s all go on a double date!”

Kenma practically choked on his sip of root beer, “Seriously? A double date? Why? Do you want us to kill each other?”

“No, I just think you guys should hang out outside of work. You may find out that you like one another more than you think!” he shrugged, “Plus, remember that time before they started dating...when we all went to that party and Akaashi invited Oikawa? If I recall, you two didn’t fight once,”

“Yeah, because Oikawa drank in the kitchen all night waiting for Iwaizumi to show up while you were grinding on me all night in the living room. We weren’t forced to hang out with one another,” Kenma replied. Kuroo grinned, “I dunno, I say we do it,”

“Fine….but can we invite Yamaguchi too?” Kenma asked with a sigh, popping in a couple more fries. 

“Won’t he feel awkward being a fifth wheel?”

Kenma’s lips curled into a slight smirk, “Nah….he won’t be a fifth wheel,”

______________________

Sugawara woke up early, having set an alarm to remind himself that today was the day they’d be having brunch with Daichi’s sister and her husband. He wanted everything to be perfect, so why not make it from scratch? Besides, bringing up the surrogacy thing in public didn’t seem like a good move.

Hurriedly, he slipped out of bed and went downstairs, getting out ingredients. Only five minutes in did he realize he needed to roast these vegetables, and he only had his underwear on. He fumbled around in an old cabinet and found an apron folded neatly inside. He quickly tied it on before going back to his cooking. 

Sugawara heard a whistle behind him as he whisked eggs into a bowl. He blushed, cheeks burning as he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him, “Good morning,” Suga greeted, smiling down at the hold on him.

He felt lips press against the side of his neck, “Mmmh, good fucking morning is right..” came a low grumble, “Didn’t expect you to be all done up like this,”

“Done up?” Suga laughed, “I’m wearing my underwear still!”. Daichi squeezed him, “Yeah, and that apron too. God, you look so good,” 

Sugawara could feel Daichi’s hips move, pressing up into him from behind as he felt his thick bulge slide against his ass slowly. Both men moaned, “D-dai..I have to get this in the o-oven...you sister is gonna be here in like, an hour..” Suga whined.

Daichi groaned, “Well hurry up and get it in the oven,”. Suga bit his lip, holding back soft moans as Daichi pressed kisses along his neck. He mixed in the cut up vegetables from earlier and seasoned everything, then poured it into a pie crust. Daichi grinded up against him, making his thighs squeeze and tremble, “Hah~ Ahh.. f-fuck…”

“Yeah baby, you want it that bad?” Daichi purred, smirking as he reached down, sliding a hand under Sugawara’s briefs and grabbing his ass cheeks. He pressed a finger against his entrance, teasing it, “All dressed up in your apron, cooking brunch like the good little wife you are,”

Suga moaned, “Nghh! B-babe...I gotta...ahh! I gotta put it in now,”. Daichi stepped back, giving Sugawara room to move to the oven and put the quiche in, bending at the hips to open the door. Daichi swallowed hard, looking at the soft pale skin; a beauty mark here and there along his back. Those briefs pulled thin across his ass cheeks as he bent over, tied apron strings dangling just above his lower back. 

As soon as the oven door closed, Daichi grabbed Suga’s hips hard, making the other scramble to hold onto the countertop. He trembled, “D-dai...please..please fuck me..” he begged, his cock hard and brushing against the counter as Daichi moved him.

His husband grinned, “That’s right..I’m gonna fuck you right over the counter, just like this,” he leaned in, licking the shell of his ear, “And I’m gonna watch you cum all over that pretty apron as your ass bounces on this dick,”

Suga gasped, tilting his head back and nodded breathlessly. Daichi sucked on his ear, a hand on Suga’s hip and the other reaching down to pull his underwear down his thighs. He smirked, landing a hard spank on his ass cheeks before pressing a finger in, “Holy fuck..you’re so tight, every god damn time,” 

Sugawara mewled, gripping the counter and using his arms to hold himself up. Daichi thrusted his finger in and out a few times before sliding in another, “Taking me so good baby, it’s like you already prepped yourself, knowing what that apron would do to me,”

“Mngh..f-fuck..babe,” Suga moaned, thrusting his ass back on his fingers, “P-please! J-just fuck me already!”

Daichi slapped his ass hard at his words, causing the other to cry out, “Don’t you tell me what to do. I’m gonna fuck you when I want~ after all…” he leaned in, chest pressed against his back as he shoved a third finger in, “Isn’t it a wife’s duty to listen to their husband?”

Now if Daichi had said this in normal conversation, Sugawara probably would’ve slapped him across the face and asked him if he had ‘lost his damn mind’. But this...this was such a fucking turn on. He loved when Daichi could be dominant and put him in his place.

“Y-yes...I-I’ll be good,” Sugawara nodded, whining as Daichi continued to thrust his fingers in and out, increasing his pace. The brunette groaned, taking his fingers out after he had thoroughly stretched him. He leaned back, spreading Sugawara’s ass cheeks and looked down, spitting on his gaping hole and pressing it in.

“Ahh~! Dai!” Suga gasped, flushing red at the lewd act. He hung his head between his shoulders, panting as his hard cock rubbed against the inside of his apron. Daichi grinded his hard length in between his ass cheeks, causing Sugawara to tense up and thrust back on him.

With a smirk, he lined his cock up to his entrance and slowly pushed in until he bottomed out. “Ooooh, fuck baby,” he groaned deeply, head tilted back as his hips were flush against his ass cheeks. 

“Mnnghhh! F-fuuuuuck~!” Suga whined, wiggling his ass for more. Daichi grinned, “Can’t get enough, can you?” he grabbed ahold of his hips, thumbs digging into the dimples of his husband’s lower back as he began to move.

Sugawara moaned, his body moving back and forth on Daichi’s dick. “Mmh, so good..so perfect for me..” Daichi praised, moving his hips faster.

The sound of their fucking echoed in the kitchen, and Suga worried his neighbors might here through their open windows. But honestly, getting fucked in your kitchen by your own husband wearing only an apron was well worth it.

“Sh-shit! Fuck..” Daichi snapped his hips harder, causing Sugawara to lose his grip a bit. He panted, gritting his teeth as he looked down at the perfect view of his husband, apron-clad and impaled on his dick. The soft skin flush with pink and sweet moans ringing in his ear.

“D-Dai...I can’t...c-can’t h-hold on anymore..” Sugawara moaned, finding it harder to hold onto the counter as Daichi fucked him with such a fast pace. The brunette smirked, leaning down to grab Suga’s wrist one by one, before gripping them in one hand behind the grey-haired beauty’s back. Suga’s back arched at the new position, his head falling back, “O-Oohhh, god! Fuck yes! There, baby! There!” 

Daichi tightened his grip on his husband’s wrists, pounding into him. “S-shit! Fuck I’m gonna cum…” . Sugawara moaned, clenching around him as Daichi used his body, “C-cum inside me!! Please...f-fill me up with your cum! Aaah~! I need it!”

Daichi felt his body tense up with orgasm, cumming deep inside Suga at his words. He shoved his hips hard, his dick pressing deep inside him. Suga gasped, “Y-yesss! Ahhhh!” he cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he came on his apron, the feeling of Daichi emptying inside him too much to bear. 

Both men panted loudly, Daichi still holding Suga up as he leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, “Mh..fuck baby..that was so good..” Suga nodded breathlessly, unable to form words as his body shook.  
The grey-haired man turned his head, catching Daichi’s lips in a deep kiss. Daichi moaned, loosening his grip on Suga and slowly pulling out. Sugawara turned, wrapping his arms around his husband as they kissed.

He parted, looking up into those chocolate brown eyes with a soft sight, “Great...now I’ve gotta get cleaned up,”. Daichi chuckled, running his thumb over his cheek, “That’s what happens when you wear an apron with nothing else on!”. Suga frowned, “You’re just so horny, you pervert!”

He moved away, picking up his underwear and going to his room to change, “But you love it!” Daichi replied, giving his bare ass a light slap, making Suga yelp. 

*****************

“It’s been forever since we’ve seen you! And I’ve gotta say, Koushi, this quiche is excellent,”

Sugawara smiled at the young woman, “Thanks! I hoped you’d like it,”. He took a sip of his coffee mug, enjoying their company. After changing, Daichi’s sister and her husband arrived only minutes later. They had set everything up, with soft music playing on the living room speakers, and opening all the windows in the apartment to let the breeze in on that warm midsummer morning. 

Akari looked radiant, her tanned skin glowing with her yellow sundress, brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail and brown eyes gleaming. Her husband, Kaoru, was at her side as well. Both were only a couple years younger than them and had been together ever since college. They lived a few towns away, so Sugawara and Daichi got to see them pretty often.

“Dai~ we need to get the family back together soon...maybe on Labor Day? It’s only about a month away now,” Akari suggested, taking another bite of her quiche. Daichi nodded, “I was thinking that too. Mom would be really happy if we planned something with everyone,”

“So, Akari..how’s work?” Suga asked. He was stalling to ask the real question why he had invited her there. It was such an important ask, he had no idea how to bring it up. 

“It’s fine...I’ve been traveling a lot but it’s died down a bit,” Akari replied, “How about you? How’s the restaurant?”

“Oh it’s been great! We’re pretty steady and kinda slow sometimes, but it’s normal given that most of the college students moved home for the summer. We expect things to pick back up in the coming weeks,” Daichi responded. They took a moment of silence, eating or drinking their coffee. Suga made a quick glance at Daichi, trying to communicate and ask when the right time would be.

Daichi raised an eyebrow over his coffee mug, giving him a slight shrug.

“So, I assume you have something to say or ask,” Akari giggled, setting his fork down. Suga flushed, looking at her with wide eyes, “Huh- what..? How did you…?”

“I’m not that dense! I figured it was a bit odd you’d invite us over if you didn’t have something important to share. Every time we hang out, it’s because one of us has something to say...and this time it’s not me!”

Suga nodded, looking over at Daichi who took a deep breath. The brown-haired man looked at his sister, “You’re right...we do have a favor to ask,”

“And you can say no! In fact, feel free to say no! It’s 100% okay!” Suga cut in, suddenly panicking. This was insane! Asking her to carry their child..to give birth to their child! What were they thinking?! His mind began to spiral almost out of control, almost regretting even inviting them in the first place.

“Well go on,” Akarai replied, raising an eyebrow at how odd they were acting. It was rare to see Sugawara and her brother so flustered.

“As you know...we’ve been married for a few years now, and things are going really well. We’ve been having this conversation for the past 6 months and, well….we’re ready for children,” Daichi explained slowly. Suga could see him tense up a bit as he struggled to find the right words, “And we uh...well...we…”

He looked at his husband for help, Suga’s eyes widening, “We decided to go through the process of surrogacy and well...uhm…”

“We want you to be our surrogate!” Sugawara finished, bowing his head. His whole face was flushed, and he dared not look up to see Akari and Kaoru's expressions. He squeezed his hands together under the table anxiously. Silence filled the room.

“Sure,”

The married men looked up at Akari with shocked expressions. She shrugged, “Course I’ll do it. You both know I don’t want kids...so why not put my biology to some use and let you two have them,” 

Suga’s jaw dropped in disbelief. He couldn’t believe it. She actually...agreed. He turned to Daichi, who was biting his bottom lip hard, eyes brimming with tears.

“A-akari..you mean it…?” Daichi asked, voice wavering with emotion. The woman giggled, waving him off, “Of course I do! You know I love you guys, and I’ll do anything to help!”

Daichi let out a soft sob, shaking his head in shock as he grinned, “You’re...you’re so amazing! Akari thank you so much!” 

“Y-yes! Thank you, Akari..you have no idea how much this means to us!” Suga replied, laughing in relief as he got up to embrace her. She smiled, hugging him tightly, “Just let me know all the details and I’ll be 100% on board!”

Suga smiled, letting her go and moving to his husband, who was still practically frozen to his chair in shock. He leaned down, pulling Daichi in for a strong hug and burying his face in his neck, “We’re gonna be parents…” Suga whispered, getting teary from the sense of excitement. Daichi nodded, clinging to Suga before pulling back to look up at him, “We are, we’re going to have our own little family,”

Suga pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving to sit back down, “I just..wow..I really can’t believe this..it’s all so much!”

Akari giggled, “Oh it’s not all that! Just think of it as me doing a simple favor. Although, I do ask that you let ME tell our family once I’m pregnant. The last thing I need is having family members talk me out of it,”

Daichi laughed, nodding, “You know mom would throw a fit if she found out,”. He turned to Akari’s husband, “Are you sure this is okay?”

Kaoru, being the quiet man he was, nodded, “It’s her body, she can do what she wants,”

They were all smiles for the rest of the morning, researching different clinics in the area and the most effective ways to have a successful surrogacy. As they read through an article together, Akari looked up, “Wait a minute...does this mean I have to have sex with you, Koushi?”

Sugawara’s cheeks brightened and he looked at Daichi, “I-I mean...insemination is the least effective way…..”. Daichi shook his head, “Nope. No. I don’t care if it’s the least effective, we’ll just keep trying. You are not having sex with my sister,”

Sugawara let out a big sigh of relief, causing Akari to punch his shoulder. “Hey! What was that for?!”

She laughed, “You don’t want to have sex with me?! I could just cut my hair short and pretend to be my brother!” Sugawara made a face, “Fuck no, that would be my nightmare!”

The table laughed, turning back to the article they were reading. As Akari explained to her husband about all the pampering she’d need during her pregnancy, Daichi and Suga exchanged a soft look. Suga felt something under the table, Daichi intertwining their fingers. 

This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! Plans are starting for a lil Daisuga baby <33 Also omg...a double (dare I say, TRIPLE) date at the summer fair???!


	35. Chapter 35

“Next time, remember that I asked for TWO extra sides of blue cheese, not just one!” 

Kenma bit his lip to keep from talking back as he nodded and smiled, “Of course, let me go get the second one”. He turned and headed for the kitchen, face fallen and completely pissed off. That was the third time a customer had critiqued him. Even though Kenma remembered perfectly that the man had clearly asked for only one.

“I’m gonna kill them. I’m so over this shit.” Kenma grunted, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a small container harshly. He went to the to-go counter and used a bottle to fill it with sauce before looking up. No one responded to his words, which was odd. The blonde looked up to see Yamaguchi standing next to Tsukki, not completely past the counter and into the cooking area, but close enough to be talking amongst themselves. 

Kenma minded his business, getting the sauce and then pretending to grab extra supplies on the other side of the room, where Yamaguchi was to listen in. 

“A-anyways...uhm, s-so….so if you wanted to I thought maybe, well...i-if you have time! Uhm…” Yamaguchi stumbled over his words, looking down at his feet, “Th-there’s this uhm, f-fair in town a-and I….well…”

He was flushed bright red, scrambling to come up with the right words. Kenma cringed, this wasn’t going well.

“Hey Yams, I think you have a new table,” Kenma interrupted. The freckled man jumped in surprise at Kenma’s voice. He really was in his own little world.

“I-I do?! Oh uh...okay!” he nodded and quickly left the room. Kenma sighed, glancing at Tsukishima who watched him leave with a flat, yet slightly amused expression. 

Kenma went back out into the dining room and dropped off the extra sauce before going to the serving station to take a breather and put in his tips from the last hour.

“Kenma! You said I had a new table, but Oikawa’s next on the rotation,” Yamaguchi pouted, coming over to him. Kenma sighed, “Yeah, well, I had to say something before you embarrassed yourself,”

Kenma continued to put the tips in, before looking over at him after not receiving a response. His eyes widened as the freckled man teared up, biting his trembling lip, “W-was….was it really that b-bad?” 

“No...no it wasn’t! I uhm...I just thought it wasn’t the best time to ask him, ya know, in the middle of a shift,” Kenma replied, shaking his head as became flustered. He didn’t expect Yamaguchi to get upset, let alone start crying!

“R-really..? Or are you just saying that…” Yamaguchi replied, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. “No, really! I promise,” Kenma sighed, “Don’t get upset, you can ask him later,”

Yamaguchi nodded, “O-okay, if that’s what you think is best,” he heard the bell in the kitchen, signaling his order and he made his way to go pick it up. Kenma groaned, shaking his head. God, he was an idiot...he didn’t know more about flirting than Yams did..so he had no right to interrupt him, especially something as important as asking someone out on a date.

**********

“Have you been crying?”

Yamaguchi blinked, setting a basket down on the table, “O-oh, me? Well..” he looked down at the men who were looking up at him with worried expressions. He set another basket of wings down and sighed, “Just a little bit..but it’s no big deal!”

“Who made you cry?”

“Yeah, Yamaguchi! We can beat them up for you!”

Yamaguchi giggled, waving his hand at them, “No, there’s no need for all that! I’m okay now. Is there anything else I can get for you guys?”

“Just one of your cute smiles,” one of the men replied. Yamaguchi delivered just that, “I’ll check on you guys later. Enjoy!”

He turned and went to put his tray away at the serving station, sighing as he leaned against the counter and surveyed the dining room. Maybe Kenma was right. It probably wasn’t a great time to ask Tsukishima, but he panicked and thought he’d just get it over with right then. 

“Hey Yams, go ahead and take 10,” Oikawa said to him as he walked over to grab a couple menus, “I just got done with mine, so go take yours,” The freckled man nodded, going off to the staff room. He felt totally worthless now, having built up the courage to ask and still make a mess of things.

Sitting down on a bench, he pulled out his phone, leaning back against the lockers as he went to his messages. He scrolled through absentmindedly before seeing Akaashi’s contact info. Suddenly, Yamaguchi remembered his words to him before he left.

‘If you need anything, I’m just a phone call away’

Maybe asking Akaashi what he should do would be the best option. He hesitated before clicking on the call button and raising the phone to his ear. He chewed his lip, listening to it ring a couple times before the line picked up.

“Hello?”

“A-Akaashi, hi! It’s Yams!”

“......I know, it’s you, I have your contact in my phone,” Akaashi replied with a soft laugh, “How are you?”

Yamaguchi flushed. Wow, even just over the phone Akaashi’s voice sounded incredibly soft and beautiful. “Oh...well I’m doing good. I’m on my break at work right now,” Yamaguchi replied, looking down in his lap as he played with the hem of his skirt.

“You’re not calling me because something serious happened, right?”

“N-no! Not at all! I just wanted to call because...well…” he swallowed hard, trying to find the right words without making himself seem incompetent, “I....I’m trying to ask Tsukishima out…”

“Tsukishima...is that the new line cook you guys hired?”

Oh, right. Akaashi left right before Suga and Daichi had hired Tsukishima.

“Y-yeah! H-he is...and I...well, I wanna ask him out but I’m scared. What if he doesn’t like guys…” Yamaguchi replied, biting his lip nervously. Akaashi chuckled on the other end. “What? What’s funny?”

“Nothing...this is just a very similar conversation I had with Kenma awhile ago,” Akaashi replied, “It’s just all too familiar. Like I said to him, Bokuto had always liked women before meeting me, and the only way for me to ever truly find out if he was interested in men, is if he was interested in me. Luckily, he confessed before I did, but still,”

Yamaguchi listened, staring down at his lap.

“Just find the perfect timing, that’s my one suggestion. When both of you can be sincere, no distractions, and don’t be afraid if you struggle a bit to tell him how you feel. It’s a big deal,” Akaashi continued, “Don’t let Oikawa or Kenma get to your head about this, either. Do it when you feel ready,”

“B-but Akaashi...w-what if he doesn’t like me back?”

Akaashi let out a soft sigh, “Then you’ll find someone who will treat you better than him. But don’t think about that, okay? I don’t know what there wouldn’t be to like about you. You’re sweet, kind and adorable,”

Yamaguchi flushed bright red. No way was Akaashi calling him adorable.

“O-okay, if you think so…” Yamaguchi replied softly.

“I know so...hey, I gotta go, my lunch break is ending soon. Text me what happens, okay?” Akaashi responded. Yamaguchi nodded, “I will, th-thank you Akaashi,”

“You’re welcome. Bye, Yams,”

Yamaguchi hung up and let out a long sigh, looking up at the ceiling and letting his body slump against the lockers. They still had a few more hours before they closed, so he’d wait until closer to then when everyone had slowed down to ask. He looked at the clock and took a deep breath, standing and smoothing out his skirt. Back to work.

*************

“When are we going again?” Oikawa asked, folding a pair of silverware and handing it to Kenma. Kenma fastened it, setting it aside in a bin, “In three days, on the 12th. I told you like three times already.”

“Well excuse me for wanting more clarification! Are you sure we can all go? What about the restaurant?” Oikawa replied, sticking his tongue out at the blonde who rolled his eyes in response.

“I dunno, I brought it up to Suga and he said that he and Daichi will just close for the day. We’re open all the time and thought it would be good for all of us to deserve a little break,” Kenma responded flatly, fastening another set of silverware. Oikawa looked at him with slight confusion, it was odd for the couple to just decide to close for the day. If anything, they could at least do the lunch shift on their own.  
Yamaguchi came over to take the almost full bin to the serving station, having just finished cleaning the floors.

“Yams~ Have you asked the cook out on our lil’ three-way date?” Oikawa asked, looking up at him with a wink. Yamaguchi flushed bright red, “N-no! Not yet! I’m..just waiting for the right moment..”

“Well if you need any advice, you know who to ask,” Oikawa winked, “You know I helped Kenma and Kuroo get together, I’m practically the restaurant matchmaker!’

Kenma rolled his eyes, “You just got lucky that your method of being overly flirtatious, dressing skimpy and causing jealous is Kuroo’s kryptonite. That man is too fuckin horny,”

Oikawa made a face, “Ew, okay, please don’t tell me that..I don’t need to picture the idea of you two being together in my head,”. The blonde smirked, leaning back in the booth as he pulled his cropped shirt down over his stomach a bit more, “Oh yeah? Man..we should’ve claimed that unit right next to yours. Then you’d really get familiar with Kuroo’s libido…”

Oikawa gagged and got up, throwing his hands in the air, “I’m done! I’m gonna pretend this little convo never happened,”

Yamaguchi and Kenma giggled as they watched Oikawa leave dramatically. With a sigh, Yamaguchi sat down on the booth, leaning back against it, “I’ll ask him tonight. I’m gonna wait until we’re about to go home to do it,”

Kenma nodded, looking over at him. He swallowed hard, sitting up a bit, “Hey..I wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier. It was kinda rude of me to just pull you away from asking him out. I promise it was with good intentions,”

Yamaguchi smiled, “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you did though! You were right..I really was making a bit of a fool of myself, but I know better now,” He stretched and got up, taking the bin of silverware with him to go disperse around the restaurant. 

Another hour went by and they were gathering their things to close for the night. Yamaguchi had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out the front door. He knew Tsukishima drove himself to work, rather than taking the bus like the rest of them, so he made his way to the parking lot. 

He looked around anxiously, the sun had just set, so there was this soft light in the sky still as stars began to appear. Yamaguchi turned his head, spotting Tsukishima coming out the back door and heading to his car. 

“T-Tsukki! Hey!” Yamaguchi called out to him, getting the blonde’s attention as he walked over.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, taking a deep almost shuddering breath, “I uhm..w-well I wanted to c-catch ya before you left, cause..i-it’s about what I was trying to say earlier..”

His face burned bright as realization hit him, he was actually asking him out on a date. Shifting his weight nervously, he looked down at his feet, “Th-this is..uh, hard for me to say-I mean ask...a-and I don’t even know if you l-like me, w-well I know you like me because you talk to m-me, but I mean if you a-actually like m-me,”

Yamaguchi froze, unable to finish his sentence. Shit. What next? Did he say too much? Too little? Was Tsukishima going to scoff or make fun or him? Probably. He sounded like a bumbling idiot.

“Are you asking me out?”

Yamaguchi looked up with wide eyes, looking at the taller who looked down at him with a plain expression. Fuck! Was no expression worse than a bad expression?! He gulped, nodding at his words.

“Okay,”

“Huh?”

“Okay, I’ll go out with you,” Tsukishima repeated, “When and where?”

Yamaguchi felt a weight lift off his shoulders and fly away, a sense of relief washing over him. He felt like he was in a daze.

“O-OH! Uhm...on the 12th….to the fair. K-Kenma invited me and Oikawa a-and his boyfriend..s-so kinda like a triple date..?”

Tsukishima laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, “This should be interesting then, huh? Yeah I’ll go. Text me the details,”

“R-right!”

They both stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do next before Yamaguchi took a deep breath, “O-okay, see ya!” he turned on his heel and quickly made his way to the bus stop, where he was met with his smirking pair of coworkers. Oikawa had his hands on his hips, with Kenma standing next to him holding his bag.

“Soooo?” the brunette grinned, watching Yamaguchi stand next to them. By his flushed cheeks and no tears in his eyes, he already assumed it went well

“H-he said yes…” Yamaguchi replied with a shy smile. “See? We knew you could do it!” Oikawa laughed, turning to step onto the bus as it pulled up.

Yamaguchi was proud of himself. He had spent the past couple of months pining for this guy, not even knowing if he felt the same. It was hard for him to share his feelings, afraid of being shot down or made fun of. But now, he had something to look forward to. An actual date! And the best part? He had enough courage to face his fears and do it himself.

_____________________

Kenma yawned, unlocking the door to his dorm and opening it wide. He looked up, stopping dead in his tracks.

Fuck.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “What? Cat got your tongue?” he smirked, holding up the fabric in his hands.

That fucking maid costume.

“H-how did you….”

“I found it after looking under your bed for one of my volleyballs this morning,” Kuroo shrugged, “Wanna explain why you have this little number?”

The blonde’s cheeks reddened, “I-it was sent to me by one of my donors! I didn’t buy it!” 

“Oh I believe you. I know you wouldn’t pay for something like this unless I asked for it,” Kuroo chuckled, sitting down on the edge of Kenma’s bed, laying the soft fabric in his lap. The blonde grit his teeth, shit..this was embarrassing

“L-look...a lot of younger, streamers..like me..get sent stuff like this all the time,” Kenma explained softly, “One of my fans wanted me to wear it for a stream..”

“And have you?”

“N-no! I haven’t..I knew you’d say no, so I didn’t,” he replied, shaking his head quickly. Kuroo hummed, looking down at the fabric and picking up the set of matching cat ears. 

“Put it on,” the brunette instructed, holding it out to him, “Go change out of those clothes and put this on,”

“But-”

Kuroo frowned, dark eyes narrowing as he looked up at him, “Are you disobeying me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' chapter for your Monday~~ Happy International Women's Day!! <3  
> I'm gearing up for this triple date to the fair! I've been to lots of state fairs in my 21 years of living, so I'm excited to put some of my own memories into this :)  
> Also....how about this chapter's cliffhanger? Hmmm~? @.@ (the coveted maid costume has finally been revealed)


	36. Chapter 36

The blonde’s breath hitched and he shook his head, taking the outfit from him and leaving to go change in the bathroom. Thankfully, he and Kuroo were among the only people on their floor for the summer, so the chances of running into someone to or from the communal bathroom was slim.

He slid on the uniform, finding it to be more constricting than his work one. He laced up the silk corset and put on the black cat ears and white thigh highs, squeezing his soft skin. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the stall and looked at himself in the mirror. The black and white satin fabric lay across his body delicately, showing off his slight curve to his petite frame.  
The skirt was higher than his one at the restaurant, barely even covering his ass the way it fluffed out. 

Well, here goes nothing.

He quickly left the bathroom and slipped back into their dorm, being overly cautious in case anyone were to see him. Kenma swallowed hard, turning to look at his boyfriend who was leaning back in his head.

“God damn,” Kuroo breathed, looking up at the blonde with heated eyes,”C'mere’” he instructed.

Kenma walked over, the bed dipping as he crawled onto Kuroo’s lap, straddling him. The brunette was breathing ever so heavily, his hands moving up Kenma’s waist and over his chest, thumbing over his covered nipples, making the blonde shudder. “So pretty~ aren’t you Kenma? Are you my pretty boy?”

Kenma flushed, biting back a soft whine before looking away in embarrassment. “Oh, cmon’ now, don’t be shy, sweet kitten,” Kuroo grinned.

Kuroo reached up, running his thumb along his bottom lip, “Mmn, get on your stream tonight,”

“W-what?” Kenma asked, looking down at him with wide eyes. The brunette nodded, “You heard me right, go set up your stream. After all, you have to give the viewers what they want~”

Kenma knew Kuroo was up to no good, but also knew that debating with him was not up for discussion by the dark look in his eyes. He nodded, turning to get off his lap. He whimpered, feeling Kuroo give his ass a slap once he had turned around, glaring at him over his shoulder.

Kuroo laughed, “Don’t be angry with me! It’s not my fault your ass looks fucking delicious in that skirt,”

Grabbing his headset and setting up his lighting, Kenma sat at his desk and started up his computer. As he began running the system for his stream, he gasped in surprise as he was pulled back, Kuroo getting on his knees next to him, “Didn’t think it would be this easy, did you?” he smirked, making room between the blondes’ legs. He kissed at his thighs, sucking on the soft skin through his tights. 

Kenma squeaked, not able to respond as his stream started and he waved to the camera, “Hey guys, it’s Kozuken. Long time no see, and you’re probably wondering what the deal is with this outfit. Well, you can thank one of my subscribers for it,”

He pulled up his game and began to play, brows furrowed in concentration as he began to talk through it. He could feel Kuroo’s large hands massaging his thighs, squeezing and rubbing. Kenma swallowed hard at the feeling.

He was 20 minutes in when Kuroo moved farther up his skirt, head dipping under and mouthing at his achingly hard erection. Kenma bit his lip to bite back a moan, cheeks flushing a bit. He almost gasped as Kuroo had pulled down his underwear and began licking up his hard length. His body trembled and he cursed under his breath, the sudden movement causing his character to die.

Kuroo groaned deeply, sucking on the tip and kissing at his cock. His brown eyes were closed in bliss as he pleasured his boyfriend. Parting his lips, he sunk down and took him in his mouth, sucking hard and wrapping his tongue around his length. 

“Mn!” Kenma whimpered, gasping in surprise as he reached down to grip Kuroo’s hair tightly, stopping him, “E-excuse me guys, I’m gonna have to end the stream short this week. See ya next week!”

Kenma ended the stream, pulling at Kuroo’s hair and making the man growl, lifting his head off his dick. Kuroo grinned, chuckling as he looked up at Kenma, “Mm~ are you angry with my kitten?”

Kenma grit his teeth, “Be quiet and suck me off. Your smug face is pissing me off.” he tightened his grip on his hair hard.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma’s sudden change in attitude. Something about his little Kenma in a maid costume and telling him what to do sent heat to his dick, throbbing under his pants.  
He moaned around his cock, bobbing his head as the skirt pooled around Kenma’s lower hips. Kuroo looked up at him with dark eyes, sucking hard.

“Ngh..ahhh, fucking hell,” Kenma cursed, head tilted back as he bucked his hips up for more. He panted, his body trembling. His legs were up on Kuroo’s shoulders, heels digging into the man’s back as he arched, moaning in pleasure. 

Kenma panted, so close to release, but not quite enough. He pulled Kuroo off his dick, looking down at him with a flushed expression, “Fuck me…”.  
Kuroo smirked, “You’ve gotta ask more politely, kitten~” he pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, causing the blonde to whine.

Kenma frowned, pouting cutely, “P-please, K-kuroo...want you to wreck me, use me until you fill up my belly with your cum,”

“There’s my good boy,” 

Kuroo leaned up, pushing Kenma back to kiss him deeply, his hands wandering all over the blonde’s soft supple body over his maid costume. He groaned, biting Kenma’s bottom lip and pulling lightly, causing him to gasp. He parted, only to strip off his clothes.  
Kenma was still seated in his gaming chair, looking up at Kuroo in his disheveled lewd state. Kuroo looked down at him, stroking his dick in his hand, “You want this pretty boy? Want my cock deep inside you?” 

Kenma nodded, “P-please! God I want it so fucking bad,” he whined, drooling at the sight. Kuroo grinned, moving Kenma so he was bent over his desk. Kuroo lifted his skirt and landed a harsh slap on his ass, watching his cheeks jiggle with every hit. He was quick to shove two fingers in, thrusting them in and out, watching as his boyfriend cried and clutched the desk. 

“Ooooh~ fuck! Oh fuck, OH fuuuckkk!” he squealed, toes curling as Kuroo’s fingers slammed into his prostate over and over. Kenma practically choked on a moan the way he tossed his head back in pleasure. The brunette spanked him again before bracing his hand on his hip and leaning forward, angling his fingers and going faster, “Yeah, that’s right baby boy~ you gonna cum from just my fingers? Not even a dick inside you and you’re going crazy”

Kenma shook his head, “N-no! K-kuroo please! I want..m-more! F-Fuck me!” he begged. How was Kuroo to deny his perfect little blonde maid?

He pulled his fingers out, leaving him whimpering until he turned Kenma around and lifted him up. “K-Kuroo-what?!” he gasped, clutching onto his boyfriend’s biceps, wrapping his legs around him. Kuroo grunted, using one hand to hold him up and the other to line his dick up to his ass. 

Then with a sudden move, he sunk Kenma down onto his dick, moaning at how tight and hot he felt around it. The blonde gripped him tightly, head thrown back in pure pleasure as he was impaled on his dick. Kuroo chuckled, letting Kenma take a couple breaths to adjust.

“Mmh~ don’t have much to say now, do you?” he smirked, leaning forward to press his lips to his jaw. Kenma was half speechless that Kuroo could hold him and fuck him midair, and also half speechless in that the feeling of being filled by his dick took his breath away. He panted, drooling as he looked up at him, “M-more…”

Kuroo obliged, holding Kenma by his ass, hands gripping it hard as he began to bounce him on his dick. The blonde clung to him tightly, moaning and clawing at his skin. Kuroo growled at the feeling, he always loved how demanding his kitten could get. 

Speaking of, Kenma’s cat ears were long gone, tossed onto the floor and forgotten. Now, his maid costume was bunched up and gathered, half undone and thigh highs slipping lower on his legs. 

The room echoed with the sound of each bounce on his dick, causing Kuroo to move faster. “Ahhh~!! Oh fuuuck! Oh god, K-kuroo I’m….oh fuck I’m gonna…!” Kenma panted. 

“That’s it pretty baby, cum for me. Be a good boy for me now,” Kuroo growled,

Kenma whined, gripping Kuroo’s shoulders as he stiffened, spilling against his costume and arching his back, “Ahh~! K-Kuroo~” 

The brunette groaned, burying his face in his neck and latching on as he squeezed his ass, cumming deep inside him. He moaned, his thighs trembling a bit from holding Kenma up and from the sheer strength of her orgasm. Carefully, he stepped back and sat down on Kenma’s bed, falling back and panting as he laid down on the sheets. Kenma mewled, falling forward a bit and catching himself with his hands on Kuroo’s chest, looking down at him.

A hand reached up to caress Kenma’s cheek, tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear, “I love you..” Kuroo whispered. Kenma blushed, “Love you too,” he replied, leaning down to peck his lips cutely. Kuroo smiled against their kiss, threading his fingers through the blonde’s hair. They pulled away and he sighed softly, “Promise me you won’t wear that to your stream without telling me first,”

Kenma giggled, “Yeah, yeah, I promise,” he rolled his eyes, sitting back up. His uniform hung a bit off his shoulder to one side, skirt fluffed over his lap and thigh highs pulled down. He hummed, moving his hands over Kuroo’s pecs and squeezing softly, “Mm, have you thought about apartments more?”

Kuroo nodded, watching him, “I have. I really like that place on Oak and 5th, it’s a bit of a drive, and a longer commute for you for work...but I think it has everything we want.”

Kenma hummed, “I think so too. It’s the only studio apartment you didn’t hit your head on,” 

Smirking, Kuroo grabbed at Kenma’s sides, tickling them and making him squirm, “You jerk!! It’s not my fault I’m tall!” He pulled the blonde down for a quick kiss, holding him tight, “But I’ll forgive you, since you dressed up and have to put up with me,”

__________________________

“No, THREE buffalo 6-pieces and TWO honey barbeque 8-pieces! It’s on the ticket!” Oikawa groaned, rolling his eyes, “Tsuki-kunnnn~ you’re not on your game today!”  
The glasses-wearing man huffed in acknowledgment, keeping his strong opinions to himself as he re-did the order. He glanced up, being met with worried hazel eyes and freckled cheeks. He flushed bright red and looked away...shit. Why was he so flustered?

Ever since Yamaguchi asked him out the day before, he found himself in a sort of weird daze. He was unable to focus on anything and was practically late to his shift today. His stoic demeanor and words covered the fact that something was a bit off. 

He put up the correct orders, receiving a sigh from Oikawa as he grabbed them quickly and walked out. “T-Tsuki...uhm...are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, stepping closer to the counter, looking across at him.

The blonde shrugged, “Yeah, why?” 

Yamaguchi flushed bright red, “O-oh! Uhm..w-well I just...w-wanted to make sure!” He turned on his heel and walked out quickly. Oh my GOD! Tadashi! You idiot!

He couldn’t believe himself..what a dumb question! Now Tsukishima probably thinks he’s some sort of stalker weirdo. But..there’s no denying that something did seem a little off. Tsuki didn’t really mess up orders.

He sighed, grabbing a rag and some sanitizer to go spray off some empty tables. “Yams~!” Oikawa called to him, coming over with a tray tucked under his arm, having just delivered the wing baskets to his table.

“Excited for our triple date in the next couple days?” the tall brunette asked, watching him. Yamaguchi shrugged, “Y-yeah I guess!”

“Whatcha gonna wear? I’m trying to get Iwa to match or color coordinate with me but he’s being a baby about it…” Oikawa sighed, flopping down at the table he was cleaning. Yamaguchi smiled softly, “Uhm well..I haven’t really thought about it. What are you wearing?”

“Something cute, of course! I’m gonna take lots of pictures,” Oikawa smiled softly, “I think...you should wear some cute mid-thigh shorts and an oversized t-shirt,”

Yamaguchi thought for a moment, “Hm, you think? I do have a striped shirt and these coral shorts…”

“Perfect! Also, you gotta do something different with your hair, Yams.” Oikawa replied, standing up and ruffling it. Yamaguchi pouted, “What’s wrong with my hair?!”

“Just tie some of it back more, I think it would be cute in like, a half up ponytail. Sometimes I wish I had longer hair like you and Kenma, but then I think it would ruin my boyish appearance,” Oikawa chuckled, shrugging as he walked off. 

Yamaguchi reached up, twirling a piece of his shoulder length hair with a soft blush. He only ever tied his bangs up and back for work. But...having it in a small half ponytail might be cute. It would show off his ear piercings, but hey...he wouldn’t be at work!

Besides, shouldn’t he just be himself for the date anyways? He was excited, but mostly nervous. He just knew the morning of, he would be begging for some reason to not go. 

_______________________

“So, Sawumara Daichi and Sugawara Koushi...correct?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Suga nodded. He anxiously sat next to his husband in the clinic, Akari sitting up on the exam table in a hospital gown next to them. 

Today was the day they had decided to close the restaurant in anticipation of this appointment. And, conveniently, the same time the guys planned their triple date. 

“I’m going to explain our process here and we can begin,” the doctor continued. Suga bounced his leg nervously, only stopping when he felt a warm hand on his thigh. Daichi squeezed his leg, causing him to look down and see the familiar glint of that golden wedding band, giving him a sense of relief. 

“I want you all to know that there is always a risk when it comes to surrogacy and insemination. There is always an incredibly high chance that the pregnancy will not take the first time, especially if the surrogate mother experiences some health issues. Thankfully, you have passed all of the health exams with flying colors,” the doctor looked to Akari, who smiled proudly and winked at her brother, who rolled his eyes teasingly.

“There is of course, the normal risk for miscarriage as well. I just like to mention that, because some people tend to blame us when this occurs...when it is simply something we can never foresee, especially when it is not health related,” she continued. Suga nodded, his chest tightening at the thought of losing a baby that would be their own. Daichi must’ve sensed his increased anxiety and gently gave him another squeeze.

“We will schedule routine check ups and you will find out if you are pregnant within the month. Now, let’s go over the procedure. The father,” she gestured to Suga, “Will need to ejaculate in this container here and promptly bring it to me when you are finished. From there, Akari will be inseminated and I’ll finish up with some testing before you are done for the day,”

Sugawara nodded, almost cringing at the thought. Yeah, it was a good idea that they had decided not to do this themselves.

“It is extremely imperative that you bring that to me as soon as you’re done, we want to have the most viable sample we can,” the doctor said, “Here, this is the container you will use. If you two would follow me,”

Sugawara and Daichi got up, getting their things as they proceeded to follow her out the door. They took one last hopeful look at Akari, as she gave them a thumbs up, “You can do it, Suga! I believe in you!”. The grey-haired man flushed bright red, laughing a bit as they waved goodbye. 

The doctor led them into the room next door, “Here you are, Sugawara. I’ll be in with Akari, so please come as soon as you’re done,”

Daichi snickered at her words, receiving an elbow to the stomach by his husband. Suga walked into the room and shut the door behind him. The doctor pointed to the direction of the waiting room for Daichi, who thanked her and went to go sit down.  
__________________

Daichi sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He had been here for 20 minutes, and still no sign of anyone. He looked around the room, taking in the environment. People sat in chairs anxiously awaiting their appointments. 

Glancing over, he watched a couple speak quietly to their surrogate, who seemed very pregnant and almost at term. He could tell they were nervous, but mostly excited. 

Another couple sat together looking through brochures and talking amongst themselves. He was beginning to get very nervous...should it be taking this long? Daichi leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees and looking at the floor. Watching the other people in the room was starting to heighten his nervousness. 

“Hey, babe,” 

Daichi looked up, sighing in relief as Suga appeared in front of him, “Suga...how did it go?”

The grey-haired man rolled his eyes, sitting down next to him, “Bad,”

Daichi’s eyes widened, “What?! What happened?! Are you okay...is Akari okay?!”

“Nah the jack off material was bad,”

Daichi stared at Suga before punching him in the arm, “Dammit Suga, don’t scare me like that!” 

Sugawara cackled, shaking his head, “What?! It’s true! I couldn’t get off for the longest time...I think it’s unethical that they won’t let partners in there to help,” 

Rolling his eyes, Daichi sunk back into his chair, “Did you at least get it to her on time?” Sugawara shrugged, “I dunno...we’ll find out in a month, I guess,”

The two sat, waiting for any sign of their doctor or Akari. Sugawara picked up a brochure next to him on the table and opened it up. He looked over the material, ‘What to Expect When You’re Not Expecting’

He snickered at the clever title and began to read about helpful tips and facts for preparing for a surrogate pregnancy. He turned it over and came across a column about what to do when the surrogate doesn’t want to give the child up. Sugawara swallowed hard. Akari had told them over and over that she had no problem carrying their child, but, what if the day of she was so full of emotion that she changed her mind?

He read that that was a common thing in surrogacy. Through the process of pregnancy, labor and birth….the mother will be so overwhelmed with hormones and emotion that she may have a difficult time letting her child go. This could lead to unexpected circumstances and cause rifts between the parents and the mother.

Sugawara tucked the brochure into his pocket for later. Just reading those words made him sick to his stomach, and besides, she might not even be pregnant yet..so why worry now?

He reached over and took Daichi’s hand, squeezing it. Daichi turned to him, “You okay?”

Suga nodded, giving him a soft smile, “Y-yes..uhm...just a little nervous I guess. This is getting pretty real, huh?”

Daichi lifted his hand and pressed a soft kiss to it, “It is,”

The two sat together, hand in hand for another few minutes before Akari and the doctor emerged from the hall.  
Standing, they quickly met them halfway.

“The procedure is finished and we’ll see you all in a month, alright?” the doctor smiled, shaking their hands. They thanked her and left, Daichi looking at his sister with worried eyes. As they arrived in the parking lot, she stopped to look at him.

“What?”

“Do you feel okay? Feel any different?”

Akari laughed, “Oh my god, Daichi I feel fine. I promise if ANYTHING happens, which it won’t, I have you both on speed dial,”

“Do you have the restaurant on speed dial? You know, just in case we can’t answer our personal phones”

“Daichi! Calm down,” she shook her head, moving forward to give him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you two for the next appointment, alright?”

Daichi nodded, hugging her back before letting her go to hug Suga. They parted and she gave them a wave before heading to her car. 

Suga sighed, watching her leave, “Ready to go?” he asked his husband. Daichi nodded, taking Suga’s hand as they went to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeding you all a nice meal of Kuroken smut, Daisuga fluff and tsukiyama drama today~~ <3 Hope you enjoyed ;) Ugh ya'll everything in this fic is lining up so beautifully!!  
> I'm thinking, when it's time to end things here :(, doing one-off fics of these couples for their own "epilogues"...thoughts???


	37. Chapter 37

“Hurry up, Lazykawa...the others are probably wondering where we are,” Iwaizumi groaned, leaning against his boyfriend’s apartment door as he checked his phone.

“Well excuuuuse me for wanting to look extra cute today!” Oikawa pouted, giving himself one last look over in the mirror before bounding up to Iwaizumi. The darker brunette sighed, “You always look cute, now c'mon’,” he wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they left.

All three couples decided to meet at the front gates of the fairgrounds. Every year, the fair was a huge pull for their town, not to mention it was almost like the kick-off to the end of summer and people moving back onto campus.

This summer had been a complete whirlwind. Tsukishima starting and getting familiar with Hooters, with him and Yamaguchi sharing soft looks and sweet words, some unspoken thing...both too flustered to share their feelings.   
Kuroo and Kenma had found their apartment and were moving in a couple of days, anxious to finally take that next step as a couple. And finally, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Oikawa had met and dealt with Iwaizumi’s family, with their secret finally out...there was nothing to hide anymore.

In only a couple months, they all faced new revelations, hardships and truths. But now, it was time for it to end and get ready for the start of a new school year. 

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto and Akaashi were all going into their senior year, with the others only a year behind. 

_________________________________

Sitting on a bench, Kenma leaned against the bare arm of his boyfriend who was wearing a tank top and shorts. The heat wasn’t terrible, but Kenma was always a little more sensitive to the sun than the average person. The blonde wore a pair of jean shorts and a crop top, blonde hair tied back in a low bun with a pair of sunglasses on.

“Kuroooo, where are they?” he whined. They’d only been waiting for five minutes, but five minutes in the sun was enough.

“Hang tight, kitten. Iwaizumi just texted saying they left....and I haven’t heard from Yamaguchi. Who’s this guy he’s bringing? I’m not sure I’ve met him,”

Kenma lifted his head, leaning back on the bench, “Mmm, Tsukishima Kei. But everyone calls him Tsuki. He’s the cook that started after Akaashi left, so that’s why you haven’t met him...he hangs out in the back,”

“Ahh I see…” Kuroo nodded. He put his phone away and leaned back, putting an arm around his boyfriend on the bench, “Shit, we should’ve invited Bokuto.”

Kenma cringed, “No. We shouldn’t have. It’s better we didn’t..cause then he’d be complaining the whole time about how we’re all together and Akaashi isn’t here,”

The brunette sighed, looking over at him, “I know. He’s just had a rough summer. Besides playing ball out with Iwaizumi and I, he hasn’t really done much. I’m trying to talk him into getting a job at least for the first semester, since Akaashi won’t be back until January,”

Kenma shrugged, “Well, we’ll see I guess.” he noticed a couple of figures coming closer in the distance and made them out to be Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The two stood, watching them come over.

“Kenma-kuuun! Oh you look so cute!” Oikawa grinned. Kenma frowned, sticking to Kuroo’s side. Iwaizumi chuckled, “No sign of the other guys yet?”

“Nah...Iwa, have you met that new guy, Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked, putting a hand on Kenma’s shoulder. Said man nodded, “Yeah. Pretty serious-lookin dude. Blonde, glasses. I don’t know much about him,”

“That pretty much sums him up!” Oikawa grinned.

“Whatever he is, if he even thinks about fucking with Yamaguchi, I’ll fuck him up,” Kuroo shrugged. Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. 

“Aww, didn’t know you two were so protective of our little Yams!” Oikawa giggled, hanging off his boyfriend. Iwaizumi shrugged, “We’re protective of all of you, even Akaashi. It’s pretty much this unspoken pact between Bokuto, Kuroo and I,”

Oikawa and Kenma, while they wouldn’t admit it, though that was pretty damn adorable of them.

“Well how much longer should we wait? I’m starving..” Kenma groaned. Kuroo sighed, “We’ll wait however long it takes them. Baby, I told you to eat before we came,”

They all went to sit on the bench together, nervous that something happened or maybe Yamaguchi got stood up. The thought sent their blood boiling...yeah, Tsuki would be dead come the end of the day if that happened.

After a few more minutes, they saw a familiar figure jogging up to them, the other close behind. Yamaguchi reached them, leaning over and panting as he clutched his knees, “S-sorry we’re late everyone! I got lost on the way here and our gps wasn’t working!”

The others stood to greet him. Kenma noticed a weird glint coming from the freckled man, “Yams..what’s on your face?”

Yamaguchi sat up straight, cheeks flushed from exertion and heat, “O-oh..you mean this..?” he had pulled half his hair up just like Oikawa said, showing off his pierced ears. 

“Oh my god! Yams! You’re such a little rebel!” Oikawa gasped, moving close to examine him. Sure enough, doubles on both sides, three cartilage on the right and two on the left. They were mostly silver studs, with his main earrings being small silver hoops.

“Wait..you have your nose pierced too?” Kenma asked, eyes widened under his sunglasses. There was the faint glint of a silver stud on his left nostril. Yamaguchi nodded, “Y-yeah...I always take them out for work...that’s probably why you’ve never seen them…”

“You look badass! Doesn’t he look good, Tsuki?” Oikawa exclaimed, looking over at the blonde next to him. Tsukishima nodded, swallowing hard, “Mhm..he does..” the faintest pink on his cheeks.

“Yo, Tsukishima, right? I’m Kuroo, nice to meet you,” Kuroo extended his hand, offering it to him. Tsukishima nodded, shaking his hand, “This over here is Iwaizumi, he looks like a pain in the ass but don’t worry..most of the time he isn’t that bad,”

Iwaizumi grunted, shoving Kuroo as he nodded to Tsukishima, “And if you couldn’t tell already, Kuroo’s a dumbass so feel free to tell him off,”

The blonde let a small smile play on his lips, “I’ll keep that in mind,”

The six of them walked through the front gates to buy their tickets, before Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi, “Oh! Oh! Can someone take our picture in front of the sign?!” 

He tossed his phone to Kuroo as he pulled Iwaizumi over to the bright pastel-colored state fair sign, “What pose should we- AH!” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi lifted him up and onto his back, hooking his arms under his knees.

“How’s this?” he asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Oikawa smiled down at him, “Perfect,”

Kuroo snapped a few pictures before handing him his phone back, “Kenma-kunnn! Do you want one too?” 

Kenma blushed, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. Kuroo grinned, “C’mon baby, it’ll be fun,” he took Kenma’s hand and they went over to the sign. He knelt down, patting his shoulders.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” the blonde grumbled, half annoyed yet half amused that his boyfriend wanted to carry him up on his shoulders. He got on and Kuroo lifted him. He gasped, holding onto him tightly so he wouldn’t topple off. 

The two smiled for their picture before Kuroo set him back down. Oikawa gave him his phone back, then reached his hand out toward Yamaguchi, “You’re next! Get up there!”

“O-oh..uhm...I…” Yamaguchi pulled at the hem of his shirt, flustered before he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s do it,” came a soft voice. He looked up at Tsukishima, who gave him a reassuring smile. 

Yamaguchi gave Oikawa his phone and the two walked up together. He felt Tsukishima slide an arm around his waist and pull him up against his side, “This okay?” he asked. The freckled man nodded, feeling his heart race at the touch.

“Aaand...smile!” Oikawa said. The two smiled for the picture, Yamaguchi leaning into Tsukishima a bit. When they finished, he parted from him quickly to get his phone.

“So where should we start first?” Iwaizumi asked, stretching his arms up over his head.

“FOOD.” Kenma replied rather demandingly, the scent of fried food, sizzling meat and savory-sweet dishes filling the air as they walked further into the grounds.

The fair was full of people; young, old, families, couples, friends and anyone else you could think of. The sounds of people talking, laughing and the faint screaming from rides filled the air along with light-hearted music. Each couple walked hand-in-hand as they scoped out the food, except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was still anxious about everything, worried that he might go too far. He bit his lip, should he be talking? Saying something?

“You do look really good, by the way,” Tsukishima smiled, breaking the silence between them. Yamaguchi looked up with wide eyes, “You..really think so? Th-thank you!”

“Mhm, it’s cute..I like your hair like this,” the blonde nodded, tugging on his little ponytail. Yamaguchi giggled, nudging his sighed, “Hey!”

______________________

“What about this? A giant turkey leg!” Kuroo gasped, running over to a food truck and pointing at it. Kenma made a face, “That’s barbaric…”

“I know...Iwaizumi! Get in on this with me! First one to eat their turkey leg, wins!” Kuroo cackled, challenging him.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, looking to his boyfriend who had a mischievous smirk on his face, “You’re on!” 

“Tsukishima! You want in on this?!” Kuroo called back to the blonde, standing amongst the rest of them. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, an amused expression on his face, “Sure, count me in.”

Kenma and Oikawa groaned in unison, watching the three males go stand in line together. Yamaguchi joined the two of them, “Should we find something else to eat?”

They looked around, surveying the different food trucks and stands. Everything was either fried, battered, sweet, savory and on a stick. “Fried butter on a stick? Ew!” Yamaguchi grimaced.

“Shit, don’t mention that to Iwa, the next thing I need is him challenging Kuroo to a butter stick eating contest!” Oikawa sighed. He looked around, “Hey! They have some different sandwiches over there..and we can split a funnel cake!”

Kenma nodded in agreement, following him to the line. Kenma and Yamaguchi ordered chili cheese dogs and fried potato rings on a stick. Oikawa got a burger and their funnel cake, taking it over to a park bench where they met the other three. 

“Oh god, I can’t watch this,” Oikawa groaned, cringing at them holding their giant turkey legs. 

“Okay ready, on the count of 3…..1……...2…….3!” Kuroo exclaimed, starting their contest. They tore into their turkey legs, munching and trying to get as much down as they could.

While Oikawa fake gagged, turning his nose up at their behavior, Kenma and Yamaguchi watched with blank expressions, enjoying their own food. As the minutes ticked past, each man got closer and closer to finishing.

Yamaguchi’s eyes began to widen….Tsukishima was actually pulling ahead! While not as ravenous as his brunette counterparts, he was diligent about eating quickly and efficiently. And just like that, Tsukishima slammed his turkey bone down on his plate, putting his hands up in victory.

Kuroo groaned, ripping a piece off with his teeth, “Dammit! I thought I would have an easy win against you Tsuki-kun~” he teased. Iwaizumi sighed, putting his down and taking a drink of his water bottle, “Mmh, good job man,”

Yamaguchi giggled, nudging Tsukishima’s leg with his foot under the table, “Congrats!”

The blonde gave him a small smile, “thanks,” moving to drink his water.  
The six of them finished their food and Oikawa stretched, “Hmm, I think we should all give our stomachs a chance to settle before we do any rides. What about the arcade?”

“Oh c’mon, you know those things are jipped,” Iwaizumi sighed, slinging an arm around Oikawa’s waist. His boyfriend smirked, raising an eyebrow as they walked down the hay-covered path to the carnival arcade games.  
“Hm..are they jipped, or are you just not good at them?” he asked, egging on his boyfriend, who easily took the bait.

“No I’m good! It’s the game!” Iwaizumi shook his head. Oikawa shrugged, “Fine, if you’re so good then win me something,” 

No more questions needed, Iwaizumi made a beeline to the games, his sole purpose to win something for Oikawa to show proof that he was good enough to beat their tricks.   
Giggling, Oikawa tossed the rest of them a wink over his shoulder before following him.

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, “Wanna try something?”. The blonde sighed, “I dunno...I’m not super good at arcade games, I’m better with video games,”

Kuroo took his hand, “Well there has to be SOMETHING you wanna try…” he looked around, able to spot all of them amongst the crowd of people with his height. “I know! A fortune-teller!” he exclaimed, dragging Kenma against his will.

Yamaguchi looked down at his feet, absentmindedly walking beside Tsukishima. “Do you want to try something?” the blonde asked, looking over at him.  
“M-me? Oh I don’t know..I-I’m not very good at many things..” the freckled man replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Tsukishima just nodded. Well shit, he couldn’t just sit on a bench the whole time and make small talk. They came to the FAIR. They had to do something!

“What about this one?” Tsukishima asked, pointing to a ‘lucky duck’ guessing game, “It doesn’t require any skill,”. Yamaguchi nodded, smiling, “Alright! Let’s try it,”

__________________________

“Fuckin…...stupid……..ass……..game…” Iwaizumi grunted, aiming at the targets and about to shoot before they disappeared and popped up elsewhere as soon as he was about to pull the trigger on his toy gun.

Oikawa sighed, leaning against the carnival tent as he watched, “Babe...it’s been like 15 minutes...we can move on to something else,”

“No! I have to win! These games are so fucking screwy….built to fuck with you…” he grumbled, causing the family next to him to quietly redirect their children elsewhere. Oikawa smiled, gazing at how in the zone his boyfriend was.

Missing what was probably his 25th target of the day, Oikawa stepped close and put a hand on his shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go find something else,”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “No! It has to be this one!”

“Why? Because you want to prove to me that you’re good at it?” Oikawa asked, hands on his hips, “It’s not a big deal Hajime, I know you’re good at other things...I don’t care if you’re good at this,”

“N-no! It’s not just that...I…” he looked down at his feet, the tips of his ears turning bright red, “I just….I wanna win something for you,”

“Oh, Iwa….”

“It’s stupid, I know. But...you deserve that big ol’ teddy bear and it fuckin’ sucks that I can’t get it for you,” Iwaizumi shook his head.

Oikawa grinned, leaning against him and nuzzling his cheek, “I already have my own big ol’ teddy bear,” he teased, referencing his boyfriend, “I appreciate the thought, but you’re always doing the most for me. Let me get you something...okay? I don’t need anything else but you,”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and nodded, looking up at him, “Alright...can I make a request on what you get me?”

“If it’s for a blow job in that porta-potty over there, I’m gonna leave,”

Iwaizumi laughed, shaking his head, “No! No! I want you to win one of those raffle tickets for the big banana split sundae from Sundae Shack over there,” he pointed to the dart game a few feet away, “Then we can share it together,”

Oikawa smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “Let’s go win ourselves some ice cream!”

__________________________

“This looks sketchy as fuck…” Kenma whispered, holding Kuroo’s hand tightly as they entered the dark tent together. Kuroo shrugged, squinting his eyes as he tried to get them adjusted, “It’s not that bad..”

The deeper they walked in the more they began to get more creeped out.

“Are you lost~?” 

Both men shrieked, clinging to one another as an old woman appeared in front of them holding a candle. She wore a dark purple cape with a hood pulled over her white wildly braided hair. Her features were soft and wrinkled but looked almost menacing under the candle’s shadow.

“W-We uuh...we came to get our f-fortune’s….told…?” Kuroo spat out, slowly releasing his grip on Kenma. She nodded and gestured to them to follow her. 

After ducking under some curtains, they arrived in a small candle-lit tent, full of heavy drapery and a single table in the middle. Kenma sighed, everything looked pretty chalked up to him., especially with the clearly fake crystal ball and tarot cards on the table. Did Kuroo really pay the guy outside $15 for this?

He sat on one side with Kuroo on the other and the woman sitting between them. “Now..how would you like your fortune told?” the woman asked. Kuroo looked across the table at Kenma for his input, but only received a shrug in response.

“Well..I’ve always wanted my palm read,” Kuroo replied to her. She nodded, “Then a palm reading it is,”

The old woman could sense Kenma’s skepticism, so she picked him first. Carefully, she took his dainty wrist in her hand and flipped it over, letting her fingertip glide over the ridges and indents of his palm.

She hummed, looking down at it with her brows furrowed in concentration. Kenma bit his lip to keep from laughing. Not only was her finger ticklish, but this seemed to be a bit ridiculous.

“Hmmm...I see...the hands of a hard worker…” she mused, “You work….in the service industry, I presume?”

Kenma nodded and she continued, “And...I sense you are quick with your hands...you seem to have a knack for skills that involve that…”

Kenma glanced up at Kuroo, giving him the evil eye because he just knew his boyfriend was biting back a sex joke.

“I see...your future….” she hummed. “I see….great fortune….yes. Great fortune, more than you could ever expect…..I sense that fortune bringing you many things, both good and evil,”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Good fortune? Hm.

The old woman withdrew her hand and he put his hand back down in his lap, watching as she moved to read Kuroo’s palm.

“Ah yes...the hands of a strong pillar…” she nodded, surveying him and letting her fingers glide across his palm. Kuroo looked up at Kenma, giving him a proud wink and receiving a roll of the eyes in response.

The woman hummed, “Your physical strength is a big part of your being..is it not?” she asked. Kuroo shrugged, “I mean...I guess…”

“Hm..yes...I see for your future...you will suffer hardship….” she explained, causing Kuroo’s eyes to widen in confusion, “Yes, a hardship that will lead to a big decision….an internal struggle some may say…..that decision will weigh heavily in the rest of your future…”

She put his hand down and Kuroo gulped, withdrawing his hand slowly. Kenma could sense that Kuroo was a bit upset by this news. Even if he didn’t believe the woman, he still wanted to respect his boyfriend’s emotions.

“Well, that was fun. Thanks! We’ll be leaving now,” Kenma smiled, standing and moving over to Kuroo, taking his hand.

The old woman smiled, sitting back in her chair, “Of course. Take heed, children. And proceed to your futures with caution,”. Kenma could feel Kuroo stiffening at her words and he quickly beelined for the exit.

They stepped back out into the sun, stopping to let their eyes refocus. Kenma chuckled, “Weird..I’m glad we did that though! Now we know to just stick to the games, huh?” he looked up at his boyfriend, who was looking down at his hands.

“Hardship…? An internal struggle?” he whispered, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Kenma sighed, “Kuroo, you know that’s all fake. Fortune tellers are supposed to be super vague to make you believe what they say is true...when it could happen to anyone! I mean, look at me! What was she talking about with ‘good fortune’? You know my degree isn’t gonna make that much,”

Kuroo bit his lip, taking a deep breath, “Yeah, yeah you’re right,” he looked down at Kenma and smiled, “Wanna go hit up some rides now?”

“Fuck yeah!”

__________________________

“Yes! Lucky number 4!” Yamaguchi cheered, lifting the rubber duck and showing the game manager. The man sighed, stepping back to let Yamaguchi get his pick of prize.

After a few unlucky attempts, Tsukishima stepped aside to let Yamaguchi have a turn at picking ducks. From then on, every single one was a winner.

Yamaguchi excitedly picked out a keychain, stashing it in his pockets along with other various prizes like special tickets, gift cards and other high-value knick knacks. Tsukishima watched in awe...he had never seen anyone so lucky!

Yamaguchi offered the man another game ticket and he shook his head, “No way dude, if you keep playing you’re gonna wipe me out!” gesturing to the emptying bins of prize. Yamaguchi sighed, stepping back with a nod, “I understand...thank you!”

He turned to Tsukishima, “Well that was fun!”  
The blonde laughed, holding out his hands to Yamaguchi of the first 10 prizes he had won, “How the hell are you so lucky?!”

Yamaguchi shrugged, “No idea! Maybe I just have the magic touch,” he giggled, winking at the blonde. Tsukishima blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

The freckled man looked down at all the prizes he had won. How was he going to get them all home at the end of the day? With furrowed brows, he looked around for an answer before looking back at the game. He watched as kids tried and failed to pick the lucky duck, leaving the booth with sad expressions.

“Let me see those,” Yamaguchi instructed, letting Tsukishima hand the prizes over. The blonde watched as Yamaguchi walked back over to the booth and handed out what he had won to the kids. He kneeled to their level, showing them each prize and letting them pick.

Tsukishima felt his heart seize at the sight, thumping hard in his chest. He watched Yamaguchi laugh and speak to the kids, letting them empty out his stash before making his way back to him.

“That was a good thing you just did…” Tsukishima exclaimed, half astonished and half in adoration of him. Yamaguchi blushed, “Yeah well...I didn’t need all those. The kids would enjoy it more than I would,”

They began to walk more into the fairgrounds together before passing by the rides. Tsukishima stopped, “Do you wanna do some?” he asked. Yamaguchi bit his lip, “I uh...I dunno..”

Yamaguchi watched Kuroo and Kenma get on a spinning teacup-like ride, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa standing in line for one that shot you straight up in the air. He gulped, “W-we can...i-if uh...if you want…”

The blonde chuckled, “You don’t like them do you?”, receiving a quick headshake from Yamaguchi, “That's okay, let’s go find something else to do,”  
__________________________

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked around the fairgrounds together, content with just talking and exploring all the different programs of the fair.   
They were pulled into a fudge judging contest by some local dairies, watched a talent show and even got roped into learning how to square dance from some old people.

As the sun began to set, people began to gather around to await the fireworks show at dusk. The pair walked through crowds of people to find the perfect spot, but it was hard to do so. Kids were fussy with their parents growing tired, teenagers with their friends who refused to make room.

With a sigh, Tsukishima looked around before his eyes landed on the best idea, “Follow me,” he instructed, taking Yamaguchi’s hand and leading him through the crowd. Blushing, he tried to not let the feeling of Tsukishima’s warm hand get the best of him.

They arrived at a cotton candy stand, with Tsukishima pointing at the ladder that led to the roof. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “But..but won’t we get caught?”

“If we do, they’ll just tell us to get down. C’mon..everyone is too busy waiting for the fireworks, they won’t care!” he started up the ladder, with Yamaguchi following close behind. They made their way to the top and sat down, their feet hanging off the edge above everyone. And just like that, the firework show began.

They watched in awe at the bright colors and loud pops of light. Yamaguchi felt his heart hammering in his chest, glancing between the fireworks and Tsukishima. They reflected off of the blonde’s glasses, looking beautiful in their mirrored image.   
Now or never. Now or never, Tadashi. This is your date. Do it now or you’ll regret it.

“So uhm-! Tsuki!” he exclaimed, quickly interrupted by a firework. Tsukishima looked over at him, leaning in, “Huh?!” not quite hearing him.

“O-oh! Ts-tsuki I w-want….I wanted to s-say….I-” he was interrupted once again, leaving the blonde to look at him with the same confused expression. Yamaguchi swallowed hard, trying again, “I- I wanted to SAY! Th-that I...I r-really-”

BOOM.

“I..I really-!”

BOOM.

“I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU!”

Wide hazel eyes met wide brown ones, as there was no firework to interrupt that.  
Yamaguchi was stiff with anxiety, cheeks flushed and heart pounding in his chest. Sensing the tension, he opened his mouth to make an excuse before he was quickly interrupted.

By a pair of soft lips on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit ya'll blood, sweat and tears went into this one Dx...JK jk..no but fr it took so long to write but I wanted it to be PERFECT *^* I also was crazy busy at work so I had to bust out 6 pages when I got home, but here we are!  
> The perfect end to a crazy summer for our femboys <3


	38. Chapter 38

“A-ah..hey..that tickles..”

Yamaguchi flushed, face burning bright red as he could feel the tug of his boyfriend’s lips on his earlobe, sucking softly at one of his earrings. He shivered at the low chuckle Tsukishima responded with, “Mmm, can’t help it...you’re fun to play with~” 

They were in the backseat of Tsukishima’s car, Yamaguchi laying down as the blonde straddled him, pressing his lips to his neck and jaw.  
It had been almost a month since that day at the fair, and since then, the two had been stuck together like glue. While they never told anyone officially, there was no denying it from their looks of longing and sudden closeness. Not to mention, Yamagchi’s new found confidence around him.

“Hah! Ahh!” Yamaguchi squeaked as he tugged a bit harder on his ear before moving down to neck, “y-you’re obsessed..”

“They’re fucking hot..” Tsukishima muttered against his neck before biting down, making the other yelp. Yamaguchi moaned, threading his fingers through his short blonde hair, arching his back as he felt his hands inch under his shirt and make their way up. Tsuki lifted his head to look up at him, “This okay…?”

Yamaguchi nodded, biting his lip as he watched him pull his shirt up over his chest, holding it as he dipped down and pressed his lips to it. He groaned, using a hand to tease a nipple as he began to suck on the other. 

“Mnghh~! T-tsuki..ahhh!” he cried, his hips bucking up against him involuntarily. 

During these past few weeks, while they were almost always together, they still had yet to go so far physically. While things got heated a lot, Tsukishima was always quick to make sure he was okay, and wasn’t taking things too far. 

The blonde continued to tease his chest, groaning deeply, “Mgh..fuck so good..” Yamaguchi whimpered, pulling at his hair for more. He gasped, feeling the slide of Tsukishima’s leg between his own, pressing against his dick just right.

Tsukishima leaned up with a smirk, looking down at his flushed boyfriend, “Get yourself off..”

“W-..what…?” Yamaguchi asked, panting as he looked up with a glazed expression. The blonde pressed his leg in a bit, causing Yamaguchi to whine.

“Get yourself off on me,” he repeated, reaching down to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear, running his fingertips along each piercing, “Go on, baby...use me to make yourself cum,”

Yamaguchi flushed, his whole body hot at his words. He swallowed hard and nodded, unable to think through the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Slowly, he lifted his hips a bit and ground down on his leg, moaning softly.

“That’s it...god, you look so hot..” Tsukishima praised before leaning back down to continue sucking and licking at his chest. Yamaguchi cried out as he began to move his hips a bit harder, falling into a rhythm.

He’d rock back and forth, then change directions, each press making his toes curl as his dick throbbed for release. Tsukishima groaned in his ear, having moved his mouth back up to his neck, “Fuck yeah...cmon’ baby…”

Yamaguchi moaned at his words, “Mnn!! A-ahh...Ts-...Tsuki..” He continued to rock his hips and grind on him, getting closer and closer to his release. Suddenly, his hands flew to Tsukishima’s biceps, gripping them hard as he bucked his hips faster.

The blonde lifted his head from sucking at his neck, “Ngh..yes, that’s it baby...mmh, you’re so close,” he groaned, watching as Yamaguchi was holding him tightly, eyes shut and brows furrowed in concentration as he grinded his hips.

“Go on, cum for me~” Tsukishima purred, smirking. It only took a few more thrusts for Yamaguchi to cry out, cumming in his pants as he pressed his hips up against him.

He shakily lowered himself, opening his eyes to meet Tsukishima’s...suddenly feeling so vulnerable and almost embarrassed that he had gotten off on him. The blonde smiled softly, touching his cheek, “You’re always so good for me,” 

Yamaguchi gave him a soft smile before leaning up, meeting him for a deep slow kiss. He tilted his head, kissing him deeper and sliding his hands over his shoulders and down his back.  
They pulled away and Tsukishima gave him one last kiss before pulling away and moving to grab some tissues for Yamaguchi.

The freckled man sat up, blushing bright red as he took them and muttered a small ‘thanks’ before turning a bit to clean himself up. He glanced over at Tsukishima when he was done, “D-do...uhm...do you want to…”

“Nah, baby...I’m good, c’mere,” he patted his lap. Yamaguchi nodded, turning to lay on his back and set his head in Tsukishima’s lap. It was their favorite way to be softly intimate. Tsukishima loved playing with his boyfriend’s hair, and this way, they could both look at one another while they talked. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel a bit bad after they were together. Tsukishima had only gotten off one other time, but that was when they were pleasuring themselves. Every other time, he had been completely fine not finishing.  
He had told Yamaguchi that getting him off was enough, but deep down, the freckled man knew that wasn’t true.  
Finger slid through sandy brown hair, carding through the soft strands. Yamaguchi let his eyes fall closed, the warmth and darkness of the car along with the afterglow of his orgasm made it easy for him to be lulled to sleep.

“Tell me again why you have your piercings,” Tsukishima mused. 

Yamaguchi hummed softly, “Mm, just cause….when I was in high school, people made fun of me for being ‘too innocent’ or ‘too soft’ so one day I was walking home from school and saw that a tattoo parlor on my route offered piercing, so I went in and got my ears pierced. After that, it was like this little rush of adrenaline, getting a new piercing and having everyone at school be shocked,”

He wrinkled his nose cutely as he felt Tsukishima tap the small stud against his nostril, “Ever thought about getting others?”

The freckled man shook his head, “I thought about a lip or tongue piercing, but it doesn’t really matter. Back then I was so concerned what other people thought of me, and well, I do now too...but I’m not super worried about it,”

Tsukishima nodded, “Good...you shouldn’t worry. It’s no one elses’ business in how you are,”

Yamaguchi smiled softly, opening his eyes to look up at him, “Mmh, yeah,”. The blonde smiled down at him, before evilly letting his hands wander to his sides and using his finger to tickle him. Yamaguchi laughed, squirming a bit at his ministrations. 

After another half hour, the two decided to call it a night and got back in the front seats, Tsukishima driving Yamaguchi back to his dorm.  
While Yamaguchi had a good night, he couldn’t help but wonder why Tsukishima gave him so much and didn’t want anything in return sexually. Was he not attractive enough? Was he too inexperienced for him?

Whatever it was, it ate away at his thoughts as he walked up to his dorm after saying his goodbyes. He wasn’t sure what to do. If he brought it up, he was pretty sure Tsukishima would just brush it off like he does every other time or change the subject. 

As he got ready for bed, Yamaguchi brushed his teeth and scrolled through the contacts in his phone, wondering if he should message someone about it. The first person that came to mind was Akaashi. His finger hovered over the call button, but he turned his phone off instead. No, this was silly to be calling him about. If he wanted to be stronger, he needed to take care of this himself.

_____________________  
Kenma hurriedly ran around their new apartment, rummaging through boxes and groaning to himself. Kuroo looked up from his textbook at his desk, looking over at the blonde, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Can’t find my uniform…” Kenma grumbled, having lost track of time and realizing he needed to catch the bus in the next 15 minutes to make it on time. The brunette sighed, watching him, “Baby, I told you to unpack days ago...otherwise this wouldn’t happen,”

He immediately shut himself up as he was met with a cold look over the shoulder before Kenma turned back to the current box he was in. Sure enough, he pulled out his crop top and matching skirt, stuffing them in his bag.

With school having just started that week, Kuroo had warned Kenma to unpack his things before he got too busy with school. And what ended up happening? The blonde put it off to stream as much as he could before classes started and now between that, studying and streaming..he had no time to unpack.

“Hey I meant to tell you, I think we should throw Bokuto a surprise party for his birthday. Ya know, since Akaashi is gone,” Kuroo exclaimed, marking the chapter he finished reading and turned to face his boyfriend. Kenma looked up at him from kneeling on the floor, “Akaashi isn’t coming to visit?”

Kuroo shook his head, “I don’t think so. Bo mentioned how busy Akaashi was with his mentorship and starting his classes online”

Kenma stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder, “Okay. Did you have something in mind?”

“Maybe dinner at Hooters and then we could all go out drinking?”

The blonde thought for a moment, moving around the apartment to grab his keys, phone and wallet. He stopped at the door, putting his shoes on, “I dunno...Bokuto hasn’t been at the restaurant all summer. I’m pretty sure he’s been avoiding it because Akaashi hasn’t been here,”

He finished putting on his shoes and was about to leave before Kuroo piped up, “Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Kenma blushed softly, turning on his heel and moving back to Kuroo. He leaned down, giving him a soft kiss and practically melting into his touch when he felt those familiar large hands cup his face. He pulled away and looked down at his dark-haired boyfriend who smiled, “Alright, I’ll think of another way we can celebrate with him. Have fun at work baby,”

“I’ll try,” the blonde groaned, rolling his eyes before going to leave, “See ya,” he waved before leaving quickly to get to the bus stop on the corner.

_________________________

Sugawara sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked down at his spreadsheet, “Okay..so you can do Monday, Wednesday and Thursday afternoons, no Sundays, Tuesday and Friday nights and Saturday afternoon,” he repeated, looking back up at Kenma. The blonde nodded.

“Is your class schedule really that crazy this semester? I thought you took it mostly online?” 

Kenma shrugged, “Well uh, they require more time,” 

He wasn’t going to admit that he was actually taking a smaller course load this semester to spend more time streaming. Kenma loved work, and enjoyed everything about it...he just made the equal amount of money on streaming for a night as he did in tips. 

Sugawara watched him go, Daichi appearing at his side, “Mm, getting their schedules together?” he asked, peering over his husband’s shoulder.  
Suga nodded, “Yeah...they’re so different this semester, I might need for you to serve to fill in the gaps,”

Daichi laughed, “I’m sure that’s the last thing our customers want when they come into femboy Hooters!” he shook his head, “Some ugly guy taking their orders  
instead of the younger prettier ones,”

“You’re not ugly!” Suga exclaimed, jabbing him in the side with his elbow.  
Daichi chuckled, rubbing his stomach, “Yeah, well….I’m not pretty!”

“Well if we ever open the doors to a ‘handsome Hooters’, you’d be their top guy,” Sugawara smiled up at him, leaning onto his toes to press a kiss to his soft lips, “I’d want you to wait on me every time I came in,”

Laughing the brunette slid his arms around his waist and pulled him in, “Mmn, that’s a great idea~! If only we had something like that around here,”

Sugawara smirked, “I wouldn’t mind having my own, PERSONAL, waiter..” he purred, moving his lips to kiss along Daichi’s neck before leaning back down. He felt one of Daichi’s hands move down his waist to grab his ass, squeezing it, “I’ll keep that in mind~”

They pulled away when customers began to come in, each exchanging a knowing look before moving their separate ways to get back to work.

_________________________

“Ugh..what a long day…” Sugawara groaned, trudging into the apartment and kicking his shoes off. Daichi grunted in response. The two made their way to the bedroom, stripping off their clothes and tossing them in their laundry basket.

Sugawara couldn’t help but let himself gaze at his husband as he walked into their bathroom to go turn on the shower, eyeing that well-toned and tanned body. He bit his lip, in no way being discrete as he checked him out. His friends all made fun of him for falling in love with a cop, but he’d be damned if it didn’t come with some great perks.

It’s not that Daichi wasn’t broad and muscular in high school, he was, but the training at the police academy and a more balanced diet did wonders for his physique. Sugawara remembered back then when he wished he could look like that. He always had a hard time getting his muscles to be bulkier, his frame preferring to stay lean.

After a frustrating few months of dating with that internal struggle, it wasn’t until one night that he had unloaded everything he was feeling onto the man. He remembered being in tears as he confessed feeling insignificant to Daichi. After pouring his heart out, he prepared to be made fun of, pushed aside or broken up with. But he actually ended up being reprimanded.

Daichi was frustrated with him, frustrated that Sugawara couldn’t see his own beauty and everything great about himself. That night in particular, he had clasped Sugawara’ hands and promised that no matter what Sugawara was feeling or thinking...Daichi would never make him feel insignificant. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” the brunette teased, pulling Sugawara out of his daze. His husband rolled his eyes before giving him a playful slap on the shoulder and moving past him to step into the shower, “Just get in here, you,”

Daichi smirked, following him as he got in next to him. He couldn’t help but slide his arms around his waist, pulling him in as they stood in the warm water. Sugawara sighed softly, leaning his head against Daichi’s bare chest, closing his eyes.

After a long day at work, this is just what they needed. Warm water, a gentle embrace and a soft silence. It never failed to recharge them….using the time to just be with one another. No talking about the work day, scheduled, problem customers or stock lists. 

A few minutes passed and they parted, each taking a turn to wash the other...another favorite part of their after-work routine. Daichi pressed kisses to Sugawara’s soapy shoulders, before his husband returned the favor by turning and reaching up to lather suds of shampoo into Daichi’s hair.

They stepped out of the shower and Sugawara was the first to dry off, leaving the bathroom to go change into pajamas. Daichi stayed in, wrapping his towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth, took his vitamins and brushed out his hair. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out to get his pajamas before he noticed Sugawara sitting on the edge of their bed, hand to his mouth and tears streaming down his face as he shakily held his phone.

Daichi’s eyes widened, “Baby..?! What’s wrong? What happened?” he walked up to him, looked down at him worriedly. 

Sugawara’s thumb trembled as it pressed down on the phone and a message began to play.

‘Sugaaaaa! Just calling you on your phone because, well, I tried to call Daichi’s and I think his is either off or dead. It’s probably just off, knowing him….he’s so hard to get ahold of I don’t even know why I tried. Honestly, it’s annoying as hell, especially when my mom wants me to get a hold of him. ANYWAAAAYS! I wanted to call and let you know…...congratulations! You and Daichi are about to be the best dads ever...I’m pregnant!’

The brunette felt his jaw drop and Suga looked up at him, letting out a choked sob, “We’re....going to have a baby…”

“We’re going to be parents…” 

Suga nodded, laughing as he let his phone drop to the bed, reaching up to jump into Daichi’s arms, not caring that he was still damp from their shower.  
Daichi held him tightly, spinning him around with glee, “We’re going to be parents!” he laughed again.

Sugawara clung to him, nuzzling against his husband as they squeezed the life out of each other, both so overjoyed and overcome with emotion. They pulled back to look at one another, Daichi grinning as he gently wiped a tear from his cheek, “It’s finally happening….”

The grey-haired man nodded, smiling brightly as he looked into those deep brown eyes of his husband, “It is...our own little baby…”

Daichi tilted his chin up, “I think this is cause for celebration,” he hummed softly, thumb rubbing along his bottom lip. Suga giggled, smiling into his husband’s deep kiss before being picked up; wrapping his arms and legs around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got back from taking a few days of break and honestly it was very much needed! After the fair chapter I needed time to sort out the rest of this fic's plot and honestly give my writing a rest, so now I'm back :) I hope you all enjoyed this short but sweet one! Ahhh Daisuga is having a babyyy!! <3 my fav comfort ship  
> And a bit of Tsukiyama smut, just a lil taste ;) I hope you all are doing well and thank you for being so patient this weekend!


	39. Chapter 39

Daichi smiled, leaning against the cart as he watched Sugawara hold paint samples in his hands, holding each one up to the light, “Hmmm...you don’t think the landlord would mind if we painted one room, right? I mean, it’s just one and it’s for a special thing. Let’s go with a gender neutral room, nothing too girly or tomboy-ish,” 

Sugawara turned to Daichi, raising an eyebrow when his husband didn’t respond.

“Hm?” Daichi hummed, looking up at him. Suga rolled his eyes, “I’m talking about the nursery and you aren’t even listening!” 

Daichi sighed, “Sorry babe, I just think it’s so cute to watch you get so excited about this,” he leaned up, stretching a bit as he peered over his shoulder, “I will say this, it’s only been about a month and a half..and I’m pretty sure you don’t announce a pregnancy until after the first trimester just in case,”

He felt bad, watching Suga deflate a bit and put the paint samples in his pocket, but it was true. A bunch of things could go wrong in just the first couple months, if they went too far too soon, it would make the heartbreak sting even more.

“Cmon, let’s finish getting what we need to get,” Daichi wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning in to press a kiss to the soft beauty mark near Suga’s eye. The grey-haired man sighed, following Daichi down the aisle, “It’s just hard to not tell anyone or start planning…”

“I know, love, but we need to respect Akari during this time too. You know she didn’t want people to start finding out right away either,” Daichi nodded, “But we can daydream all we want,”

Sugawara nodded, he knew it was best that they didn’t get too involved too soon. Just like all the articles, books and pamphlets he had read...the first trimester was always a huge risk for the mother and the baby. One wrong thing and everything could go south.

They walked up and down the aisles, following his husband as Daichi picked out their food for the week. He sighed, looking forlornly at a father who had a baby strapped to his chest, looking between two different kinds of granola. He watched as the man leaned down, pressing his lips to the sleeping baby’s head before picking a bag and continuing down the aisle. Suga felt his heart swell, unconsciously grabbing the hem of Daichi’s shirt.

Daichi stopped, looking down at the soft tug on his shirt, “What is it?” he asked, looking at Suga over his shoulder. His husband looked over at him and shook his head, “It’s nothing…” he moved his hand to intertwine with Daichi’s, smiling as he nudged him, “Cmon, let’s finish shopping,”

*************

“And you’re sure you’re okay. You aren’t feeling sick or anything?”

Daichi chuckled, looking over at Suga who was curled up on the couch on the phone with Akari. They were putting away groceries when Suga practically flew at the sound of his phone ringing, anxiously picking it up when he saw it was Akari calling.

“Of course not! I just wanted to see when you and Dai were available to attend my appointment with me this month,” Akari laughed. Suga let out a sigh in relief, “Sorry..I just...I’ve been scaring myself by reading too many things online,”

“Don’t worry, I promise you will be the FIRST to know if something is wrong,” Akari replied with a gentle smile, “The doctor was thinking September 22nd,”

Suga put his hand over the receiver and lifted his head, “Babe! September 22nd for the next appointment?” he asked.

Daichi peeked into the living room with a nod, “Works for me,”

Sugawara turned back to his phone, “We can make that work. What do you think they’ll do?”

“Hmm not sure, maybe an ultrasound? I don’t even know if you can see anything yet, but worth a shot I guess. I still need to tell mom about this before it’s too late,” Akari replied.

Sugawara bit his lip, “Would your mom rather hear it from you, or Daichi?”

Akari thought for a moment before replying, “Honestly, Daichi is her favorite..so maybe the blow would hurt less coming from him,” 

Daichi had made his way from the kitchen into the living room after having finished putting groceries away. He plopped down next to Sugawara on the couch, leaning into him. 

“I dunno...I’m worried it might be too brash coming from him. I don’t want your mom to get the wrong idea and think we forced you to do this,” Suga replied. Daichi raised an eyebrow in confusion, so he put their conversation on speaker phone.

Akari sighed, “Yeah well, there’s really no good way to go about this. No matter what we do, it’ll still take time for her to accept it,”

Daichi leaned back against the couch, “We could always try telling her when we know the baby’s gender? I don’t know....I feel like she might be more on board if she can actually picture the baby,”

“I don’t know, Dai...maybe we shouldn’t wait that long,” Suga replied, “She could also get pissed that we kept it a secret for so long,”

The three of them sat in silence, trying to decide what to do. Akari finally let out a soft sigh, “Anyways, I’m exhausted so I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you two next week for the appointment, okay?”

Suga smiled, “Alright, goodnight Akari,”

The hung up and Sugawara sighed, “I still need to tell my parents, but it won’t be nearly as difficult as telling yours...since it involves your sister too,”

Daichi nodded, sliding an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders and pulling him in, pressing a gentle kiss to his head, “I know, I don’t have any idea on how she’ll take the news,” 

“Hopefully she’ll just be happy she’s having another grandkid,” the grey-haired man shrugged. The brunette sighed, “I’m just...this whole situation is a bit worrisome..I’m a little scared of when the time comes, if I can actually separate myself from logically being that baby’s uncle, to its father..”

Suga’s eyes widened and he sat back to look at him, “What do you mean?”

Daichi shrugged, “Akari is my sister, so technically, the baby would be my niece or nephew,”

Sugawara shook his head, “No. Daichi, don’t. This baby will be yours, just like any other baby we could adopt. Don’t even think like that for one second because it isn’t true. This baby will forever be your son or daughter, nothing else,”

The brunette sighed, nodding, “I know...I just need to wrap my head around it still,” 

Suga leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “It’s a weird situation, for sure….but above all, it’s the perfect situation and an exciting one,”

He made his way into Daichi’s lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck, “I can’t wait to experience what Daichi as a father is like,” he grinned. Daichi raised an eyebrow, setting his hands on his hips.

“Oh you know, like will you be super relaxed, or super uptight….will you spoil them or be very authoritative,” Suga hummed, letting his fingers play with the short dark hair on the nape of his neck, “I think I already have an idea,”

“And what’s that? How do you think I’ll be as a father?” Daichi smiled up at him.

“I’m not telling you! I’ll just have to wait and see if it actually happens,” Suga giggled, leaning in close, “But I’m pretty sure I’m right,”

__________________________  
“I’m sorry Bo, I really really want to be there,” Akaashi sighed, gazing at his boyfriend through the bright computer screen. 

He could tell that no matter what Bokuto would say as an excuse, his boyfriend would be disappointed.

“It’s no big deal, just thought I’d ask. Your job and studies are more important,” Bokuto replied, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. Akaashi sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “How are you doing otherwise? How are your classes?”

Bokuto shrugged, “They’re fine,” 

Akaashi nodded. There was a silence between them, and Akaashi could tell that there was an unspoken tension in the air.

“You still haven’t gone to Hooters since last spring?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto frowned, “Nope,”

Akaashi sighed, “Babe, I want you to go. I’m sure everyone misses you an-”

“No one misses me, Akaashi. In fact, they all went to the fair together and completely left me out,” Bokuto interrupted, shaking his head.

“Probably because they hadn’t seen you in months!” Akaashi replied, “Babe you can’t get mad at them for that. They probably just felt awkward inviting you,”

“Yeah because they don’t like me unless you’re there,” Bokuto huffed. 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, “I think you’re being too self-critical. Life still goes on without me; going to Hooters, hanging out with people, everything… I’m scared you wasted your summer,”

“Wasted my summer? Wow Akaashi,” Bokuto sighed, shaking his head, “I’m shocked you think how my summer goes is dependent on you,”

Akaashi sat back in his chair, “I do, actually. Because you won’t go do anything without me. And if you won’t go do anything, then that’s on you wasting your time,”

“Whatever, I’m not gonna fight with you about this,” Bokuto replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Akaashi groaned, “Bokuto, I’m not picking a fight, I’m just telling you what you need to hear.”

The two of them bit back their anger, falling into another silence before Akaashi sighed, “Look, I know you’re upset I can’t come see you. Trust me, I would do anything in my power. But this presentation is so important to this program, I can’t miss it.”

Bokuto just nodded, unable to form words. Truth was, he was devastated. He waited all summer, counting down the days to his birthday because that’s when Akaashi said he’d come back to visit. And now, a little over a week away and all that time spent anticipating this was for nothing. 

“Bo..I love you,” Akaashi whispered. Bokuto nodded, biting back tears, “L-love you too...Keiji..I just….I miss you so much….”

Akaashi swallowed hard, “I know, I miss you too..”

It broke Akaashi’s heart to see his boyfriend like this, so distraught and alone. He was fighting to not buy a ticket for the next plane there, just to hold him and reassure him that everything would be okay….that they’d be okay.

_________________________

Kuroo sighed, letting his fingers run through Kenma’s hair slowly, untangling the soft strands as he perused his phone. He yawned, absentmindedly scrolling through social media as Kenma laid his head on his chest, playing his switch.

The two were enjoying one another’s company when Kuroo sighed, reading a text Akaashi sent him, “Akaashi texted me saying he just got off the phone with Bokuto. He thinks he’s been pretty depressed these past few months,”

“Well yeah, you would be too if I were gone for that long,” Kenma replied, not looking up from his switch. Kuroo frowned, “And you wouldn’t?”

“Cmon, we both know who’d be the more emotional one,” Kenma smirked, staring at his switch as he played. Kuroo rolled his eyes and continued to read his message, “We need to do something for his birthday...so it’s a no on Hooters for sure…”

“I don’t know, Kuroo...he’ll probably just be pissy the whole time no matter what we do,” the blonde sighed, turning onto his side and nuzzling into Kuroo’s chest a bit as he started the next level of his game. 

“But we at least owe it to him to be good friends,” Kuroo sighed. Suddenly, his phone lit up again and he read the latest message...eyes widening.

His lips curled into a smirk….now wait a minute, this birthday surprise might be easier to plan then he thought.

__________________________

“Sh...sh-shit...ahh, fucking HELL, Oikawa!”  
Iwaizumi pulled on those soft brunette locks, hand clasped over his mouth to keep from crying out. Oikawa bobbed his head faster, sucking harder, “Mnnh..nngh….” his eyes were shut, swirling his tongue around his thick length. 

Iwaizumi groaned, watching him with a low heated gaze as he reached behind to grip onto the wall, accidentally bumping into a dustpan and making it fall. The two froze as it clattered, waiting to hear footsteps, voices, anything. After a few seconds of silence went by, Iwaizumi groaned, “You’re such a slut...I can’t believe we’re doing this in here,”

Oikawa smirked, taking his mouth off and giving his dick a long lick before sucking on the tip, “Mmh~ and yet here you are, going along with it, Iwa~” 

Whose idea was it to fuck in the Hooters storage closet? Neither of them could remember. All they knew was that Oikawa was supposed to be on his 20 minute break, in which Iwaizumi just happened to be sitting at the bar with no one else around, only 30 feet away from the closet. 

“Get up. Want you to turn around and spread yourself for me,” Iwaizumi grunted. Oikawa stood obediently and turned around, pressing his chest up against the opposite wall and pressing his hips back, ass grinding against Iwaizumi’s dick. He moaned, feelin the hard thickness of it press between his ass cheeks and up his skirt.

Iwaizumi growled deeply, landing a smack on his ass before lifting the back of his skirt, “Wider, c’mon...show me that pretty little hole,”. Doing as he was told, Oikawa spread his legs wider, pressing his cheek against the wall as he continued to grind his hips back, “H-haa...ahh, fuck..Hajime please..” he begged.

“God, you’ll do anything for dick, won’t you?” he smirked, licking his lips as he pressed the tip of his dick to his entrance. Oikawa whined, tipping his head back, “Fuuck, please Iwa...just put it in..”

The darker brunette groaned, gripping Oikawa’s hip as he slowly pushed in, thrusting his cock deep inside him and stretching him out. Oikawa gasped, biting his lip as he whined and held onto the wall, “Mnnghhh~!!”

He arched his back, curving it just right as Iwaizumi thrusted all the way in. He groaned deeply, smacking his ass and pushing his skirt up, “Fuck..god you look so sexy like this. Go on, Tooru~ fuck yourself on it if you want it so bad,”

Oikawa whimpered, grinding back on his dick and moving back and forth. It was hard to hold onto the dark brick wall, his grip slipping as he worked himself back harder and faster. 

“Such a fuckin’ slut. Right behind this door are your coworkers, your boss...even your customers,” Iwaizumi growled, leaning over his back to press his lips to Oikawa’s ear, “Imagine if they heard you screaming like a whore, or watched you get wrecked by this dick,”

Oikawa trembled, moaning loudly at his words, “Nggh~! Fuck...H-hajime…”

Iwaizumi gripped his hips and began to snap his hips harder and faster, meeting every thrust of his hips. He groaned loudly, “Mghh~!! Fuck…” Iwaizumi dug his nails into his soft hips, the waistband of his skirt riding higher on his body.

Iwaizumi loved the way Oikawa’s ass bounced on his dick, skirt swaying and body flushed with pleasure. He grit his teeth before reaching around to cover the brunette’s mouth as he let out a whine. He slammed into him, hips thrusting hard.

“Ngh..shit…” he growled, listening to the muffled moans and whimpers behind his hand. Oikawa felt tears of pleasure brim his eyes, gripping the handle of a broom next to him, “Mmg..!!!” he cried, muffled by his hand. 

“Mmg, that’s it baby..cum for me,” Iwaizumi grunted deeply against his ear, licking along the shell of his ear. Oikawa’s lean body seized, trembling as he came hard. A few more thrusts and he pulled out, stroking himself before cumming with a low groan, all over the back of Oikawa’s thighs.

Iwaizumi panted, leaning his forehead against the middle of Oikawa’s back before slowly leaning up, turning his boyfriend around to kiss him deeply. Their tongues and lips slid against one another lewdly, covering their soft moans. 

Oikawa pulled away to look at him with a hazy expression, giggling softly, “Mm, that felt good…” 

Iwaizumi smirked, watching as Oikawa reached over to grab a rag off the shelf to clean themselves up, “I can’t believe we just did that!”

Oikawa shrugged, “Won’t be the last time, for sure,” he looked up giving him a wink as he handed him the rag. Iwaizumi tossed it aside and watched as Oikawa pulled his shorts back up and his skirt back down, smoothing them out. 

He groaned, watching the way his ass jiggled a bit as he swayed his hips, smoothing the skirt down. “Okay, I’ll leave first. My break was supposed to be up a few minutes ago anyways,”

Oikawa turned to him, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips before slipping out the door quietly. Iwaizumi counted from 30 and then opened the door, quickly peeking and waiting for backs to be turned before slipping out of the closet as well.

“Disgusting.”

“SHIT!” Iwaizumi yelped in surprise, not noticing Kenma leaning against the bar, eyes on him. He was just barely out of Iwaizumi’s line of vision. The blonde shook his head, “I expected more from you. But, out of everyone here who’d fuck at work, I’m not shocked” he teased, turning to walk back towards the kitchen.

Iwaizumi’s heart was pounding in his chest, still in shock at Kenma catching him. He sat down back at his half empty pint, Sugawara not even batting an eye behind the counter as he spoke to a couple men sitting a few barstools away.

Feeling his phone buzz, he checked it and saw a text from Kuroo.

‘Hey, I need all the help I can get for Bokuto’s birthday. You in?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what may happen for Bokuto's bday..and what does Kuroo have up his sleeve...? Also, will Yams confront Tsuki about what's been going on between them? Much is going to happen in the next chapter or so, stay tuned! ;)


	40. Chapter 40

“Congratulations! You’re still in the very very early stages of pregnancy, so unfortunately, we can’t do an ultrasound,” 

Suga nodded, looking over at Akari with a smile. She was sitting up on the exam table, listening to the doctor. 

“So I have to start like, actually abiding by those rules during pregnancy like no caffeine or alcohol? Or do I still have time?” she asked. 

Daichi’s eyes narrowed at her, frowning, “What?! It’s an actual question!” she retorted.

The doctor nodded, “Yes you should start practicing those habits now. I can refer you to substitutions if it gets to be too hard,”

Akari smiled, nodding enthusiastically, “Yesss~ Oh my god that would be great,”

Daichi sighed, leaning back in his chair as Suga gently put a hand on his leg, “So when should the next appointment be?” he asked the doctor.

The woman smiled, checking the calendar on her computer, “I’d say once a month to be safe, twice a month if this pregnancy becomes difficult...because in some cases, it might,”

Akari frowned, “Difficult?”

“Your body wasn’t necessarily expecting to be fertilized through injection, therefore, in doing so could throw off your hormones for a bit. I don’t think anything serious will come of it, most of the time it’s just increased severity in symptoms,”

Akari groaned, leaning back on the exam bed, “Well damn, I hope it isn’t that,”. The doctor stood, gesturing for them to do so as well, “If any of you have any further questions, don’t hesitate to call the office and ask for me,”

They all thanked her and proceeded out of the office, Suga and Akari holding all sorts of pamphlets about pregnancy and even the finer details of surrogacy. Akari shrugged on her jacket once they got out to the parking lot, “Dai? I was thinking maybe we could tell people about this at Thanksgiving. That way it’s a few months away and we can be more certain that I’m pregnant and it will last,”

Daichi thought for a moment before nodding, “I think so too, that might be the best time,”

Akari smiled, “We’ll just wait until the moment is right, kay?” she moved to hug him, “And if mom is weird about it, then whatever..it’s not like she can stop it from happening,”

Daichi hugged her back and then she moved to give Sugawara a gentle kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you guys soon alright?”

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sugawara got in the passenger seat and began to read through a booklet he was given. Daichi started up the car as they drove back to the restaurant.

“Mm, thank god I can’t get pregnant….these symptoms are horrid. Swelling, headaches, throwing up, basically every symptom of being sick,” Suga mused, shaking his head as he read through the list.

“Well, it would’ve made things way more convenient if you were,” Daichi teased, nudging him. Suga pouted, “Convenient for you! This looks miserable. When things get worse for Akari, I think I’ll try to go over and stay with her when I can. You know, cook her stuff, run errands..I’m sure it’ll be tough with Kaoru at work a lot too,”

“Babe, she won’t be helpless. Women do this all the time,” Daichi shrugged, turning down a street. Sugawara frowned a bit, “So? Just because it happens all the time doesn’t make it any less uncomfortable for them,”

“I know..I just think you’re being too involved. Akari likes fending for herself, doing things on her own…” Daichi replied. 

Sugawara huffed, “Oh well, we’ll see how she feels then…”

They rode in silence, each thinking back to things the doctor said. The pregnancy was still very premature, and in fact, Daichi couldn’t help but be worried Akari would mess something up. He loved his sister dearly, but she lacked certain abilities to be fully responsible for her actions. 

He didn’t think that she couldn’t handle it, but his worries were definitely there. 

***************

They arrived at the restaurant and they both got out, going through the side door to begin opening for the day. Sugawara went to change into his uniform and Daichi began walking around, flipping on lights and getting things turned on.

He went around to the back door, unlocking it for the line cooks to come in and start prepping for the day. Daichi got a pot of coffee going and filled a couple mugs for himself and Suga, bringing them out to the bar where his husband was already setting out glasses.

This was their favorite part of the day, this...and closing. The restaurant was quiet with the soft whirrs of machines getting turned on, and the cooks prepping behind the kitchen doors with jazz music playing to pass the time. Daichi started up his laptop and sipped his coffee, leaning against the bar counter. His dark eyes glanced over, watching Suga stand up on his toes to reach a margarita glass on the top shelf, the hem of his skirt rising over those soft long legs.

God, if he didn’t marry the most beautiful man in the world.

Suga turned to him, catching his eye and giving him a wink. Daichi smirked around the lip of his coffee mug, sipping it as he turned back to his email.

Sugawara heard his phone buzz on the counter and he opened it, gasping in excitement as he read the message.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “Hm?” he asked.

“Oikawa just texted me...look!” He showed Daichi his phone. Daichi read through the message and smiled softly, “I think we can do that,”

_________________________________

Yamaguchi perked up, hearing Tsukishima groan from his spot on the floor of his dorm room. He peeked over the blonde’s shoulder, looking down at his textbook.

Tsukishima had been studying culinary at the university in their vocational programs. He was on track to graduate that year, since the program was nowhere near as long as a regular 4-year degree. He had told Yamaguchi he had always been interested in culinary, but his parents made him try other areas of study before finally giving in and letting him go to school for it.

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsuki looked up over his shoulder at him with a slight frown, “It’s nothing, just kinda frustrated with this unit..”

Yamaguchi set his laptop down and turned over onto his belly, feet in the air as he laid down behind Tsukishima, looking down at the textbook in his lap, “You can tell me! Maybe it’ll make you feel better to talk it out?”

The blonde sighed, “Now that we’ve learned so many techniques, we have to memorize. So for example, our tests are part in-person demonstration and part written recall. We’re given examples of recipes on paper, and have to correct what might be wrong or recall missing parts of the recipes,”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “Really? That does sound tough…”

“And then of course, memorizing temperatures and cook times for almost every single thing too. It’s just getting to be a lot...I miss when we were just learning new things, not refining these skills,” Tsukishima grunted, shaking his head.

“Well…too bad you couldn’t practice at work. All we cook is fried stuff,” Yamaguchi chuckled. Tsukishima nodded before he whipped his head around to look at him, “Wait! That’s it!”

“Huh?”

“I could use the kitchen to practice! I bet Daichi would let me come in early or stay late to use the kitchen...it’s a high-grade full-service one, which is what we use during classes and demonstrations,” Tsukishima explained.

Yamaguchi thought for a moment, “Wait...but can’t you use the kitchens in class to practice?”

“We can, but you have to sign-up for times and they’re always when I work,” Tsukishima replied. He closed his textbook and turned to face Yamaguchi, “Thanks for the idea, babe. I didn’t even think about using the kitchen at work,” 

Yamaguchi blushed hotly at the pet name, “O-oh! No...n-no problem,” 

Tsukishima smirked, tilting his head as he leaned in to kiss him. Yamaguchi sighed softly against his lips, eyes falling closed. As the blonde deepened their kiss, Yamaguchi’s heart began to race and he suddenly felt a bit uneasy.

It always started in kissing and ending with Tsukishima getting Yamaguchi off. Then, the awkwardness sets in when Yamaguchi feels embarrassed for not having done anything for Tsukki. And after, the uncomfortable tension in the air when his boyfriend brushes it off like it’s nothing, when in fact, really bothers him.

Yamaguchi could practically hear his coworkers’ voices in his head. Oikawa would probably tell him to not take ‘no thanks’ as an answer and persist. Kenma would tell him to just ignore it, it’s probably nothing. But Akaashi...he’d tell him to own up to his feelings and let him know what was wrong.

By the time Yamaguchi realized this, he was lying flat on his back, his shirt pulled up to his chest and panting heavily as Tsukishima kissed down his stomach.

“W-wait!” 

The blonde immediately lifted his head and sat up, “What’s wrong?”

Yamaguchi gulped, “U-um...well….I uh…”

“If you’re not in the mood we can stop, I’m sorry,”

“N-no! NO that’s not it..I just…” Yamaguchi bit his lip, looking away, “I want you to get off too…”

“I’m fine, I don’t-”

“No!”

Tsukishima blinked in surprise at his boyfriend’s sudden “outburst”. He sat back on his heels and looked down at him, “Yams….”

“It’s embarrassing when you say that. I-I want to pleasure you too! I-I’m your boyfriend after all!” he replied, “B-but when you say no i-it makes me feel bad that I was the only one to get off..”

Tsukishima frowned a bit, “I don’t understand. You shouldn’t feel bad just because I don’t want something,”

“But why don’t you?! It’s only natural for things like this to be reciprocated..” Yamaguchi persisted. Tsukishima stared at him blankly before getting up and moving to put his things in his bag.

“W-wait..what are you..”

“I think I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow at work,” Tsukishima replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Yamaguchi was shocked, watching him leave and not knowing how to react.

Suddenly, just like that he was left in his room alone. The freckled man bit his lip, tears stinging his eyes. Had he messed up? What did he say wrong? He thought out of all the options he could think of, this would be the best one..to just bring up how he felt. 

He covered his face with his hands, feeling his eyes burn with tears. God, he was so stupid. 

________________________

“Kuroo, you really don’t have to do anything for me…”

A week went by and September 30th came, bringing lots of emotion to the white and black-haired man. Bokuto had prepared himself for a terrible birthday of doing nothing, so he was a bit taken aback when Kuroo had showed up at his door. 

“Cmon’ man! We can still have an awesome end to your day! We could grab some dinner, go on campus and start a game of volleyball….you can’t stay alone on your birthday,” Kuroo replied with a frown.

“But I WANT to be alone. I already made plans to eat by myself, watch movies...seriously, I’m all good,” Bokuto sighed, laying back on his bed.

Kuroo looked around the studio apartment, while he expected it to be a complete disaster, that wasn’t necessarily the case. Clothes were strewn everywhere, dishes not cleaned...but nowhere near as bad as he thought it might be.  
The brunette did notice a couple of Akaashi’s sweaters here and there, one near the pillow of the opposite side Bokuto slept on. He smiled to himself, how endearing.

“Well either way, birthday or not...you need to get out of the house, okay?” Kuroo frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’m not taking no for an answer,”

The two men stared at one another, eyes narrowed. Finally, Bokuto broke and let out a deep sigh, “Fine...give me a minute to get ready…”

Kuroo waited as his best friend went to change out of his sweats and into something more casual, but nice enough to go out in. Bokuto came back out, nodding at Kuroo that he was ready to go.

“You're not styling your hair?” Kuroo asked as they left the apartment and watched Bokuto lock the door, “Mh….don’t really feel like it,” the other replied. Kuroo teased him, ruffling his two-toned hair before heading down to his car.

He sent a quick text to Kenma before starting up his convertible and heading down the street. Bokuto sat next to him, slumped against the side of the door as the wind blew through his hair.  
“Where are we going for dinner?” he asked.

Kuroo shrugged, “Somewhere you’ll like, not sure if you’ve ever had it before,”

Bokuto sighed, nodding. He was so numb to everything today. After a phone call with his parents this morning, and a text promising they’d facetime tonight from Akaashi….he was emotionless on what was supposed to be a fun day.

As he dazed off, he didn’t notice Kuroo pulling up to Hooters until he caught the familiar glint of orange in his eyes. He rolled his eyes, “Nooo, not here…” he groaned. Kuroo chuckled, “I know, I know! I need to grab something from Kenma before we go,”

The brunette got out of the car and shut the door, looking down at Bokuto. Looking up, Bokuto raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“You’re coming with,”

“Why?”

Kuroo frowned, “Uh..cause I dunno how long I’ll be. Just c’mon..it’s your birthday and I’m sure your friends would like to see you for at least a couple minutes,” 

Bokuto grit his teeth in annoyance, letting out a huff as he got out of the car and begrudgingly followed Kuroo in. They walked into the restaurant and were surprised by the odd silence. They could hear the faint hum of TVs playing sports programs in the dining room and some clanging in the kitchen...but no one else was around.

The bar in front of them sat empty of customers and any staff. Kuroo raised a brow, “Well this is weird..uh...let me go see if Kenma’s in the staff room. Wait here,” he muttered, shaking his head as he walked over and around the corner of the bar area.

Bokuto stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around, feeling uneasy. It was odd that it was almost dinner and the whole place was empty. He rocked back on his heels, looking down at his feet as he waited for Kuroo.

As he did so, he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps drawing near until he saw a pair of shoes across from him appear in his line of sight. He slowly began to look up, eyes gazing up at a pair of long slim legs, the hem of a skirt, the flat plane of a Hooters crop top sitting tightly on a lean chest and a pair of elegant shoulders.  
Bokuto sucked in a shaky breath as his eyes fell on a familiar pair of soft pouty pink-red lips, sloped nose and big obsidian eyes with full lashes. And of course, those unruly dark curls.

“Table for two?”

Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKAASHI IS BAACKKK <333 I was internally squealing writing that last part :') So happy to see one of my fav boys together  
> Alsooo~ coming up we've got sweet, sweet Daisuga baby preparations and hmmmm wtf is going on with tsukkiyama?


	41. Chapter 41: Bokuaka

“K…K-Keiji…”

“Happy Birthday, Bo,” Akaashi smiled, hands clasped behind his back excitedly, sitting back on his heels as he looked up at his boyfriend.

The brunette gasped, the wind practically being knocked out of him as two strong arms picked him up and squeezed him hard. He threw his arms around Bokuto’s neck and giggled, letting Bokuto spin him around and hold him tightly.

After a few moments, Bokuto set him back down and kept a strong hold on him, Akaashi pressed to his chest, “How...but you said…” his voice was wavering and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

Akaashi grinned, looking up at him, “My presentation got pushed back a week. I got a ticket for the soonest flight I could,”

Bokuto bit his bottom lip, but trying his hardest..he couldn’t hold back a soft sob as he clung to Akaashi, “I missed you...god, I missed you so much..”

“I know,” Akaashi replied, rubbing his broad muscular back, “I missed you too, Koutaro~”

“SURPRISE!” 

Bokuto and Akaashi parted, turning around to see everyone standing together and grinning from ear to ear. Bokuto smiled, “Were you guys in on this too?”

“Yeah, I mean how else would I know to bring you here,” Kuroo chuckled, shaking his head, “But it really was all Akaashi’s idea,”

Bokuto looked down at his boyfriend who was blushing softly, “Well? Are you surprised?” the brunette smiled up at him. Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, “Of course I am! This is the best birthday ever,” he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Everyone crowded around one another, chatting and catching up. After a few minutes, Akaashi leaned up to Bokuto’s ear, “I have other plans for us tonight~ I’m gonna go change,”

Bokuto swore his stomach was doing somersaults, watching Akaashi walk away with those lean hips swaying so casually. Even just the slightest touch from him caused shockwaves to course through his veins.

Akaashi had gotten to the staff room to change out of his uniform, when the door opened behind him halfway through undressing. He turned over his shoulder, seeing Yamaguchi wiping at his eyes.

“..Yams?”

“OH! Akaashi..!” the freckled man gasped, shaking his head, “I-it’s uh...sorry I just needed to come in and get ready for my shift…”

Akaashi raised a brow, watching as the man came in and got to his locker, fumbling around a bit. It was obvious something was wrong with him. Akaashi slid on his sleeveless high neck top and buttoned up a pair of fitted plaid pants. He turned, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable.

Akaashi was always easily mistaken as a woman, he and Kenma tended to run into that problem more times than not. So, it was easy for him to pull off more androgynous/feminine clothing as a man. He caught Yamaguchi’s reflection in the mirror, the freckled face burning bright red and looking away. He put his hands on his hips, turning to look at him, “Okay, you came in one the brink of tears..what’s wrong?”

Yamaguchi gulped, “I uhm..w-well I tried to figure this out m-myself..w-without bothering you for help…” he looked down in his lap, fiddling his fingers a bit, “A-and..well..T-tsukishima and I are fighting,”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed, “Where is he? I’ll have a little talk with him~”

“N-No! No, not like that!” Yamaguchi shook his head furiously, “I brought something up, which caused him to be angry with me..a-and now he refuses to talk about it, w-we haven’t talked about it since. B-but I need to know how he feels!”

“Well whatever it is, sounds like a sensitive topic for him,” Akaashi replied, leaning his back against the mirror, “Maybe that’s why he’s being so stubborn. I don’t think he’d ever be rude to you on purpose otherwise,”

“A sensitive topic….” Yamaguchi trailed off, thinking to himself, “I just- I guess I don’t really understand how it could be sensitive for him, because he’s so confident with me,”

Akaashi shrugged, “I have to get going soon or Bo and I will lose our reservations. Text me about it, okay?”

Yamaguchi looked up at him, nodding, “Akaashi…?”

“Hm?” the brunette replied, grabbing his bag. 

Yamaguchi blushed, “It’s really good to see you. I’ve missed you,”

“I’ve missed you too, Yams,”

****************

“Holy shit…” Bokuto’s eyes wandered from his conversation with Oikawa over to the figure walking towards him. Akaashi looked so sleek, like a chic runway model with his long limbs...lightly toned. His top fit him like a glove, tight to every curve with his pants fitting just right on those slim legs. 

Akaashi looked up at him, “Ready to go?” 

Bokuto gulped, nodding before he turned to the rest of the group, “Thank you so much, guys. This….this was amazing,”

Sugawara smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned into Daichi, “Well now you HAVE to promise you’ll be back here regularly again.”

Bokuto chuckled, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s waist and pulling him in, “Alright, if you insist,”

“Ready to go?” Akaashi asked, looking up at Bokuto with soft eyes. The man nodded, waving to everyone as they walked out together.

They were pretty close to downtown, right along the outskirts, so they decided to walk. Besides, Bokuto was practically kidnapped by Kuroo and didn’t have a car anyways.

As they walked side by side, Akaashi smiled to himself, noticing how tightly Bokuto was clasping their hands together. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here..” Bokuto hummed, smiling brightly as they walked. Akaashi squeezed his hand, “Anything for you,”

He noticed the glint of Bokuto’s matching promise ring, warming his heart to know that even hundreds of miles away, his boyfriend was still crazy about him. 

They happened upon a nice Italian restaurant, where Akaashi led them inside, speaking to the host about their reservation. They were led to a small private patio in the back, the table set for two with a basket of warm rolls and butter, a vase of beautiful flowers, two glasses of wine and string lights hung over them.

“Keiji...this is gorgeous…” Bokuto breathed, looking around at the space, “You did this for me?”

Akaashi nodded, moving to sit down in his chair, “Of course. It’s your birthday,”

Bokuto blushed brightly; his boyfriend always knew exactly how to make him feel special. He sat down and noticed there weren’t any menus on the table, “Uhm..what do we order?”  
Akaashi grinned, “It’s a surprise,” he winked, taking a sip of his wine. Bokuto chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re such a sneaky little minx, I can’t believe you got away with this,”

“Hey, a lot of it was because we have great friends,” Akaashi replied, setting his glass down. He reached across the table to take his hand, “Iwaizumi made the reservations, because he knows the owner...so he got it all set up like this. Kuroo was in from the start in getting you to Hooters. And of course, everyone else had to be present to surprise you after I did,”

Akaashi caressed the top of Bokuto’s hand with his thumb, “Bo~ all of these people care so much about you. I want you to recognize that, okay? When I’m not here, you have an entire group of people that would do anything for you,”

Bokuto nodded, “I know..it’s just so hard, because you’re my favorite person,”

“Oh, Bo..” Akaashi’s cheeks flushed as he squeezed his hand before letting it go. Akaashi always knew Bokuto was clingy, ever since they first started dating. It was a turn-off at first..what with being raised as an only child under strict scrutiny. 

But, he grew to fall in love with it as much as he fell in love with Bokuto. He was his safe space, his home.

They began to eat the rolls, chatting about what was going on in their lives thus far. Akaashi was doing well in his mentorship, getting real life experience by assisting with personal clients and building business portfolios. He also was taking his senior online classes, still on track to graduate in May.

Bokuto was also graduating in May, with his major being in the business school in finance. He was always good at numbers, so it was a no-brainer when it came to choosing a field of study. His classes were becoming progressively harder and he’d be lying if he said he was doing really well. Bokuto had signed up for some extra tutoring, as per Akaashi’s suggestion, and since then had been gradually getting better.

A waiter walked back into the patio with plates of food; Bokuto eagerly craned his neck to see what it was. He laughed as it was set down in front of him...beef Bolognese, his favorite pasta dish.

“You know me so well,” Bokuto praised, shaking his head as he began to eat. Akaashi smirked, “Well I am your boyfriend after all! I have to know these things about you!”

As they ate, Akaashi’s leg bounced anxiously under the table. He needed to tell Bokuto something important, but he wasn’t sure when. It was his birthday and he didn’t want to put a damper on things.

They finished their pasta and sat back, sipping their wine.

“Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?” Bokuto mused. Akaashi rolled his eyes, “You tell me every day,”

“So? I mean it every day,” Bokuto shrugged, “I’m surprised you haven’t been whisked away from me by a businessman who has a bunch of money, promising you everything you could ever want,”

Akaashi grinned, “Mmm, well I wouldn’t be telling the truth if I said no. But, thankfully they don’t compare to you in the slightest. They’re all gross older men who have wives and children...not my type,”

“But you will tell me if anyone is giving you a hard time right? Or if anything happens?” 

Akaashi nodded, “You’ll be the first to know,”

He sipped his wine and sat back in his chair, gazing at his boyfriend, “Bo? I do need to tell you...I won’t be here long,”

Bokuto’s face fell a bit and he sighed, “How long?”

“...I leave tomorrow afternoon,” Akaashi replied, setting his glass down. Bokuto nodded, swallowing hard, “Then I’ll just have to make the most of my time with you,”

The brunette smiled softly before reaching into his bag, “Which reminds me,” he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to him, “Happy birthday, love,”

Bokuto took the envelope from him, raising an eyebrow as he opened it. He took out the piece of paper, somber expression now turning into a smile as he read it.

“A plane ticket. For anytime you want to visit before now and when I get back in January,” Akaashi explained, “It’s a round trip for a long weekend,”

“Oh Keiji...this is perfect…” Bokuto smiled, looking up at him, “I promise I’ll use this. This is the best gift,”. Akaashi blushed at the praise, “You better use it. I want to show you everything; where I work, where I live, my favorite restaurants,”

“You can show me the place you got those little cat-shaped donuts!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

Akaashi laughed, nodding, “Anything you want, Bo.”

______________________

After their dinner, the two of them got a cab to head back to their apartment. Akaashi sat in the back seat, leaning against his boyfriend. Bokuto could hardly wait anymore, his fingers itching to touch and be close to Akaashi. He let his hand move over Akaashi’s thigh, squeezing it before moving it higher to palm him.

Blushing darkly, Akaashi bit his lip, giving Bokuto a look...who only smirked in response. He tilted Akaashi’s chin up, pressing his lips to his. He moaned, lips moving slowly as they made out. Bokuto’s grip on his chin tightened, making Akaashi whimper into his mouth.

Bokuto pulled away only to tilt Akaashi’s head up to lean in, sucking and kissing along his neck. The dark brunette gripped his boyfriend’s shirt tightly, trembling at his touch, “B-Bo...we’re in a cab…”

“You think I care?” the other growled against his soft skin. Akaashi bit back a moan as he sunk his teeth in just right. Bokuto’s hand slid around Akaashi’s thigh, moving up and cupping his ass, turning the brunette towards him before locking their lips once again.

Thankfully, they had just pulled up to their apartment and they got out quickly, Akaashi tossing in the cab fare and some extra cash for the trouble. Once they stepped into the building, Bokuto hoisted Akaashi up and over his shoulder, making him gasp, “B-bo! Hold on-!”

But it was no use, Bokuto had already made a beeline up the stairs with him and to their apartment door. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, taking Akaashi over to their bed and laying him down. 

Akaashi looked up at him, “Bo..” he whimpered, face flushed. Bokuto was over him, moving down to take his shoes off and toss them aside, then pressing his hands up his legs slowly, eyes roaming over his body, “Keiji, baby...I’m gonna fuck you into next week,” 

Bokuto leaned down to kiss him hard, groaning into his lips. Akaashi’s hands gripped his broad shoulders, squeezing them tightly, “Hngh...mhh..” he whimpered. His heart was pounding, belly warm with need. Bokuto quickly got rid of his clothes, all the way down to his underwear. Akaashi watched him, dark eyes glazed with lust. 

He practically drooled at the sight of his boyfriend, those big muscles and taut skin, all within reach. After months of no physical contact, it was like they were fucking for the first time again. Akaashi licked his lips before pressing his hands to Bokuto’s chest and pushing him back.

Bokuto moved onto his back, panting as Akaashi crawled over him. The brunette stripped off his top and tossed it aside before sliding his hands up Bokuto’s stomach and to his chest. Akaashi moaned, squeezing the heavy muscles of his pecs, causing Bokuto to gasp, “Ahh~! Keiji..”

Akaashi smirked, rocking his hips and letting Bokuto's hard bulge slide against his own. The two groaned as Akaashi leaned down to kiss at his neck, continuing to squeeze and massage his chest. With each soft kiss and suck, Akaashi rolled his hips just right. He moved a hand down Bokuto’s body slowly before cupping his bulge, rubbing it up and down.

“Nghh-! F-fuck..K-Kaashi…” Bokuto moaned, bucking his hips up into his hand. Bokuto’s voice was dripping heavy with lust, making Akaashi tremble above him. God, he wanted to be absolutely wrecked by this man.

Bokuto wasted no time in moving his hands to Akaashi’s hips, then around to his waist, tugging off the brunette’s pants. Akaashi helped him get undressed and soon they were practically fully nude. They looked at one another, panting. Bokuto lifted his hands up to Akaashi’s waist, smoothing them up to his chest, “You’re here…”

Akaashi smiled down at him, “I’m here,”

In one quick move, Bokuto flipped them so Akaashi was underneath, hiking the man’s long legs up to his shoulders and quickly stripping off his underwear. Akaashi gasped, gripping the sheets under him for support. Bokuto grinned, loving the weight of his boyfriend’s legs up on him, making him bend.

He reached up, “Suck.” he demanded, pressing three fingers to Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi obeyed, sitting up and taking ahold of Bokuto’s wrist, sucking on each one slowly. His tongue pressed against them, lips slightly swollen from kissing.

Bokuto groaned deeply as he watched him, feeling his dick throb at the sight. He pulled them out and reached down, pressing them to his entrance before pushing two in. Akaashi cried out, hands flying to grip Bokuto’s hair hard, “Ahh! F-fuck..Bo..”

Bokuto licked his lips, adding another finger and quickening his pace, thrusting them in and out. Akaashi was squeezing around him, his hole tight and body trembling. “That’s it baby..mh, fuck you’re so fuckin’ tight..” Bokuto prasied through gritted teeth as he finger-fucked him faster.

Akaashi gasped, whining as he pulled Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto leaned down, pressing his tongue flat against his hole as he thrusted his fingers in and out. “Ahh~!! K-Koutaro…!” Akaashi cried, hips bucking as he felt Bokutos’s mouth on him.

Smirking, the two-tone haired man ate him out sloppily, moving his fingers faster. Akaashi was writhing slightly, body aching for release. Just as he got closer, Bokuto pulled back, making the brunette whimper.

“Don’t worry sweet thing, m’gonna give it to you so good,” Bokuto grinned. He sat up and took his own underwear off. Akaashi’s eyes widened and he moaned, “Fuck..I’ve missed your dick..”

Bokuto stroked it right above his lower belly, “Yeah, baby? How so?” he smirked down at him. Akaasi flushed bright red, “M-missed it inside me...pounding me so fucking hard I can barely walk. I miss how it slid in and out, filling me up so good,”

Bokuto groaned, “S-shit…” he pulled Akaashi closer to him by his thighs, causing the brunette to squeak in surprise as his legs were thrown up onto his shoulders once again. He lined the tip against his hole and pushed in slowly. Akaashi’s toes curled and back arched, digging his fingers into Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Ahhh~!! F-fuck! Fuck!” Akaashi gasped, head thrown back. Once all the way, Bokuto paused a couple moments before beginning to roll his hips. He leaned down, locking lips with his boyfriend messily as he gradually went faster and harder.

“Mmhg!! Mnnff~!” Akaashi moaned against his lips, spurring Bokuto on even more. The room filled with the sound of each slap, the bed shaking hard and practically hitting the wall on each thrust. Bokuto pulled away to breathe, both men panting and groaning loudly. 

Akaashi’s body was on fire after finally being filled again. He moaned, looking up into Bokuto’s golden eyes, “Hnnn~!! K-Kou….Kou, I’m so close!”

Bokuto grit his teeth, changing the angle of his hips before practically ramming into him. Akaashi cried, letting his boyfriend use his hole. He dug his fingers into his shoulders harder. His eyes were shut until he felt something grab his hand. Akaashi opened his eyes, watching as Bokuto had grabbed one of his hands and forced it back onto the bed, intertwining their fingers.

“Ahhh~ fuck...baby I’m gonna cum…” Bokuto breathed, as they were practically nose to nose. Akaashi’s eyes filled with tears of pleasure as he gazed longingly up at him, “C-cum inside me...oh god, please..n-need to be filled with your hot cum, p-please!!” 

Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand before letting out a loud groan, his dick throbbing inside him as he came hard. Akaashi gasped, his whole body feeling warm and full at the feeling of him cumming deep inside.

“F-Fuuuck~! Ahh, fuck yes!” Akaashi cried, back arching as he came all over himself and Bokuto. 

Both men panted, trying to catch their breaths. Bokuto’s hips had slowed and were now lazily thrusting inside him, pushing his cum out and making a mess of Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi whimpered at the overstimulation, his body still shaking from his orgasm.

Finally, they stilled and Bokuto sighed, leaning down so their foreheads were touching, “I love you Keiji,”

“I love you too, Koutaro,”

Bokuto smiled, closing his eyes, “That’ll never get old….” he mused. His Akaashi was right here, right in front of him...where they could finally touch, kiss, hold on to one another.

“Well it better not get old..I do hope to spend the rest of my life with you, so you better be prepared to hear it even at 60 years old,” Akaashi giggled breathlessly. Bokuto loved how smitten and bubbly his boyfriend got after sex.

“And YOU better be prepared for us to keep doing this, even at 60 years old,” Bokuto grinned, leaning back and gently taking Akaashi’s legs from atop his shoulders. He massaged each one-by-one before setting them down. 

“I doubt either of us will have the stamina to be doing this at that age,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, smirking. Bokuto raised an eyebrow before pulling out and grabbing Akaashi’s hips, flipping him onto his stomach. Akaashi gasped, looking at him over his shoulder watching his boyfriend lean over his back.

“Oh yeah? Then I guess we’ll need to start building it now,”

Let’s just say, as the hours ticked by into the night, neither of them got much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed Bokuaka for ya :') My day was super gloomy and rainy, so this definitely brightened it!! <3 UP next, hopefully some resolve for tsukkiyama, Daisuga baby drama...and more!


End file.
